The Virgin Swan and the Cullen Intuition
by Kriskahn
Summary: Edward over hears a very juicy secret regarding his younger sister, Alice. The plot to blackmail Alice in order to get closer to her best friend, Bella, forms in his mind, but doesn’t exactly pane out the way he wants it to. Rated: language & lemonade
1. Ch1 And I plan on giving Bella plenty

A/N: So, this is my first Twilight fanfiction that I'm sharing with everyone. Its kind of a long first chapter because it was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I had a shit-ton of people ask for more. I thought it had come to a good stopping point, but nearly everyone that reviewed wanted me to continue and who am I to deny them anything?

If its a little scattered, I apologize. I write after work and I work at a mindless job where my brain sits unused in its holder for ten hours straight. My co-workers aren't the brightest people either, so the conversation is sort of...lacking.

As for reviews: I don't need them. Its all up to you to tell me what you like and don't like, though I do love to hear from you guys; good or bad.

Anywhozzle, here's my story. Enjoy! :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Whole Nine Yards, Hot Fuzz, Shaun of the Dead, Simon Pegg, or Nick Frost, and I nor Emmett had anything against Matthew Perry. I just needed him to not like him for teh time being. I don't own that vampire story line either, or any of the characters, even when they're human, and I didn't create any of the merchandise though I do own a few shirts and posters...oh, and that vampire movie.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"Alice," I groan, "you don't get it, do you? I'm going to fucking die a virgin…"

Alice rolls her eyes at me, looking back at herself in the mirror as she adds a little more mascara. "Bella, I think you're being overly dramatic. You aren't going to die a virgin."

I scoff. "Well, not all of us can have awesome boyfriends that want to fuck us, Alice."

Alice turns in her seat quickly. "Would you keep it down," she hisses at me. She gets up and walks to her door briskly, looking out of it before she shuts it softly. She turns to me. "There are more ears in this house, Bella. Both of my brothers are home and I don't want them finding out about what Jasper and I do. They'd kill him!"

I sit up from where I am laying across her bed. "I'm sorry. I just… I can't seem to keep a boyfriend."

She rolls her eyes again. "Well, Bella, no offense, but your taste in men… sort of… sucks. I mean Mike Newton? Did you really think he would be able to do it?"

I sigh and shake my head. "I was hoping, Alice. Is it too much for me to hope?"

I stand up and make my way to her door. "I'll talk to you later, Alice. Have fun on your date. Tell Jazz I said hi."

She calls my name but I ignore her, walking out of her room with my shoulders sagging. As soon as I open the door, I run into Edward, Alice's second to oldest brother. Both he and Emmett have been in college for the past couple of years. When I moved to Forks, the two of them were starting college. Emmett had taken a year off to have a road trip with his friends while Edward went straight out of high school. I never really got to know them that well after Alice took me in like a lost wet puppy.

I grimace. "Sorry…"

"No problem…Bella, right?"

I smile and nod. "Yeah."

He smiles at me sweetly, causing me to nearly swoon on the spot. There is no denying it. The Cullens obviously dealt in some kind of black magic. All of them are incredibly good looking. If it isn't bad enough with Carlisle walking around here, I'm now going to have to put up with his two sons for the rest of the summer.

Edward has to be a least six feet tall, no less than that. He has this messy, short, wild, amazing, coppery colored hair. His eyes are this amazing green-gray combination that disappears when he smiles brightly; leaving only crinkles at the side in their departure. His voice is deep and smooth like some kind of late night radio announcer for a jazz station. He has these large broad shoulders and defined chest, noticeable even under his t-shirts that fit just right. It all trims down beautifully into a slim waist and long legs. I can only imagine he has one of those amazing 'v' shapes that define his hips and point to exactly what I want.

He brings one of his large hands with their amazingly long fingers up and nips at my chin with his forefinger. "It can't be that bad, whatever it is."

I try not to scoff in his face. The wink he gives me stops me from breathing let alone scoffing. I blink a couple of times and look away, breaking the trance he has on me. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

I quickly move away, waving over my shoulder. "I'll see you around."

"You can count on it," I hear him say as I all but run down the stairs.

After I get in my truck and get the hell away from the Cullen house, I take a deep breath and sigh slowly. If a guy like Edward was my boyfriend, I know my virginity would be long gone. Even without the visible tattoo on his arm and the other's Alice tells me he has, he looks like a bad boy. He looks like one of those guys that would love his girl devotedly and love to fuck his girl senseless at the same time.

I groan as I feel the wetness in my panties just thinking about Edward fucking me. I'm a horny little pervert. I can't help it. I have a hard time concentrating on the road as my mind starts thinking of things those amazing hands could do, and oh God, his mouth: those pouty lips and pink tongue. I can't help the shiver that runs down my spine. Feeling those lips working against my _lower_ lips, feeling that scruff on his chin and jaw rub me raw as his fingers pound into me.

_Ugh…_

When I pull into the driveway to my house, I see my dad's cruiser sitting happily in the driveway. Looks like the dirty thoughts will have to be put on hold while I make Charlie and me dinner. I mean how hard is it really to put a frozen dinner in the microwave? _Really_?

_**EPOV**_

Fuck me! Forks is fucking boring as hell. Who in their right mind would _want_ to actually live here? Oh… that's right… my fucking parents and anyone over the age of 45. There is nothing in this town that is worthy of the word entertainment. The closest thing for fun is the movie theater and arcade at the VW hall, where they only show G and PG rated movies and only have Pac Man and Frogger for games. There's a club in Port Angeles, but the club is so dead most of the time and they only serve domestic beer. I mean it's a club for Christ's sake…

I shut the refrigerator with a little too much force and roll my eyes as I hear the bottles shake inside. I turn to the cabinets and sigh dramatically, trying to find something to eat. I have a craving for something and I can't put my finger on it. I'm feeling 20 different kinds of restless and I don't know why. I feel like I could climb the walls.

I give up on the kitchen and make my way upstairs. I plan to grab my keys and jacket, seeing if anyone wants anything from the diner in town before I head down there. Maybe Emmett isn't doing anything. Oh… that's right. He brought his girlfriend home with him. Rosalie Hale. Jesus, she is the vainest bitch in the world! She and Emmett go hand in hand really. He's the only man I know that's straight that spends as much time on his appearance as a girl.

I forgo asking if anyone wants anything and just make my way to my room to grab my things. However, I stop dead in my tracks when I hear a very distressed beautiful voice call to me sister. "Alice, you don't get it, do you? I'm going to fucking die a virgin…"

I frown, knowing who belongs to that voice and totally going brain dead at the fact that she's still a virgin. Little Bella Swan isn't so little anymore. I remember my sister flipping her lid whenever Bella came to Forks. She'd found her maid-of-honor, she'd told my mother. She was certain that she and Bella would be the kinds of best friends that would never lose contact; so far so good, if you ask me. I'd gotten pictures of Alice over the couple of years I'd been away at college. Bella was always in them with her. My parents had taken to her like a second daughter. I'd watch the process of both of them hit puberty and 'blossom'.

Of course, I had no interest in watching my sister grow tits, but Bella, on the other hand, filled out beautifully. She had definitely came into her own and hearing that she couldn't get laid is slightly shocking. I mean what dumb motherfucker wouldn't get them a piece of that if they had the chance.

"Bella, I think you're being overly dramatic. You aren't going to die a virgin," my sister halfheartedly reassures her.

I hear Bella scoff, "Well, not all of us have awesome boyfriends that want to fuck us, Alice."

Do what? Alice and Jasper are… oh… no… I don't think so. Wait until I fucking tell Emmett this shit. Alice owes me now. Emmett has always been this overprotective caveman when it came to Alice. I am there for her if she needs me, but really, Emmett is the brute force of the group while I plot and plan better than the rest of them. Alice just makes sure we look good while we do it.

"Would you keep it down?" I hear Alice jump up and I quickly hide behind the corner. Once I hear the door click shut, I waste no time pressing my ear to it. "There are more ears in this house, Bella. Both of my brothers are home and I don't want them finding out about what Jasper and I do. They'd kill him!"

I hear Bella's sad voice. "I'm sorry. I just…I can't seem to keep a boyfriend."

Oh. My. God. The boys in Forks need to all be beaten about the neck and shoulders with a wet rope and then smeared with honey and made to stand in a pile of fire ants. Who the fuck would dump Bella Swan?

"Well, Bella, no offense, but your taste in men… sort of… suck. I mean Mike Newton? Did you really think he would be able to do it?"

_Newton_? What the fuck? She must be desperate. It's a sad day when someone as fuckhot as Bella has to date trash like Mike Newton. He would never be able to please her regardless. He is a dimwit that knows nothing about women. I know this because I fucked his girlfriend once. Jamie? Jenny? Jessica! That's what her name was. Jessica Stanley. They were a match made in heaven, both annoying little shits. Only reason I even touched her was because I was bored and about to turn 18. Most of the girls in Forks were going to be off limits after that.

I hear Bella sigh. "I was hoping, Alice. Is it too much for me to hope?" I hear movement. "I'll talk to you later, Ali-"

I quickly make my way around the corner and turn around so that I can act as if I just so happen to be walking by whenever she's walking out. I time it perfectly because she runs into me the second she walks out of Alice's room.

She grimaces. "Sorry…"

She looks down but I can still see the sadness on her face. "No problem…Bella, right?"

I know who she is obviously, but I don't want her to think I am one of these loser boys that will fawn after her every step. Don't get me wrong, I would kiss the ground this amazing creature walked on every day, but she didn't need to know that. Some people think I'm a dick with the way I treat girls, but it's all rewarding to the both of us in the end. By the time I'm done, they know exactly how much I wanted them to start with.

She smiles up at me and nods. "Yeah."

I can't help but smile back at her. She has the sweetest smile that makes me want to make her scream. A random urge, I know, but I can't help what she makes me want to do to her. I can see her breath catch as I do so, which makes it all that much better. She thinks I'm fuckable, which is a _major_ plus for me.

I bring my hand up and nip her chin with my finger. "It can't be that bad, whatever it is."

_And if it is that bad, just let Daddy Edward spend a little time with you. I can make it all better…_

She looks like she's about to say something smart, but the wink I give her stops her in her tracks. She stares at me for a second before she blinks a couple of times and breaks eyes contact. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

She all but runs from me. "I'll see you around," she says with a wave of her little hand over her shoulders.

I can't help but grin as I watch her beautiful hips sway back and forth. "You can count on it."

Alice's door opens and she looks at me, frowning at the smile on my lips. "What are you doing?"

I move a little closer to her and smile, letting her know she's in trouble. "The question is, who is doing you?"

She gasps, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "You heard?"

I laugh and shake my head. "Little Alice Cullen: no longer a virtuous maiden."

She glares at me. "What do you want, Edward?"

I smile crookedly at her. "I have my price, but I'm going to make you suffer for a little while before I let you in on what it will take to buy my silence. My price isn't cheap."

She looks at me and then looks at the stairs before looking back at me. Her jaw dropping considerably and her face paling a shade or two. "Edward… no. Not Bella. She's… she's still a… virgin."

I nod. "I know. Shocking, really." I sigh, my plan now ruined. I had hoped to get a slave for a day or two, but oh well, this will have to do, "But that's not the reason I want her, though it is a _very_ nice plus."

Alice sighs. "Edward, we're talking about my best friend's virginity!" She hisses, "That's low!"

I roll my eyes. "I don't fucking want her virginity, Alice. Fuck, I'm not some freak that likes to go around popping girls' cherries. I've always liked sex to be enjoyable by all involved, not just me."

Alice frowns. "Then what do you want with Bella? Isn't she a little young for you?"

I shake my head. "Seventeen is legal. Is she seventeen?"

Alice's face grew disgusted and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "I'm not some child molester either, fuck, Alice. I would like it if she was a legal adult, but I can't have that right now, can I?"

The disgust fades as the confusion comes back. "Then what do you want with her?"

I smile wickedly. "I want to have some fun and since Bella is having a hard time having fun, I think it's time you put her in some capable hands."

Alice sighs. "Her father hates you, Edward. You know that. Charlie isn't going to allow you to date his daughter no matter your intentions."

I roll my eyes. "And that's where you come in, fair sister. Remember the lack of _your_ virginity?"

She glares again. "And I want nothing less for Bella. What Jasper and I shared -"

"Is none of my damn business, little one, so keep it to yourself. I know you want a big romantic thing for her. I get that. But I don't plan on fucking her. Did you not hear me? I don't want to take her virginity for the last fucking time."

Alice sighs. "Fine. I'll see what I can do, but don't rush me. If you want this to work out, then be patient."

I shake my head. "I don't have time for patience. I'm only here for the summer, Alice."

She sighs and nods. "That's what I'm afraid of…"

She closes the door in my face after laying that little cryptic tidbit on me. What the fuck does that mean? Why should she be afraid of me leaving at the end of the summer? I told the truth when I said I didn't want to take her virginity. What I want to do with her would be better if she isn't a virgin, that way she could enjoy me better. After the first time I took a girl's virginity, I swore I wouldn't do it again. Alice and Bella will be coming to UW next year. By then, Bella should be deflowered and I can take her like I fucking want to take her. My cock is throbbing at the thought of it.

_**BPOV**_

It's been a couple of days since I last seen Alice and she wants me to come and stay with her. She'd been hanging out with Jasper too much and didn't notice she'd been neglecting me until five minutes before she calls me. I should've been mad about it, but I can't blame her. If I were dating someone as awesome as Jasper then I would ignore me too.

I pack a bag with a few sets of clothes. She wants me there all weekend and much to my father's chagrin, I am going and there is no stopping me. Charlie doesn't like Edward. Edward was apparently some kind of bad seed when he was growing up and Charlie was always arresting him for something or another. He was shocked to hear that Edward was in school to be a doctor. He then proceeded to hope that he didn't set up practice around here. I tuned him out after that.

I get in my truck and head over to the Cullen house. Regardless of Edward's past, I can't help but continue to fantasize about him when my mind wonders. My fantasies range from us fucking like two wild animals to just sitting around watching TV together. I'm easy to please, but guys just don't seem to get that. I don't like to be paraded around at parties or make out with them in public. I like the simple things like hanging around the house watching movies or cooking dinner together.

But apparently that is too much for guys to comprehend. I just need an older guy…like Edward. I sigh and shake my head. It's a stupid fantasy to have. What would someone like 21 year old Edward Cullen find in 17 year old Bella Swan? Nothing, that's what.

I pull up and park next to the large garage like usual. I grab my bag from the other side of the truck and make my way towards the house. As I bring my hand up to knock on the door, it opens by itself. And standing there in the door way is a sight that makes me drop my bag. Disheveled hair. Bright green eyes. Wicked grin. Shirtless. Tattooed. Pierced nipples. Waistband of his boxer briefs. Jeans that fit perfectly. Barefoot. The V. Orgasm waiting to happen.

When I hear my bag hit the porch, I notice that I'm gawking at him like he's a large piece of chocolate cake. I snap my jaw closed and look away. I can feel the blush rising on my cheeks as I try and set my breathing back to normal. I can feel my heart hammering away at my chest, trying to get to him, I'm sure.

He bends down and grabs my bag from the front step. "Come on in, Bella."

I gulp and nod, following him inside. I would follow him anywhere. My eyes run over his back… his beautiful defined, muscular back… and take note of the tattoos. He has the stubs of broken off black angel wings on his shoulder blades and some strange tribal design on his side that goes down past his pants. I didn't get a look at the tattoos on his abdomen and chest, because I was too busy trying not to faint as I took in his whole appearance.

He sets my bag behind the couch and turns to me, smiling crookedly. "I hope you don't mind hanging out with me for a little while. Alice ran to the diner to pick up the pizza she ordered for you two."

I shake my head. "N-no, um, that's cool. What are you doing?"

He motions to the TV. "Just frying my brain."

He takes a seat on the couch and motions for me to join him. The only problem is that he took the middle seat, which means I'd have to sit right beside him no matter what. I could always opt for the arm chair or love seat, but he pats the seat beside him. I feel like I have no choice. _Darn the luck…_

I yank off my jacket and toss it on my bag, toeing off my shoes before I take my seat beside him. I need to stop acting like a total dumbass and start trying to impress this man. He could be the key to the Promised Land. I have every bit of faith that The V would point the way. I just need Edward to let me follow its direction.

I curl my legs up beside me as I press my back against the arm of the couch, effectively facing him, but still comfortable enough to watch TV if conversation doesn't pick up. He leans towards me setting his arm on my knees as he flips through the channels, he smiles over at me. "Perfect," he says as he pauses for a beat. I try and remain calm. "Anything in particular you want to watch?" he asks.

_If there happens to be porn in which you've stared in, I'm up for that…_

I shrug. "I'm good with whatever."

He nods. "Awesome," he ends with a wink before turning back to the television.

He stops on one of the movie channels and smiles when he sees an old scary movie on. "Do you like scary movies?"

I giggle. "Are you going to ask me which one is my favorite right before you kill me?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "No, I'm not going to hurt you." He winks at me. "Unless you're into that kind of thing…"

I bite my lower lip and try to suppress the urge to moan. The one time I asked a guy to be a bit rough with me, he ended up hurting me. But something tells me Edward would make it hurt in a good way. _Fuck he's hot…_

I quickly look away, watching the movie before his voice brings me back to reality. "What have you been doing these past couple of days? Hanging out with your boy toy?"

I frown slightly. "Um, no, I don't have a boy toy. I've been just hanging around the house. Alice has been busy with Jasper… so… I've been kind of bored."

He frowns at me. "You don't have a boyfriend? What the fuck? Bella, you're hot. Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Uh…" Yep, I'm brain dead. You can go ahead and call it. I'm not sure it's coming back to life, but then he smiles at me, which sparks a little something down below and sends it up to my brain. I shake my head slightly. "Um, I'm not sure. I guess I'm just… I don't know, too boring, maybe?"

He looks at me skeptically. "First of all, you live in Forks. Everyone is boring because there isn't a fucking thing to do. Secondly, you're young. You need to be out having fun while you're still capable of doing so without being sent to prison."

I giggle. "And you would be an expert right?"

He glares at me as his lips pull into a small smile. "You better watch it, Bella. Just because I've grown up doesn't mean I can't still have a little fun. The next time Alice leaves you high and dry, call me. We can have some fun together."

He turns back to the TV, leaving me floored. I try not to let it get to me that bad. I don't want to go brain dead again. He is probably just trying to be nice. Regardless, if he wants to have fun, he could see just how much fun the daughter of the Chief of Police can have. I smile and turn to the TV.

I try to pay attention to the movie and find that it's kind of stupid. I've noticed that the movies from my younger years that I used to think were awesome as shit are now really stupid. I reach for the remote in his hand but he pulls it away, looking at me like I was crazy. I grin and reach for it. "It's time to find something better to watch."

He scoffs. "I don't fucking think so. This is a great movie. If you don't like it, you can go find something else to do."

I glare at him and get up, deciding I'll do just that. It would give me a chance to get my head cleared. As I get up, he grabs a hold of the back of my jeans and pulls me back down, effectively pulling me down into his lap. My hand instinctively lands on his chest, bracing myself against the fall. I gasp when my hand lands on the magnificent body part.

Unconsciously, my hand runs up and down it, feeling the way it's hard underneath his soft skin. I bite my lip as my fingers trail over the tattoo of the realistic looking heart in the center of his chest. It has an intricate design of barbed wire wrapped around it with thorns poking out and a bright yellow and deep purple design behind it.

I feel one of his hands run down the length of my thigh as the fingers on his other hand dig into my shoulder blade. His hand comes back up as he grips me tightly under my ass. "Bella… you're messing with fire, little girl."

My eyes snap up to look into his dark green eyes. His eye color changes so much. I bring my hand away from his chest and look down at my hands in my lap. "Sorry… I -"

He cuts me off. "Shut the fuck up, Bella. You didn't do anything wrong." I look back into his eyes. "I pulled you into my lap, which should tell you something."

He pulls me a little closer to him, running his nose up my neck until he reaches my ear. "You just need to be damn positive what you're doing before you do it, understand?"

I can't help but nod my head. His voice is so commanding, yet still respectful. _Fuck he's hot…_

Edward scoots me off his lap but keeps my legs across his. He hands me the remote, "Find something else."

I try and break myself out of my trance as I flip through the channels. I'm trying to process what he'd just told me. He basically told me he wanted me, I just needed to make sure he was what I wanted before I started teasing him. Understandably so, Edward looks like the kind of guy that could get a girl just by walking in the bar.

An older guy is what I need, but I'm not quite ready for an older guy yet. I'm still too young for him. Experience wise, I mean. The guys I've messed with liked playing video games and staring at fake tits online. Edward might still play video games but I doubt he's writing strategy guides or looking at fake breasts online. He more than likely has a new pair in his hands every night or whenever he wants them.

I could offer Edward nothing more than decent conversations, if I could keep my shit together long enough to talk to him. I mean he has five visible tattoos, one of which I haven't had the chance to get a good look at. The half sleeve on his arm on the other side of the couch. He has his nipples pierced and God only knows what else. Edward's been through college and is about to go through his graduate studies. I mean, honestly, what the fuck do I have to offer him?

Well, there is one thing I could offer him…

_**EPOV**_

Maybe I had come on a little too strong and that's why she sitting straight as a board on the couch next to me, making her second round through the channels. I couldn't help it. She had on this tight little white shirt that I could clearly make out her white bra through. Her jeans were low and left about an inch of tempting skin between the top of her jeans and bottom of her shirt. The jeans? Fuck me… they were tight on that nice piece of ass and set of thick thighs she had. Those luscious tits combined with her ass and thighs are enough to kill me. Thankfully, she's been too busy eye fucking me to notice I was doing the same back to her.

Looking back at the greeting I gave her, I realize I should've put on a shirt. It would've kept her more coherent. She already had a hard enough time talking to me with my clothes on, let alone half-naked. She found a boost of confidence somewhere after I told her to join me on the couch. She seemed okay with me resting my arm on her leg, and still okay when I told her we should hang out sometime but then when I warned her about touching me, she seemed to freeze up.

I can almost hear the cogs in her head turning and I know she is doing the one thing most girls seem to do, doubt herself. There is something about a girl when she gets around me that causes her think she can't please me. I knew they all thought I was some kind of badass because of my sailor mouth, tattoos, and nipple piercing. What they forget is that I drive a Volvo and am also about to be a doctor. I'm not that much of a badass.

I need to do something quickly before Alice comes back and finds Bella still in her freak out induced coma. I take the remote from her hand, turning off the TV and setting it on the coffee table. "If you're just going to channel surf, I'm going to turn it off."

Her eyes grow a little wide as I turn to her and take her hands into mine. "I think I may have came across… too strong earlier. I see the error in my ways and I hope I can rectify this immediately. I think you're a pretty cool chick, Bella. Alice is always talking about you as if the two of you were one person. I know some things about you, but I'd like to get to know the real Bella. I'm here for the next couple of months and something tells me the two of us would get along great. I hate thinking that you're stuck at home waiting for Alice and Jasper to detach themselves. I would really like for us to hang out, even though it may mean lying to your father…" I end with a chuckle since I realize the biggest complication might be a little bigger than I thought.

She frowns at me confused and I know immediately that she still isn't getting it. Before I can say anything, she lets me in on her brain's inner workings. "Why? I mean… what I mean to say is what's so special about me? There are… plenty of other girls that are probably far more interesting for you to hang out with."

I nod. "That's good to know. I'll look them up when you blow me off. Until then, I want to hang out with you."

"As friends?" she asks in a soft voice, avoiding my eye contact.

I wait a beat, unsure how to answer this question. We could be more than friends, but it would only be for the summer. In order for me to get what I want from Bella when she gets to college then I can't be holding her back during her school year. She'll be a senior this time around and there's bound to be someone man enough to fuck her like she wants too.

I would love to be and stay more than friends with Bella, but she's too young. She needs to experience things before she can settle down. I would hate to tie her to me and then her regret it a few years down the road. I would happily wait for this fine specimen, keeping any relationship with the women I meet frivolous at best in order to be with her when she's ready for me.

There's just something about her that makes me think I could end up with her and be happy for rest of my life, just her and no one else. I can only hope that she has that same feeling, too.

I feel the frown on my face and I tentatively say. "Yes," as I look into her eyes to gage her reaction. The first thing I see is disappointment. She thinks I'm rejecting her. Fuck! Can't I tell her anything right? Maybe I should bare my fucking soul to her and tell her what I want to happen between us? Yes, and then she would go running for the hills because some guy is already ready to settle down with her. Call me crazy, but I have every faith that I'll end up with this woman as my wife.

I quickly back track. "And no."

She frowns, hard, confused. "What do you mean yes and no? It's either yes or no. No and."

I sigh and run my hand through my hair, pulling away from her. "It can be, actually. I'm only here for a summer, Bella. We both go back to school in August. I'm back in Seattle and you're here in Forks. I would like for us to just sort of… be."

She scoffs and shakes her head, smiling disbelievingly at me. I frown, unsure of her reaction now that I've said it. She pulls her legs from my lap, but I catch her ankles, stopping her from leaving the couch. She pulls her legs. "Let go of me, Edward."

I shake my head. "Not until you tell me what your reaction meant."

She sighs. "It's just that I knew it was too good to be true. Here you are, fuckhot and wanting me, but then you tell me it's basically a fling and that no matter what happens this summer, it ends when you leave for UW."

I look at her incredulously. "Uh, Bella, you're going to be in your senior year. Why would you want some grad student holding you back? There are going to be so many things for you to experience both your last year of high school and first year of college. You can't very well have that kind of experience with me hanging around." I pause, my thoughts moving a thousand miles a second.

Should I tell that I don't plan on taking her virginity and that she needs to lose it before I'll be with her fully? Would that ruin the rest of my summer? Would she get angry with me? I mean I want to fuck her. Honestly, I do. I can't stop thinking about it most of the time, but I can't be her first. She's already upset about it, thinking she's going to die a virgin. I don't want to upset her anymore.

I resign on keeping that little bit of information to myself. I take her hands back in mine. "Bella, I just want us to have some fun this summer; just the two of us. We've got two and a half months to do nothing or do everything." _Almost everything…_ "Why do we have to burden it with titles or expectations?"

She sighs and shakes her head. "I still don't understand why me?"

I shrug. "Something tells me the two of us have long lives ahead of us and this is just the first of many times we're going to be hanging out."

She nods and lets out a slow breath. "Okay, then will just be for the summer. Just the two of us."

I can't help but plaster a big happy grin on my face. "That's it! Just the two of us."

She giggles and shakes her head at my enthusiasm. I grab the remote and settle back against the couch, pulling Bella a little closer to me as I get a little closer to her. I lay my arm across her hips as she leans back against the arm of the couch. I slip my hand under the leg of her jeans and run my fingers over her ankle. She gets the idea and takes the hand attached to the arm lying across her hips and plays with my fingers.

_This_ is what I fucking love about girls. I like a girl who can sit on the couch and channel surf while we just relax together. I wouldn't call this cuddling, but it's the next step down. I save cuddling for after sex or before falling asleep. There's just something about the way a girl feels, so soft and warm, that I can't get enough of. I love having a girlfriend for those reasons.

See… totally not a badass…

Unfortunately, I only get a brief taste of what it's like to chill with Bella because Alice comes rushing through the door with a pizza in hand. "Here's the fucking pizza, fucker. You told me you ordered it already."

_I lied…_

I shrug. "They must have misplaced my order."

She tosses the pizza down on the coffee table and looks at the two of us entwined. Alice sighs. "Want to go up to my room?"

Bella raises up, trapping my arm between her stomach and thighs. "I thought the pizza was ours."

Alice glares at me and then softens her gaze when she looks at Bella. "It is. Do you want some? I lost my appetite."

Bella turns to me. "You want a slice?"

I smile and nod as Bella grabs the box and pulls it over to us. She grabs a napkin from the top of the box. She opens the box and grabs a slice of pie, handing it to me with the napkin. "There you go."

I smile, my hand resting below her hip where Alice can't see. I pat her lovingly. "Thanks, babe."

I stand up and smile at Alice. "I'll let you girls have your girly time."

I wink at Bella, who blushes and smiles at me. Alice, on the other hand, looks like she could spit fire. I flutter my eyelashes innocently at her, before making my way up stairs. I let out a relieved sigh, knowing Bella is more comfortable with me now than she was before. She knows where we stand with each other. Well, she thinks she knows where we stand with each other. She knows what she needs to know for now.

I find myself anxiously waiting for the next time I can get her alone. In my eyes, she is mine for the summer to do with as I please. She will be pleased with what I do with her as well. I'm not a selfish person. I give as much as I take.

And I plan on giving Bella plenty…

_**BPOV**_

I can feel the anger rolling off of Alice in waves, but I can't bring myself to care at the moment. Edward just called me 'babe' and he totally smacked my ass. It was my upper ass, but ass none the less. I'm pretty sure if I had been standing his hand would've touched my ass…

_Ugh…I'm pathetic…_

Regardless, I still can't care. Edward told me he wants to hang out with me this summer. He wants us to be together… just be, he said. I know that I am just a distraction for the summer for him; something easily accessible and reasonably entertaining. He probably sees that he can make a clean break. Cleaner than what he could make with the other girls around here. They would fawn over him and beg him to not leave them, while I would just accept the inevitable and try to move on after he left.

Alice takes the seat Edward had vacated and sighs softly. "Bella, can you do me a favor?"

I frown and shrug. "Depends, I suppose."

She closes her eyes and nods before opening them and looks me dead in my face. "Just… be careful. Please?"

I look away from her and frown hard. "You don't have anything to worry about, Alice."

Alice nods and moves a little closer to me, turning her body more towards me. "I know but -"

I interrupt her. "But nothing Alice. Just… don't worry about me, okay?"

Alice sighs and nods, poking at the pizza in front of her. "Okay. I won't pry." She grabs the remote and sets back on the couch, fixing the channel on MTV and grabbing a slice of pizza. I don't know why she just won't let me live my life. She's always so motherly. I understand that she's just looking out for me and doesn't want me to get hurt, but that's what life is all about, isn't it? Living? Experiencing emotions and situations so you can learn from and then move forward?

Alice has been holding me back in some fashion since we became friends. Again, I don't fault her for it because she's just trying to help me out. Alice has this way of knowing things. She just can tell things right off the bat about people. When she first saw me, she knew we'd be the best of friends. Two years later, we're nearly like sisters. All that's missing is the matching DNA strands.

Whatever is happening between Edward and me just needs to happen. I don't need Alice stopping me. Edward can very well be the guy that takes my virginity. I would be happy with that. He is 90 kinds of sexy and I would happy let him fuck me until the cows came home. Hopefully, that's a long time.

The best part is whatever happens this summer could maybe be continued when I go UW next year. That put a small smile on face. I'm not sure what this summer had in store for me but I am very anxious even if Alice is being an emo about it. She is lucky. She has Jazz. She and Jasper are going to get married, no doubt. The two of them work so well together that I can't see them not ending up together. They are lucky. They found their other halves. I'm still searching. Maybe I can find something in Edward to tide me over until I find my other half. However, if I'm a really lucky good girl, maybe Edward would be it…

After eating, Alice seems to perk up a bit. We go up to her room and paint our nails and watch stupid things on the internet. Around 8pm, Jasper called Alice's cell phone. I let her know that I don't mind if she answers, and that I'm going to make some snacks for us, figuring that by the time I'm through, she would be as well.

I trot down to the kitchen, humming one of new favorite songs as I make my way. I find Carlisle in the kitchen making himself a cup of tea. He smiles at me, "Hello, Bella. I didn't know you were here."

I smile. "Hey, Mr. C. Alice invited me for the weekend. You don't mind, huh?"

He rolls his eyes. "Please, Bella. As much as you stay here, do you honestly think I would start caring now?"

I smile a little brighter and shrug before reaching for the refrigerator. "I just don't want to wear out my welcome."

I hear someone walk into the kitchen, but don't turn around to see the new inhabitant. Carlisle scoffs, "I think this one will wear out his welcome before you do, Bella."

"Oh, Dad… that's low…"

I nearly drop the jalapeno dip at the sound of his voice. I hold the dip a little more firmly as I turn around and see Edward standing there in a tight white t-shirt and the same low hung jeans from earlier. Carlisle rolls his eyes again. "Behave yourself."

Carlisle makes his way out of the kitchen, leaving Edward and I alone…

"Hey," I tell him.

He smiles crookedly at me. "Whatcha got there?"

I shrug, setting the dip on the counter and turning to grab the chips. "Just some dip."

I open the cabinet and see the chips are on the very top shelf. _Of course they would be…_ I reach as far as I can, but before I can pull away to grab a chair, Edward is there, hand on my hip, pulling the chips down from the shelf and setting them in front of me.

I move back away from the counter slightly and look up into his green-gray eyes. "Thanks."

He winks. "No problem. What are you girls up too?"

Its then I notice that we're about six inches away from one another. I can smell him and he smells amazing. I just want to crush my nose against his chest and take a deep breath. I shake my head slightly to clear it so I can make conversation. "Nothing. Watching stupid things on the internet. Alice is talking to Jasper right now. I figured I'd give her some time…"

He frowns. "I thought this was girl time?"

I shrug and move away from him. I go to the other side of the kitchen and grab two small bowls. I hear him sigh as he continues to stand there and watch me scoop dip into one bowl and pour chips into the other.

The room continues to stay quiet as I put the dip into the fridge and the chips on the shelf they're _supposed_ to be on. Before I can step away from him, Edward wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me against his chest. "Come watch a movie with me. There's a million of them in the den to choose from."

He wraps his other arm around me, setting his chin on my shoulder. I try not to hyperventilate at the position we're in. If I'm going to be around him in whatever capacity he wants me to be, I'm going to have to get used to his touches.

I shake my head. "Alice -"

"Is on the phone with her boyfriend, leaving her best friend to get snacks. I say you spend some time with a boy of your own."

His arms tighten around me and I have to close my eyes to stay calm. "Okay," I whisper.

"Go pick out a movie and I'll get some more chips and dip."

I nod and scurry out of the kitchen and down to the den. I flip on the light and notice my clothes. I cringe at my short hot pink shorts and black camisole. My hair is up in a ponytail, and I wonder if I look presentable enough for him. He didn't complain or say anything about what I'm wearing. It is kind of revealing, so maybe he likes that.

_Ugh! I'm so out of my league right now!_

A chill runs through me as the air kicks on. I quickly put in _Shaun of the Dead_ and grab one of the throw blankets from beside the entertainment center. Edward walks in with two bigger bowls of chips and dip, a soda, and a beer. He sets everything on the table beside the arm chair and takes a seat. "So what are we watching?"

I try not to frown since I was hoping we'd sit next to one another like in the living room earlier. "Um, _Shaun of the Dead_. That cool?"

He smiles. "Fuck yes. I love Simon Pegg."

I can't help but smile because he's one of my favorite actors. I walk in front of him to sit on the couch next to the chair, but his tight grip on my hips pulls me into his lap. "And where do you think you're going, little girl?"

"I - I was j-just going to sit on the couch."

He shakes his head. "Nope. You're going to sit with me. That's why I chose the armchair."

He smiles and winks at me, causing me to smile back at him. I hear Carlisle and Esme and panic, trying to get up, but he stops me. "What?"

"Your parents. I don't want them to tell my dad."

He frowns at me and then towards the door. He looks at the couch and then back to me. "You're right. Let's get on the couch. It'll look…more appropriate then us in this chair with you in my lap."

He stands with me in his arms and I can't help but gasp and hold on to him. He chuckles and kisses me lightly on the side of the head. "Calm down, little girl. I won't drop you."

I bite my lower lip, trying to contain my smile as he sets us down on the couch. We take up the same position we had earlier after he grabs the food and drinks, only this time we're underneath a blanket.

Close to the end of the movie, Alice walks into the den. "There you are!"

Edward pauses the movie and looks up at his sister. "Finally get off the phone with Jasper?"

Alice narrows her eyes at him and nods. "Yes, I've been off for about ten minutes now. I decided to come and see what kind of trouble you were getting Bella into."

I frown but Edward stops me from commenting. "As you can see we're watching a movie, which, by the way, you're interrupting. Now sit down and shut the fuck up or get the fuck out."

Alice's jaw drops like he just slapped her. I have to admit that he did speak to her a little rudely, but I couldn't help but agree with him. I hate being interrupted during a movie and I hate that Alice automatically assumed we were doing something wrong.

Alice's hands drop from her hips and she takes a seat, crossing her arms over her chest. Edward and I go back to watching the movie and caressing each other under the blanket. My legs are in his lap and his right hand is holding the back of my leg. His other hand is running his finger tips up and down the side of my thigh. The feeling is nice… really nice. I'm running my little nails up and down the hair on his arm.

This is what I've been wanting for a long time. I tried getting the few boyfriends I've had to do this, but they always try to make out with me. Though I wouldn't be averse to making out with Edward, I still enjoy this very much. It's comforting and relaxing… and slightly arousing. I mean his hands are touching me. How is my body supposed to react?

As soon as the credits start he smiles down at me. "Want to watch another? I think we have _Hot Fuzz_ too."

I smile brightly and nod. "Yeah that sounds great."

Alice yawns, "You aren't tired?"

_Hell no!_ I shake my head. "No, I just drank a Mountain Dew. I'm probably going to be up for awhile."

Alice sighs and nods her head, "Okay. Then I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Alice and Edward look at one another, as though they're silently communicating. I want to scream at them to let me know what's going on, but I know that it's got something to do with Edward wanting to spend time with me. I wish Alice would just butt out. I want this. Why can't she just let me be happy for now?

Alice sighs softly and leaves the room. Before Edward can come back to the couch, Emmett and Rosalie walk in. They've been spending a lot of time with Emmett's old friends and really haven't been home. As a matter of fact, they're just coming in from doing God only knows what. Rosalie frowns down at me and then up at Edward. "What are you two doing?"

"Curing cancer," Edward deadpans as he shuts the glass doors in front of the DVD player.

Emmett chuckles. "What are you watching?"

Edward quickly answers. "_The Whole Nine Yards_."

Emmett groans. "Ugh, I can't stand Matthew Perry."

Rosalie pulls on his hand. "I don't think we're invited anyways…"

She winks at me and pulls Emmett out of the room with a confused, "What?"

I frown at Edward. "I thought -"

"They weren't invited," he cuts me off. When the DVD menu pops up, I see that we are indeed watching _Hot Fuzz_. I understand that Edward lied to his brother, knowing he wouldn't want to watch _The Whole Nine Yards_. I bite my lower lip watching him as he takes his seat back underneath my legs.

He smiles down at me. "What?"

I shrug. "You wanted me all to yourself."

His smile fades slightly as he leans over me, resting his weight on his forearm beside my shoulder. "Obviously, Bella. That's the reason I was rude to Alice. I didn't want her to come and take you away from me."

I can feel the shock register on my face, but I then feel my expression change as my mood does. Edward is leaning over me, inches from my face. His hand is gripping the side of my thigh, gently stroking my skin with his fingers. I reach up and run my hand through his hair, setting my other hand on his shoulder.

He bends down slowly, so very, very slowly and kisses my cheek. He runs his nose over where he kisses. My hand slips into his hair, hoping this will spur him on to do more. His lips hover over mine but don't make contact. I look from his lips up to his bright green eyes.

"Edward?" I whisper.

His eyes are fixated on my lips and I feel like I wait forever before he moves. Finally, he moves forward, brushing his lips against mine ever so softly. He rests his forehead against mine, keeping our lips apart. I whimper with need. His lips are _so_ close, yet not close enough. I decide to make the move and try to kiss him. He just pulls back and smiles down at me, deviously.

I run both of my hands into his hair, grabbing two handfuls and pulling him back towards me. "Edward," I beg so softly that if he wasn't this close to me, I doubt he'd have heard me.

His lips attack mine and I can't fight back the moan at the feel of it. His lips are so soft and warm and perfect and mine. They're all mine for right now. His hands slide underneath me, pulling me against his body as he moves to lie beside me. He flicks his tongue against my bottom lip and I can do nothing but open my mouth to him, allowing him access.

Our tongues dance together, sliding against each other. He tastes like dip and beer, which isn't the best taste in the world, but at this moment, I don't give a shit. The feel of his strong arms around me and his tongue and lips against mine outweigh the way he tastes.

He pulls away from me and reaches to the coffee table, starting the movie. "That was getting annoying." He chuckles as he moves back to his previous position, ending the repetitive dialog from the movie's menu.

I smile at him as he smiles back at me. "I've wanted to do that for far too long," he tells me. I can't help but smile a little brighter. "Really?"

He chuckles softly and shakes his head. "Absolutely absurd. That's what you are, do you know that? Bella, you're a beautiful girl. Why wouldn't I want to kiss you?"

I sigh softly and close my eyes. "I don't know," I whisper.

He kisses my forehead, pulling me against him. "Well, it's high time you do know. There isn't a reason not to. Now roll over so you can watch this movie."

I roll over as told. Edward moves closer to me, pulling me back against him in the process. He's effectively spooned against my back. It feels so nice and warm and safe in his arms that I can't help but smile and moan at the feeling. I feel him chuckle. "Comfortable?" he asks, kissing my shoulder.

I nod. "Very much so."

He squeezes me. "Good, so am I."

The last thing I register is Simon Pegg and Nick Frost going into the shop to buy ice cream.

_**EPOV**_

This. Is. The. Best. Feeling. Ever. Bella lying in my arms, sleeping soundly, kick ass movie on the TV, and a beer on the end table. Life couldn't get better. Well, I guess it could. This could be a normal night in our home and my arms could be Bella's favorite place to be.

I know at this point… right here, right now… that I am hooked on Bella Swan. Her bashfulness is both endearing and annoying. I like the effect I have on her, but I hate that it's every time I do something. I wonder what she's going to do when she wakes up.

I wrap my arms a little tighter around her; one around her waist, the other around her shoulders. This way when she wakes up, I'll wake up to and she won't be able to sneak away from me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, inhaling the strawberry shampoo scent in her hair. I turn off the movie and settle in for the best night's sleep, that amazing kiss replaying in my thoughts as I drift into unconsciousness.

I wake up to Bella's little gasp the next morning. She's facing me and my face is pushed against her neck. Her hand is tangled in my hair and her other hand is resting on my bicep. One of my arms is curled under the large throw pillow under our heads and my other is around her hips, my hand splayed across the expanse of her lower back under her shirt. Her leg is hitched up over my thigh and mine are entwined with her other one. We're a heaping tangled mess of arms and legs.

_This is the best feeling ever…_

I hum happily and pull her a little closer. She gasps again, but her body relaxes against mine.

_Finally…_

I brush my lips across her neck, receiving a giggle from her in response. Not what I was wanting, but it's still positive. "That tickles," she whispers.

I do it again and chuckle as she squirms against me, giggling again. Sighing, I rest my head against hers. "This is nice," I tell her truthfully.

"Really?" she asks in a skeptical voice.

I roll my eyes. "Bella, I wish you'd stop doubting yourself…"

She shakes her head. "No, I mean, I just didn't think guys liked to do this. I really enjoyed just… hanging out last night. It's what I've always wanted from my boyfriends but they would rather take me to some party or public place and parade me around."

I smile, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. "I could understand the parading around part. I would show you off too, if you were my girlfriend. As a matter of fact, I think I may show you off anyway so people can be jealous of me."

She sighs, "Please don't…"

I pull away and look up into her big brown eyes. "Why not? Why don't you like it?"

She shrugs. "It just… embarrasses me. I mean, I'm not some super model girlfriend. You parade girls like Rosalie. I'm not like that. I want us to go out and be together. I don't want us to go out so you can show everyone what you have. I belong to you, yes, but that doesn't mean you have to flaunt me."

I can't help but smile at her since she basically just spoke to me like I was her boyfriend she was scolding. "I promise I won't do it anymore, baby."

I wink at her and she rolls her eyes, pushing my shoulder playfully. "You know what I mean."

"What's your ideal date?" I ask, looking her in her eyes.

She gulps, but gathers her courage from somewhere. "Staying in. Cooking dinner together. Watching some new movie on DVD while were curled up together on the couch."

I frown at her. "And no one could ever give you that?"

She shakes her head. "No," she whispers.

God, the boys around here are dense. What was I going to do? If that's all the girl wants and those insipid high school idiots can't give her that, she'll never be ready to settle down with me. Then again, maybe that's all she wants is to be with someone. Forever. One person. But I can't cause her pain like that. If I were the one to take away her virginity, I would beat myself for it. It's such a painful experience… I can't cause her that kind of pain.

I see her frown at me, her hand coming up to rub the furrow between my eyes. "What are you thinking?"

I sigh, shaking my head. "Nothing at all." I kiss her softly on the lips and pull away from her, sitting up and leaning on my hand so I can keep her leg around me a moment longer.

"That look on your face told me you were thinking about something."

I give her my best crooked smile, leaning down and kissing the side of her mouth. "It's nothing you need to worry about, babe," I say with a little smack to her backside. I get off the couch and stretch. She rolls over onto her back and looks up at me as I look down at her. "Hungry? I'm going to go make some French Toast."

She smiles sleepily and nods. "That sounds good. Do you want some help?"

I offer her my hand. "That's very nice of you to offer, but I'd prefer to cook this meal alone."

She takes it and allows me to pull her to her feet. I kiss her forehead. "Go get dressed and come keep me company."

She smiles brightly and nods happily, kissing my cheek before trotting out of the room. _So sexy_… I pick up our mess from last night and head into the kitchen where I start breakfast. I hear footsteps coming into the kitchen. I turn with an expectant smile, thinking I'm about to set my sights on Bella, when instead I see Dad standing there.

"Good morning, son. Not who you were expecting?"

I clear my throat as I ignore his question. "Want some coffee? It just finished brewing."

"Yes, that would be perfect."

I can hear the cogs in his head turning. I know he's thinking something about Bella and me. I just know it. When he finishes stirring his coffee, he turns to me. "Edward, I want to talk to you about something."

I wait for it. Just in case it isn't about Bella, I don't want to give anything away, so I stay quiet and just look at him expectantly.

"I know you won't graduate for another four years, but I was thinking about opening up my own practice in Seattle."

Well, I wasn't expecting this. At all. I frown slightly. "Seriously? You want me to work for you?"

He shakes his head. "With me."

I can't help but gawk at him. "Seriously?"

He chuckles, "Yes, seriously. You've grown up a great deal, Edward. I'm proud that you've finally gotten your act together."

I nod, flipping the four pieces of toast in the frying pan. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that. I don't really know what got into me."

He sighs. "It's understandable, son. You're the middle child. Emmett was experiencing everything first and Alice was taking attention from you as well."

I shrug. "It doesn't matter. That was then and this is now."

He pauses for a beat, staring at me like he wants to say something else. _Okay, here it is. You can work with him as long as you leave Bella Swan alone… wait for it…_

"There's something else I want to talk to you about."

I give him the same expectant look as he takes a deep breath. "What are your intentions with Bella, Edward? I came downstairs last night and saw the light on in the den. I went to turn it off but saw the two of you sleeping together."

I sigh. "It's complicated, Dad."

He frowns. "Edward, she's seventeen -"

"I know how old she is. I don't need a reminder."

"If Charlie found out…"

I shake my head. "Charlie won't find out."

He sighs. "Edward… please talk to me, son. Tell me what's going on."

"I'm in love with her, Dad."

I look up as my father starts coughing. I move towards him, but he stops me, holding his hand up. Once he recovers he gives me the crazy look I was expecting. "How could you love her? You don't even know her?"

I shake my head. "I just do. Alice won't shut up about her. She talks about her all the time. You guys send me pictures of Alice but Bella is always right there with her. She's so beautiful, Dad, inside and out. I can't help it. She's wasting away in this town… It's just a feeling I get."

He scoffs. "Like your mother? Edward, those feelings aren't always accurate, you know."

I sigh. "I told you it was complicated. It's hard to explain. It's just the way I feel about her."

"I hate to bring this up again, but she's seventeen. She's too young to tie down."

I nod. "I know this. That's why I'm not going to tie her down. I can wait for her. I will wait for her. She and Alice are planning on going to UW after high school. I'll be doing my graduate courses there. I want her to be happy and live her life before she settles down, but when she settles down I want it to be with me."

I look up at my father and see him look at me incredulously. I sigh, shaking my head. "Just…"

He nods and holds his hands up in defense. "How long have your felt this way, Edward?"

I sigh. "Awhile. I've had this feeling for awhile, but it wasn't until last night that I realized that I loved her. I know I don't know her, so stop looking at me like that. There's just something about her okay? Why can't you just accept that as an answer?"

He nods again. "Okay, so you love her. But what are you doing with her now?"

"Getting to know her better. I told her yesterday I just want to hang out with her. I want the two of us to just be. No expectations. No titles. Just us. At the end of the summer, I'm going back to school. I'm leaving her. She doesn't need me holding her back right now. There are things she needs to experience before me. I want that for her."

He frowns at me. "Edward, I think this is the most mature I've ever seen you, also the most insane and stupid."

I frown back at him. "What the fuck, Dad?"

He shakes his head. "Son, a girl like Bella isn't someone you can just drop at the end of a couple months to come back to a couple of years down the road."

I sigh. "I have no intentions of being anything more to her right now than a good friend. I'm keeping everything physical at an innocent level. As far as she knows, I just want to hang out with her."

He scoffs at me. "That won't last for long, son. This isn't going to go how you want it too, Edward. You should've stayed out of her life."

I chuckle hysterically. "Right, because I'm just supposed to sit back for the next two and half months looking at her but staying away from her? I don't think so. I'm a man of great restraint, but shit, Dad. I'm still a man."

He sighs and shakes his head. "Edward, Bella is different. She's not like normal girls and you know this. Treat her as such."

He walks up the back staircase on the far side of the kitchen. I take a deep breath and let it slowly. "Don't I fucking know it…"

_**BPOV**_

Holy mother of God. I just woke up in Edward's arms. How the hell did that happen? I was certain that if I feel asleep there, he'd leave or take me to Alice's room. I had no idea that I would wake up tangled up with him. _Ugh…so good…_

His scruffy face was against my neck and his hand was under my shirt. And then he woke up and acted like the best boyfriend ever. Even though he isn't my boyfriend, he treated me like his girlfriend.

_Shit! I got soap in my eyes! _

Maybe I should pay attention to what the hell I'm doing. I clear my mind so I can finish my shower quickly. Alice is still passed out. She'd more than likely be pissed off if she found out I slept with Edward last night.

_Hehe… I wished I would've slept with him…_

I dress quickly and hurry downstairs before Alice hears me. I want to spend as much time with Edward as I can. He makes me feel special. There's just something about him. He seems like the type of guy that would give you his full attention if he took you out. He wouldn't be smiling and waving at people, motioning to you as though that meant something to the rest of the world.

I spin in front of the mirror for a second, eyeing my clothing choice. I'd pulled on a pair of jeans that hugged the right spots and an electric blue camisole. I left my feet bare since that's the choice of footwear for everyone in this house. The floors are heated and not to mention its summer. But even summer in Forks, Washington can be a little chilly sometimes.

I make it right outside of the kitchen and stop when I hear Carlisle talking to Edward, "It's understandable, son. You're the middle child. Emmett was experiencing everything first and Alice was taking attention from you as well."

"It doesn't matter. That was then and this is now," Edward says in dismissive voice.

There's silence for a moment and I contemplate taking that second to make my presence known, but Carlisle speaks again, "There's something else I want to talk to you about." Edward doesn't respond, but Carlisle continues. "What are your intentions with Bella, Edward? I came downstairs last night and saw the light on in the den. I went to turn it off but saw the two of you sleeping together."

My hand flies to my mouth to keep my gasp to myself. If Carlisle tells Charlie that he saw Edward and me sleeping together on the couch, Charlie is going to kill me… and most definitely Edward. I want to try and explain everything, but I can't move my feet or use my voice. I'm frozen, listening to the conversation without a choice.

Edward sighs. "It's complicated, Dad."

Carlisle quickly tells him, "Edward, she's seventeen -"

But Edward cuts him off, "I know how old she is. I don't need a reminder."

"If Charlie found out…" _There would be a murder at the Swan house._

"Charlie won't find out."

Carlisle sighs. "Edward…please talk to me, son. Tell me what's going on."

"I'm in love with her, Dad."

_Gah…wha? Did he just say…what?_

My mind is reeling and my body tenses up. There is no way in _hell_ I heard that right. No way. Edward is too… perfect to be in love with me. Right?

I notice I'm not the only one freaking out over the announcement. Carlisle must've choked on his coffee or something because he's coughing up a storm. Once everything settles down, Carlisle asks in rather exasperated tone, "How could you love her? You don't even know her?"

_Thank you, Carlisle! Let's get right down to it, shall we? No need to beat around the bush here!_

Edward simply replies, "I just do. Alice won't shut up about her. She talks about her all the time. You guys send me pictures of Alice but Bella is always right there with her. She's so beautiful, Dad, inside and out. I can't help it. She's wasting away in this town… It's just a feeling I get."

Carlisle scoffs. "Like your mother? Edward, those feelings aren't always accurate, you know."

Edward sighs. "I told you it was complicated. It's hard to explain. It's just the way I feel about her."

"I hate to bring this up again, but she's seventeen. She's too young to tie down."

"I know this. That's why I'm not going to tie her down. I can wait for her. I will wait for her. She and Alice are planning on going to UW after high school. I'll be doing my graduate courses there. I want her to be happy and live her life before she settles down, but when she settles down I want it to be with me."

Holy crow. That's… my mind is blank. I have no way of describing how I feel about this. This has got to be a dream, some kind of chemical induced hallucination from getting shampoo in my eyes. There's no way this is happening. I'm on candid camera, aren't I?

"Just…" I hear Edward begin, but he doesn't finish.

"How long have your felt this way, Edward?" Carlisle asks Edward in a soft voice.

Edward sighs, "Awhile. I've had this feeling for awhile, but it wasn't until last night that I realized that I loved her. I know I don't know her, so stop looking at me like that. There's just something about her okay? Why can't you just accept that as an answer?"

"Okay, so you love her. But what are you doing with her now?"

"Getting to know her better. I told her yesterday I just want to hang out with her. I want the two of us to just be. No expectations. No titles. Just us. At the end of the summer, I'm going back to school. I'm leaving her. She doesn't need me holding her back right now. There are things she needs to experience before me. I want that for her."

What? What is he talking about? If he wants me, then he can have me now. I don't want anyone else. What the fuck is he talking about?

"Edward, I think this is the most mature I've ever seen you, also the most insane and stupid."

"What the fuck, Dad?" Edward asks angrily.

"Son, a girl like Bella isn't someone you can just drop at the end of a couple months to come back to a couple of years down the road."

Edward sighs. "I have no intentions of being anything more to her right now that a good friend. I'm keeping everything physical at an innocent level. As far as she knows, I just want to hang out with her."

_Ha! So much for that train of thought, buddy! I know a lot more than you think._

Carlisle scoffs. "That won't last for long, son. This isn't going to go how you want it too, Edward. You should've stayed out of her life."

Edward chuckles hysterically. "Right, because I'm just supposed to sit back for the next two and half months looking at her but staying away from her? I don't think so. I'm a man of great restraint, but shit, Dad. I'm still a man."

Carlisle sighs. "Edward, Bella is different. She's not like normal girls and you know this. Treat her as such."

I hear Carlisle's feet on the hardwood floors and panic for a split second before I realize they're going in the opposite direction. I hear Edward sigh. "Don't I fucking know it…"

I can't believe the conversation I just heard. I lean against the wall for support and try my best not to freak out. I need to take the information I was just given and try to piece it together. Edward loves me, but he doesn't want to be with me. Not yet, at least. From what I gather he thinks he's going to be preventing me from experiencing life. He has no idea the things he could show me, and I need those things to experience life.

I've got two ways of getting Edward to stay with me. I could talk to him, let him know I heard everything and then try to make him see reason. Or I could wear him down until he caves, not being able to let me go. I'm a mature person and I know the only way to do this correctly is to go with choice A. I just have to figure out how to go about talking to him about his feelings for me. I need a best friend to bounce the conversation off of, but the only best friend I have is someone that doesn't want me anywhere near her brother.

I decide to just file this information away for right now. Try to stay calm and cool. I shouldn't be so nervous around him now. I mean, he fucking loves me. What is there to do now to impress him? It seems whatever I did worked.

I take a deep, steadying breath and walk into the kitchen with my shoulders squared and head held high, but as soon as his eyes look up from his place in front of the stove, I'm a goner. I don't think I'll ever get used to looking at him.

He gives me a little smirk and motions for me to come to him. I obey without a second thought. He is going to be the death of me, I just know it. He pulls me into his side and kisses the top of my head. "Hungry?"

I nod. "Yeah," I say in small voice. I wish I could've kept that courage from 30 seconds ago. I guess knowing that he loves me really doesn't make things easier. If anything, it makes me a little nervous… well, even more so than before.

He pulls his arm from around me and grabs a plate, stacking three pieces of toast on it with a side of eggs and sausage. "Go sit. I'll get you something to drink. What would you like?"

I smile down at the plate, feeling a little special that he's taking care of me like this. "Milk."

"Good choice."

He pushes me towards the table, patting my butt as a sign to get in gear and sit down. I can't help the giggle that erupts and his answering chuckle only makes it worse. He sets a glass of milk down in front of me right as I take my first bite. I can't help but moan at the taste. "Oh my God…"

I see Edward's nostrils flare slightly, but I continue with my compliment. "This is amazing, Edward."

He clears his throat and moves away from the table quickly. "Thank you."

His cheeks stay flushed, nostrils stay flared, and frown stays in place on his brow for a few more minutes before he looks normal again. I wonder what I did that caused that reaction. I forget about his reaction as soon as his family starts waking up and coming downstairs. Emmett can't help but let out a loud whoop at the smell of breakfast. Alice frowns at me. "Did you come to bed last night?"

I stop mid chew and ponder for a second whether or not to tell her the truth. I decide to lie and tell her, "I ended up falling asleep on the couch," making sure to keep Edward's name out of it.

She nods and fixes her a plate as she fights Emmett off. Finally, the whole family, including Carlisle and Esme are around the table eating and laughing. Carlisle clears his throat, gaining the attention of everyone. "I'd like for us to do something together. We haven't spent any time together since Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie came home. It's nice and warm so I thought maybe we could go for a hike here in a little while."

The entire table agrees with enthusiasm, save for me. Hiking means walking over rocky terrain. I have a hard enough time walking over a flat, clear surface, but I keep my worries to myself. I can't make a fool out of myself anymore than usual.

Once breakfast is finished, Alice asks permission to invite Jasper, first from me and then from Carlisle when I give her the go ahead. If she has Jasper distracting her, than that will give me a chance with Edward. Is it wrong for me to use my best friend like that in order to get some time alone with her brother? More than likely, even if said friend is only looking out for my well being, but at the moment, I can't bring myself to care.

After Carlisle grants her permission, she sends Jasper a text telling him the plans. He calls to tell her he's on his way once he takes a shower. During that time, Alice picks out something for me to change into that's both attractive and comfortable. I look at the baby blue camisole and then to Alice. She looks like she's decided upon something as she looks down at the top in her hand.

Before I can ask her, she tells me, "I understand that you like him and that he's… infatuated with you. You're grown enough to make your own decisions and I can't stop you from hanging out with him. I just ask that you be careful and when it all ends at the end of the summer, I'll be there for you. I don't want this to come between us."

I frown. "Why do you automatically think this is going to end, Alice?"

She sighs and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be negative." She looks up into my eyes pleadingly. "Just…" she sighs again. "I'll kill him if he hurts you."

I can't help the laugh that escapes at her sudden emission. She laughs a little too and hands me the clothes. To match the camisole, she puts me in a pair of Bermuda shorts that are skin tight but comfortable as a pair of sweatpants. I slip on a pair of old Vans and throw my hair in a ponytail. Alice slips into a white baby tee and cut off denim shorts with an old pair of white Nikes, both of us with our bathing suits on underneath.

I point at her outfit and frown. "How come you get to look all sexy and I get to look like a prep?"

She giggles and rolls her eyes, "First of all, Edward's favorite color is blue. Secondly, you're showing off all your curves while I'm just showing off my legs. Thirdly, don't question me about fashion," she says, ending with an old fashioned raspberry.

I laugh as the two of us make our way downstairs to find Emmett and Jasper laughing about something. Rosalie and Esme walk out of the kitchen with two backpacks full of goodies to take with us. Esme thrusts one of the packs into Emmett's chest. "You and you're father are the mules."

Emmett frowns. "Why not Edward and Jasper?"

Edward and Carlisle came out of the downstairs hallway. Edward smiles. "Because I'm too pretty for manual labor and Jasper's too young."

Everyone laughs, but he must have heard my giggle above all else since he looks at me and winks. I can feel my cheeks flush as I look away from him, willing myself to get used to him and his flirtatious ways. Carlisle takes the other pack from Esme with a kiss to her cheek.

"All right, so we're going to head north for a mile and half and then east for another mile and half. We'll come to a waterfall and that's where will rest for a little while, have some lunch and hang out. Then we'll make it back here before dark where Emmett will cook out."

Emmett cracks his knuckles. "You guys better work up an appetite because I'm cooking to feed." He points his finger at Rosalie. "Which means no salads tonight, young lady."

She rolls her eyes as everyone chuckles. Carlisle looks at me. "Do you need to call Charlie before we head out?"

I gasp, "Oh! Yes, I need to let him know."

Carlisle nods. "Tell him if there's an emergency I have my cell on me."

I nod and head into the kitchen, hopping up on the counter and picking up the phone. I quickly dial the station, knowing Charlie planned on working all weekend.

"Forks Police, Chief Swan speaking."

I giggle. "Chief Swan speaking? What happened to Mary Ann?"

He sighs. "She called in sick. Does the greeting sound stupid?"

I laugh. "Yeah, just a little. Just answer like she does, it can't be too hard. Are you the only one there?"

"Yes," he sighs again. "What are you calling for, anyways? Is everything okay?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, Dad, everything is fine. I was just calling to let you know we're all going hiking. So if you need anything or there's an emergency call Mr. Carlisle's phone. He says he has it on him."

"Okay, sweetheart. Have fun and, please, be careful."

I sigh. "Yeah, yeah. Bye."

After I hang up the phone, I hop off the counter and turn towards the door, screaming when I see Edward standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the door frame. He's wearing a black wife-beater, a pair of dark gray board shorts, and black shoes. The tattoo on his arm stands out nice and bright with all the different colors contrasting against the black of his shirt.

He smiles wickedly. "Thought I'd stay behind and make sure you found your way without getting lost."

I smile back at him, gathering the courage from somewhere. "Or we could get lost on purpose."

He cocks his eyebrow at me. "I don't think we could get away with that. They'd get worried."

I shrug. "Just a suggestion."

I walk past him, grabbing his hand as I go, pulling him behind me and out the back door where everyone else exited. He doesn't let go of my hand once we're on the trail. He brings it up to his lips, kissing my knuckles, keeping his eyes on where he's leading me. I decide to take the time to warn him, "Just so you know, I'm an extreme klutz. So try not to laugh too hard when I fall."

He chuckles. "Alice warned me about that before she walked out. She told me to go slow."

I giggle. "That's my Momma Alice."

We walk in silence for a little while, giving me the opportunity to check out the tattoo on his bicep. I realize that it's not anything in particular, just a design with all kinds of shades. It's some kind of abstract art and looks totally hot on his arm.

"How many tattoos do you have?" I ask, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Six," he answers without hesitation.

"How many piercings?"

"Just the nipples," he replies with a grin.

"Can I see the one on your stomach?"

He looks down at me, frowning slightly. "It just says Cullen."

I nod, pausing for a few minutes. "Where's the sixth one?"

He stops walking and turns to me. "Why the fascination with my tattoos?"

I shrug. "I just like tattoos and like to see them. Sorry."

I pull my hand from his and continue to walk in front of him, upset with his terse behavior. I don't even hear him walk up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, pinning mine to my side. "Don't walk away from me in anger."

"Why are you being mean?"

He sighs, pressing his face against my neck. "I've just got a lot on my mind. It annoys me when people question my tattoos because they normally have a negative response. I apologize."

I keep still, waiting for him to let me go, but he doesn't. Instead he says, "This is the part where you tell me I'm forgiven and I let you go and we walk hand in hand towards our destination."

I shake my head. "No, this is the part where you let me go so I can look you in the eyes so I can explain something to you."

I feel him stiffen, but he releases me from his grip. I turn to him with my hands on my hips. "If there's one thing you need to know about me then it's that I don't judge and if there's another thing you need to know about me then it's that I don't have normal reactions. When I asked you about your tattoos it's because they intrigue me. When I turn eighteen I plan to get one. I like hearing stories about why people mark their bodies with the art they've chosen. My attraction to said tattoos isn't because it makes you look like some hot badass but because you felt passionately enough about something to get it etched into your skin for life."

Before I could register what is happening, he pulls me into his arms, against his body, and presses his lips to mine in a heated kiss. His arms pull me against him tight enough that he can pick me up off the ground so he doesn't have to bend to kiss me. I wrap my arms and legs around him for support so that he doesn't have to hold all my weight.

He breaks away after a moment, breathing heavy and pressing his forehead against mine. "Fuck, Bella. You're fucking beautiful, do you know that? It's just not fair."

His lips attach themselves to mine again as though he couldn't keep them away. I bury my hands in his hair, pulling on his tresses as I pull away from him. "Edward," I breathe out as I press my forehead against his, "I'm so confused right now…"

He nods. "I know. Me too, Bella. Me too."

I almost let it slip that I heard him confess his feelings to me to his father, but I close my mouth and shake my head. "We need to get back to the group."

He sighs. "I know that, too."

We laugh lightly as he sets me down. He presses a kiss to my lips once more before taking my hand and leading us towards the group. We find them about ten minutes into our silent trek. He never did answer my question, but he also said he has a lot on his mind right now. I'm pretty sure he forgot I even asked it. I don't press it since I just want to be with him in the silence of the forest.

Everyone is resting, waiting for us, taking pictures, and picking flowers. Once we walk up, everyone picks up and hikes on. Carlisle and Esme lead in the conversation. They talk to us about all the things in the forest like the different plants, trees, and flowers. Once they've exhausted that conversation, they move to the subject of college and how Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward are doing at UW.

The whole time, Edward is holding my hand. No one has said a thing, thankfully. Alice did give me a raised eyebrow, but I looked away from her. Esme finally became the typical mother and asks, "So, Edward, are there any girls back at college that we should know about?"

Edward scoffs and shakes his head. "Obviously not."

He squeezes my hand as Esme turns and looks at him. She looks down at our hands and turns back around. I can feel my face redden. I would do anything to know what Esme is thinking at this moment. Carlisle starts asking Rosalie about her Biology classes, asking if she was going into medicine or research.

I fade out of the conversation at that point. The heat is getting to me and holding Edward's hand is making it worse. I pull my hand from his and he frowns. "I'm hot," I tell him.

He nods and looks at Emmett. "Em. Water."

Emmett pulls the pack off his shoulder. "What the… do I look like a damn waiter?"

Edward rolls his eyes. "Just give me some water."

Emmett pulls the bottle from the bag. "Keep your panties on, Edwina. It's coming."

Emmett zips the bag back up and tosses the bottle to Edward, who catches it without a problem. I smile at him as he twists the cap, breaking the seal, and hands it to me. "Thanks."

He winks as I take a long needed drink. He takes the bottle from me and takes his own drink. He places the cap on it and shoves the bottle into one of his deep pockets. He leans over my shoulder and whispers in my ear, "If you need it, just dig for it."

I bite my bottom lip and smile up at him, causing his nostrils to flare slightly and his cheeks to redden a little. He shakes his head and lets out a long, slow breath. After about an hour or so of hiking, taking pictures, and stopping for the occasional flower, we arrive at our destination. I stand in awe of the waterfall for a few minutes as everyone takes pictures and sets out the food and drink.

Carlisle instructs everyone to cool off in the water before they eat so no one gets sick. Emmett gets out of his clothes before Carlisle can even finish the request and runs for the top of the waterfall. We watch as he cannon balls into the deep pool at the bottom and laugh as he comes up with a scream, "Shit! The water is freezing!"

Carlisle and Esme just shake their heads. Edward pulls off his top and shorts, revealing his black swimming trunks. I watch as Edward walks into the shallow end of the large pool. I pull off my camisole and shorts as he goes further into the water until he disappears under it, not complaining once about the temperature. Alice, Jasper, and I follow him once we're all divested of our clothes. Rosalie stays back to help Esme and Carlisle set up camp.

Alice and Jasper float away as I float further into the water. I gasp when I feel hands on my ankles, but keep my cool when I feel those hands ghost up my legs. The water is clear enough for me to see the pale skin that belongs to Edward's chest, the bright heart in the middle of his chest giving him away.

I look up and see that Alice and Jasper are sitting on some rocks near the shallow end, Emmett is sitting with Rosalie and his parents, and no one is paying attention to me. I smirk as I feel his hands on my thighs. I place my hands over them, guiding them closer to where I've dreamed about his fingers being, but before he touches me, he comes up for air.

His hair sticks to his forehead as his head emerges from the water. He doesn't come up any further than what he needs to, leaving him about eye level with my tits, which he doesn't ignore. He moves closer, moving his hands to my hips. I watch as he runs his nose over the top of the cup of my bikini and then as he moves it across my breast over my nipple and along the swell of my breast. His hands move around me and lower until his large hands are splayed across my backside.

I reach up and move his hair out of his face as he moves back away from me slightly. I notice my breath is a little heavier after his little display. I look around and see that no one is paying attention. Thankfully.

"Do you think you can keep quiet?"

My eyes shoot back to his. "What?" I ask in the same quiet voice he used.

He smirks. "Do you think you can keep quiet?" he asks again giving me a pointed look.

He brings his hand from my ass to the front, cupping me in his hand. I gasp, my eyes going wide and my mouth hanging open. I quickly shut both, concentrating on the feel of his hand against me. His hand squeezes my back side and I open my eyes. "Well?"

I shake my head. "I don't know. I'm not sure."

He sighs, looking like I just told him he couldn't have his cake and eat it too. I look around and notice a small alcove behind some bushes. He sees me and I smile at him, pushing him playfully. "Race ya!"

I see his smirk before I swim towards the hideaway. The alcove is half in the water, so I press my back against the cold rock and bring my arms up to rest along the small ledge. I wait patiently for the second place winner to arrive.

_**EPOV**_

That little minx. I'd wanted to bring her to orgasm the second I became attracted to her, and that little speech she gave me about my tattoos only fueled the already burning desire to make her scream. Granted, she wouldn't be screaming right yet, but this is just the beginning. She is getting used to me rather quickly and I'm not about to let the progression slip away.

I look around hastily; making sure no one is the wiser to her intended results. I see Alice look away, continuing her conversation with Jasper and my parents, brother, and Rosalie don't even pay us any mind. _Perfect…_

I swim over to her and find her waiting for me, her lower lip pulled between her teeth and a slight blush already on her cheeks. I'm not sure if it was from the small exertion, the sun, or the fact that she is about to let me finger her, but regardless of its source, it is fucking hot.

I swim right up to her, pressing myself against her, crushing her between me and wall as I devour her lips. After a minute, I pull back, realizing that I could scratch up her back from the rock. The look on her face tells me she wouldn't have noticed or it would've heightened her pleasure. Regardless, the only thing I want as evidence of our intimacy is the shit-eating grin on her face when she gets out of this water.

I pull her away from the wall and into my arms, kissing her softly and ghosting my hands up and down her body. Sure, the water gives me the lubrication I need, but I want to be able to tell the difference between her natural moisture and the water. I fondle her amazing tits over her bikini top and grip her ass over those sexy little boyshorts. The white of the swimsuit sets her skin off beautifully and if I could, I would get her tattooed on me somewhere.

"Wrap your legs around me, Bella."

She brings her legs up without question as I kiss her neck and jaw. Her hands find themselves in my hair like usual and I'm getting addicted to the feeling of her tugging on it. I slid my hand down her torso until I reach the tops of her boyshorts. I quickly make my way past them and press my fingers against her clit.

Her gasp and tug on my hair cause me to moan, which causes her to moan as well. Thankfully, the cool temperature of the water is staving off my erection or I'd be grinding into her like a fiend. I feel a rush of wetness against my fingers and can tell from the consistency that it's Bella's own personal moisture.

I press a little harder against her as I rub circles around her throbbing little bundle of nerves and relish the sound of her breathing hard against my ear. I slide my hand further into her bottoms, gliding a finger into her entrance, testing the waters, so to speak. Even though she was trying to lose her virginity, I wasn't sure how far she'd gotten to it. I didn't want to plunge more than a finger into her and hurt her. I never want to hurt her.

I slid my finger in and out, going as far as I could before I stretched her hymen too far. I took a second to deliberate if it is wise to breech the subject as I'm pleasuring her or wait for later. Regardless, I would need her to know that I know she is still a virgin. I would gladly do everything Bella wants to do physically as long as sex isn't the question…or answer…

I go a little too deep, stretching her too far. She gasps and pulls herself closer to me.

"Shh, it's okay. I won't go that far again," I tell her, holding her body close to me as I pull my finger out a little. Quickly, I go back to the shallow, rapid thrusts like before so she can forget about the shock of pain she experienced. I feel her hand curl into a fist at the base of my neck, thankfully away from my hair. I know that will hurt like a son of a bitch, but I wouldn't have told her anything just so she could feel instead of break her concentration.

Her body tenses and she sobs my name as she comes on my fingers. The sound is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my life, next to the heavy breathing afterwards. I gently remove my fingers and pull back to see her face.

Her eyes are closed tight, cheeks are flushed a beautiful shade of pink, and her lips are parted slightly as she continues to breathe through her mouth. I brush my hand against her cheek and she looks up at me with a lazy smile on her lips. She rests her forehead against mine, bringing her lips to mine and kissing me softly before pulling away. "That was…"

I smile and kiss her a little more forcefully; she's just too damn pretty for her own good. She smiles a little brighter into the kiss before she pulls away. I decide then to wait until later to breach the subject. She's too happy right now to break her out of it.

"We should get back to the group before they start to worry."

She nods her assent. We swim back to shore to find Jasper and Alice just getting out of the water and the rest of our family eating. We sit in the sun with the rest of them as though we weren't just fooling around behind everyone's back. I can't help the smug feeling that fills my chest as I think about what I just did with Bella. I've done things like that before and I've registered a sense of pride, but nothing like what I'm feeling now.

The conversation flutters between everyone's lives, but I can't help but watch Bella. She listens contently to the conversation at my side eating her sandwich and drinking her water. She swats at a mosquito around her foot and notices mine. She moves a little closer and pushes my foot inwards, causing my big toe to move towards the ground. She sees the music notes starting from the back of my foot and stopping on the side of my little toe.

She smiles up at me. "Number six."

I smile at her, moving her bangs from her face as I do so. She bites her bottom lip, blushes, and looks down, causing her bangs to move back in front of her eyes. I can't help but chuckle at her. My mother takes that moment to interrupt our little bubble. "Don't encourage his tattoo habit, Bella. I'd like to be able to continue to see my son without ink all over him," she says with a hint of humor.

I roll my eyes, about to respond, but Bella runs her fingers along the side of my foot. "I like them," she says softly. I look at my mother who looks at Bella like she wants to tell her something to deter her from her feelings for me. She looks at her with pity and that upsets me. My mother looks up at me and shakes her slightly before turning back to her meal.

I know that I'll end up fucking this up one way or another, but dammit, give me a fucking chance to try to get it right. I notice Bella goes back to eating, hiding behind her hair, which I see is a habit of hers. I go back to eating as well when I notice the rest of my family is oblivious to what just took place between the three of us.

I watch Bella out of the corner of my eye, wondering what's going through her mind. She seems lost in her own little world, unaware of the conversation going on around her. I would love to know what she's thinking.

Carlisle breaks me from my reverie as well as Bella and her daydreaming. It's time to pack up and head back before the sun gets too far down. Emmett doesn't complain as much this time since the bags are lighter than before. I hang to the back of the group as Bella walks in front of me with Alice and Jasper. I watch her interact with my sister and see how the two of them act like they really are sisters. I watch Bella laugh and smile at Alice and Jasper's antics. I smile to myself as she stumbles over the roots in the trail every so often and even her own feet when there's nothing else to trip her. Her fingers are constantly fidgeting with one another. I notice she keeps a lot of her thoughts to herself, her mouth setting into a tight line when she wants to say something that would start an argument, but would rather keep the peace. Sometimes whenever Jasper and Alice start talking about something, her brow furrows and I wonder if it's from confusion or she's really contemplating what they're talking about.

I find all her little mannerisms very endearing and I find myself more and more in love with her as we make our way back to the house. About halfway down the trail, Bella turns around and sees me. Alice and Jasper are walking hand in hand, keeping to themselves. Bella has been in a sort of trance, watching where she walks while looking deep in thought.

She smiles sweetly and slows her pace down in order for me to catch up. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her into me. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, little girl?"

She wraps her arm around my back, hooking her thumb in my belt loop. She shrugs. "Nothing really. Just wondering."

"About?" I prod.

She looks up at me with a small frown and shakes her head, looking back at the trail in front of her. "Nothing."

I kiss the top of her head and let it drop, letting her know. "If you want to talk about something, I'm here to listen, you know?"

She smiles at me encouragingly. "I know," she whispers, resting her head against my shoulder. We continue to walk like this until Bella trips. I catch her from falling by pulling her against me, causing everyone to turn around and look. My Dad calls to her, "Bella, you okay?"

She smiles, cheeks flushed. "Fine. No blood, no foul."

Dad chuckles and continues the trek, causing everyone to follow suit. She steps away from me. "Maybe it would be better if I didn't walk so close to you," she says with a slight shrug of her shoulder. I take her hand. "Hold my hand, then?"

She smiles and nods, pulling me behind her as she leads the way. I love the way her hand feels in mine. I know I'm crossing all kinds of platonic boundaries and the little moment in the pond hurdled over the keeping physical contact innocent, but I just can't think straight when it comes to this girl. She has my mind all in a fucking tizzy and it both infuriates and intrigues me.

When she had started questioning about my tattoos, I didn't mean to be mean to her. I had just been thinking about what to do with her when she interrupted my thoughts. I'm not sure if I should just go ahead and tell her what I want from her and what she needs to do before we can be together or if I should just fucking give in.

How many girls would readily accept the guy they are fawning over to tell them to give their virginity up to someone else because they don't want to hurt them? She wouldn't take that as a reason for me not wanting to be her first. She would convince me it didn't matter, that it was going to hurt no matter who does it, and I wouldn't be able to convince her that I couldn't do that to her and not feel disgusted and guilty for doing so. She would think it had something to do with her physically, that she wasn't experienced enough for me. She might think her reactions are different from other girls, but I know Bella well enough to know she would doubt herself before she would accept my honest truth. So really, the only thing I can think to do is either give in to her or try to push her away just so I can try to fix the damage after I find out she'd given it up.

The only thing I'm most scared about is her falling in love with the guy she has sex with. The feeling I get about her being my wife only intensifies every second I'm with her. I see these little jaunts happening when all of us are older, only we'd be carrying children with us, maybe investing in some ATVs in order to get to the waterfall without tiring them out. I see Emmett and Rosalie with a little boy around the age of five, Alice and Jasper with a little girl around two, and Bella and me with a little boy around the same age, maybe with her expecting our second child as well. All of us happily married and doing well for ourselves.

Everything I do with her, I see a future version of it. Even this morning at breakfast, I saw her walking into the kitchen of our own home, belly slightly rounded with our first child, tired from the pregnancy taking its toll on her, and extra hungry since she was eating for two. I fixed her a plate just like I had this morning and made her sit at the table with a pat to the ass to get her moving while I got her something to drink.

It is all so _clear_.

I sigh and shake my head, wondering why I was having these strong feelings for a girl I hardly knew. Her hand squeezing mine brings me out of my thoughts. She looks up at me with a small frown on her face. "What's wrong?"

I smile and shake my head again. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong."

I kiss her temple and smile at her reassuringly. She just giggles and shrugs. "If you say so. That sigh didn't sound like nothing to me."

I give my own shrug and look at the couples in front of me. "Just planning for the future, I suppose."

She gives me a confused look but nods her head anyway, accepting the fact that I won't give her anymore information. Once we arrive back at the house, everyone takes showers and gets ready for dinner. I lead Bella to Alice's room, dropping her off with Alice and offering Jasper my shower. Alice looks at me nervously, scared I might hurt her precious boyfriend. I roll my eyes and lay my arm on the six foot tall blonde southern. "Don't worry, my little wood sprite. I'll have your boyfriend back in one piece."

Bella pulls on Alice's hand. "Edward isn't going to kill him. Come on."

Jasper smiles at me as I pull him towards my room. "You can go first. I need to try to find something nice to wear."

Once we're in my room, Jasper turns to me. "You know, you don't have to try so hard to impress her. She isn't that kind of girl. She would rather you be yourself than someone you're not."

I frown at him but he just shrugs. "I just pick up… vibes, I guess. She likes you, Edward, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see you like her. You aren't really… shy in your attraction, though your mother didn't seem too happy."

It's like he could sense her or something because a knock rang through the room just as he finished speaking. I look at the door and then narrow my eyes at Jasper. "You're psychic?"

He chuckles with a shake of his head before heading into the bathroom as I move towards my bedroom door and open it. I find my mother on the other side. I know that knock from anywhere. She knocks briskly three times and waits for about ten seconds before doing it again.

She gives me a tight smile. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

I motion behind me. "Is this private? Jasper's in the shower."

She nods and motions to the room across from mine. This room is my music room of sorts. It's where my parents keep the piano. I let my mother walk in before I follow behind her and close the door. She looks up at me and shakes her head. "I don't know what you think you're doing with Bella but -"

I cut her off. "I've already spoken to Dad about this and I'll tell you the same thing I told him. I love her."

She looks at me with wide shocked eyes. "What? You what? Edward! She's seventeen for God's sake!"

I roll my eyes. "And I'm twenty-one. It's not like I'm _that_ much older than her. You make it sound like I'm a pedophile."

She shakes her head. "Edward, she is much too young for you."

I scoff and shake my head. "I can't help what I feel, Mom. It's so bad… well, good, I guess… that everything I do has a double vision. I see what's happening in front of me but I get glimpses of seeing the future doing the same thing."

She frowns. "What do you mean exactly? You have a feeling about her?"

I nod and her frown turns from anger to worry. Mom knows about these feelings. She gets them all the time. I'm actually surprised she never had one about this before. She brings her fingers to her lips and bites on her nails. "What have you seen?"

I shrug. "Nothing out of the ordinary. I mean it's not like I'm precognitive. It's just, for example, this morning when I was making breakfast. Bella came into the kitchen but in my head I saw her walking into a kitchen that belonged to us and she was pregnant, tired, and hungry and I was making her breakfast, doting on her. Then the hike home I saw the whole lot of us with kids in tow and a newly pregnant Bella. The things I see feel so right, Mom."

She sighs and shakes her head, "I had a feeling when I first met Bella that she would be part of our family, but I didn't think it was in that kind of a degree. I thought her and Alice would become the sisters they are now. I never thought the two of you would be more than… pseudo-siblings."

I start to pace back and forth. "My biggest problem…" I pause before I tell her, "I can't believe I'm about to tell you this… fuck, what's wrong with me?" I mumble to myself. "I can't be with her yet, but I don't know how to stop this."

"What do you mean you can't be with her, Edward? You've been all she's thought about all day. I can see it in her eyes, the dreamy look. She's on the verge of falling for you and you want to stop this?"

I sigh, stopping my pacing and turning my back to her. I place my hands over my face, hoping this will help take the awkwardness away. Talking to Dad about this kind of thing is hella easier than talking to my mother about this kind of thing.

"She's a virgin. I can't take that away from her. When I lost my virginity, the girl was one also. She cried and… it was a really horribly traumatic experience and I can't do that to Bella."

The room is silent for too long. I turn and see my mother looking at me like she could kill me. I take a step back. "What?"

"So you're going to tell her that she can't have her first time with someone she loves? How are you going to do that to her and not break her heart, Edward?" She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "So help me God, if you break her heart… I'm going to kill you myself."

I frown, getting just as angry. "Do you think I'm going to enjoy saying that to her, _if_ I do? My God, all I want to do is protect her. This is all such a fucked up mess that I never meant to start. When I started this, I wanted Bella and me to just hang out, keep me from getting bored and in the process learn a little about each other before I finally got my chance with her when she gets to college. I never wanted to feel this strongly about her or her for me right now. Things got so messed up last night…"

Mom took a step towards me. "Last night? What happened last night?"

My head fell back and I sigh, talking to the ceiling, "Jasper called Alice and Alice left Bella hanging. She came down to get a snack the same time I did. I talked her into watching a movie with me. We ended up kissing and falling asleep on the couch. When I woke up… no… before I fell asleep, I realized how deep my feelings ran for her."

My mother's sigh brought my head back up right. She shakes her head and starts pacing. "There isn't any way out of this, Edward. You're going to crush her."

I press the ball of my palms into my eyes, wishing the blackness and swirling colors could swallow me whole or somehow use their strange psychedelic coloring to send me back in time to bitch slap myself so I wouldn't fuck this up, but both of those things were impossible.

"I have until the end of the summer to fix this. Maybe I can make her see… Just, let me handle this okay?"

"And what about Charlie?" she asks with her hands on her hips.

"Shit," I say under my breath, "I don't know about Charlie. If he knew I was anywhere near Bella he'd kill me dead."

Mom nods. "As well as he should. You gave him the gray hairs he has now. What do you expect to do whenever it comes time for Bella to introduce the boyfriend? Do you think this is going to just go over smoothly once you've got your doctor's degree?"

I sigh, "That's way in the future, Mom. I have bigger problems than her father to deal with right now."

She nods. "You're damn right you do, and you better get your act together. Bella is too important to this family. She's like our daughter and we treat her and respect her just like she is one of our own."

I nod. She walks past me and out of the piano room. I stand in the middle of the room, wishing that the answer to all my problems would just pop out of thin air. That's when the timid knock on the door broke me of my silent descent into madness.

I spin around to find Bella dressed in a cute little black and white flowered skirt and white sleeveless top and black shoes. Her hair is down, but pulled back off her shoulders. She smiles at me and folds her hands behind her back. "I just saw Mrs. Esme in the hall. She told me I could find you up here."

I smirk at her. "Were you looking for me?"

She shrugs. "I was sort of waiting on you. Jasper and Alice are downstairs on the couch watching TV. You're my distraction from their… get-a-roominess."

I laugh at her choice of words. "Then let me distract you." I hold out my hand for her but she scrunches up her nose in disgust. "You smell like pond water."

I chuckle and nod. "Then come take a tour of my room while I take a tour of the shower."

She smiles and nods, following me across the hall. I tell her to make herself at home as I grab a pair of jeans and boxer briefs before heading into the shower. I take the fastest shower ever; the curiosity of what Bella is doing gets the better of me. I dry off and pull on the clothes, cursing myself for not grabbing a shirt. She seems to get a little befuddled when I'm shirtless. I think I would get the same way if she was shirtless too.

When I walk back into my room, I find her sitting in the middle of my bed with her shoes off looking at a photo album she found. She looks so beautiful sitting there. When she looks up, she smiles, but turns her attention back to the album.

_Awesome! She's desensitized!_

I panic for a second, hoping she doesn't get too desensitized and finds herself not attracted anymore. I walk over to the bed and sit beside her, leaning over her shoulder. She inhales and smiles. "You smell better."

I press my face into her neck and inhale. "You smell edible."

She bites her bottom lip and looks me in the eyes. "You look it."

I give her my best smirk and kiss her brilliantly flushed cheek. "You look very nice. I didn't realize this was a formal kind of occasion."

She shrugs. "Alice wanted to play dress up, so she did me up and informed everyone else to get pretty as well. So you have to get pretty like the rest of us."

She smiles at my smile and I can't help but kiss her soft lips. She lays her small hand on my chest, over my tattoo and deepens the kiss. She twists her little fingers into my hair and pulls me down on top of her as she lies down in the middle of my bed. She grabs my hand that's on her hip and moves it down her side until it comes to the bottom of her skirt, where she leads my hand underneath it.

I catch her drift and move my hand on its own accord towards where she wants me. Once her hand leaves mine I feel it against my chest, moving slower and slower down until she reaches the top of my jeans. She grips me over the denim and I break the kiss, groaning at the feel of her touching me even if it isn't skin to skin.

I shake my head and move my hand from underneath her skirt. "Bella…"

She pulls me closer. "Please don't tell me you don't want to, Edward…" she tells me in a pleading voice as she presses her lips to my neck. I knew this would happen. Didn't I say this would fucking happen?

I pull her to me and press myself against her thigh. "I think you can tell that I want to do this, Bella. I just… we just need to slow down. We have all summer to do this."

She pulls away from me with a slight frown. Here it comes. I set my lips in a tight line, frown slightly, and brace myself for her shy little emission, "I was actually hoping we could… do… _more_ before the end of summer."

I close my eyes and shake my head, but before I can say anything she stops me. "I know you're going to try to tell me I should wait to be in love with the person or some stupid shit like that, but the truth is… I am. I care for you greatly and I like how you treat me. Last night and today have been the best in my life and you aren't even my boyfriend, even though you act more like one than any I've had. I want you to be my first, Edward."

I sigh and sit up, moving off the bed and move to close the door. I turn to find her sitting up in the bed like she was earlier with her legs tucked in beside her only her hands are in her lap and her back is stalk straight.

"Bella… I… don't know how to say this without you taking it the wrong way. I had hoped that we wouldn't be having this conversation so soon, and that by the time we had this talk you'd know my feelings for you and hopefully understand my position and respect my wishes."

I see the tears in her eyes, but I don't stop.

"When I was fifteen, I had my first girlfriend. We didn't really love one another, but we thought we did and we wanted to have sex. We thought we were grown up enough, I guess. I don't fucking know what we were thinking. When I… when I…" I sigh, "This is about to get graphic," I warn her, but she nods for me to continue. "When I entered her, she cried out in pain when I broke her hymen. She'd told me she knew it hurt for a girl the first time but she didn't want me to stop once I started. So I didn't. She made me promise her to go through with it until I came. Bella, it was horrible. She cried so hard… and there was blood… It was probably the most traumatizing experience in my life and I didn't have sex again until I'd made it into college."

I look at her. She's frowning down at her hands, which are fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. I walk over to the end of the bed, moving the photo album out of the way, and crawling towards her until I'm seated in front of her. "Tell me what you're thinking."

She sighs. "You said you wanted me to know how you felt before we had this conversation. You wanted me to respect your wishes. What exactly are your feelings and wishes?"

Why can't, _for once_, something go the way I plan it? _Just once_. That's all I ask. I'm pretty sure if Bella enters my life, it's going to be one fuck up after the next. It will more than likely come a tornado on our wedding day and a monsoon on our honeymoon.

"You have to promise me that you won't freak out when I tell you this okay?"

She nods. "Promise."

I take a deep breath. "I'm in love with you Bella. So very much in love with you. I know I hardly know you, but it's so much more than knowing you. Alice talks about you all the time, I've seen a million pictures of you and Alice together. You're such a beautiful girl and spending this past day with you has been amazing. I never want to let you out of my sight."

"What are you wishes?" she whispers.

I sigh. "I want you to let someone else be your first."

I see the tears fall off her cheeks as she cries silently. I take her hands into mine, but she takes them back. I deserve that.

"How can you ask me to do something like that?" she asks in a harsh whisper.

She looks up at me and I see the rage fill her eyes. This was why I wanted to wait for this conversation. If she knew how much I loved her and just wanted to be with her than this might be a little easier.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bella. I don't want to make you cry. I don't like seeing you cry now. I didn't want this reaction. You have to understand that this is a very touchy subject for me. I know what sort of pain you're going to go through and I can't be the one to cause you that kind of pain. I just can't do it." I pause and look away. "I won't."

She shakes her head. "So you want me to go and fuck someone else just so we can have sex? How can you be okay with that? How can you ask me to do that? How could you love me but want me to be with someone else?"

I sigh. "You aren't seeing it from my point of view, Bella. I know that it must seem crazy for me to say this to you. I know it might sound like I don't love you as much as I'm saying, but baby, please understand what you're asking me to do. You want me to live the rest of my life, looking into your eyes, knowing that your first time with me is going to cause you pain. I want my first time with you to be memorable, in a good way. I don't want there to be any tears."

She shakes her head vehemently. "I can't do it, Edward. You talk like you plan to marry me. You say you love me but you want me to have my first time with someone else. For a long time, I tried to make my first time special, but all the guys were just too scared or did everything wrong. You gave me a sense of hope that I could get back what I had wanted, someone to make love to me instead of just some random fuck. Now, you're telling me that's what you want for me?"

I try to take her hands again but she pulls them away again. "I won't do it," she says angrily.

I shake my head. "Well, neither will I."

She nods and gets off the bed. "Then I guess that settles it."

I frown at her as she pulls on her shoes. She turns to leave, but I hop off the bed and grab her wrist and stop her. "Exactly how does that settle it? It seems were at an impasse."

She pulls her wrist from my hand. "It doesn't matter because whatever we had, whatever your feelings are, and my feelings are don't matter. I can't be with someone else and then go back to you afterwards. Its either you take me now or you never get me."

She walks out of my room, leaving me mind fucked. I sit on the end of my bed and realize that the girl of my dreams just fucking walked out on me because I wouldn't hurt her. I sit for a moment, trying to think of a way to fix this, but I don't know of one. I know Alice is going to see her tears… and probably the rest of the fucking family also. They're all going to scream at me for making her cry, but if they could've been in my shoes six years ago, then maybe they could fucking understand.

The thought of it all makes me shiver with disgust. What if it takes me three more years to recover from doing it to Bella? I didn't even find the idea of sex appealing until I got drunk my first weekend of college. When I realized it wasn't all pain and tears, I started enjoying it. But here I was facing the same thing again, six years later.

Maybe I wasn't in love with her. Maybe she wasn't in love with me. I mean if she really loved me, wouldn't she see what she was asking me to do? She wanted me to relive the most traumatic moment of my life with a woman I plan on looking at for the rest of my life. I don't want to play the 'if you loved me you'd understand' card, because that's just petty, but that's how it feels.

I walk into my closet and pull on a dark blue short sleeved button down shirt. I slip on my black boots and head downstairs, running a hand through my hair to calm both the look of the mop and my nerves. I pass by Alice's room and see her door open. I know Bella isn't in there. I continue walking downstairs and I find Bella sitting with Alice and Rosalie on the back porch. Jasper and Dad are playing video games, a strange sight to be sure, while Mom is helping Emmett outside.

Jasper and Dad turn to me, Dad sets the controller down. "Um, Mr. Cullen, you're going to die."

"Not before my son does."

"Fuck," I say under my breath. He points down the hall and I cringe. _Great, another lecture_. Before the hike, he brought me to his office like he used to when I was a juvenile diligent and told me that I needed to behave myself on the hike today. As you can see I didn't listen then and I still don't listen now. I flop down in the chair in front of his desk while he sits down on top of the desk.

"What's going on?"

I shake my head. "It all fell apart…" I shrug. "It doesn't matter anyways. These feelings aren't always right, remember? I just got… caught up or something. Whatever."

I get up to leave but my father's words stop me. "That's your fucking problem, Edward." I'd never heard him swear before, not like that anyways. I turn to him as he continues. "So you had sex with a girl and she cried because it hurt. You were fifteen years old. Did you ever think that you weren't doing it right? Maybe there was more to her pain then just a broken piece of skin." He pauses for a second before continuing, "Pardon my bluntness, but was she even aroused? You shouldn't give up on this. It's what you always do. Your mother and I are actually surprised you made it this far in college."

I frown, about to retaliate and defend myself but he cuts me off, "Just shut the fuck up for a moment and listen to me. I know what I'm talking about. That girl out there is your future. You've felt it, you're mother felt it, hell even Alice felt it and she rarely has any inclinations about tomorrow, let alone years down the road. I'm not telling you to do it tomorrow or a week from now or before summer even ends. It could help if you know her a little better, Edward. The pink in her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by me when the two of you came out of the water. If you plan to start a physical relationship with her, you need to finish it until it's complete."

He takes a deep breath and sighs. "Things are going to get difficult, Edward. You can't run every time things become too much. What are you going to do after you're married and something comes up? What if she gets pregnant at the wrong time? Are you going to leave her high and dry with a baby because you can't take a hormonal pregnant woman and finishing your grad work at the same time?"

I shake my head. "Of course not. _She _won't be getting pregnant, _we_ will."

He shrugs. "Those are nice words, but when it comes down to it, are you going to run?"

I sigh, anger building up deep within and ready to explode. I try to stay calm, not wanting to take this out on him… on anyone at all. I close my eyes. "I've grown up. A lot. I've come a long way and I'm sorry that you and Mom don't see that. The only reason I was giving up is because it didn't seem like she has feelings for me. I didn't think the conversation we had would come so soon, but it did. We weren't ready for a discussion of that magnitude."

I sigh again and open my eyes. "You'll have to see it to believe it, I suppose? You'll have to watch me face something difficult and not run? College isn't enough for you to believe that?" I nod. "It's understandable, I was a rotten kid back in the day, but that was then. I'm a man now. I've grown and matured. I will continue to do so and when it comes down to it, my children will hopefully not repeat my mistakes, but I'll be there for them the way you guys were there for me. However, I don't have time to try to convince you of these things. I need to go and try to repair what I have left with Bella."

He nods at me. "Don't let her get away, son. She's an amazing girl. I know you already know that, but she's more amazing than you think."

I nod and walk out, leaving my father in his office. Some things he said made me reconsider the horrible experience. He's right about how we could've done it all wrong. We were kids and inexperienced. The only thing I knew that I needed to do was wear a condom. If this is what Bella wants, then I'll give it to her. Just not yet. Maybe before I left for college, but I want to get her father's semi-blessing before I go and disrespect him even more.

I walk out in the living room to find Alice and Jasper playing video games. I look out onto the back porch and find Rosalie sipping on a margarita while she watches Mom and Emmett at the grill. I turn from the hall way and head upstairs. I find Alice's door closed and I know Bella is on the other side of it.

I take a moment to clear my head of the anger that flared up when my dad accused me of running. It was a problem when I was a kid. If I didn't like the situation, I'd walk out. School didn't come naturally to me, so instead of asking for help, I skipped. When things became too difficult like piano practice or friends, I just dropped whatever it was.

Even if Bella doesn't love me now, I know she will. I'll fight for her and do what I need to keep her and if taking her virginity is what she wants from me then I'll do that, no matter the damage it did to me. Bella is worth it. I know she is. I can do this.

_**BPOV**_

I am so furious with him. No, I'm furious with myself. It never fails, anytime I proposition my boyfriends about taking our relationship a step further, they freak out and tell me no. I knew they were scared that Charlie would find out and they would live in hell for the rest of their time in Forks. I guess I can't blame them. Charlie doesn't see right or wrong when it comes to me, it's always wrong.

I thought Edward was different though. He defied Charlie in his younger years, so what would make him not want to have sex with me? I cared for him a lot. He is sweet to me, treats me nice and makes me feel special. There is something about him that just clicks in my mind that makes everything feel right, even down to holding his fucking hand on the hike.

I got this strange crazy vision of four happy couples with a kid a piece. Emmett and Rose with a little boy about five years old, Alice and Jasper with a girl of two or so, and then Edward and I with a son the same age and me pregnant with our next child. I pictured all the children being carried by their father's because they were too tired to walk any further.

Like I said, something just clicked and it felt right.

But then he turned me down too. At this rate, I'd never know what sex is like. It's not that I didn't understand Edward's experience was traumatizing, it's just that he should be over it by now. I wasn't sure how bad the girl cried or bled, but maybe it just freaked her out to feel that down there. Maybe she wasn't prepared for it mentally. Knowing there will be pain and knowing how bad it would be were two different things.

Alice had told me all about her first time. She told me it hurt but once the pain subsided, which didn't take long, it was very pleasant and had been each time afterwards. I had wanted that sweet first time like Alice and Jasper had and I knew she didn't like me trying to give it up to all my boyfriends, but really, what was I supposed to do? I am the only virgin in the world, how else am I going to get rid of it?

When I leave his room I go straight downstairs. Alice sees me and I run out the backdoor. I don't get far because Rosalie catches me by the arm, stopping me and demanding to know what happened. Rosalie surprised me with her fierce protection over me all of the sudden, but I don't question it. I tell them everything. Alice looks the most upset and she tells me this is all her fault. She tells me that Edward had heard me say that she'd had sex with Jasper and he blackmailed her into setting up some time with me. That's what this weekend was.

At first I'm just as furious with her, but it only lasts for a split second. I can't be mad at her for trying to protect Jasper. I can't be mad at Edward for blackmailing her. He stuck to his promise that he wasn't after my virginity, just my company, but somewhere along the line things changed and he fell for me. He told me about how Alice talked about me all the time and I knew it was all good things. I knew that when Alice and Esme sent pictures I was always in them because I was always around.

Regardless, he obviously doesn't love me that much or he would've accepted my proposal.

After my conversation with Rose and Alice where I mainly vent while Alice looks sorry and Rosalie seethed, I go to Alice's room to calm down and clear my head. Alice and Rosalie are the only ones that saw my upset and I didn't want to worry Esme or Carlisle with this. I didn't want them knowing anything at all.

About ten minutes after I lay down on Alice's bed, there's a knock on the door. I don't answer since I know its Alice. When the door opens, I tell her, "I don't really want to talk anymore…"

"Then how about you just listen for a minute?" Edward says softly.

I sit up and turn around, watching as he shuts the door behind him. "Edward -"

"Shh, please. Just let me talk."

I don't respond; giving him the silence he needs to further convince me of his idea. He takes a seat on the end of the bed and sighs softly. "My father pointed some things out to me a few minutes ago. He saw you upset and knew it was my doing." He looks down at his hands and scoffs. "I guess I'm good at upsetting people," he mumbles. "I just wanted to take back what I said to you in my room. I… if you still…" he sighs, "I'll be your first if you still want me to be, but only on two conditions."

I can't speak. I have no voice. He's taking everything back… but… why?

He continues, "Well, three conditions. The first one is very simple: I want you to be my girlfriend. Not just some platonic being. Condition number two and I know this is extremely suicidal of me: I want to tell your father that we're together."

"Are you fucking crazy?" _There's my voice_.

He sighs and nods. "Very likely, yes. But I want to do this the right way. If I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you then I want to start off on a good foot with you and your father."

I stop him. "What? Spend the rest of your life with me? Edward…"

He shakes his head. "Bella, when I said I love you, I didn't mean it lightly. I love you, very much. I know it's crazy, but everything about you just seems right. From the way you kiss to the feel of your hand in mine to holding you in my arms as you sleep. Everything is right. I'm not giving that up because of some stupid horrible experience I had six years ago. I realize things might not have been done correctly and I hurt her more than I needed too. Not that I needed too… _ugh_… fuck. Anyways, I'd prefer we didn't talk about it anymore and we just focused on us and our experiences, nothing from my past and nothing from yours." I nod in agreement. "Now for the third one and this is partially suicidal as well, but I want us to wait."

My jaw drops and he quickly adds, "Just until you're father is comfortable with us. I really want this to work out and having your father's blessing is the most important thing to me, well, next to your love," he says with a crooked grin on his face.

I launch myself at him. "Are you serious?" I ask as I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

He wraps his arms back around me. "Very much so, Bella. I see my future with you. I've seen it all day at various points. I want us to be happy together, but that's going to take some work between your father and I."

I pull away from him, kissing his lips before pressing my forehead against his. "That's fine. I can wait. I'll wait for as long as you need me to, as long as in the end, I get you."

He smiles, kissing me softly. "There was never a doubt about you getting me, Bella. I'm yours."


	2. Ch2 He's got a knife in his hand!

_****Somehow Ch2 got deleted when I updated Ch3. I don't know how or why, I apologize for the inconvenience and to all the reviewers who's reviews got deleted.****_

**_AN:_** Peer pressure is a bitch...don't let anyone tell you differently. Everyone that reviewed wanted more...and so, I give you more, just like Britney... Its a shit-ton shorter than the first chapter because this wasn't supposed to exist, and I also wanted to get something to you guys to sate your thirst. I'm sort of stuck with where to go after this, but I promise that I will find my path soon. It took me three tries to get this right, so I really hope you guys like it. I think there are a few less grammatical errors in this one...but if you see any, just skip over them. :D

As for reviews, you can if you want it. I'd like to hear from someone that doesn't like the story. Is it strange to request a flame? Meh...whatevs.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ As for actually owning anything? I now own my car...but nothing to do with making _Twilight_ and its three accompanying books. Merchandise...nothing new there, still the same old shtuff. OH! I don't own Simon Pegg either. I think this is more than likely going to be the last time I use him for my nefarious deeds (that's if watching his movies for leisure could be described as nefarious...), unless they watch another movie together...

Enjoy the story, I shall see you down below!

_____

**_EPOV_**

_Fucking perfect…_

Pressed against me is the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth. Images of last night came rolling though my sleep fogged brain, waking me up quickly. We were dressed now, but our clothes hadn't stayed on all night. When I told Bella that I wanted to wait until we had Charlie's blessing to see one another, I'd meant strictly for sex, everything else was fair play.

The way she moaned into my mouth as I gave her a replay of the waterfall, the way her curvy hips bucked against my face as I thrust my tongue in and out of her, the way she tasted so fucking sweet and salty at the same time all was etched to my fucking memory like my name and birth date. I prayed I could wait to take her until closer to my departure. I knew that if we'd had sex last night, we would be fucking like wild bunnies until I left for Seattle. I didn't want to get used to having sex with her and then all of the sudden have to stop cold turkey. No fucking way. I'd go through withdrawals like a crack addict, shaking and everything. If sex with Bella was half as good as last night, it wouldn't matter how she felt about me, I'd follow her around like a lost puppy for the rest of my life.

She told me her sexual experience was limited due to the lack of male interest because of her father. The boys that were brave enough to date her didn't go farther than a grope under or over the clothes. Regardless, the girl was a natural. She wouldn't take no for an answer and I knew had I not given her what she wanted, she would've taken it from me forcefully, leaving me without a doubt boys were probably a little put off by Bella's sexual prowess. She needed someone with a sexual desire that matched hers, and lucky I was just the man for the job.

After fooling around for most of the night, we restarted our DVD and ended up falling asleep to yet another one of Simon Pegg's movies; _How to Lose Friends & Alienate People_. It wasn't one of my favorites, but I really wasn't watching the movie. Bella and I talked about college until she passed out on me. After Emmett had made the biggest feast I'd seen since a few years ago at Thanksgiving, exhaustion set in. Mom and Dad retired to bed while Rosalie and Emmett copied mine and Bella's idea and watched movies in the living room. Alice saw Jasper to the front door and retired to bed herself. Bella had fought off sleep in order for us to hang out and caught her second whim once we started fooling around.

Right now, the magnificent being is pressed against me, snoring softly with her forehead pressed against my neck and her hands resting on my chest and shoulder. I couldn't help but pull her just a little tighter against me. This unfortunately woke her up, but being the selfish bastard I was; I couldn't find it in my heart to care too much. She rubs her nose into my chest, inhaling deeply before humming happily. I feel her lips on my chest, and the smile that's on them.

I bend my head, kissing her temple, "Good morning, little girl."

She laughs softly, "Good morning, big boy."

She giggles as she rocks her hips against mine. Waking up to sexy vixen Bella was _definitely_ something I could fucking get used to. I chuckle against the top of her head, "Didn't I warn you that you were playing with fire? I have less control in the morning, sweetheart."

I felt and heard her groan. She presses her lips to my throat, "Maybe I could help you loss the rest of that control."

Her hand slides down my chest, coming to rest on the bulge in the front of my sweatpants, "Bella," I say in a singsong warning, "I'm warning you."

She giggles, "Too bad I don't listen, huh?"

She quickly dove under the blanket and before I could pull her back up and out from under the cover, she had me in her mouth.

"_Fuck!_" I hissed between gritted teeth. Bella took me as far into her mouth as she could fit me, slowly pulling back up as she hallowed out her cheeks and lightly grazed her teeth against me. She grabs one of my hands as she starts to bob her head up and down and shoves the hand down her shirt, demanding I fondle her tits as she does this.

_Fucking perfect…_

I pinch her nipple hard enough for her to release me from her mouth and lock onto her arms, haling her out from under the blanket. The look of pure lust on her face is on the verge of turning to fury, but I cover her mouth with my hand as I rein my breathing back into a normal pace, "Bella, everyone is going to be awake soon. Even though my parents are fine with us together, I don't want them to catch us with my cock in your mouth."

Her features relax as she dissolves into a fit of giggles. I frown down at her before her laughter causes me to laugh, "What the fuck is so funny about that?"

She shakes her head, catching her breath, "I just imagined it. It was more embarrassing than funny, but I can laugh about since it isn't going to happen."

I roll my eyes with a shake of my head, "What am I going to do with you?"

She laughed lightly, "I could think of a few things."

I pull her to me and kiss her softly, "What happened to that blushing little girl from yesterday?"

She rests her little hand against my cheek, "She fell in love with a man that makes her feel beautiful," she whispers against my lips.

My smile feels like it could break my face. She presses her lips against mine, smiling her own beautiful smile. I pull her body flush against mine, deepening our kiss. Her arms come up around my neck as mine encircle her waist. She hitches her leg over my hip and pulls me on top of her. My hips take up a mind of their own as they start rocking against her.

Just as her legs wrap around my waist and her hands grip my hair, someone interrupts us with a throat clear and snickering. Murderous thoughts fill my head as Bella and I break the kiss and look over the back of the couch to see Emmett and Rosalie standing at the door to the den.

_Fucking perfect…_

Bella gently pushes me off of her as she sits up fully, cheeks tinged with a slight pink, "Good morning."

Rosalie smirks, "Looks like it."

Bella bites her bottom lip and looks at her hands in her lap. I didn't appreciate Rosalie making Bella embarrassed, "Can we help you? Is there something you wanted?"

Emmett chuckles, "Always a pissy little bitch when you first wake up. I thought you'd grow out of that."

I growl as I stand and immediately sit back down when I see that I'm still hanging out of my sweatpants. Thank God my back was to Emmett and Rosalie; they would've never shut up about it. Bella tries not to giggle as I situate myself so I'm not pointing at anyone. I pinch her leg, "Hush it, little girl."

She can't help but laugh out, causing Emmett to ask, "What just happened?"

I throw the blanket over Bella as I stand up, "None of your fucking business."

Rosalie grabs his hand, "Come on, Emmett. Let's leave these two horn dogs alone."

I groan. Of course they would walk in and interrupt us just to walk back out once the moment is gone. _Fucking perfect…_ Bella pulls the blanket from over her head and looks up at me as I stand at the end of the couch, "Want some breakfast?"

I take her hands and pull her to her feet, "Only if we can make it together."

If a smile could blind a person, Bella would've stolen my eyesight with the wattage of her grin. She nods her head vigorously as she pulls on my hand, leading me to the kitchen. We open the refrigerator and stand there debating on what to make.

"Pancakes?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "Nah, I've never been a fan of pancakes. They're always too fluffy for my taste."

I scoff, "How could you not like pancakes? That's…that's just…crazy talk!"

She laughs and turns around in my arms, "Tell me some food you don't like."

I brush her hair off her shoulders, tucking it behind her cute little ears, "I'm not a fan of cereal."

Her jaw drops, "Are you serious? How can you not like cereal?" she shakes her head, "That's crazy talk," she mumbles as she turns back around to the refrigerator.

I laugh, kissing the top of her head, "I'm not a fan of soggy bread and that's basically all cereal is; whether is sweetened rainbow colored circles or pieces of wheat bound with sugar. It all gets soggy and disgusting."

She shakes her head, "Inconceivable."

I can't help but laugh at her again. She is too cute. I kiss her neck, "How about waffles?"

She groans, "Covered with whipped cream and strawberries. Yes, please."

She dives into the fridge and grabs everything we needs while I grab the waffle iron. Slowly, my family starts filling into the kitchen as the smell of the waffles, eggs, bacon, strawberries, and coffee lures them in. Mom walks up beside me as I stand in front of the coffee pot fixing myself my second cup of coffee.

"You wear love well."

She kisses my cheek and steals my coffee from me, "Hey!"

She winks at me over the rim of the cup before turning and walking away, "You're lucky you're my mother."

She ignores me, but she doesn't know how fucking lucky she is…

* * *

Once breakfast is over, Bella leaves my side to grab a shower and I take the time to do the same. Today would be the last peaceful day with my Bella. We planned to tackle the Charlie issue as soon as possible. Tonight. He would be off work. He would be going fishing first thing this morning, but would be home sometime this afternoon. He'd call Bella when he got home to check on her, and that's when we'd strike. I would follow her to her house and we'd tell him.

To say I was nervous was the biggest motherfucking understatement of the damn century. Thinking about it made me nauseas. His decision would affect the rest of my summer. Should he go all overprotective-father on Bella, I could possibly not see her until she came to college next year. Of course, he could have put the past behind him and would just be a protective-father and let her see me under supervised circumstances. I can't help but laugh out at the last option. He would more than likely cut me if I told him how much I love his daughter.

After I pull on my clothes, I take a seat on the leather couch in my room. I lean my head back against the couch and rest my hands on my knees. I try and think of a calm way to go about telling him. Maybe I could convince him I'd grown up and wasn't the guy he thought I'd grow up to be. To say I was a bad kid had to the second biggest motherfucking understatement of the damn century.

I was the devil.

You name it: drinking, drugs, breaking and entering, fighting, hell, even indecent exposure were all crimes that fit under my belt nice and snug. I'd spent nights…weekends…the occasional holiday…in the small FPD jail cell. All the cops knew my name and were never surprised to see me when they caught me. After a while, they stopped booking me and just made copies of my fingerprints so they couldn't waste the ink on me.

I caused my parents a lot of grief in those days and it wasn't until last night when my father cussed me out that I realized how much of a fuck up I'd been. I'd changed obviously. I'm a year from graduating from my undergrad courses and two years from starting my grad studies in order to become a doctor. I studied and worked hard. I don't drink…often and I haven't touched any form of drug that wasn't prescribed to me by a doctor.

What changed? Not a clue. I just woke up and needed a change I suppose. The complete transformation didn't happen in a few days, but it happened. I had times where I wanted to do something stupid, but I would stop myself and got a tattoo instead. Tattoos…my drug of choice.

Now I had something better to work for. Bella. She would be my reason for staying straight and clean. She is my future and I didn't want to fuck that up. Hence the reason I felt like I was about to wear the delicious waffles she made for breakfast.

A small knock on the door broke me from my thoughts. I look up to see the good to my evil wearing a pair of tight jeans that sat low on her hips and a tight black Theory of a Deadman t-shirt that showed a sliver of the delicious pale skin of her hips.

"Mind if I join you?" she asks from her spot against my doorframe.

I scoff and roll my eyes, "Terribly."

She smirks as she walks in, "Too bad for you then."

Her tiny bare feet slap against the hardwood floor as she makes her way over to the couch. She curls up next to me, tucking herself behind my shoulder as her arms wrap around my arm tracing the lines of my tattoo, "What exactly is this?"

"You know how writers ramble?" she nods, "Well, this is what rambling would be like to an artist. It's just a bunch of chaotic lines and colors that don't make sense but looks pretty awesome."

She smiles as she traces some of the lines again, "Fucking perfect…" she whispered. She looks up at me with excited eyes, "What about the one on your side: the big tribal thing?"

I chuckle, "That means absolutely nothing. I'd seen something similar on a dude in a magazine and thought it looked totally wicked. I found the coolest looking design and had it done."

"And the heart?"

I clear my throat, a little uncomfortable about revealing the meanings behind my ink. I'd never had anyone that interested in them. They'd usually just look at me like I was crazy and ask why I would do that to myself. I hate uppity college preps.

"Um, well, I thought that there was something wrong with me. Girls like being around me, but they never wanted to stay. I always ended up being the one that was used. I'm not sure if there was something wrong with me or something wrong with the girls," I chance a glance at her and find her brow furrowed. I quickly look away, "So, I thought there had to be a reason the girls didn't stay. I figured they couldn't get what they needed from me. I didn't love them right."

"So the barbed wire and thorns is the metaphor for your…damaged love?" she asks in a low voice.

I nod. She entwines her fingers with mine, "There's nothing wrong with you, Edward."

I smile, kissing her temple, "I know. I just hadn't found you yet," I whisper into her hair.

She pushes me away and rolls her eyes, "The name on your stomach is obvious," she says going back to the tattoo subject, "but the broken angel wings?"

I chuckle, "They're black because of how horrible I was as a kid. When I got them I explained to the tattoo artist that it wasn't that I had chosen to fall from heaven…more that I was kicked out."

She giggles, "And the music notes?"

I shrug, "I walk to the beat of my own music."

She smiles brightly, "I love them. They're all so very Edward."

She lays her head on my shoulder and we both sigh contently. I kiss the top of her head, leaving my lips pressed against her dark wavy hair. She squeezes my hands, "It'll work out, Edward. I have no doubt about it. Even if my dad losses his mind and locks me in the attic, he can only keep me there for so long."

She stretches her legs out over mine, tucking her toes under my thigh, "Are you cold, baby?"

She shakes her head, "No, I'm just trying to get close to you."

I wrap my arms around her legs and rest my head on the back of the couch, sighing. I close my eyes for a second and feel her lips against my neck, "You need to relax, Edward."

I scoff, "Right, relax," I sigh, "Bella, I'm about to tell the man that's arrested me so many times I've lost count that I'm dating his daughter," I look into her big brown eyes, "He's going to fucking kill me."

She rolls her eyes, "That's a little overdramatic, don't you think? I mean I don't doubt he'll be upset, but I doubt he'll resort to murder."

I shake my head, "A man will do anything when he thinks something precious to him is in danger."

She presses her lips to my shoulder, "Well, then if he's going to kill you, we need to live this day as though it were our last. Let's do something."

She hopes up and spins around to face me, "What do you want to do? Go for a walk? Go window shopping in Port Angeles? Go to the beach?"

I move to the edge of the couch. I reach out and wrap my hands around the backs of Bella's thighs, pulling her until my face is pressed into her stomach, "If this were truly my last day, I would want to spend it in your arms."

She pushes me back slowly, until I'm sitting with my back against the couch. She climbs into my lap, my hands moving from the backs of her thighs up over her gorgeous backside and onto her hips. She runs her hands up my chest, neck, and into my hair. She presses her magnificent tits against my chest and rocks her hips, "What would we do all day?" she asks as she rests her forehead against mine.

_Fucking perfect…_

_____

**_BPOV_**

No joke. I want a serious answer to these questions. I want to know how the hell I lived without him for the past seventeen years. I mean, seriously? Where the hell had he been? Why did I have to wait so long for this amazing man to come into my life?

However, I couldn't dwell on things like that. Straddling his lap made it difficult to really concentrate on anything besides pleasing him to the fullest. Last night was so amazing. The way he spoke to me, using that wicked tongue as he asked me if I wanted him to fuck me with it. The way he touched me; grabbing, pinching, and marking me with his large hands as he brought me to completion several times over. The things he let me do to him, growling out my name as I gave just as well as I got.

We would collapse on top of each other in a heap of labored breathing and slick skin only to take a moment to kiss and caress before we did it again. I'd finally met someone that would do these things with me; that didn't make me think myself to be a pervert because I wanted this. Even if Edward didn't love me anymore, I would gladly follow behind him like some kind of stalker for the rest of my life.

Until that happened, I wasn't going to think about it. He is here now with me sitting in his lap, with his hands gripping my hips, and with that amazing cock reacting to me. His lips brushed against mine, "I would spend the entire day making love to you. However, since I know my father would bring me back to life if Charlie did try and kill me, I know this isn't my last day," he wraps his arms around me as he moves to lay me down on the couch with him hovering over me, "so, you'll just have to settle for foreplay."

I smile up at him, "Ugh, I guess foreplay will have to do."

He chuckles as he settles between my legs. The feel of him here feels so perfect and right, like my legs here made to cradle him this way. Edward presses his lips to mine softly, taking his time with his kisses. He likes to savor he told me and he would teach me not to be so impatient. Last night, he'd told me we were both working for the same goal. If I followed his lead, we'd get there later but there would be so much more fun to be had than if I led.

He was _so_ very right…

As he sucks my bottom lip into his mouth and grips my ass in one of his large, strong hands, we hear footsteps on the stairs leading to his room. The door is wide open since his room and a guest room are the only rooms on the top floor.

He collapses on top of me, swearing into my shoulder, "Goddamn son-of-a-bitch," he pulls himself away from me, "motherfucking blue balls," he mumbles.

I bite my lips in order to keep from laughing at him. I felt sorry for him. He was so aroused this morning and that arousal had come right back when I sat on his lap. I love how I can make him react to me so easily and quickly, I just don't like not being able to use what I create…

I sit up and curl back up beside Edward as Alice and Jasper walk in. Alice jiggles the phone at me, "Charlie called. I lied and told him you were in the shower. He wants me to tell you that he caught a couple of fish that he wants you guys to have for dinner."

I roll my eyes, "You mean he wants me to cook for him…"

I take the phone from Alice as she shrugs, "Same difference."

I look down at the phone and Jasper takes Alice's hand, "Come on. Let's give them some privacy."

Alice nods and gives us a sad sympathetic smile before letting Jasper lead her from the room. I look up at Edward and find he looks like he's about to be whipped viciously about the neck and shoulders with a wet rope. I kiss his cheek, letting my lips ghost over the stubble as I tell him, "Just breath, Edward."

He pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around me, "Call him."

I pull him closer, letting him rest his head against my chest as I call my house. Charlie answers on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad!"

"Hello stranger! I haven't heard anything from you since that hike. I was starting to get worried."

I laugh, "No, we made it to the waterfall and back without any injuries. I had a really great time."

I felt Edward chuckle softly as he presses a kiss to my neck, moving his head to rest on my shoulder. Charlie chuckles, "That's good! No doctor visits this time around," he pauses briefly, "So are you going to be home in time for dinner?"

I roll my eyes. If that man didn't have me, he'd spend most of his paycheck at the dinner in town, "Yeah. Alice said something about you catching some fish?"

He starts to tell me the story of how him, Billy Black, and his son, Jacob, caught a bunch of fish, but stops mid sentence, "I'll save the story for when you get here."

"Alright. I'll be home shortly. I just need to gather my things together."

He tells me he'll see me in a little while before getting off the phone. I toss the phone on Edward's bed and move to straddle his lap again, "Are you ready?"

He picks me up and throws me on the bed, "Fuck yes."

He crawls on to the bed but my hands on his chest stop him. He frowns down at me as I shake my head, "I meant to tell my dad. We really don't have the time to…fool around," I brace myself as I finish my sentence.

His body sags. His forehead is resting against my hip, "Bella…"

I pull on his face, making him look up at me, "Soon, Edward. I want to get this out of the way so we can be a normal couple and have dates and do things without a care in the world. As long as the conversation with my dad is hanging over our heads, we're going to be stressed."

He sighs and nods, kissing me softly, "You're right," he kisses my forehead, "You're so smart."

I chuckle and push him off of me, "That's because my brain can still sift through the cloud of lust to see reason."

He bends down and kisses my cheek, "…and so pretty."

His kisses move to my neck, "…and taste so good…"

I shake his shoulders and he frowns at me again, "Talk. Charlie. Now."

He frowns a little harder, making the look of realization just that much more prominent on his face when it appears. He shakes his head and gets off the bed, "Sorry, baby. Lust cloud and all that shit."

I giggle and take his proffered hand as I get off the bed. Edward finishes getting ready as I pack my things. We reconvene in the foyer. He has all his tattoos covered and his hair as tamed as possible. He looks very clean cut; even though I know he's far from it. Alice and Jasper are standing beside him when I walk up.

"…and no swearing. I know that's going to be a feat for you, but keep your fucking mouth shut!"

Alice seemed to be telling him how to act. I giggle, "Alice, we can only hope for the best. Have Edward keep his language in the G-rating would be like asking Edward to be gay."

Edward scoffs, wrapping his arms around me and fastening his hands to my ass as he pulls me against him, "With you walking around in front of me, nothing else even registers on my radar: guy, girl, animal…"

I wind my arms around his neck, letting him kiss me for a moment before Alice clears her throat, "And you might want to refrain from that as well. Probably best to just keep your hands to yourself, maybe in your pockets or…under your arms."

Edward laughs and shakes his head, holding his hands up in surrender, "I make no promises."

Edward winks at me, letting me know he has no plans of groping me in front of my dad. _Thank God…that would be awkward…_ Edward takes my hand and walks me over to my truck, "I'll be right behind you, Bella."

I grin, "Aren't you a speed demon?"

His expression turns defeated, "Please tell me you at least do the speed limit."

I giggle, "That's about all I can do. My truck is…"

"A piece of shit," he scoffs.

I poke his ribs, "Watch it, buddy. This piece of shit is coming with me to Seattle when I go to college."

He shrugs, "Too bad you'll be too busy driving my car."

"Is it an automatic?"

He scoffs again, "Real men drive standards, Bella."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever. Real men don't drive Volvos."

He narrows his eyes, "Real men care about the environment."

I toss my head back as I laugh loudly at my crazy boyfriend. When I look back at him, he has his arms crossed over his chest and the look of a petulant child on his face. I kiss his cheek, "Real men can make their girlfriends scream," I tell him as my lips brush against his stubble like before.

He moves closer to me, effectively pinning me back against the seat of my truck, "You think you screamed last night?" he asked, not giving me the chance to answer, "Then you haven't seen anything yet, little girl."

He tilts his head and kisses his way up my neck until he reaches my ear, where he tells me, "Start your truck Bella, we have to go tell Daddy about me."

I shiver at his deep, smooth tone. He pulls away from me with a smirk and a wink as he shuts my door and walks over to his own car. He's the best mix of gentleman and badass.

_Ugh…fucking perfect…_

_____

**_EPOV_**

Have I mentioned how fucking perfecting she is? I'm not sure I have in the last five minutes, so let me go ahead and reiterate this. Isabella Swan is fucking perfect.

I had to control my arousal since I am about to meet her dad. Well, meet him under different circumstances. I'd be willing to bet my future with Bella that he'll remember me just fine. Just about any time he came and arrested me, he would just shake his head and holler at me to get into the back of his cruiser. He always expected me and would usually roll his eyes and say something about how he should've known it was me he was coming to arrest. There weren't many of us hell children during my time at Forks High School and I was usually the main perpetrator.

My game plan is simple. I let him holler at me, swear at me, and maybe even throw some things if it makes him feel better, but I plan on taking the brunt of the rage. This is all my doing and if I would've just left Bella alone until she would've gotten to UW, then we could've avoided this mess…well, for a little while.

_As if I could've stayed away from her…fucking siren…_

I feel my hands get a little shaky the closer we get to her house. Everyone in Forks knew where the Chief of Police lived. It was common knowledge. We had two turns left before we'd be pulling into the driveway. I had to calm myself before then. My nerves had been getting the better of me all day and they weren't getting any better. His reaction means a lot. I could be living it up with my girl for the rest of the summer or I could be sneaking in and out of her bedroom window.

I can't help the smirk that appears on my face when I realize I'll more than likely be sneaking into her bedroom window anyways. Isn't that what boyfriends did with their girlfriends? Risk getting caught by their father just because they couldn't wait for morning to see their faces? I know this boyfriend would be doing it. Often.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into the driveway. I take a deep breath and get out of my car, helping Bella with her bag as she got out of her truck. She smiles up at me, "I love you."

I kiss her cheek, "I love you."

My words look like they instilled a sense of confidence in her, as if my affirmation gave her strength to get through this. How I wish her words would've done the same for me.

We take the dreaded walk up to her front door and walk through as she opens it with her key. She calls out to Charlie. I know he's here. The cruiser is in the driveway and as far as I know Charlie doesn't have his own vehicle.

He calls out from the backdoor, "Outside, Bells. I'm cleaning the fish."

I swear under my breath, "Fuck, he's got a knife in his hand."

Bella giggles at me, but she doesn't see the bad turn this could take. I toss her bag to the foot of the stairs and follow her further into the living room, where she guides me to sit on the couch, "I'll go get him."

"Bells? Is there someone else here?"

I hold my breath and look at Bella. She bites her bottom lip before turning towards the kitchen, "Yeah, Dad. Can you come in here for a minute?"

"Yeah, give me a second."

Bella takes a seat beside me. She's tense and her stiff posture doesn't settle my nerves. I hear the water in the kitchen running and then his footsteps walking towards the living room, where he stops dead in his tracks.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

___________________________

So I hope that was enjoyable. I can't believe I left you guys at a cliffhanger...fuck, I'm evil and a hypocrite, because I hate it when that shit gets done to me... I've got the confessional finished. We get to see an Angry!Bella. Won't that be fun? If I can't get unstuck, then I'll give you what I've got in about another week or so. I'd like to give you guys bigger updates because I know I enjoy them more when I read.

So let me know what you think, if you feel like it. I hold no guns to your head to get compliments, though I do appreciate them and do my best to reply to you. :D


	3. Ch3 Remember your window, Juliet

**_**Just as a side note, I've been trying to post this bloody chapter all damn day!! *sighs calmly* Its here now...and that's all that matters right?**_**

**_AN:_** Holy Moses on a piece of lettuce! This update is _so_ much earlier than what I expected, let alone what you the reader expected. I got on a roll last night. I decided to post before I finished out the day E&B were having because I don't think I'm going to finish out the day so to speak...more like a summary of the events that happened maybe...I don't know. Everything in my mind changes so quickly...I've got...like...three people in there arguing about what to do... Stupid multiple personalities...

So here is the confession to Daddy Charlie. I hope its as good as what you guys were waiting for. At the end, you'll find in detail some of that foreplay E&B have been partaking in. If that isn't your bag, baby, I've put signal of sorts before the goodness of the lemony kind. No need to worry, there isn't anything of importance that you'll miss if you skip it. Just sort of testing the lemon water. However, if it is your bag, baby, then I apologize now if it isn't any good. I was really nervous writing it...and I'm even more nervous posting it... I'll probably close my eyes and whimper for my mommy when I press the submit button...

Again, review if you want to. You're awesome if you do and you're awesome if you don't...though not as awesome if you do, but still awesome nonetheless. :D

Can you tell I'm a nervous rambler? Okay, I'll shut up now...enjoy!! :D

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Again... I own nothing. You can sue me...but you would get that nothing that I own, so there's no point. A slap on the ass should make me learn my lesson...unless I like it...

_________

**_EPOV cont_**

Bella stutters, "D-dad, um, can you sit down?

Charlie's face turns a dark shade of red on his cheeks and brow. I know he's holding back his anger and I also know he's bound to be thinking the worst. Charlie takes a seat in the armchair, putting Bella between the two of us. I don't like that.

He rests his elbows on his knees and clasps his hands tightly in front of him, "What's going on?"

Bella looks at me and then back to her father, but before she can say anything, I speak, "Sir, this was my idea," Charlie frowns, but I don't let him interrupt, "Over the past two days, I've come to a very important realization that you may not...no, that you _will not_ like," I take a deep breath and look at Charlie pleadingly, begging him with my eyes to understand, "I know as I was growing up that I was the worst kid in the world, but I've changed. I've grown up. I've gotten my sh-stuff...together. I'm at the top of my class, I haven't been in any kind of trouble and not just because I haven't gotten caught, but because don't do anything to get caught doing. I have a very bright future planned out, and...that's where you come in," I pause, gathering both the courage and the right words, "You see, in order for me to get that future that I want, I'm going to need your blessing right now and again in a few more years," Charlie leans back against the back of the armchair, "I'm in love with Bella, sir."

His frown turns angry, "I don't think so."

I move forward, sitting on the edge of the couch, ready to plead with everything I have in me, "Sir, please understand -"

Charlie scoffs, "Understand what, Edward? That you've somehow grown into a decent person? That you've become more than just some punk kid? You think you can come into my house after all these years and try and convince me that you're a changed person just because you're doing well in school? You think I'm going to let you date my daughter because you came here like a man and asked me for _my_ blessing? You're crazy!"

I shake my head, "No, sir. I don't expect for you to give us your blessing so easily."

He scoffs again, "What you should expect would be to never get my blessing, now or _in a few more years._ You actually think I'm going to let you marry my daughter?"

I shake my head, "Not without me proving myself to you."

He laughs out right this time, which pisses me the fuck off. I keep my cool though. Bella is more important to me that cussing out her dad. I change a glance at Bella and see that she looks just as livid as I feel.

"Sir -"

"Who do you think you are?" Bella demands from her father in a cold, crisp tone.

_Wha?_

Charlie frowns at his daughter, "Excuse me?!"

Bella moves to the edge of the couch like me, only she looks ready to scrap. She braces her little hands on the edge of the couch beside her as her brow furrows even harder, "I've basically been taking care of myself since I was ten, and not only me, but both you and Mom! My mother couldn't cook to save her life, so in order for me to actually eat something worth eating; I had to learn how to cook! She couldn't pay the bills on time, so I had to take care of that too! I had to get her up and get her ready for work while I got ready for school! I cooked us breakfast, I made her lunch for the day, and I came home and did my homework and cooked dinner for us! Then she met Phil and he took care of her, but I seemed to get in the their way of being horny newlyweds! I moved here to save myself the therapy bill because Lord knows she wouldn't have been able to make the payment on time! Did I find a different situation?! Hell no! It's just the same only you're my dad! I cook, I clean, I take care of the household chores, and all you do is work and fish!! I think I can make my own damn decisions when it comes to my damn life! And you want to know why I chose Edward?! Because _he_ takes care of_ me_! Just like Alice and Esme and Carlisle. Edward loves me and shows it in the way most people show affection, by taking care of others!"

I don't think she took a breath throughout the whole speech. The beautifully pale skin of her face is flushed pink, her deep brown eyes are narrowed into menacing slits, and her shoulders are heaving slightly with her angry labored breathing. She's never looked more fuckable in her life!

_Fucking perfect..._

Charlie's face is priceless. He is beyond shocked that sweet, mild-mannered Bella just blew the fuck up in his face. Charlie regains his senses within seconds, however, and opens his mouth to retaliate, but Bella cuts him off as she jumps to her feet and points her finger at him, "Don't you dare tell me that I'm not allowed to see him, because I will walk out of this house right now! I don't care what you think about him, Dad! I'm sorry, but the kid you knew turned into an amazing man; an amazing man that loves me completely and wants to marry me someday. I _will not_ let you take this away from me!"

Charlie gets up on his own feet, "You listen to me, Isabella Marie Swan! You may be mature for you age, but this is _my_ house and you still live under my roof -"

Bella fucking laughs in his face, "Are you really pulling that 'not while your under my roof' shit with me? Then how about I just get out from under _your_ roof?!"

She storms towards the stairs and in a split second I realize what she's about to do and I can't let her, "Bella," I jump up, "wait!"

Bella stops at the bottom of the stairs and both she and Charlie are staring dead at me. I clear my throat, trying to calm my nerves, "I can't let you leave like this. Baby, please..." I look between the two of them, "Can't we just talk this out?" I look back at Bella's incredulous gaze, "I can't let me be the reason you destroy the relationship between you and your dad."

Bella's body relaxes slightly, "But Edward..."

I shake my head, "We can work something out," I hold out my hand towards her, "Let's just start over?" I ask, looking back and forth between the two of them.

Bella walks over to me, taking my hand. She allows me to pull her into my body where I kiss the top of her head and move us back towards the couch. Charlie is still standing in front of his chair, watching us. I look up at him, "Sir, can we please just start over? I'll do what it takes for you to understand that I'm not what you thought I'd turn out to be."

He looks between the two of us for a second, almost making me retract my arms from around Bella. He clears his throat and takes a seat, "I'm going to need a transcript from your school. I plan on doing a background check on you first thing in the morning. As soon as I get the results from those back, then we can talk again. Until then...I'll allow you to come and see her as long as I'm home," he looks at Bella, "Which means no more staying at Alice's. If you want to see her, she comes here and stays."

Bella is about to open her mouth but I quickly clamp my hand over it. She looks like she could spit fire, but I quickly explain, "Baby steps, Bella."

She frowns unhappily, but I removed my hand and she sighs, agreeing to the requirements. She turns to her father, "But there isn't a time restriction," she says pointedly, daring him to argue. Charlie sighs and nods, "Only on when he leaves. He's out the door as soon as I go to bed."

Bella narrows her eyes and quickly adds, "And you can't go to bed early and just sit in your room until you get tired!"

Charlie grimaces, but nods, "Deal."

Bella nods with him but then adds, "And you can't dally with getting the background check done either. I'll go talk to Mary Ann myself if I don't hear something by the end of the week."

Charlie sighs, "Anything else?"

Bella smiles brightly, "He stays for dinner."

I quickly shake my head, "I think I've stayed my welcome. I don't want to...cause any more problems for the rest of the day."

Bella takes my hand and smiles brightly, "You won't. Let me cook for you. I make some mean fried fish."

I can't help but smile at her, "Okay. I'll stay."

Charlie grumbles under his breath, "...the luck..."

He gets up and walks into the kitchen, seconds later the back door slams shut. I breath out a sigh of relief as Bella smiles even brighter at me. I pull her face to mine, kissing her lips soundly, "You were amazing, baby. Just fucking perfect."

She overs my hands with hers, "He was threatening to take away something very important to me. I just recently acquired it and I wasn't ready to let it go just yet. I actually don't think I'll ever be ready to let it go."

I kiss her again, but quickly pull away when the back door opens. I'm not pressing my luck for a fucking second.

* * *

I help Bella in the kitchen while Charlie sits in the living room watching _ESPN_. The more we laugh the louder the television gets. As I cut the tomatoes up for the salad, Bella pulls on my jacket, "Why are you still wearing this thing? I can see a slightly sheen of sweat on your forehead."

I sigh and shrug, "I don't want him to see my tattoo. I can't risk anything."

Bella turns me to face her, running her hands over my chest and pushing my jacket off my shoulders, "The sooner the better. He's already in overload."

I allow her to push my jacket all the way down my arms where she takes it by the collar and folds it over her arm. She bends her head slightly and kisses the exposed skin of my tattoo, "He knows I plan to get one when I'm of age."

She stretches up; standing on her tiptoes and kisses the corner of my mouth, "Breath, Edward."

I didn't even notice I'd stopped breathing. I knew I was scared of his reaction, but I was also trying to keep myself in check. Bella worshiped each of my tattoos last night like they were her own personal gods. She truly loved everything about me.

She pulls away from me and walks over to the coat rack, depositing my coat by the backdoor. As she walks back over to where she is frying the fish, she pats my shoulder and winks at me, smiling sweetly as she gets back to work.

* * *

Dinner is the most awkward meal I've ever sat through. The conversation is all by nonexistent. Its basically a praising of Bella's cooking skills and Charlie's fishing trip this morning. He mentions Jacob Black quiet often and Bella looks like she gets angrier and angrier the more he says the name. I knew the Blacks from the reservation because they didn't like my father. The last doctor that was in Forks had been here for decades and when he died at the age of 79, everyone took it hard. He'd been caring for the town's people for a long time. When my father came in, Bill Black convinced most of the reservation that my father was a quack doctor that wouldn't take care of them the way the previous doctor had. I never liked the Blacks after that...or most of the reservation for that matter.

What bothers me the most is how Charlie's talking about this Jacob kid, like he's Bella's other half or something. I ignore it as much as possible, trying to keep in mind that Charlie doesn't need to see that I still have that short temper from when I was younger.

Once we're finished eating, Charlie excuses himself to the living room, where he turns the television back up so he doesn't have to hear us. Bella starts apologizing the second we start washing dishes, "I'm sorry he kept talking about Jacob. I swear to you that I don't like him and that I've never looked at him as more than an acquaintance."

I sigh, releasing some of the built up tension, "I'm the one who's sorry. You don't have to defend yourself with me, Bella. I know there were guys before me, and I also know there will be no guys after me. We both have pasts and -"

She shakes her head, "But I don't have one with Jacob and I'm not defending myself. I'm just apologizing for my idiot of a father and letting you know that you don't need to be angry."

I nod, kissing the top of her head, "you shouldn't worry yourself with either of those tasks. I've kept my cool this long and Charlie would rather you be with someone that's a little more...wholesome. I mean did you see the way he eyed the tattoo? I told you he would get angry."

Bella giggles softly, "Yeah, well, he'll get over it. You're a permanent fixture from now on."

I smile down at her happily as she gives me the same smile. We make small talk about nothing, talking about the things we can do while we're hanging out at her house tomorrow. We make plans for me to come over first thing in the morning. As soon as we're done with the dishes, I take my leave.

"But he's still awake."

I nod, cupping her face in my hands, "I know, baby, but we don't need to push him, okay? I really want to make a good impression on him, even if that means I have to sacrifice a little time with you. It will be better for the both of us in the long run, ya know? The sooner he trusts me, the sooner I can take you out on a real date."

She nods sadly, moving into my arms and wrapping hers around my waist, "I know," she sighs softly, "Just hurry back to me."

I wrap my arms around her tightly, "Of course, Bella. Where else would I be?" I feel her chuckle and nod her head. I bend mine down and whisper in her ear, "You should probably leave your bedroom window unlocked...maybe even open just a little."

She looks up at me with a shocked face, "Are you serious?" she whispers urgently.

I chuckle and nod, kissing her forehead, "Walk me to the door?"

She smiles brightly and nods, running to grab my jacket for me. She takes my hand and leads me into the living room, "Edward's leaving, Dad."

I see the smirk on his face and try and contain my own when he turns and sees our hands clasped together. He frowns and sighs, "What time are you coming back tomorrow?"

"First thing," Bella says challengingly. She's begging for a fight.

Charlie sighs, "I'd like some peace on my other day off, is that too much to ask from you?"

She rolls her eyes, "Yes, because running the town of Forks is just so stressful."

He narrows his eyes at me, "It used to be."

She narrows her eyes right back at him, pulling my hand as she leads me to the door, saying loudly, "I'll see you in the morning, Edward."

We step out onto her front step and she sighs as she crosses her arms over her chest. I kiss her nose, "Calm down, little girl. Try and make peace with the man for the rest of the night, okay? It would be nice to just hang out with you tomorrow without having to worry about snide remarks coming from either of you."

She frowns, "But, Edward -"

I place my finger over her lips, "Bella, I'm serious. You're more mature than this, I know you are. You'll get what you want in the end; all of it," I give her a pointed look and she blushes, looking down, "Just try and stay civil while I'm gone, okay?"

She sighs and nods, "Fine. I f I have to act like a grown up, I will."

I chuckle, "Thank you, baby. Really, it's make the summer go a lot smoother if we don't have any restrictions. We can be carefree and happy and not have to worry about lurking fathers and nosy siblings."

She giggles and nods, wrapping her arms around my neck, "Is it too much to ask for a goodbye kiss or do I have to refrain from everything?"

I press my forehead to hers; listening for anything that would give Charlie away that he would be watching us. I hear the chair squeak and shake my head, "Just a quick one, little girl. You're daddy is lurking about."

She giggles and kisses me softly, sucking on my bottom lip just as she flicks her little tongue over it. I groan and pull her out of the kiss, "Remember your window, Juliet," whispering against her lips.

I kiss her quickly and pull away from her completely, getting into my car and heading home. I try and come up with a way to get out of the house without anyone suspecting anything. Thankfully, the engine to my Volvo is nearly silent. I just have to worry about shutting the car door and the front door. Then there's the fact that I wasn't completely sure which room was Bella's but that could be fixed with a text message and a request to leave a light on. I would find a way into her fucking room even if it meant I had to climb the wall like I were Peter fucking Parker.

_____

**_BPOV_**

I watch him drive away and automatically miss him like I would my arm. I chuckle to myself at how absurd the feeling is; to love him so much after only a couple of days, but really, I just can't see myself without him anymore. When I walk back into the house, Dad is pacing back and forth in front of the lifeless television.

_Here we go again. All I can say is bring it, old man!_

Charlie faces me when I take a spot behind the couch. He crosses his arms over his puffed out chest and gives me a look of total disappointment, "I thought you were smarter than this, Bella."

I roll my eyes, "Smarter than what, Dad? Falling in love like a normal girl should? Finding someone that loves her back? Finding someone who isn't afraid to be with the Police Chief's daughter? Or is it that I should be smarter than to fall in love with Edward?"

"I'm tired of you mouth, Bella."

I cross my arms over my chest and narrow my eyes at him. He shakes his head, "What's gotten into you? You were a totally different girl before you left."

I sigh and shake my head, "I'm just defending myself, Dad. I know what I want and I don't want to hear about how I'm being stupid or how its wrong, because I'm not stupid and this isn't wrong."

"You're seventeen," he laughs out hysterically, "What in the hell do you know about being in love?"

I smirk and shaky my head, "You're right. When have I seen any love between a man and a woman? I've seen how your life has been completely stagnate since Mom left you. Nothing in this house has changed. I bet if I went to your room, you'd still have her old clothes hanging up in the closet! Because I know that isn't love, right? Or how Mom and Phil make eyes at one another from across the room? How he puts up with all her eccentricities and loves her just the same, if not more for them? Or maybe how Edward treats me with respect and dotes on me like we've been together for years? You're right, what the hell do I know about love?"

charlie runs his hands through his hair and shakes his head, "So this is what _love_ does to you? It makes you back talk me and treat me with no respect? I took you in when you came to Forks on a whim. I over looked the fact that you haven't come to see me in years or that you'd rather be somewhere else even though you're here now. I love look how you don't want to spend time with me, but for you to stand there and talk back to when I'm trying to do you a favor -"

I laugh out, "Right! A favor, that's what this is?! You're trying to forbid me from Edward, the only guy who's stopped long enough to look at me for who I am? The only guy who would rather blow off whatever he was doing in order to spend time with me? Who doesn't put fishing or a baseball game in front of me? If this is what you call a favor, then you can keep it! I don't want it. I'll take whatever happens between Edward and me over your _favor_ any day."

I turn and walk towards the stairs, "Isabella, we are not done with this conversation!"

I shrug and turn to him, sighing dejectedly, "What else do you want to say to me?"

"I demand an apology for how you acted earlier. You had no right to talk to me that way!"

I nod, "You're right,"I say calmly, "For a lot of things, I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry for how I spoke to you. You talk about me disrespecting you, but you did the same to me. I brought to you a man that wants nothing but to take care of me and all you could see was the teenager he used to be. That was disrespectful to him, which was disrespectful to me. Whenever have I brought home the town trouble maker? Whenever have I brought home a guy with a questionable reputation? Those types obviously aren't what I go for, and guess what? Edward obviously isn't that type."

I walk upstairs, ignoring his call to get me to come back and talk to him, but I'm tired of listening to him holler and be disrespectful. He's a power hungry man that thinks everyone should listen to everything he says because he's the Chief, but I don't give a fuck.

After unlocking and cracking my window, I walk into my bathroom and take a shower, crying under the spray of the hot water. Nothing went accordingly and when Edward gets here, he's going to ask how it went. I know I could have handled it better, but Dad just wouldn't stop. He wouldn't let me hand this like an adult.

I get out of the shower and wrap my hair in a towel as I dry off. Once I have a towel securely wrapped around me, I take my hair down and towel-dry it as I walk back into my room. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face as I see the most beautiful sight of Edward lying in my bed with his arms behind his head propping it up.

"Hmm, please tell me you have nothing on underneath that towel..."

I giggle and get on the bed, straddling his hips, "All I have on is my birthday suit."

He groans as he opens the towel up slowly, taking his time and savoring like normal. As soon as the towel is moved enough to reveal my breasts, my nipples harden, causing another groan from Edward. I take his hands and place them over my chest, squeezing my hands around his. Edward leans up and wraps his arms around me, kissing my neck and crushing my tits against his chest. My head lolls back as his amazing mouth languidly leaves open mouthed kisses up and down my neck, "Don't get mad at me for doing this, but I didn't come here for the foreplay."

My head snaps back up so I can look him in the eyes. He grimaces, "I'm sorry, it's just -"

I groan and rest my forehead on his shoulder, "It's just you don't want to wake up my father with our moaning."

He squeezes my ass hard, "Well, its not like you're quiet."

I giggle and get off his lap, "Its not like you let me be."

I walk over to my dresser and pull out a matching pale pink camisole and pair of boyshorts. I pull them on and turn to find Edward watching me with his mouth hung open slightly and his eyes heavy with lust. I wink at him and shake my ass, earning another groan as he throws himself back on my bed, covering his face with a pillow. I leave him be for a moment to recover and so I can dry my hair so it doesn't frizz out completely.

About ten minutes later, I walk back into find Edward in the same position. I slide up on the bed and pull the pillow away from his face, "Edward?"

He sighs and looks at me, frowning slightly, "Maybe you should put something more on, like some shorts or pants or a fucking chastity belt."

I cover my mouth with my hand, holding in my giggles as I nod and get up, getting a pair of powder blue pajama pants from the drawer and slipping them on. I get back in bed beside him and curl up to his side, "I'm sorry."

He shakes his head, "It's nothing you can control. Well, that little booty shake -"

I lean up on my elbow and look down at him, "No, I mean about after you left. You told me to act my age and I didn't. Dad went off on me, telling me that he thought I was smarter than all this and that I didn't know what love was. He accused me of being disrespectful," Edward nods and I frown, "What?! Are you mental? He was being disrespectful to you -"

He shakes his head, sitting up and pulling me into his lap, "Baby, I deserve everything he throws at me, you don't. I'm glad that you stood up for me, don't me wrong. That shut was..._really_ hot, but it wasn't needed. If his getting angry with me and me sitting back and taking it will help him understand that I'm willing to do what it takes to get him to be okay with us, then I'll willingly do it one hundred times over. I want us to be happy, baby, and we can't be happy if Charlie isn't okay with this."

I sigh and shake my head, "I can only take so much if it, I'm sorry. I won't sit back and watch as he talks bad about you or what we have. When I think about us, it makes me smile and happy, and for him to turn around and bash that into the ground...well, I can't take that. You have to understand that this is also about us. Not all our happiness relies on my Dad's approval. What are you going to do if he never approves of us?"

He sighs and shakes his head, "I'll only give him the option for so long, Bella. I want to be with you in every way and if he can't respect that then...we'll just have to work around him. I just want to give him the option to be okay with this."

I rest my forehead on his shoulder and his arms tighten around me, "I'll try and keep my mouth shut. Its just difficult."

He nods, "Understandable. I was absolutely, without a doubt, fucking livid right before you lost it. I was glad it was you and not me."

I smile and kiss his neck, "Yeah, me too."

He lays us back in the bed, keeping me on top of him against his chest. I move my head over her heart, listening to it beat its own perfect rhythm, "I could sleep to this..."

He runs his hand over my back, "Why don't you? Just got to sleep and when you walk up, I'll be back."

I press my nose against his chest and breathe in deeply, "Promise?" I ask sleepily.

"Promise."

I sigh happily and fall asleep to the beat of his heart and his hand running through the back of my hair.

* * *

When my eyes finally open for the day, I turn over and see Edward is missing. Even though I knew he wouldn't be here when I woke up, it still saddened me. I look at the time and then hear the doorbell. Eight am. Perfect timing. Dad was an early riser, so I knew he'd get the door. I had to hurry with getting ready. I quickly pull my hair up into a ponytail and change into some shorts and tank top. I slip on some shoes and run into my bathroom to brush my teeth.

I run out of my room, taking as much care as I can while running down the stairs. Once I reach the bottom, I find Charlie and Edward sitting in the living room. Edward is looking at his hands and Charlie is eyeing him like Edward is a criminal. I suppose in his eyes, Edward is a criminal. He stole his daughter right from underneath him after giving him the worst years of his police career.

However, I don't care. Edward looks up when I walk into the living room, smiling brightly, "Good morning."

I smile at him and nod, "Epic morning," I motion to the kitchen, "Hungry?"

He nods, "Yeah, I was thinking about going and getting some breakfast for us, but I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for."

I shake my head, "Nothing I can't cook here. Come on. You can help me."

Dad grumbles something under his breath, but I don't care for a word of it. The only thing I care about is Edward being here with me right now. I hate that I care so little about my father's opinion, but in my eyes he wasn't seeing what I was seeing. Edward might have been a horrible teenager, but those days were over. He told me, promised me they were. I knew that Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be okay with this relationship if Edward was still the bad seed. I just needed to get Dad to see that Edward had turned over a new leaf.

We make breakfast for the three of us. As soon as we're all done eating, Dad sighs and shakes his head, "I need to go to La Push."

I frown, "What? Why?"

Edward's foot nudges mine and he shakes his head infinitesimally, "Because Billy needs my help with some things, Bella. Not everyone can sit at the house all damn day."

He pushes away from the table harshly and storms from the kitchen angrily. I sigh and shake my head as I stand and follow him, "I'm sorry. It's just last night you didn't say anything about it to us."

He yanks his jacket off the coat rack and shoves his keys in his pocket, "Yeah, well, it just came up this morning."

He looks back at me and then over my shoulder. I follow his gaze and find Edward picking up our dishes and starting the dish water. I turn back to my dad and find him shaking his head, "What the hell have I done wrong..." he asks himself more than me.

I open my mouth to try and comfort him, but he cuts me off holding his hand up and shaking his head, "Get your things together. I'm dropping you off at the Cullens'. I won't let you stand here along and Esme is always home."

I gasp but he just shakes his head, "Don't get used to this. I know that if I left, he would just come back."

I nod, "Okay. I'll just be a second."

I run up the stairs and grab a change of clothes and my bathing suit before running back downstairs to find Charlie and Edward standing at the sink washing dishes. I nearly fall down the last couple of stairs at the sight of it.

I can only hope this is promising."

_____

**_EPOV_**

Being stared down by a cop is not fucking cool. Ever. Even if the cop isn't in uniform, it's still very nerve wracking, even more so since I didn't get much sleep last night. I didn't leave until Bella was snoring softly against my chest. I stayed awake because I didn't want to risk not leaving in time before Charlie found me. With the way he was looking at me, it was like he knew I had come back after he went to bed last night.

When I hear Bella coming down the stairs, I could have jumped out of my fucking skin with the excitement. _Back up!! _Thankfully, she didn't run to me or try and kiss me. She offered me breakfast instead and that I took gratefully. Once breakfast was over, Charlie told us that he was leaving for the day and I saw the anger on her face and only watched it mirror back at her when Charlie pushed away from the table and stormed out. I'd tried to stop her before it was too late, but she had already back talked him.

My main and only goal is this girl's happiness. There is not way that she wouldn't be happy without her father in her life. I knew she hated it here, and that their relationship wasn't the best, but she still cared for him like a daughter should and visa versa. I didn't want them fighting because of me. I would take the time needed to impress him, but I would only give him so long. Like I said, her happiness was the most important and him continuing to add stress to her life would make her beautiful brown hair turn gray sooner than it should.

Bella got up to talk some reason into Charlie and I decided to pick up the dishes. If I wasn't staying for the rest of the day, I didn't want Bella cleaning up after us while she sat around by herself. Maybe I could get Alice to pry herself off of Jasper long to keep Bella entertained. She was a little jealous of me leaving last night, saying how she hadn't got to spend time with her and that I was hogging her best friend. I reminded her of Jasper being around just as much as Bella and she shut her fucking trap. The little fairy should be ashamed of herself for pushing her best friend away for a fucking dick, but I'm not here to judge. I'm here to hang it over her spiky haired head so she'll shut her shit up.

I lose myself in the task of cleaning the kitchen, which causes the fact that Charlie walks into the room to go unnoticed. Whenever he slides up beside me, I jump slightly. This pleases him. He rolls his sleeves up and starts rinsing the clean soapy dishes.

"I ran the background check on you."

I stay quiet. Its best not to provoke the wild beast if it's possible. He sets a couple of dishes in the drainer before he looks up at me, "Save for the two speeding tickets, you're clean."

I nod, knowing this already, but not exactly sure what to say.

Thankfully, he doesn't leave me hanging for long, "That doesn't necessarily mean anything. This is entirely up to you, but I want to give you a drug test."

_Like I would tell you no...that would just mean no blessing for Bella and me, which cause me to go insane with a severe case of blue balls, which would then cause me to say fuck the blessing, give me Bella._

I nod my head, "Sure, no problem. I don't do drugs anymore and only have the occasional beer for dinner or socializing. I don't drink to get drunk."

He nods his head, watching his hands as they work, "I suppose studying to be a doctor did some good for you. What kind of doctor?"

"Pediatrician."

"You like kids?"

I nod, "Yes, sir. I hope to have a couple of my own some day."

He nods again, "Children are great things to have. You should be lucky since they seem to grow up the opposite of their parents."

I can't help the chuckle that escapes and I notice the small smile on his lips. I can't believe this conversation is actually fucking happening. Shocked? Try fucking astounded.

"I plan on driving Bella over to your parents' house while I'm gone to La Push. I don't trust you enough to leave her here alone," he sighs, "I never thought I'd have this conversation with you, but I'm shocked that you're record is clean, Edward. You were an absolute terror to this town when you were younger and I thought you'd be in jail for sure. Regardless, you're taking my little girl," _well that makes it sound wrong when I call her that..._, "and I can't let you just take her from me like that. She'd follow you where you went and I don't know why the hell she would, but apparently you do something for her that other boys haven't been able to do."

He rinses the last dish and looks up at me, "I'll do whatever it takes for you to understand that I'm in this for the long haul, sir. Through good and bad, whatever happens I promise to make her happy."

I notice the movement out of the corner of my eyes and see Bella standing there, smiling brightly with glistening eyes, "What's going on?"

Charlie sighs and shakes his head, "Not what you're thinking. Get in the car and I'll fill you in."

There entire drive there, I make sure to follow at a safe distance behind Charlie's cruiser. The conversation we had was promising. I would take his drug test and take it regularly. I knew if we could just stop the fighting than all would work out in the end. I was positive of it. I could see happy family gatherings with my son in Charlie's arms, his grandfather's arms. It would make Bella happy to see the sight and, in case you don't remember, that's my reason for living now.

Once at the house, Alice runs out, squealing happily at the sight of Bella getting out of the cruiser. She jumps up and down after she hugs Bella and then attacks Charlie, hugging and thanking him. Whatever magic my sister is working on Charlie works wonders because the anger and stress just fall from his face as he looks at my petite sister like she's God's gift to daughters.

_If he only knew..._

_____

**_BPOV_**

The ride over to the Cullen house was awkward as Dad told me about what he and Edward spoke about. It felt like Charlie was fighting the fact that Edward was shaping up to be a good guy. The background check earned him big points with my father, considering all the things he's been arrested for in the past. He told me about wanting Edward to take a drug test and I had to hold my tongue. I felt that was beyond rude of him to do, but he told me Edward agreed without hesitation. Knowing that Edward wasn't offended by Dad's request made my anger dissipate quickly.

Regardless, the second my father laid eyes on Alice, all his worries melted away. What the little thing had on my father to make him all goofy life that was a mystery to me. I was just glad for it. Before Dad left, he gave me a tight hug and even shook Edward's hand. I watch with wide eyes as the two men look one another in the eyes, shake hands briefly, and nod their heads as if they just made a pact. Edward and Alice pull me in the house. Before Edward and I can even get out shoes off, Alice grabs out hands, "Look, these past couple of days, I've been given you some time together. Yes, I've enjoyed it just as much as you have because I got spend time with Jazz, but this time I'm not being so nice. I'll give you guys a couple of hours later, but I really want to do something and I don't care if its with the both of you as long as I get my Bella time."

I giggle at her as Edward just rolls his eyes with a head shake, "How about this," he offers, "we've got about seven hours before Charlie gets back to Forks, I'd estimate. We can split this time up accordingly. Alice, you can call Jasper later and the four of us will hang out, in the mean time, I'll give the two of you some girl time as long as I to spend a few hours with my girlfriend."

I smile, stretching up on my tiptoes, kissing him slowly, and then whisper against his lips, "I like you're idea."

When I pull away from him, he gives me the most amazing crooked smile and wink. He pulls me back to him, pressing his lips to my temple, "I'll come find you in two hours."

As he pulled away, his hand ghosted across my backside before he winked at me again and left Alice and I standing in the foyer. Alice took my hands into hers, "You have to tell me everything that happened!"

She pulls me into the kitchen where she makes us a small snack of chips and dip. I tell her everything, almost word for word.

"I can't believe you stood up to Charlie like that."

I frown at her, "Why not? He was being unreasonable! He wouldn't see Edward for more than what he used to be."

Alice holds up her hands, "Hold on, sweetie! I'm not the bad guy. I wasn't taking up for Charlie. I was just shocked that you threatened to leave. You must really love my brother."

I sigh, "I do," I give her a look that pleaded with her to understand, "Edward just treats me so well. He's sweet and caring and makes me feel so..." I struggle to find the right words.

"Beautiful? Wanted? Needed?" she offers.

I bite my lip, trying to contain my smile, but I feel the blush on my cheeks giving me away. Alice giggles softly, "I think that is a 'yes' to all the above. Bella, I'm happy that he can give you what you've been wanting. I'm sorry that I doubted this."

I take Alice's hands, "It's okay. I doubted it at first, too. I mean Edward has a lot going for him, but he chose me out of all the girls at college...in Seattle...in the world. He wants me, and that is the most frightening and amazing thing I've ever experienced."

Alice smiles brightly before she lunges at me, "I'm so happy for you!!"

Her arms are tight around my neck and I can't help but laugh at her. Once I pry her off of me and we clean up our mess, we head upstairs for our 'girly time' as Edward liked to call it. I let Alice paint my nails and toe nails. She talked nonstop about a double date between us, Edward, and Jasper. She even went so far as to include Emmett and Rosalie, who were visiting more of his friends today.

Esme came into Alice's room a little while later, "How did it go?"

I laugh at her grimace and tell her everything that happened. She looked both proud and slightly disappointed, "Well, I'm glad it all worked out...sort of. If there's anything you need, Bella, please don't hesitate to ask. I know that Edward lives here for the next couple of months, but if you need an escape from the overly protective father, just let us know. We can plan a girl day."

I smile when Esme hugs me, "Thanks, Esme. That means a lot to me."

She pats my cheek softly and leaves us alone. It was times like these that made me wish that my mother was like Esme. I envy Alice in the fact that she knows what its like to be a kid and have fun and be taken care of and not the other way around. She doesn't have to watch her mother go out with friends while she cooks and cleans like the ugly step-daughter.

It is at this point, when my envious thoughts wanted the better of me that Edward comes in, "Alright. Times up. She's mine."

I laugh while Alice stick out her tongue, "Fine, take her you big oaf. I'll call Jasper. Maybe the four of us could head up to the waterfall later."

I nod, "Yeah! I brought my bathing suit."

Edward nods, "Alright, we can talk more about it later when its group time. Right now its my time."

He walks into the room and picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder and heading towards his room. I smack his ass, "Put me down!"

"Nope. Not until I have you in my room...on my bed," he groans softly and picks up his pace.

***signal of sorts***

I can't help but laugh at him. Once we make it to the landing outside of his room, he hurries inside and slams his door shut, locking it before taking me over to his bed where he tosses me down like a sack of potatoes. I laugh out loud as he hovers over me like some kind of predator.

I run my hands down the side of his face, "You have me right where you want me?" he nods, "And what do you plan to do with me?"

He lowers his head down to my neck, kissing from my collarbone up until he reaches my ear. He nips at my earlobe gently, "My plan is to make you moan and wither and beg," he says in a husky voice, breathing against my neck, causing goosebumps to pop up all over, "for my hands," he squeezes the back of my thigh right below my ass, "my mouth," he places an open mouthed kiss right below my ear, " and my tongue," he licks the spot he just kissed.

My hands slide into his hair, "You have the most amazing ideas."

He removes his face from my neck and looks down at me, "You seem to bring out the best of them."

I smile up at him, but he then proceeds to kiss if off my face as he settles between my legs. My legs instinctively wrap around him, trapping him there. He deepens the kiss for a moment before breaking away and moving down my neck and chest until he reaches the top of my tank top. He groans and pulls away, "Goddamn clothes..."

I giggle softly as he sits up and pulls his black t-shirt over his head and flings it behind him. His eyes stay on my body the whole time. He places his hands on my ankles and moves up my legs slowly until he reaches my hips. He grips them, squeezing gently, "Sit up, baby."

Once in the sitting position, I find myself face to face with his tattooed abdomen. I press my face into his stomach, kissing the trail of soft hair that disappears below the waist band of the boxer briefs I can see under his pants. I run my hands up his thighs as his hands caress my shoulders. He stops me before my fingers can pop open his button fly jeans.

He grabs my hands and brings them to his lips, "You first, Bella."

Before I can protest, he reaches for the bottom of my tank top and pulls it over my head, flinging it in the same direction he did his own shirt. He groans deeply when he sees I have on no bra. He pushes gently against my shoulders, causing me to lay down on the bed again. His slightly rough hands ghost over my stomach, moving down towards my shorts. He unbuttons them, sliding the zipper down extremely slow as he stares me in my eyes. He taps my hips, silently asking me to raise them so he can pull off my shorts.

I do as asked. He grabs the bottom of them and tugs them down and off my legs at an even slower pace than he lowered the zipper. Once the shorts are in the growing pile of clothes behind him, he looks down at me with flushed cheeks, flared nostrils, and a deep frown.

I say nothing as I watch him lean down, pushing my legs apart as he makes room for himself to slide up my body. He slowly kisses his way up my torso, starting at the top of my boyshorts and stopping once he reaches my breasts. He reverently kisses the swell of each breast, painfully avoiding where I want him the most. I move my hands from his shoulders up into his hair, taking a handful in each hand in anticipation of what I can tell he's about to do.

He hovers above one while his hand cups the other, engulfing one of my erect peaks in his mouth while his hand plucks and pinches with other like an instrument. I suppose to him, I am. The moans and whimpers this action causes could only be described as the soundtrack to our intimate times. My senses wain, only leaving the sensations he's causing me to register ten times better than what they should. The sensations increase once he switches sides, sucking, licking, and nibbling the one he was pinching and plucking.

I press his face further into my chest as my back arches off the bed. I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling his lower half against mine and moaning at the feel of his hard length pressed against me. He pulls away from my tits and moves his mouth to mine, kissing me heatedly. His hips start grinding against mine in a slow rhythm. He breaks the kiss, pressing his forehead against mine, "I can't wait to be inside you, Bella."

"Me, either," I whimper, crushing my lips against his. After a moment, he pulls himself away from me suddenly and pulls my panties down my legs, shoving them in his back pocket. I gasp at the urgency of his movements, but he shakes his head as he looks down at my core, "I'm sorry, baby, but I need this."

I move my hands to his where they're pressing my legs apart. I thread my fingers through his, causing him to look up at me, "Take whatever you need, Edward."

He brings my hand up to his face, kissing my palm, mumbling, "Thank you," against my skin. He kisses his way from my knee to right where I need him the most. He sucks my clit into his mouth roughly, causing my hips to buck against his face. He presses his arm across my hips, keeping me still, "Calm down, little girl," he says with a smirk and wink.

Before I can respond in any way, his lips are working my clit and his tongue is sliding in and out of my entrance. My free hand grips onto his hair, pulling on it or pushing against his head, telling him where I want his mouth more. When I pull on it, silently asking him to attack my clit, he removes his hand from mine and presses a finger into me.

My hips buck violently at the amazing feeling, but his arm across me keeps me held down against the bed. I move my free hand to my chest, pinching my nipple and tugging roughly at it every so often, until the mixture of his mouth and tongue against my clit, his fingers curled inside of me, and my own ministrations on my nipple cause me to whimper, "Edward...I'm...ung..."

Then it happens, the tingle and tug deep inside. I feel my inner walls pulse around his fingers as the tension my body once held now melts away with each swipe of his tongue against my entrance. My legs and arms fall limply around me as Edward kisses his way back up my body until he's at my ear whispering, "Fucking perfect..."

His deep voice brings life back to my limbs as I wrap my arms and legs around him, pulling him down on top of me. I pull his face towards mine, kissing his lips softly, tasting myself on his lips and tongue. I place my hand on his chest over his tattoo and push against him, causing him to roll over beside me. I look over at him, smiling lazily before getting up and moving towards his body.

I straddle his hips, lowering my torso down against his. I kiss his swollen red lips before move down along his jaw and neck. I kiss along his collarbone and the middle of his chest, where I rein kisses across his heat tattoo. I sit back up and run my fingers over his hard piercing nipples. He hisses at the sensation, closing his eyes and pressing his head back into the bed.

I lean forward and kiss each nipple softly before returning the favor he bestowed upon my nipples. He explained to me how sensitive his nipples are now that they're pierced. I could only imagine getting mine pierced and just how much more amazing it would be for Edward to do what he does. Once I pay enough attention to his nipples I kiss my way down his torso until I reach his stomach.

I press my face against his stomach, continuing the rein of kisses on his abdomen as I work the buttons on his jeans open. Once they're open, I move my kisses further down, until I reach the waist band of his dark blue boxer briefs. I nuzzle my face against his erection, causing a groan from Edward. I pull back and remove both his jeans and underwear, tossing both behind me with the rest of the clothes.

I take the impressive length into my hand, licking from base to tip. His hands twist into the blanket and I smirk up at him, "Are you okay, Edward?"

He speaks through clenched teeth, "No."

I swirl my tongue around the head, licking up the small amount of clear fluid that's leaked out, "Don't you want me to go slow? Savor this like you showed me?"

He lets out a shaky breath, "Little girl..." he says warningly.

I smile sweetly at him before I engulf him in my mouth. He growls at me, which is _so_ fucking hot. I know he's close. I learned a lot about his body the night we stayed in the den. Once he shuts his eyes tight, I know he's losing control. Like now for instance, his eyes are closer, jaw clenched, and nostrils flared. His nose gives him away most of the time. I speed up the pace, wanting to bring him to completion just like he did me.

I grip the base of his cock and bob my head up and down his length a few times before I start following with my hand. I can't fit all of him into my mouth so I use my hand to do the rest for me. I run my free hand up his stomach, digging my fingers into his firm skin. I pull my hand down, scratching down his abdomen with my short nails.

"_Fuck_! So close..."

I bob down and hum deeply. His body tenses completely, his breathing stops, and his hands grip the blanket even harder, "Bel-"

He groans loudly, his hips finally bucking up like he'd been fighting to do, and he spills into my mouth. I pull back slightly, giving myself more room to swallow. I pull him out of my mouth, licking him clean and kissing my way back up his body like he did me. He wraps his arms around me the second my face is kissing his neck. He rolls us over, pressing his lips to mine, deepening the kiss after a few seconds.

When he pulls away, he's breathless and panting. He rests his forehead against mine, "Are you sure you've never done that before me?"

I giggle, "I'm positive."

He sighs against my lips, "You so amazing...fuck, I'm so lucky."

I wrap my arms and legs around him, "At least that makes two of us."

He smiles before kissing me again, "Come on. Lets go grab a shower right fast. I would like to spend all day naked in the bed with you, but I would rather us enjoy the little amount of time we have together unsupervised."

____

So...there ya have it. Charlie knows and Charlie isn't happy. The next update...well, I don't know when its going to be since I said this wouldn't be up for a week... I'll be heading to Texas to visit some family this weekend with my eccentric mother and I have no idea when we'll be coming back. At first it was the weekend...now she's talking about the week...so I'm just going along for the ride. My trusty laptop will accompany me so don't worry, I plan to do some writing while I'm gone.

I'll see you next update, if you're the silent type. If not, I'll see you after you review!


	4. Ch4 Lalalalalala

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I own nothing about this story but my strange plot line, the smut that I've written, and the way in which I write said plot line and smut. As for the rest of it, it belongs to some chick named Stephanie who seems to be popular with these four books she published and that half a book she will more than likely never finish. *sad face*

**_AN:_** Okay, so this is all in Edward's POV. The next chapter will more than likely be all B's POV, but Edward has a tendency to talk too much, so his POV will probably make an appearance. I wanted to make their POV's an equal amount, but again, Edward talks too much.

As for the prementioned (Word tells me that's not a word…so I've made it one.) smut, it takes place throughout the whole chapter…well, until the last few pages or so. I didn't get any complaints about there being smut in the last update, so I'll assume everyone reading is all good with it, if you have a problem with it, let me know and I'll point it like last time the next time I do it, because there will be more smut. (The word I was looking for was aforementioned…but I like prementioned better. I realized that halfway through the AN…)

As for the reviews, leave 'em if you got 'em.

As for the story…enjoy!

_____

**_EPOV_**

You want words to describe what just happened between Bella and me? Well, I have none for you. What she did left me speechless. I thought maybe that first time was just so amazing but no, I was wrong. I believe it will be after every blow job I receive from this amazing woman that my words will leave me like inmates during a jail break.

I pull her off the bed and push her into the bathroom, putting my hands on her hips and making her lead the way so I can watch that immaculate ass sway in front of me. I leave her in front of the mirror as I start the shower for us. She sees a rubber band on the counter by the sink and pulls her hair up into a wad of tangles on top of her head.

When I look over at her, she smiles at me with a big goofy grin, knowing she looks ridiculous and thinking it's funny. I can't help but laugh at her as I grab her hand and pull her into the shower with me. I slide the shower door shut as she steps under the spray. She turns to the soap and frowns, "Um…don't get me wrong, I love the way you smell…but…um, I don't want to smell like you."

I chuckle and nod, "You're right. Stay right here. I'll go get some soap for you."

She grabs my hand, stopping me from getting out. She bites her bottom lip and shakes her head, "You don't have to worry about it. I'll just rinse off."

I pull her wet body into mine and cup the side of her face, "It's not a problem, honestly," I kiss her lips softly, "I'll be back before you know it."

She releases me unwillingly and I get out of the shower, wondering why she didn't want me to leave in the first place. I walk out of the bathroom and grab the jeans I had on, finding it slightly difficult to slip them on since my legs are wet from the shower. I walk down stairs until I come to Alice's door. I knock before I open the door.

"Goddammit! What the fuck?!"

I cover my eyes after seeing my sister topless, wishing to everything that is good and holy to have the ability to bleach that from my mind. However, the image of my fairy sister straddling her twenty foot tall boyfriend with his mouth attached to her breast will forever be used to get rid of my unwanted erections.

"What the hell, Edward?!" Alice screamed at me.

I move my head around, keeping my hand tight around my eyes, "Do you have on your fucking shirt?!"

"Yes!" she says with a little stomp of her all by non-existent feet.

I rip my hands from my eyes, "Thank fucking God. What the fuck, Alice?! You're in your room in the middle of the damn day with Mom downstairs! You and Jasper are fucking idiots leaving the goddamn door unlocked!"

She marches over to me and grabs my hand, pulling me into her room and slamming the door, "Would you shut the fuck up?! Dammit! Between you and Bella blabbing about my sex life so freely, it's a wonder Mom and Dad don't know about it!"

I hold my hands up, "Look, I don't want to fucking fight with you! I want to pretend like this didn't even happen! I came to get some soap for Bella. As far as I'm concerned the fucking bottle can miraculously appear in my hand so that I don't have to retell this repulsive moment!"

"_Ugh_!!!" she let out a muffled scream and stomped into her bathroom. I look over at Jasper and see he has the intelligence to look ashamed. I run my hand through my hair, wishing that I could get the hell out of here. Alice walks back in and thrusts the bottle of lavender body wash into my hand, "So it's okay for you to have your girlfriend naked upstairs in your room, but not for me to have my boyfriend –"

I close my eyes and hold my hands over my ears, "Lalalalalala!!"

I turn and run from the room, hauling ass back to my naked and wet Bella. I shut and lock the door to my room and then walk briskly into the bathroom doing the same thing. Bella slides the door open and giggles at me, "You look like you saw a ghost…"

I sigh and walk over to the shower, handing her the soap, but she brushes my hand away and unbuttons my jeans instead, "Get back in here with me."

I shake my head, "I'll be of no use. I just saw the quickest thing to get rid of arousal…"

She pushes my jeans down, kneeling before me to help me step out of them. She shrugs her shoulders, "Then we can just shower, but I have to know what you saw…"

She smirks at me, finding all of this too funny. I groan as she pulls me into the shower stall, "Bella, honestly, I don't want to relive the experience…I would eventually like to have an erection again one day."

She takes the bottle of soap from me, frowning down at it and then back up at me. She looks off to the side like she's contemplating something and then it hits her, "Oh my God! You saw Jasper and Alice –"

I hold my hands over my ears again, "Lalalalalala!"

Bella laughs, pulling my hands down, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Come here. I'll take your mind off of it, okay? Let me wash your hair."

I chuckle and pull her into me, "You're about two foot too short to be able to accomplish that task."

She pokes my hip and narrows her pretty little eyes at me, "Kneel."

I close my eyes and shake my head, "That was so fucking hot…"

Before I can open my eyes again, she pinches my nipples, causing me to yelp, "Now!"

I quickly get under the spray and get my hair wet before I kneel down in front of her. She smiles down at me sweetly as I place my hands on her hips. She grabs the shampoo and squirts it into her hand, setting the bottle back in its spot. She runs her hand through my hair slowly, scratching her nails over my scalp.

I hum happily, "That feels so good, baby."

Since my eyes are closed, her kiss to my nose surprises me slightly. She smiles down at me, "I'll have to take your word for it. No one but a stylist has washed my hair."

I slip my hands to her ass and back up to her hips, "It feels a lot different."

She rolls her eyes, "I would figure."

I laugh at her and kiss her belly. She shapes my hair up into a Mohawk and giggles, "You look good like that."

It is my turn to roll my eyes, "I don't fucking think so," I tell her as I get to my feet and rinse my hair.

She pouts and I can't help but kiss her plump little lips, "That pout is going to get you in trouble one day, little girl," I tell her with a wink.

She giggles and turns to grab the soap I brought her from…that miraculously appeared in my hand while I was in the hallway…and flips open the lid. She's about to pour the soap into her palm, when I stop her by grabbing the bottle in one hand and her wrist in the other. She looks up at from under her lashes as I take the bottle from her.

I pour some soap in my hands and lather them up, turning her around with my soapy hands and proceeding to wash her from head to toe, spending a little more time between her legs than I should. Once she comes back down from her orgasmic bliss and I rinse her off, she turns on me, trying to reciprocate my actions, but I stop her.

I grab her wrists, pulling them up so she can wrap her arms around my neck, "Just because I do it to you, doesn't mean you have to repay me. Sometimes I just want to give you that," I tell her looking her in her eyes.

She looks slightly put off, but she nods her head, "I understand."

It doesn't look like she does, but she stands up on her tiptoes and kisses me anyways. She pulls away from me slightly, "Can I wash you from head to toe, too?"

I shake my head, "No, why don't you get ready to go to the waterfall? Go get Alice and Jasper. Knock though…because…I don't want you to be scarred."

She giggles and rolls her eyes, pushing me out of the way to get out of the shower. I quickly soap up, rinse off, and get out before she's even done drying off. I grab the towel from her and take care of her back and legs for her. I dry each of her feet, kissing the tops of them and setting them down. She runs her hand through my hair, smiling at me sweetly, "You're too good sometimes."

I frown at her playfully, "Only sometimes? I can't have that. I'll need to step up my game."

She pushes me down onto my ass as she walks out of the bathroom laughing loudly. I dry off quickly and walk out of my bathroom to find her putting on her extra set of clothes on over her bathing suit. She winks at me before walking out of my room and down to get Alice and Jasper. I have a strange feeling that she's up to something.

I pull on some shorts and a wife-beater before making my way downstairs to grab my shoes. Once I have them on my feet, Alice, Jasper, and Bella walk down the stairs; each of them with a towel except for Bella since she's carrying mine. I smile at Alice and Jasper, "I haven't seen the two of you all day," I say trying to forget what I had seen, "What have you guys been up too?"

Alice narrows her eyes at me and opens her mouth to say something, but Jasper stops her, "Not much. We watched a movie and surfed the internet."

Jasper is a smart man. Don't ever let anyone tell you I said differently. I take Bella's hand and our towels, throwing them over my shoulder, "Sounds fun. Are we ready to go?"

Alice sighs, dejectedly, as if she's tired of being angry with me and wants to have fun with all of us. Alice and Jasper take the lead, leaving Bella and I to trail behind. I'm happy for that. I like walking hand in hand with Bella.

"So how long do you think it'll be before Charlie lets us free?" I ask breaking the silence and tugging on her hand slightly.

She grimaces, "Not anytime soon. I hope before you leave for college."

I bend down and kiss her cheek, "It'll all work out, baby. I promise. If he keeps us from being together this summer, then you'll just leave for college a little early. I'll be getting out of the dorms this year and getting an apartment off campus."

She groans, "Freshman have to live in the dorms."

I shrug, "You just have to pay for one that doesn't mean you have to stay there."

I smirk at her as she smiles up at me. She nods slowly, "Yeah, you're right. It'll be a nice place to get away from everything. I have a feeling all of it will overwhelm me."

I frown slightly, wondering exactly what will overwhelm her. She looks up at my after a bit of silence and starts shaking her head, "No, not us; college in general. I'm going to need a place to go and get my homework done."

I hold my hand up, "I promise to _make_ you do your homework, Scout's Honor."

She narrows her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips, "You were a Boy Scout?"

I nod, "For all of three days…still, the code holds true to me."

She laughs and rolls her eyes, "You weren't a pirate, Edward," she pulls me a little closer to her, "Besides, maybe you could help me with my homework; tutor me or something."

I take my hand from hers and wrap my arm around her shoulders, "I promise that you'll do fine, baby. You're a intelligent young woman with her future ahead of her. It's a bright future, Bella."

I can see her cheeks blush, "You sound so confident about us…about me."

I shrug, "I know what I know. I know that I love you and I know that you love me. Alice tells me you're at the top of your class at school. You're getting a full scholarship to UW, so that says you're smart all by itself. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if you want the same thing, then I know exactly what's going to happen, and it's a very beautiful sight."

She rests her head against my shoulder and brings her outer hand up to rest on my abdomen, "Tell me what you think is going happen?"

I laugh, shaking my head, "No. I'd prefer not to send you running and screaming."

She pokes me, "Spill it. If I'm in this fantasy future, then I have a right to know!"

I sigh, "Okay, but I warned you…" I pause, finding a place to start, "Sunday morning, when I cooked everyone breakfast?" she nods, "Well, when you walked into the kitchen, I pictured you pregnant; belly rounded enough to tell you were carrying our child. You looked sleepy as hell in the vision, but it was only because the pregnancy was taking its toll on you and you were hungry since you were eating for two."

She scoffs, "That's a rather vivid picture, Edward."

I shrug, "I'm not some psychic or anything. I just get feelings. The Cullen Intuition, if you will. My mother gets feelings, too. She knew you'd be a part of this family, she just thought it was the pseudo-sister that Alice always wanted. She never thought we'd hit it off. Anyway, with these feelings I guess I sort of get a vivid mental picture of why I feel these things."

"What else have you seen?" she asks softly.

"That afternoon on our way back from the waterfall?" she nods again, "I pictured us doing the same thing only with you pregnant with our second child and everyone else having a kid a piece."

"Emmett and Rosalie with a boy, Alice and Jasper with a girl, and us with a son and a daughter on the way?" she stops, looking up at me with her hands resting on my chest.

I cover her hands with mine, frowning down at her, "How did you know?"

She shrugs, biting her bottom lip for a moment before saying, "I pictured the same thing walking back."

I pull her hands up to my face, kissing her palms, "That's our future, Bella. I told you it was beautiful."

She smiles brightly, jumping at me. I catch her, wrapping her legs around my waist as she wraps her arms around my neck. She kisses me firmly on the lips, pulling away to ask softly against them, "Can we get started now?"

I smile, kiss her just as soundly as she kissed me, but shook my head as I pulled away, "We still have a little ways to go. You were at least a junior in college when you were pregnant with our son."

She sighs softly, "That's fine. By then I'll be your wife, so I don't care."

"How about –" I cut myself off. I was about to say something that I shouldn't. Not like this anyways. She frowns at me, "How about what?"

I kiss her softly, "How about we put this future talk on hold for a couple more years, okay? I just almost ruined a special moment that I'd never be able to get back."

She frowns a little harder before realization dawns on her face. She blushes considerably, "…oh."

I set her on her feet and take her hand into mine, "Come on, little girl, we don't want to get lost."

She smiles at me, letting me lead her quickly in the direction of the waterfall, seeing that Jasper and Alice were so far ahead that they'd left us behind.

* * *

Once at the waterfall, Bella and I get in the pond while Jasper and Alice sunbathed. The water is way warmer than what it was the last time we were here. Bella swims away from me, stopping in the middle of the pond and floating on her back. I can't help but smile as I watch her floating there. She looks so relaxed and calm. The small smile on her face lets me know she's content and happy, which in turn makes me happy.

I dip under the water and swim underneath her, popping up on the other side of her, startling her. She gasps, but smiles when she sees it's me. She splashes water in my face and laughs as she swims away. I swim after her, catching her near the alcove from our last visit. She yelps when I grab her and begin tickling her.

"Aahhh!! No, Edward!!!" she laughs loudly and screams, "Stop!!!"

I wrap my arms around her, letting her catch her breath as I hold her against me, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

She smiles over her shoulder at me, kissing my cheek, "It's okay. You're forgiven."

She spins around in my arms and wraps her legs around my waist, resting her arms on my shoulders and playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. She leans forward and kisses me softly before resting her forehead against mine.

"I was thinking, maybe we could use Alice and Jasper. I know it might be a little awkward for you to double date with your sister, but it could actually be beneficial. Dad loves Alice."

I wrap my arms tighter around me, "Whatever you want, baby. I don't care. As long as we get to have a first date before I leave, I don't care how we go about doing it."

She kisses me again, smiling against my lips, "Whatever I want, huh?"

I smile back against her lips, "That's what I said."

She kisses me once more, not pulling away as quickly but instead she deepens the kiss. I love it when she fucking takes control like that. I feel one of her little hands sliding down my chest, over my pierced nipple; which she kneads it with her palm, before continuing down my stomach and into my swimming trunks. I pull my hand from around her back and grab her wrist, "Little girl, I told you early that you didn't have to do this," I manage to choke out as her hand grips me tighter an in effort for me to not allow her hand to leave me.

She kisses me once before whispering against my lips, "Sometimes I just want to give you this, Edward."

The fucking little vixen used my own words against me. She removes her hand and cups my face between both her hands, "Edward, the way you make me feel…there aren't words to tell you how amazing it is. How you treat me, how you talk to me, and how you look at me all catch my body on fire and I want nothing more than to let you please me until I can't see straight, but at the same time it makes me want to please you. I want you to be as happy as I am, and to feel as good as I do."

I move us in the water, pushing her up against the alcove wall, "Baby, you don't know how you make me feel do you? You just don't get it."

She shakes her head, "I don't think I make you feel half as good as you make me," she closes her eyes tight, "Earlier…in the shower…"

I silence her pretty mouth by crashing my lips to hers. I fucking knew she didn't understand. I pull away and shake my head, "Listen to me and listen really well, little girl. The reason I stopped you this morning is because I don't want you to feel like that's all I want you for. I attacked you the second I had you alone, and I don't want our relationship to be solely physical."

She sighs, pressing her forehead to mine, "That's the thing, Edward. I want the physical. Call me selfish, but I want all of you. The verbal, the physical, the emotional, the everything; I want it all, and that's exactly what you give me!"

She pushes her hand back into my shorts, "Please, let me make you feel good, Edward."

She doesn't let me answer as she begins stroking me. I spin us around so that my back is against the wall, "I do, Bella. I feel good."

I pull her closer, giving her enough room to move her arm, but giving me access to her beautiful lips. She buries her free hand in my hair, keeping my lips against hers. Her small hand worked fast, circling her thumb over the tip on every up stroke, "_Fuck_! Promise me you won't ever fucking doubt what you do to me again," she takes too long to answer so I grip her ass hard causing her to whimper, "Promise me, goddammit," I demand through gritted teeth.

She nods, "I promise," she says before crashing her lips to mine.

I moan into her mouth as she twists her hand on every down stroke. I bring one of my hands from her ass up to her breast and pull the offending white material out of my way before I latch onto her nipple. Her hips start grinding against my thigh in a slow rhythm. I pull away from her nipple, replacing my mouth with my fingers, "I'm close, Bella."

She presses her body into mine, pulling me away from the wall and wrapping her legs around my waist. Her lips are attached at my ear, sucking on my earlobe and kissing my behind it. Then she does the hottest fucking thing ever, "Edward," she whimpers and I wrap my arms around her, "imagine that instead of my hand stroking you, that you're inside of me."

She didn't even need to finish the fantasy she had going on. I fucking came right then. I pulled her even tighter to me, crushing her against my chest as I grunt with each wave of pleasure that washes through me, causing me to thrust into her hand. Once the waves subsided, I shutter and release my hold on her slightly, letting her remove her hand from my shorts. I attack her mouth for a moment, pulling away and fixing her bikini top after I kiss her nipple lovingly. She giggles softly at the action and I look up into her eyes, cupping her face in my hands.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you so fucking much, do you know that?"

She smiles and nods, "I'm starting to think so, yeah."

I grab her ribs and tickle her again. She squirms out of my grip and swims towards the water's edge. I let her go this time, but motion with my fingers that I've got my eyes on her. She shakes her cute little ass at me and I want nothing more than to grab her and fuck her into the green grass we're walking on.

_I would give anything for this girl not to be a virgin right now…_

We lay out on the towels under the sun for about thirty minutes before Alice and Jasper wandered up, looking slightly sweaty and ruffled. I try and keep my mind away what the two of them could've been doing. Playing tag. That's what they were doing.

"It's probably about time we head back. I don't want to get Bella in trouble."

Bella groans, "I don't want to go back. I'm too comfortable," she nestles herself closer to me, if it were possible.

I grin at her, bending my head to whisper in her ear, "If we leave now, we'll have enough time to take another shower…"

She hums happily and hops up, "Come on, guys! We've got to go!"

* * *

After getting back to the house and spending a half hour in the shower, where we bathed each other from head to toe, we took up residence in the den while we waited for Charlie to come get Bella. He'd called the house while we were showering and Mom told us he'd be here in about an hour. Alice and Jasper join us moments after we take our seats with snacks.

I hold up the soda Alice poured me, "What is this shit?"

She rolls her eyes, "I thought that maybe since Charlie was coming to get Bella that your breath shouldn't smell like beer."

I narrow my eyes at her, "Okay…so you were thinking. Big fucking deal."

Bella giggles and snuggles up to my side with two sandwiches on a plate; one for me and one for her. She sets the plate in my lap as we pick off of it while Alice and Jasper just relax against the couch.

Bella straightens up, pulling away from me and looking at Alice, "Before Dad gets here, I wanted to run an idea by you," Alice sits up and takes notice to Bella talking, "I was thinking that maybe you could help Edward and I get a date."

She smirks, "I thought the two of you were dating each other…"

I roll my eyes as Bella just shakes her head, "I'm being serious, Alice. Edward and I want to go out on a date, but without some assistance from your fairy woodland magic, Dad isn't going to budge."

She rolls her eyes, "Really, the pixie and fairy shit is getting old. Edward and Emmett took all the large genes and left me with nothing."

I shrug, "You weren't supposed –"

Bella places her hand over my lips, "That isn't going to help…"

I roll my eyes again and nod. Bella moves her hand and we turn back to Alice, who looks pissed. She sighs and shakes her head, "Fine, I'll fucking help. What do you want me to do?"

I see Bella cringe, "I was thinking about a double date."

Alice's jaw hits the floor, "You want me to go on a date with my brother right there?! Has he fucked you silly, Bella?!" Alice whispers angrily.

I throw a chip at her, "Not everyone is…" I hear Mom in the kitchen. I narrow my eyes at her and lower my voice, "Not everyone is sexually active, whore."

Bella places her hand back over my mouth, "Hush. Now."

I narrow my eyes at her but she doesn't remove her hand. She's getting brave for her britches. She turns back to Alice, "We don't really have to do it. I mean we can all leave together and come back together but in the mean time, we don't have to be together. You and Jazz could go to a movie while we went to dinner and then we can switch."

I watch Alice's angelic face soften and lose its demonic appearance, "Fine," she sighs, "As long as we do that, then okay. We should plan it, though. That way we don't overlap one another or one of us is waiting for the other for too long."

Bella smiles brightly, "However you want to work it, Alice."

"Sh be wor tit all hi," I try and say, but Bella's hand mumbles my words.

Bella takes her hand away and hits my chest. I catch her hand before she can pull away and narrow my eyes at her, "Watch it, little girl," I tell her with a wink.

The little tease bites her bottom lip and winks back at me. I just nod my head and motion with my hand that I've got my eyes on her again. She giggles and rolls her eyes. Alice groans and gets up, "I can't watch this…"

Jasper offers an apologetic smile as he follows her. I turn back to Bella and find a slight frown instead of the sexy look she had a second ago. I set the plate down and pull her into my lap. She keeps her eyes on her hands and frowns a little harder. I kiss her cheek and rub my stubble against her neck, causing that giggle I like so much.

"She'll get used to it."

She sighs and rests her head on my shoulder, "I know, but why does she have to _get used to it_? Why can't she just be happy for me?"

I rub my hand up and down her arm, "She's still pissed about this morning."

Bella looks up at me in confusion, "Remember that thing that happened that I don't want to talk about least I lose the ability to form an erection…"

She throws her head back, laughing so hard it echoes in the room. I tickle her again, "You think it's that funny do you?! Huh?!"

She laughs harder and wiggles out of my arms again, jumping up off my lap and runs to the other side of the room. I get up slowly, "Oh, so you want to play do you?"

Her thin eyebrow rises up as she bites her lower lip again. She looks up at me through her eyelashes and smiles seductively. _Fuck me…_ I prowl around the outside of the room, keeping myself between the only way out and my prey. She fakes a run for it, causing me to go in that direction as she takes off for the other side; a classic football play that I completely fell for.

I take off after her, knowing I'll be able to catch up with her easily. She heads for the stairs where she hesitates a half a second too long, debating on if she could make it or not. The second I catch up to her, she bolts up the stairs. I let her go, not wanting to hurt her if I happen to cause her to trip and fall. She makes the mistake of heading straight for my room…or maybe she does it on purpose.

When I get into my room, she's not there. I look back on the landing and down the stairs, making sure I didn't miss her run into the music room. I shut and lock the door, "Little girl?"

Nothing, not even a giggle. I walk a little further into the room and look under the bed; nothing. I walk over to the bathroom and look in the shower and behind the door; nothing. I walk back into the bedroom and over to my closet. I pull the chain to the light hanging in the middle of the closet. I see her feet underneath a shelf where she's hiding in the back of the closet. She must've noticed they were out in the open a little too much because she pulls them back under the shelf a little further.

A plan forms in my mind, which causes me to smirk, "Little girl?" I call out again and turn off the light. I walk back into the bedroom and open the door, "Little devil is more like it," I mumble. I shut the door, making it seem as if I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I quickly hide beside the door of the closet and wait for her to come out.

"What the fuck?" she whispers, "I was for certain he saw my feet…"

I hear her get to her feet and then walk towards the door to the closet. The second she emerges from the door, I grab her, covering her mouth with my hand and wrapping an arm around her waist. She leans against my chest as soon as she realizes I've got her.

"Thought you could get away from me that easily, did you?"

She mumbles something, but I pick her up and toss her onto the bed where I attempt to make her pee herself from tickling her. She screamed for me to stop, but I keep going until I see tears coming down her cheeks from laughing so hard. I hold her hands above her head on the bed and smile down at her, "Next time, you won't be so lucky," I say with a wink.

She smirks at me, "Next time, huh? What's going to happen next time?"

I blow a raspberry on her neck, "I won't stop until you pee."

She gasps, "No!"

I laugh at her, releasing her hands and kissing her lips before letting her get up. She pushes me onto my back and straddles my waist, "You wouldn't really do that would you?"

I smirk, "There's only one way to find out…"

She narrows her eyes and pokes my stomach, "_You're_ a devil."

I laugh at her but the knock on my door stops me. Bella slides off of me as I sit up.

"Come in."

The door opens and Mom smiles at us, "Having fun, you two?"

Bella pokes me again, "I guess that's what you can call it. Your son has found that he has a fondness for tickling me."

I kiss her cheek as my mother laughs at us. She lets out a happy sigh and motions downstairs, "I just got a call from Charlie. He wants to know if you can bring Bella home."

I frown slightly, "Really? He trusts me with her alone?"

Mom shrugs, "Maybe he's gotten over all the hell you used to cause."

Bella smiles brightly, "Come on!"

Mom stops us from gathering Bella's things, "Before you leave, I need to know if you're going to be home for supper. I've already started on it and I didn't think to ask you. Not all of it is made though…so you could save me from doing a little work."

Bella takes my hand, "You should have dinner with your family tonight. Give Dad a break."

I nod in agreement, "Yeah."

Mom gives Bella a hug, "It was great having you over, even if I didn't get to see too much of you."

We laugh as Mom walks downstairs. Bella gathers her things and smiles at me as I take her bag from her. She slips on her shoes and when we get downstairs, I slip on mine. We stay quiet, neither of us wanting to part, but both of us knowing we have too.

Once we're halfway to her house, she squeezes my hand, "Are you coming back tonight?"

"Do you want me too?" I ask with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes, "Duh?"

I nod, "Yeah, maybe this time I can set my phone's alarm and get some sleep while I'm there."

She frowns at me, "You didn't get any sleep?"

I shake my head, "I didn't want to fall asleep and then not wake up before Charlie did."

She nods, "Yeah, I guess I can see why you didn't sleep. You can put your phone on vibrate and put it in your pants pocket so it can wake you up."

I smile and bring her hand up to my lips, pressing my lips and keeping them there for a moment before pressing the back of her hand to my cheek, "We shouldn't do this every night."

She frowns at me but I answer the question I know she's about to ask, "For two reasons. One: I don't want to get caught and the more we do it, the bigger the chances. Two: I don't want to get used to it."

She smiles and nods, "Totally understandable."

I smile at her and kiss her hand again before setting it back in her lap. When we pull up in the drive way, there's a black VW Rabbit sitting behind Bella's truck. I frown at the automobile, "Who's that?"

She sighs exasperatedly, "Jacob and Billy."

I frown, "The Blacks?"

She nods, taking her seatbelt off. I look up to the house and see a tall Indian standing in the front window. He doesn't look to happy to see me either. Bella looks up and follows my gaze; the boy smiling and waving at her, "That's Jacob," she says as she waves back.

She giggles at my growl, but I wasn't fucking around. I didn't like how he was looking at my girl. I get out of the car and walk around to Bella's door, helping her out of the car and grabbing her bag out of the back seat. I have no plans on going in, but I do plan on walking her to the door.

I take her hand and lead her to her front step, where I sit her bag on the dry mat in front of the door. She walks up the steps until she's eye level with me. She smiles sadly, "I had fun today."

I smile back at her, fully aware that Jacob is watching us. I take her hands into mine, "I had a great time, too. I'll try and calm Alice down before she talks to Charlie about the date."

She smiles a little brighter, "That would be great."

She tosses her arms around my shoulders and just as she's about to give me a kiss, the door swings open.

_Cockblocking motherfucker…_

Bella turns around to see her tall Indian friend smiling as innocently as possible, "Hey Bells!"

I roll my eyes at the nickname as she smiles at him, "Hey Jake, could you give me a second to say bye to Edward?"

_Jake_ looked at me, his smiling falter slightly as he nods his ascent, "Yeah, sure things Bells. I'll just tell Charlie you're here."

He shuts the door and hollers for Charlie. Bella quickly turns to me and pulls me into a kiss, sucking on my top lip as I suck on her bottom one. She pulls away and kisses me again chastely, "I'm sorry."

I close my eyes and take a calm breath, "No need to be sorry, baby. This isn't your fault," I tell her in a steady voice before opening my eyes again. I am honest with my words, and the anger I was feeling wasn't for her, but for _Jake_.

She nods, shrugging, "I know, but…I just wanted a better goodbye and I know you did too. I hope that can last me until tonight."

I smile at her, kissing the corner of her mouth and pulling her into a hug, whispering in her ear, "I'll be waiting for the text message, Bella. Try and have some fun."

She sighs against my neck before she kisses it softly, "I love you."

"Love you, too, little girl."

I kiss her again, pulling away just as Charlie opens the door, "Hey Edward! Too bad you can't stay. Come on in Bella, we've got some fish to fry!"

He grabs her bag off the mat and all but hauls her into the house as she waves a pitiful goodbye at me, looking like Charlie is taking away her favored blanky. I give her a wink and wait until I'm in my car and down the street, before I cuss a blue streak.

I can't believe the kind of feeling I'm getting. Betrayal. Misleading. I thought Charlie and I had a break through this morning, but apparently I was fucking wrong. That's okay. I knew Bella and I would be together and whatever game Charlie is playing is only digging a bigger hole for himself to end up in. I tried to calm down before I made it to the house, but that just didn't happen. I slammed my car door shut and stomped into the house, slamming the front door shut.

Mom came out of the kitchen, "Oh, no. What happened?"

I run my hands through my hair, grabbing two large handfuls as I close my eyes and take a deep breath, "Mom, I want you to know that I'm sorry for saying what I'm about to say, but I'm too angry to come up with suitable words for my inside voice," I pause, giving her a second to prepare, "Bella's fucking Dad is trying to break us up. He all put pushed my goddamn car out of the motherfucking driveway himself. He's got a five hundred foot tall Indian kid that looks like he wants to fuck Bella ten ways from Sunday. She's going to be fighting off his goddamn advances all night long!"

I felt my mother touch my forearms, silently asking me to bring them down, "Dear, it's going to be okay. Bella loves you remember?"

I bring my arms down, sliding my hands down my face as I go, "I have no doubt in that, Mom. None. I know she loves me and I know she has no feelings for that kid, but it's not the point. I left my girlfriend to be pawed at by some kid whose father is a total twat!"

Mom frowns slightly, shaking her head as she takes my hand and walks us to the kitchen, "I'm not sure what a twat is, but it doesn't sound like a nice thing to be called. Edward, you just need to calm down. Come in here and help me with the rest of dinner."

I sigh and allow her to give me busy work in an effort to compose myself. However, my nervous won't be calm until I lay eyes on my Bella again. I couldn't believe that Charlie could possibly be doing this. He must know the damage it would cause between him and his only child. Did he hate me that much that he would sacrifice his relationship with his daughter just to get back at me? Didn't he realize it wouldn't work? He couldn't be that thick headed. He just couldn't be… could he?

**_END NOTES:_**

"She'll be working it, alright." are Edward's muffled words… just in case I didn't pull that off as well. I even placed my hand on my own mouth and tried to sound it out…so I hope that works out for me. :D

And for all you Jacob lovers out there; please don't fret about how I'm painting Jacob. In the end, you'll be happy with him still. You must understand that Edward is a possessive bastard and anyone talking to his little girl is the devil. So of course Edward is going to hate _Jake_. hehe

I can't think of anything else to tell you, so I'll leave you to review or exit out of the window.

Until next time, my sweet monkeys…


	5. Ch5 Oh no… no, no, no… not good

**_AN:_** **LIVE FROM AUSTIN, TEXAS!! HERE'S KRISKAHN!!!!!!! (A few people in the packed house clap excitedly) SHE'S HERE TO BRING YOU CHAPTER 5!!!!!!!!!!!! (And the crowd. Goes. Wild.)**

Holy Jebus in baby form! Look at me…posting on my vacation. I'm so fucking cool. I love you guys and gals and all your reviews! I just couldn't make you guys wait for that long. I want to apologize right now for any mistakes you find in the grammatical form; I edited this at a rather late hour. I'm happy where this went and proud of myself for not switching to Edward's POV for comfort and safety reasons. If Bella doesn't seem so awesome, it will be only because I can't write her for shit. Though I don't think I'd write anything for shit…so…let me think of something goooooood…I can't write Bella for a naked and erect Robbie P. waiting happily in my bed for me to fuck into the mattress. That should give you some kind of idea…

**_DISCLAIMER:_** As for actually owning anything…no. I own nothing. Though I did buy this uber kick ass blue peasant top shirt today. So cute…and its all mine. Though I'd trade it for Edward to be all mine. I'd say the same thing however…so cute and he's all mine…yes…all mine… *drifts off to fantasy world*

Oh! Right…disclaimer…Um, you guys know I ain't her…there's no need for this. Of course, if you guys want to give me monetary donation for this…I take all forms of Monopoly monies. :D

As always, enjoy the show and I'll see you down below!! (hehe…that rhymed)

**_BPOV_**

As Dad drags me into the house, I fight back the urge to scream at him. Not only is he rude to Edward, but he's treating me like some short-order cook! Unfortunately, before I can even get an angry scowl on my face, Jake and Billy attack me with questions as to how I'm doing, both of them looking me over as if they were expecting to see bruises or something.

_Well, I guess I could understand that concern…_

Dad hardly lets me answer any of their questions, however. He's more concerned about the fish getting cooked. I couldn't help but wonder what they did before I came along… I repress my anger and move into the kitchen to get started on dinner. I heat up the deep fryer and grab a cookie sheet, placing tin foil over it before I covered it with fries. I turn the oven on and wait for it heat up while I batter the fish.

This takes me hardly any time at all since I'm a fucking skilled professional. Once I move out of this house, I'm swearing off fish for years. My silence is disturbed by the loud volume of the announcer's voice as Dad, Billy, and Jake sit down to watch the baseball game. At least I thought it was all three of them. Jake walks into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Hey, Bells."

I keep my back to him as I batter more fish, "Hey."

He clears his throat nervously, "So, was that the new boyfriend?"

I shake my head quickly, "I don't want to talk about him, Jake."

Talking about Edward would only make me angrier; not that I was angry at Edward, but that my father apparently forgot the nice conversation he had with Edward this morning and decided to be a total dick to him, not to mention Jake totally cockblocked me when I was trying to tell Edward goodbye. Then there is the fact that I wish I could be with him right now.

_Soon…you'll be back with him soon, just hang in there…_

"That's odd. Usually when you get a new boyfriend that's all you want to talk about. Is everything okay?"

I sigh and swallow more of my anger, "Everything's fine, Jake," I say with a shaky voice. My anger is trying to rip out of my chest and tear something to shreds. I'm trying to keep Jake's face intact, but he keeps pushing.

"Bella, if there's – "

"Jake, go watch the game," I tell him, effectively cutting him off.

"Bells…"

"Jake, just go, okay? I'm fine. I'm just tired and don't feel…" I sigh and turn to him, "Everything's okay, okay? Just go watch the game and dinner will be done soon."

He nods and leaves me be. I can see the reluctance in his eyes, but he eventually leaves me be. The second he walks out of the kitchen, I return my focus to the meal in front of me, keeping my mind blank so I can get through the next few hours with little incident.

* * *

I opt to eat in my room, faking a headache and telling everyone I plan to turn in once I'm done eating. Jake doesn't let me go so easily though. Halfway up the stairs, Jake stops me, "Hey Bells, I was thinking the two of us should go see a movie like we used too. We haven't done that since the summer started."

I nod, giving him a fake smile, "Yeah, sure. That sounds fun. I'll talk to you later."

He smiles and nods, letting me take my leave. I eat quickly and take my third and final shower for the day. I grab a book off the shelf and crawl in bed, placing my phone on vibrate and tucking it under my leg. I wait patiently for Billy and Jake to leave and Dad to head to bed so I can finally get Edward back in my arms.

* * *

I jump at the vibration under my leg, confused as to what just happened. I look at the clock and see that it's almost midnight. I look at the book on my chest and frown at the bent pages. I hated ruining my books. The vibration happens again, causing me to jump again. I remember leaving my phone under my leg.

As soon as I fetch it from under the blankets and see that Edward is calling me, everything begins to become clearer. I fell asleep while reading and forgot to call Edward. Dad is most definitely in bed by now and Edward is more than likely losing his mind waiting on me, hence the reason he's calling me now.

"Hey, I'm sorry," I tell him as I answer the phone, "I fell asleep waiting for Dad to go to bed."

He sighs, "Are you okay? Do you want to leave – "

"No!" I tell him before he can finish asking me, "No, I'll open my window."

He chuckles softly, "I'll be up in a second, baby."

I hear the click as he ends the call. I get out of bed and walk over to my window, unlocking it and opening it up. I smile as I see the dark figure crossing the lawn. He doesn't even try and hide from anyone. The almost full moon and several street lamps illuminate the yard and anyone looking would be able to see him perfectly.

I crawl back under the covers and wait for him to crawl through. How he can crawl the lattice work on the side of the house and not break it is beyond me, but he does it well. He slips into my room, shuts the window, removes his jacket and tosses it on the rocking chair, toes off his shoes, and finally walks his way over to me.

My body reacts to him as he saunters over to my bed like the cocky bastard he is. Before he slides into bed, he removes his white t-shirt and tosses it to the floor. He pulls the covers up around us and I snuggle into his chest, "You're cold," I whisper to him.

He chuckles softly, "Warm me up."

I know part of him is only teasing, but I can't help but tease back. I run my hand over his nipple as I kiss and suck on the spot of skin behind his ear. He once teased me about how that was a sensitive spot for me, but it has the same effect on him. I hitch my leg over his hip and entangle our legs together, pulling him over me as my fingers latch onto his piercing.

"Okay, okay," he whispers quickly in my ear, "You have to stop. Warm me up the old fashioned way."

I giggle, pulling away from my ministrations, "I thought that was the old fashioned way."

He rolls his eyes as he smiles at me, "No, Bella. The old fashioned way is by using body heat, not by turning me on."

I nod, "Oh! That old fashioned way, right! How could I forget?" I mock, smacking my forehead for good measure.

He kisses the smacked skin and pulls me into him, "Don't hit your head, baby, it's already damaged enough."

I pull away from him, smacking his arm, "Edward!" I mock admonish.

He chuckles again, pulling me back against him, "Would you get over here and warm me up, woman?!"

I sigh, "I suppose, man."

I pull the blanket around us a little tighter before we wrap our arms around one another. I feel something poking my thigh, "Um, Edward, are you just happy to see me or do you have something in your pocket?"

I hear him scoff softly before pulling his hand from my back. I can't see what his hand is doing under the blanket, but suddenly I feel something more familiar poking me, "That's me," he pauses briefly as I gasp, "What you felt was my phone."

I slid my hand down his chest, but he stops me, "No, no, little girl. Play time is over. It's bed time right now. We've both had a long day. Why don't you tell me what happened after I left you here?"

I groan, "Ugh, do I have to?" he nods, which causes me to sigh, "Nothing really. I cooked dinner and then come up here to eat. I didn't feel like watching the game with my jerk of a father and Jake and Billy."

"Bella – "

I shake my hand, covering his mouth, "Whatever you're about to say, I don't want to hear it. Let's just go to sleep. You got what you wanted out of me: my heat and a retelling of my night. It's time for me to get what I want."

He gives me a small smile, "And what is it you want, my dear Bella?"

I trace his bottom lip with my fingers, "I want a goodnight kiss, your arms wrapped around me tightly, and for us to go to sleep."

He sighs softly, "I suppose I can comply with that."

I shrug, "If you don't, I'll just have to take it from you…"

He cocks an eyebrow, challenging me, but I quickly add, "…but I won't have to take it from you, because I know you're going to be the wonderful boyfriend I know that you are and give me the simple things I ask for to make me happy."

He sighs softly, tightening his arms around me, "You know me too well, baby."

He presses his lips to mine, reenacting our goodbye kiss from earlier only this time I get his bottom lip. I smile into the kiss, loving the way his lips feel against mine and the way his arms wrap around me just right. He pulls out of the kiss slowly, placing a kiss on my nose and forehead before relaxing against the pillow.

"Anything else you want, baby?"

I giggle and nod, "Yeah, but that can wait for tomorrow."

We wrap ourselves around each other, readying our bodies for sleep. I place a kiss over his heart, "What time are you coming back tomorrow?"

He presses his nose against the top of my head, breathing deep before telling me, "It won't be until your father gets home."

I groan, "Maybe you could sneak over."

I feel his smile against my scalp, "Happily."

I press another kiss to his chest, relaxing against him and passing out within minutes.

* * *

A vibrating against the back of my thigh wakes me up with a jump. The body pressed behind me groans softly against the back of my head, "Beeeelllaaaa…I don't want to get up…"

I laugh softly, turning over and pressing kisses to his cheeks and nose, "I'm sorry, baby," my voice still groggy from sleep.

He moans softly, pulling me closer to him, "You have a sexy voice when you wake up."

I laugh again and push him away, "Get out of here, Romeo. If you don't leave, you can't ever come back."

He sighs, "Fine, fine, I'll leave."

He rolls on to his back, but runs out of bed and ends up falling to the floor. He lands like a fucking cat, but the both of us stay completely still, forgoing breathing, as we wait for any indication that Dad heard us. After a minute, Edward gets up slowly and grabs his shirt off the floor, tugging it over his head quickly. He slips on his shoes and jacket at the same time before turning to me where I am, kneeling on the side of the bed.

His shoulders sag as he walks over to me, "Fuck, I can't wait until I don't have to leave you like this."

He pulls me into his arms, burying his face into my neck and taking another deep breath. I laugh, pushing him away, "Do I smell good or something?"

"Good enough to eat," he replies with a wink.

I roll my eyes and push him away from me, "Get out of here, Edward. I'll see you in a little while."

He gives me a lingering kiss, "Love you."

I smile against his lips, "Love you."

I watch him crawl out of my window before settling back into bed. I curl up to the pillow Edward used, inhaling like he did me. I could feel my body react to the scent as I let out a soft moan, my hips rolling against the mattress on their own accord. I couldn't wait for him to get back to me.

* * *

When I wake a couple of hours later, I pull on a pair of pajama pants and walk down stairs to find Dad sitting at the table with burnt toast and a cup of coffee. I keep my eye roll to myself.

_How the _fuck_ do you burn fucking toast at his age?!_

"Morning," he greets me in a deep gruff voice.

"Morning," I greet back. I open the cabinet and pull out a box of cereal and pour it into a bowl. I walk over to the refrigerator, my hand a few inches from the handle when Dad tells me, "We're out of milk."

I gawk at him, open the refrigerator, and gawk at the empty shelf, "Why? I thought you went grocery shopping."

He scoffs, "What would I do in a grocery store, Bella? You're the one that cooks around here."

He gets up, tossing the paper on the table and grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair, "Edward isn't allowed over here, and don't try and sneak him over here, either. I've already called Ms. Blanchard and asked her to keep an eye and make sure a silver Volvo doesn't stop by."

I slam the fridge door, "Is Alice allowed over? Can I leave the house?"

He shakes his head, "Not unless you're going to the grocery story, and of course Alice can come over…as long as Edward isn't with her."

And with that…he walks out. At this point, I am beyond fuming. I'm surprised that there isn't smoke coming out of my ears. I grab the bowl of cereal and quickly dump it into the box, closing it up and placing it back on the shelf while I toss the bowl into the sink, not giving a flying fuck if it breaks or not. I stomp upstairs and pull on some jeans and a sweater before grabbing my phone, grocery money off the top of the fridge, and keys, heading straight for my truck.

As I speed…well…as I drive as fast as my truck can go, I call Edward.

"Hey, baby," he answers sleepily.

All of the angry wind rushes out of my sails, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

I mumble a few cuss words under my breath at my selfish behavior, but I needed someone to vent to and Edward was my first thought.

"It's okay, baby. Did you just get up?"

I sigh, "No. I've already began my day with a fucking bang."

He chuckles sleepily, "You're starting to sound like me. What happened?"

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep and call me when you wake up. I'm heading to the grocery store."

"Oh, no, I don't think so," he says sounding a little more awake now, "You woke me up and you did so because you're pissed. I heard the angry little sigh you let out before you apologized. Tell me what happened."

I pulled into the grocery store parking lot and sat there, not answering him as I stared at the sign of the food mart.

"Bella, answer me."

I sigh and shake my head, even though he couldn't see me, "It's nothing really. I just…nothing. I don't want to talk about it. I need to go. I'm at the grocery store. I'll call you when I get home. You won't be able to come over. Dad has the old lady across the street looking out for him."

In his voice, I could hear the frown he wore on his face, "Then come over here."

"I can't," I explain, "He told me I was only allowed out if I came to get food. It's like I'm grounded or something."

I heard him growl, "Fuck this. I'm done playing the good kid. I'll talk to you in a little while, baby."

He hangs up the phone and I shake my head, "Oh no…no, no, no…not good."

I try calling him back but he doesn't answer the phone. I know he's more than likely getting dressed before he comes to the grocery store. I sigh and toss my phone in the seat beside me as I grab the keys from the ignition. I double check I have my money in my pocket and head into the store. I've made it down the first two aisles, aimlessly looking at the can goods, waiting for Edward to show up.

He doesn't disappoint, because I see him storm into the store and spot me like I had a large red arrow over my head. His angry frown softens as he walks briskly over to me. He stands beside me with his arms crossed over his chest and a look of pure fury on his face.

He shakes his head, "I can't do this, Bella."

I freak out for a second, thinking he's going to break up with me here in the middle of the fucking soup aisle, but then I remember this is Edward I'm talking to, and breaking up with me isn't something he'd do, let alone in a grocery store.

I place my hands on the sides of his face, "Edward, just calm down."

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, placing his hands over mine, "I just can't let him keep you from me. I want to get his respect. I know that this works out in the end, I just didn't realize what hell we'd have to go through."

He presses his forehead to mine, "Alice tried to stop me from coming here. She told me she was going to head over to the station to talk to him about us going out together," before I realize it, I'm wrapped up in his arms, "I didn't mean to storm over here, I'm just so pissed off right now and you sounded so…unhappy."

I nuzzle his chest with my face, "I'm okay, now."

We stand like that for a few minutes before I pull away, "You'll have dinner with us tonight?"

He nods without hesitation, "Of course."

I smile, "Good, then you can help me pick something out to eat. What's your favorite food?"

He smiles down at me sweetly, "I don't care what you make, baby. I know it'll be amazing."

I roll my eyes, "You're too good…"

He kisses my cheek as he releases his hold on me. We walk up and down the aisles trying to find something really great for me to cook. The best thing about Edward is he can't keep his beautiful hands to himself. The entire time his hands are all over me: on my hips, shoulders, and waist, or holding my hand, touching my face, and playing with my hair. He walks behind me, pushing the buggy with me as we go.

We end up spending nearly an hour in the market, just walking around. Neither of us wanted to leave, but the food was starting to spoil in the buggy and I needed to get it home. Edward helps me check out and load the bags up into my truck. He kisses me soundly on the lips before finally letting me go. He then ends up following me home, honking twice as he passes up the house.

_Ugh…fucking perfect…_

By the time I get everything brought into the house and desert and the salad started for dinner, Alice comes over. She just walks right in the house, smiling brightly as she walks through the living room and into the kitchen.

"You look rather smug. Did you and Dad have a nice talk?" I ask her hopefully.

Her smile falters slightly, "Um, no, actually, but yes, at the same time…"

I frown at her and she sighs, "Charlie said the only way he'd allow you to go out with Edward was if Jacob came with us," my jaw drops, "He said it would have to be the four of us and Jacob."

I grip the two spoons I was using to toss the salad hard, not even wincing when they dig into my hand. Alice places her hand on my shoulder, "Bella, calm down, honey."

"Fuck. Calming. Down," I set the spoons in the salad and start pacing the kitchen, "I don't understand what is happening here. I feel like I'm on house arrest. I just spent the past hour in a fucking grocery store so I could spend time with my goddamn boyfriend!!"

Alice winces at the sound of my voice. I sigh and shake my head, "I don't mean to holler. I just need to get it out of my system."

Alice nods, "I went and saw Edward before I came over here. I was a little scared as to what he might do when he left the house this morning."

I sigh again, leaning against the counter, "How is he?"

She smiles slightly, "He wants me to tell you he loves you and that he can't wait to have you cook for him."

I smile brightly, "Really?"

Alice rolls her eyes, laughing at me, "Like you should expect anything less!" she shakes her head, "He's really smitten with you. I thought it was just some kind of sick twisted fascination, but he really adores you. I overheard him talking to Mom yesterday while he was helping her in the kitchen. Even though you're dorm bound when we get to college, he's getting an apartment big enough for the two of you. Mom plans to decorate it for you, too."

My hand clutched at my chest, "Really?" I ask in a whisper.

She nods, coming over to me and taking my hand, "Bella, whatever hell Charlie is putting you through…it will only last for the rest of this summer. He doesn't need to know when Edward is coming into town. Dad and Mom are oddly accepting of this. I guess it has a lot to do with Mom's intuition, but you're already together in her mind."

I frown, "Well, of course we're together…" I shake my head slightly in confusion.

Alice smiles, "No, dear, as in _married_ kind of together. For Mom, there is no one else for either of you," she shrugs, dropping my hands and frowning slightly, "which is strange if you ask me. I mean you guys have been together for what? Four days? And you're already moving in together and Mom is contemplating marriage…"

I roll my eyes and move away from her, "First off, the actual _moving in_ won't take place for almost another year. As for the marriage," I turn to her, biting my lip in nervousness, "I think he was going to ask me to marry him yesterday."

Alice's jaw drops. I reach over and push her chin up, "I know, right? We were walking down the trail to the waterfall and we were talking about our future. He explained the intuition thing to me. He told me he pictured the group of us; you and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and he and I, walking down the trail a few years in the future all of us with kids and me pregnant with our second child…" I look away from her awe struck face as I remember the moment, "I told him I'd pictured the exact same thing. The moment was just so amazing that I asked if we could start now. He told me he didn't think I'd get pregnant at least until my junior year…I said that was fine, because I'd be his wife by then. He started to ask me something, "How about – ", but he stopped himself. When I'd asked him what he was going to say, he just said that we should stop talking about the future and catch up to you and Jasper so we wouldn't get lost."

I look up to Alice and find her eyes a little watery, "That really is beautiful," she whispers.

She walks over to me and squeezes me tightly in a hug that could rival Emmett's. She pulls back and holds me at arms' length, "I'm really happy for you, Bella. I'm happy for the both of you. You both deserve one another," she hugs me again; "I'm so going to be your maid of honor!"

I laugh, pushing her away, "That's still a little ways away, Alice. Of course, you're going to be my maid of honor, but still, we shouldn't talk about it."

Alice nods, "Fine, fine, but I still get to be maid of honor!"

I roll my eyes and go back to tossing the salad. The memory of why I stopped tossing it in the first place came back to the for front of my mind and I sigh as I pick up my tools, getting back to work, "Edward is going to be pissed off."

Alice nods, "He is."

I spin around, "You told him?!"

She nods again, "Yeah. What was I supposed to do?!"

I sigh and shake my head, "Exactly that. I just wished I could've been there to calm him down."

She shook her head, "No, I don't think you wanted to see the level of angry he reached. He was pretty pissed. You know he swears like a sailor when he's normal…but when he's pissed…I'm not sure NC-17 would cover his rating…"

I sigh and shake my head again, "This is going to hit rock bottom before it's over with, you know this right?"

She nods, "Yeah, I know."

She wraps her arm around my shoulders, "I'm going to head home. Check on Edward. I left him in the gym downstairs."

I smile at her, "Tell him I love him too, will you?"

She giggles, "I'm like Cupid!"

She kisses my cheek and skips out of the house. I focus myself back on dinner and making sure I look good tonight. While there is a lull in the dinner making process, I take the time to call Dad, leaving him a message with Mary Ann about Edward being our dinner guest for the night. Mary Ann laughed at me, telling me he wouldn't be happy about that.

I. Didn't. Fucking. Care.

When 5:30pm rolls around, Dad walks in with a smirk on his face, which he quickly drops before walking into the kitchen. The expression he's giving me now was a completely 180 from what he looked like coming in. I open my mouth to question him, but the familiar sound of a VW Rabbit drives up. I could have cut my father at that moment.

I quickly sent Edward a text while Dad greeted Jake and Billy. I informed him of our other dinner guests, which he quickly texted back that he wasn't happy about. It was going to be three against two for the night. It didn't matter what they said nor did, it wouldn't break us up.

I have no qualms with admitting that this is rushed. We'd met a while ago, but it was more in passing than anything really. When I first moved to Forks, Alice took me under her wing. Edward and Emmett would come home from time to time, but nothing like this had ever happened. For us to have fallen in love within a day and talking about marriage and children three days later is _super_ rushed, but, for lack of better words, it all just seems right. What Edward and I have…the speed in which we obtained it…the passion in which we share…it all just…seems…right.

And I would be damned if I let _anyone_ take this away from me.

Jake and Billy come into the kitchen seconds after Edward's reply. Jake smiles brightly at me, "Hey, Bella! You look nice. You didn't have to dress up for us," he says with a wink.

I smile brightly back at him and shake my head, "Oh, I didn't get dressed up for you. I'm dressed up for Edward. Since it seems I'm living the life of Anne Frank, I decided that I would look nice for him even if I have to dress like I'm eating at a five star restaurant in my own house."

Edward's timing is perfect. Jake, Billy, and Dad look at me uncomfortably as angry knock echoes through the house. I smile sweetly, "If you'll excuse me, I need to get the door."

I walk past them and head for the door, trying to keep my smile at a small smirk. I open the door and find the most beautiful sight in front of me. Edward is standing there in a nice dark green dress shirt, black pants, and shiny black shoes. His hair is a mess as always and the beautiful smirk on his face lets me know he's in a playful mood.

He pulls me into his arms and whispers in my ear, "You look gorgeous, Bella."

He pulls back slightly and kisses me softly on the lips. I smile up at him as he releases me, "Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself."

He winks at me as I take his hand and pull him into the kitchen, "Edward, you know my father…this is Jake and Billy Black."

Edward holds out his hand to Billy, "Nice to meet you, sir."

Billy looks down at his hand and then to his face, eyeing him like he's some kind of demon before shaking his hand tentatively. The tension rolling off Edward is almost palpable. He holds out his hand to Jake, "Jacob."

Jake frowns angrily at him and shakes his hand. I can see he puts too much force in it, trying to crush Edward's hand instead of shake it. Edward doesn't even flinch at Jake's display of testosterone. Edward smiles and turns to Dad, nodding his head, "Chief."

Dad looks at him before he walks over to the table, "Is dinner ready, Bella?"

I swallow my anger and breathe out slowly. Edward's hand on my lower back calms me, "Let me help you," he says in almost a whisper.

I smile up at him before I head over to the stove. Jake and Billy take seats at the table while we grab the dishes, the table already set. When we turn back to the table, the only chairs available are on either side of Dad. I look at Edward and he winks at me. I allow that to calm me as we place everything on the table.

The table is very uncomfortably silent as we dish out the meal. Edward makes sure that as soon as he finishes with a dish; I get it next, skipping whoever is next in our food circle. Once everyone has their time with each dish, we tuck in.

Edward moans loudly, "Baby, this chicken parmesan is amazing."

I giggle, "Thank you."

He winks at me, causing Dad to set his hands down beside his plate, "Her name is Bella."

Edward stops mid-chew and frowns slightly. He chews his food quickly, setting his hands down by his plate like Dad, showing Dad he had something to say. Once he swallows, he looks at me, "Actually, her name is Isabella," he looks back at my Dad, "Not Bella," then to Jake, "Not Bells."

Dad looks at him like he could kill him. He sighs and shakes his head, "Remember where you are, boy," he tells Edward before he starts eating again. Edward looks at my father for a second before going back to his food, "I'll do that," he says before taking another bite.

I stare at them for a second, waiting for Dad to stab Edward or Edward to cut my father, but neither happen. I take a chance to look over at Jake and Billy to find Billy eating quietly and Jake staring at Edward like he's a murderer as he eats.

I turn my face back to my food, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. The rest of the meal is rather quiet. Billy mentions how nice the dessert is, but other than that, chewing and drinking is the only thing that is heard.

Edward and Jake fight over helping me clean the table and then who would help me wash the dishes. Thankfully, Edward wins. Jake, Billy, and Dad go into the living room while Edward and I clean the kitchen. Once Edward's sleeves are rolled up and his tie is thrown over his shoulder, I take his hand under the soapy dish water and tell him, "This is so…incredibly awkward."

Edward bends slightly, pressing his lips to the top of my head, "I know, baby, but at least we're here for one another."

He squeezes my hand slightly, kissing my head again. Someone clearing their throat breaks us apart. We turn and find Jake standing by the table, "Is there anything that I can help you with, Bella?"

I smile kindly, "No, Jake, Edward and I have it."

He nods and looks at the table, picking up what dishes are left. He makes sure to take his time. I sigh and turn back to the dirty dishes soaking the water. Edward stares a few seconds longer before turning back to the water as well. We wash the dishes in silence. Once Jakes has brought me all the dirty dishes, he starts drying the dishes Edward places on the counter beside the sink.

Edward frowns, "I thought Bella told you we didn't need any help."

Jake shrugs, keeping his eyes on the dish he's drying. Edward sighs and shakes his head, rinsing off the last dish in the sink. I drain my side, rinsing the bubbles from the sink with the sprayer. Edward grabs a towel and takes my hands, drying them for me before kissing me softly on the lips.

Jake clears his throat, "Do you mind not kissing her in front of me?"

Edward closes his eyes, reining his anger in before opening them and turning to Jake, "No, actually I can't. That's what happens when you love someone, _Jake_, you can't help but want to take care of them and kiss them."

Jake rolls his eyes, "I don't care what you think you are in with Bella; I don't care to see it."

Dad walks into the kitchen then, "What's going on in here?"

I sigh and shake my head. This dinner has gone from bad to worse to worst. Jake takes the chance to explain as I try and calm down, "I just asked him not to kiss her in front of me."

Dad looks at Edward, "There will be no kissing in this house."

I can see Edward having a hard time holding his tongue. Jake takes the opportunity to make matters worse, "I think it's time for you to head on home, Eddie… Let me walk you to the door."

Edward chuckles angrily as he shakes his head slightly, "Bella will walk me to the door."

Dad opens his mouth but I quickly stop him, "Don't even dare tell me no, it'll make the night so much worse. Trust me."

I take Edward's hand and pull him out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Billy chuckles, "Leaving so soon?"

Edward rolls his eyes as I hold my breath, trying to keep myself from blowing up in Billy's face as well. I open the door and walk out onto the front step. The chill wind causing me to shake slightly as Edward walks passed me. I turn to the door to close it, but see Jake watching us like a hawk. I shake my head and close the door.

I turn to Edward and find him pacing in front of me. The look on his face is pure fury. His hands are clinching in and out of fists as he tries to calm himself down. His cheeks are flushed and his nostrils are flared in that very non-sexy kind of way. I reach my hand out to his shoulder and he pauses, staring at the sidewalk.

"Bella, I really need you to calm me down."

I take his balled up hand and pull him towards me. I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his ear, "This is just a stepping stone, Edward. This night…this anger…this petty anger…none of it will matter a year from now. You want to know why?"

He still hasn't embraced me, which lets me know he is even angrier than what I realize, "Please tell me."

I relax against him, laying my head on his shoulder, pressing my lips against his neck in a short kiss, "Because this time next year will find the both of us living in Seattle. There will be nothing but sleep and school that will keep us apart," his arms come up, holding me to him, "We can live together in sin. Happy and free. We won't have to answer to anyone but ourselves."

He rests his head on mine, "Is that what you want?"

I pull away from him, frowning at his strange question, "What do you mean? Of course that's what I want."

He sighs, "Even if that costs you your relationship with your father."

I press my forehead against his, "Ever since you came into my life, I've seen what I've been missing. You are everything I've wanted in a guy and I never had to tell you a thing. Everything you do is natural and I love it. I've never known what it's like to be taken care of, to be held, to be loved like you love me," I pull away to look in his eyes, "Because I know you love me, Edward."

He nods, staring me straight in my eyes, "I do. I love you so much."

I smile, "You remember those two words, mister. I don't want to wait too much longer to be bound to you."

He gives me his best crooked smile, "How about I just bind you? Maybe to my bed with a pair of hand cuffs?" he scrunches his nose, shaking his head, "No, that's too cliché and would remind me of your father. How about a…silk scarf? A black one? How would you like that? Bound to my bed for me to have my way with?"

The shiver that runs down my spine has nothing to do with cold breeze this time. I smile at him, "I would like that," I whisper.

He kisses my lips slowly, savoring me, "I need to get you back in my bed soon, baby, really soon," his hands grip my hips as he rests his forehead against mine, "because the next time I do, I'm taking you," he suppresses my moan with a kiss, "I want to make you mine in every since of the word."

"Oh, Edward," is my only response to something like that.

My whimper causes him to groan, "I think it's only fair."

I pull away far enough to look into his eyes, frowning slightly with confusion, "What do you mean _fair_?"

He pecks the side of my mouth, but before he can say anything, the door swings open, "Bella?" my Dad calls.

Edward takes that moment to kiss me, innocently, but passionately. He pulls away from the kiss, "I love you, baby."

I smile at him, knowing he means it, but also knowing he's doing this to upset Dad, "I love you, too, Edward."

He kisses me again quickly, stepping backwards off the step, holding my hand until it's out of his reach, "I'll call you when I get home."

Dad interrupts at that moment, "No, you won't. It's time for Bella to get in bed."

I frown at him, "Dad, its only 10pm."

"Get in the house, Bella," he says in a quick angry voice.

"_UGH_!"

Never…ever…in my life…no matter what I've said before…have I ever been so fucking angry than I have at this moment! I don't listen to him as he calls my name, all anger gone from his voice and concern taking its place. I don't listen to Jake begging me to come out of my room or to let him in. The only thing keeping me grounded and calm is the same thing I told Edward to calm him. Soon…none of this will matter and we can be together.

I grab my phone and some clothes, running a bath with lavender bubble bath as I go and unlock my window, opening it slightly just in case Edward comes back. I slip into the water, waiting for him to call. I try and relax while I wait, but I'm just too angry to do so. I'm not sure how long it took me to feel someone staring at me, but I open my eyes and turn to my open bathroom door to find Edward standing in the doorway, wearing only his pajama pants which are most definitely tented. My body aches for him and I beg him, "Please get in here with me."

Within seconds, he's shed his clothes and is in the tub, pulling me into his body. As I wrap my legs around his waist, I feel whole…at peace. Everything is right in my world, if for only for these chaste moments. Dad's pointless anger doesn't matter. Jake's overprotective brother attitude doesn't matter. The rest of our lives don't matter. All as long as I have this…him…right here with me.

_________

Alright, there ya have it. The next chapter, I will put my Edward Hat back on and the chapters will more than likely go back to jumping back and forth between the two.

Will the next chapter start with some lemony goodness? Only the Powers That Be know the answer to that question.


	6. Ch6 For the better or for worse?

**_AN:_** Okay, so here is the next installment of one of your favorite stories. :D (I hope) Sorry it took so long to get out. I got back from Austin Sunday and my friends treated me like they hadn't seen me in years rather than days. I finally got to sit down and start this chapter this morning. I hope you guys like it. I'm trying to draw it out a little so we can all get more out of this story, so I apologize now if things seem a little slow and redundant. In the beginning there is a little bit of citrusy flavoring. Nothing more than what's been going on between these two and the sheets. Um, let's see…other than that…I don't have any other warnings or apologies to give you guys. :D

I'd like to thank everyone that's reviewed! You guys and gals are epic and I love hearing my BlackBerry chirp with every review I get. Now that I'm home, the updates will more than likely continue in their same erratic yet quick pattern.

Mick, if you aren't happy with this chapter…it's your own fault for rushing me! :P

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I'm just a chick with an idea about a sexy tattooed boy and the girl he loves. Just because they share the names of some kick ass characters doesn't mean I'm mooching off the Mormon chick. I promise I'm not making any money off of this. You can check my bank account if you'd like…I don't know anyone that pays people in dust bunnies… If I did, I'd be a rich bitch. :D

No animals were harmed in the making of this chapter, though my dog, Violet, might have gotten a little pissed off when I made her wait to go outside…

**_EPOV_**

Rage. Fury. Anger. Wrath. Pick one. I don't fucking care which one, because they all mean the same fucking thing when it comes to Bella not being happy. This morning when she called me upset about her father, I lost it. When I hung up that phone, I had no plan of action. When she called me back, I still had no plan of action, but I knew I needed to see her.

When I got home after seeing her to her house, I ranted and raved to no one. I vented to the walls of my room, trying to figure out how to go about being with Bella. It was then I realized that Charlie wasn't going to cut me any slack. Whatever progress I'd made the morning before was completely lost.

When Alice came home and told me Charlie's compromise, I went off again. Alice had no idea what I was talking about, so she just let me go. When she left to go see Bella, I was happy for that since I was tired of hollering at her for no reason. She didn't take it to heart, but she didn't deserve my wrath.

The breaking of the proverbial camel's back was dinner. It was three against two. I was angry when I drove up, angry while I ate, angry while I helped Bella clean the kitchen, and furious by the time I left. It was a shit move of me to pull in front of Charlie when I kissed her, but I couldn't help it. I had to let him know that I wasn't going to back down and there was _nothing_ he could do to deter me from being with Bella.

Mom and Dad tried to stop me from going back over there. They knew I was sneaking out, and decided at the worst possible moment to try and stop me from going. I ended up walking out on them trying to reason with me that if I got caught, there would be no seeing Bella at all. Mom even told me she had a bad feeling about me going, but I had to risk it. I had to see her. She was so angry when I left that I had to get to her. I needed to make her smile and to make her happy again.

I climb the lattice work underneath her window and push open the window, crawling in as quietly as possible. I didn't check to make sure all the lights in the house were off like I usually do; I couldn't stand being away from her for another second. I toe off my shoes, looking around her room, trying to find her in the little light I have coming from the bathroom. I tug my jacket off, tossing it to her rocking chair as I realize she's actually in the bathroom. I step inside the door and my breathing stops.

Bella is lying in her bathtub, bubbles hiding the most beautiful parts of her body from me. Her long dark brown hair is on top of her hair in a complicated knot, her deep brown eyes are shut tight because of the frown on her little forehead, her luscious lips are set in a fine line of anger, her small hands are gripping the sides of the tub in an effort to ground herself, and her breathing is a little shallow.

Within seconds, my body reacts to her splendor. I need her in every way, but I can't take her in this house. I won't. I want her in _my_ bed. I want to give her everything she wants without being interrupted or stopped. She deserves perfection and there's no way that I could plan perfection in this house.

She senses someone watching her as she opens her eyes, blinking them a couple of times and turning her head towards me. Her body arches slightly, as if it were calling for me.

"Please get in here with me," she begs me. It takes me only a few seconds to strip off my pajama pants and get in the large tub with her. I pull her into my body, holding her as she wraps her legs and arms around me. I fight with the urge to move against her, inside her.

After a moment of holding her, I feel her body tremble. I pull her back slightly so I can look at her face. The tears I find there fuel my rage. I take her face in my hands and wipe her cheeks with my thumbs, "Bella…"

She places her hands over mine, "I sometimes cry when I get angry. It only makes me angrier, which makes me cry harder…"

I kiss her forehead and pull her back against me, "It's okay, baby, just calm down."

She lets out a long, slow sigh and relaxes against me. We stay in the tub for a little longer than we should. The bubbles have depleted and the water is a little cooler. I push her away, "Stand up. Let me bathe you."

She cups my face in her hands, kissing me softly, "Thank you."

She stands as I grab the sponge and soap. Once the sponge is lathered up, I get on my knees in front of my Bella, "You're so beautiful, Bella."

I kiss her soft, flat belly before I get to work. I begin with her shoulders, moving down to her chest, amazing breasts, and stomach. I go back up to her shoulders and move down her arms, taking care to wash each finger separately. I turn her around and wash her back, starting at her shoulder blades and moving down to the top of her rounded butt cheeks, which I take a second to bite.

"Edward!" she gasps softly. I chuckle and continue washing her, turning her back around to pick her feet up out of the water, washing them individually so I wouldn't make her fall. I move up her long, lean legs, washing her finely shaped calves and her thighs that are just the right size.

I find most guys like girls with a certain breast or ass size. Don't get me wrong, I like those as well, but I love a girl with thick thighs. Not overly thick, but something I can grab onto while I'm making them scream my name. Bella's thighs were perfect, not too big and not too small. They went great with her ass and breasts, causing the girl standing before me, wet and naked, to be most amazing woman I've ever seen.

As I slowly wash up her legs, I look into her eyes. She's biting her bottom lip, breathing a little heavier than normal, and gripping my shoulders tightly. I drop the sponge in the water and finish moving up her legs with my hands, gently pushing her knees apart with one hand as the other finds its destination in between.

As soon as my fingers slide inside of her, her knees give a little, causing her to fall forward slightly. I pull her back down into the water, rinsing off the soap and kissing the confused look off her face. When I pull her to her feet, she frowns up at me, "Edward, please…"

I kiss her again, cutting her off, "Let's get in your bed. I don't want you to get cold."

She nods and steps out of the bathtub. She grabs two towels off the shelf above the toilet, handing one to me. She pulls her hair down and wraps the towel around herself once she's dried. She smiles up at me, "Should I bother with clothes?"

I smile crookedly at her, "Afterwards, yeah."

She bites her bottom lip again and pulls me into her bedroom, leading me straight to her bed. We drop our towels and get under the covers, wrapping ourselves around each other, "Edward…" she pants against my ear as I kiss her neck.

"Yes, baby?" I whisper into hers.

She takes my hand, guiding it to her wet center, "Please," she whimpers.

We groan in unison as my fingers slide back inside of her. Her hand is quick to grab my hard cock, stroking me in time with my fingers thrusting into her. I try kissing her, but the pleasure is too much for her, causing her to pant against my lips. I can tell she isn't going to last long, which is fine by me because I'll just bring her to completion as many times as it takes before I follow suit.

I press my thumb against her clit, moving my fingers a little faster. Her arms wrap around me, pulling herself against me tightly as her orgasm washes through her. I pull my fingers out of her, wrapping my arms around her as she comes back down. Once her breathing evens out, I pull away from her so I can look at her.

I can't help but smile at the lazy grin she has plastered on her face. I kiss her cheeks, "All better?"

She sighs, completely relaxed, "For now."

I begin kissing up her neck until I get to her ear, "Maybe I can make now last a little longer," I whisper in her ear before I start kissing back down her neck and chest until I get to her breasts. I push her onto her back as I suck, lick, and nibble both of her nipples until she's squirming underneath me. I move down her body, but she stops me with a sly little smile on her face.

She wiggles her finger at me, beckoning me to come back up her body, but I want so bad to taste her. I look down at her core and then back up to her face, knowing my torn expression causes her to smile a little wider. She grabs my hands off her hips and pulls me back up the bed. She pushes me onto my back and kisses me for a moment. I pull away, "Bella…"

She places a finger over my lips, "You can, but I want to do it too."

I frown at her, confused by what she's getting at. She gets on her knees and straddles me, putting her ass in my face. She pushes the blankets down my legs and grips my cock tight, causing me to hiss in both pleasure and pain. She aligns her torso with mine and wiggles her sweet pussy in my face, "Go ahead," she tells me with a giggle right before she wraps her mouth around me.

My mind is completely blank for a moment. I knew Bella wasn't a sweet little angel when I met her. I knew she was experienced and anxious to further that knowledge, but for her to pull this out of her sexual bag of tricks floored me. Everything had been pretty routine until this moment here. Don't get me wrong, routine was okay because it consisted of Bella, but this is so much fucking better.

I literally attack her pussy, latching onto her clit with my lips and teeth, causing her to yelp softly around my cock. I can feel the tension in her body and know that she will come quicker than the first time. I add a finger to the mix and nearly come as she moans around me. Her head begins to bob up and down faster as she gently scraps up and down the underside of my cock with her teeth. I have to hold myself back so I don't come right then. I want her to come again before I did. I suck her clit harder and move my fingers inside of her faster. I pull my fingers out and replace them with my tongue. Seconds later, she comes pressing her face against my leg in an effort to quiet her moans and whimpers. Before she can recover, her mouth is back around me, sucking a little harder and moving her hand over me faster.

I wrap my arms around Bella's hips, pulling her down against me as my orgasm rips through me. She sucks down everything I give her quickly. I know she doesn't let a single drop escape her, because when Bella decides to do something, she doesn't let it get done half-assed. For that, I will be eternally grateful.

I kiss her thighs as I come down from the post orgasmic bliss, releasing my death grip I had around her hips. She rises up until she's on her hands and knees. She pressed the top of her head against my stomach and smiles at me. I smile back before lifting my head up and placing a kiss to her bare lower lips. I remember the awed look I gave her the first time I saw her naked. She told me she shaves off her pubic hair because she loves the way it looks and feels afterwards. I should've known then I had a freak on my hands…

She moves off of me, turning herself back around so that her head is lying on my pillow. She tries to wrap herself around me, but I stop her, "We need to get dressed. I'd rather be clothed if your father happens to catch us."

She sighs, the relaxation she just had leaving her as the air rushes out of her mouth, "You're right."

We get out of bed and pull on some clothes before returning to our previous position. We lay in silence for a moment before I decide to tell her what I think is going on.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"You and Jacob…you guys have always just been friends, right?"

Her head shoots up from its spot against my chest. She looks down at me with an incredulous expression, "What are you talking about?"

I close my eyes and sigh, gathering the right words before opening my eyes and starting again, "I know you love me and that you're feelings for Jacob are 100% platonic, but I was just wondering if you were ever more than friends."

She sighs, sitting up and leaning over on her hand. She lies her hand on my chest, tracing the outlines of my heart tattoo, "When we were younger…like 4 and 5, we were boyfriend and girlfriend for about a week or two."

I cover her hand with mine, "What happened?"

She smiles at the wistful memory, "He was jealous of how much time I spent playing with my dolls instead of playing with him. He thought that, as his girlfriend, we should play games with each other and forget playing alone. I've always been a loner of sorts, I guess. I enjoy my alone time greatly. I went along with his idea for a couple of days, but I wanted to play with my dolls. We were watching a movie and he fell asleep so I went to my room to play. He got so angry when he woke up and I wasn't there. He stormed into my room and ripped the heads off my dolls and threw them out the window," she laughs lightly, "We didn't talk to each other for at least a week after that. I broke up with him and said we were better as friends. It took some time but I eventually started playing with him again."

I roll my eyes, "He tore up your toys because you wanted to play with them more than him?"

She nods and I shake my head. I sit up and move back against the headboard, pulling her against me. I take her hand and look into her eyes, "You're father is using Jacob to try and break us up."

She frowns at me, "Do what?"

"I don't think Jacob has ever gotten over you. I think ever since he was a little boy he's been infatuated with you. I could only imagine that you were the prettiest little girl," she blushes and looks away from me, "and he more than likely felt he'd have a chance as you grew up."

She shakes her head, looking at me, "Jake and I are just friends. That's all he sees me as is a friend. If he wanted more, he would've said something."

"What would you do if we were friends? If we're been best friends all our lives, and then all of the sudden you're feelings morphed into something more and you liked me as more than a friend. If you had no idea how I felt about you, would you risk our friendship to tell me you liked me or loved me? And if you did and I rejected you, would you still want to be friends with me?"

She frowns for a moment and shakes her head, "No," she whispers.

I hug her a little tighter, "Look at it from his eyes, baby. He loves you. I saw the way he looked at you when I brought you home the other day. I see the hatred in his eyes when he looks at me. He's probably never been nice to any of your previous boyfriends."

She shakes her head, "I've never brought them home to meet him," she cups my face in her hands, "It doesn't matter about Jake, Edward. He can like me all he wants. You are what I want and you make me happy. Jake is still that little boy that breaks my toys when I don't spend enough time with him," she rests her head on my shoulder, "Why are you telling me this?"

I kiss the top of her head, "Because I thought you should know. I wanted you to be aware of it."

She sighs, "I'm not sure you're right, Edward. Jake has always acted like that. He might not have ever met the guy, but I've mentioned them. He doesn't like anything or anyone that takes me away from him. He's always been possessive over me."

"And that doesn't strike you as odd? I mean you're just friends…"

She pulls away from me, "Edward, don't be ridiculous. Jake is just listening to what Dad is telling him. Dad has more than likely told Jake and Billy that you're still that punk kid that used to get in trouble all the time and they think you're going to ruin me or something," she sighs and lies down on her pillow, "Can we just go to sleep?"

I bite my tongue, wanting to further this conversation but not wanting to upset her. I lay down beside her, pulling her to me and holding her close and tight. I know Jacob doesn't stand a chance against me. Everything I feel for Bella, she feels too.

She gives me a soft kiss, "Shut off your mind, Edward. Jake is the least of our worries."

I sigh, nodding in agreement, "Yeah, I know," I pause a second, "You don't mind possessive do you?"

She giggles, "You mean do I mind your Neanderthal ways? No, I don't mind. I enjoy them. You make me feel wanted, needed. You make me feel good, Edward, and I can't thank you enough for that."

I can't help but attack her mouth with my own. She moans into the kiss before I pull away from her, "Good. I don't think I'm going to be able to handle this group date if I had to rein in my possessive nature."

She smiles, "Does that mean we're going to have our first date?"

I sigh, nodding, "I can't not have our first date, you know? I know you don't like to be shown off like some kind of object, but I want everyone to know that you're mine and I'm yours. I want to show the world how much I fucking love you; even if that means taking Jacob with us."

She smiles a little brighter, "Great. This is great," she kisses me, "Perfect."

I can't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. She has no idea what kind of hell this date is going to be, and that's even if Jacob agrees to it. There would be the possibility that he would shut the idea down quickly. The possibility of that is greater than him agreeing to come with us. It would take me the time it would take to convince Jacob to join us to talk myself into not killing him while we were out. I couldn't promise anything, but I would try my damnedest to be on my best behavior. I want this date to be as perfect as possible for my girl. This would be the first of many, but I still want this to mean something to her.

She nuzzles her face against my neck, breathing in deep before sighing happily, "Love you," she whispers.

I kiss her forehead, "Love you."

Once her breathing levels out, I pull myself from her arms and grab my jacket and shoes. Mom had told me she had a feeling I'd get caught tonight, and I am never one to question my mother and her feelings. I just had to see Bella, and now that I'd seen her, calmed her down, and got her to sleep, it was time for me to get out of Dodge before Charlie came in here guns a blazing.

I kiss her forehead once more before crawling out of the window and heading to my car parked a couple of miles down the road, thinking about how great life would be when we could fall asleep together and wake up the same way.

**_BPOV_**

I wake up with a start when my door crashes into the wall. Dad is standing in the doorway in his pajamas with a baseball bat. He flips my light switch on, causing me to cry out in anger as the light hurts my eyes, "What are you doing?!"

"I heard you talking to someone," he growls angrily.

I sneak a peek at the clock and notice that it had been only twenty minutes since Edward and I had lain back down. I sigh and shake my head, "I don't know what they hell you heard, but I wasn't talking to anyone unless I was talking in my sleep."

"Why in the hell is your window open?!"

I flop back down on the bed, covering my eyes with my arm, "Because I got hot," I lie easily.

He stomps over to my window and slams it shut, locking it back for good measure, "If I find out that you're lying to me…"

I sit up quickly and glare at him, "You'll what?!" I say challengingly.

He glares at me before stomping back out of the room and slamming my door shut. The calm Edward _brought_ with him must have _left_ with him, because I'm angry as hell right now.

"You could've turned the damn light off!" I yell out after him.

I throw the covers back and stomp over to my light switch, flipping it off and stumbling back to my bed. It takes me forever to finally fall back asleep, only to have angry dreams once I reach unconsciousness.

* * *

My phone vibrating on my nightstand wakes me up. I groan as I roll over to grab it. I reach for it, but accidently push it off the nightstand and watch it clatter to the floor. I groan louder, throwing the covers back and slamming my feet to the floor. I pick up the phone and flip it open, "Hello?!"

"Down kitten, what's got you in such a bad mood?" Jake asks me.

I take a deep breath, "Fucking name it. You woke me up. What do you want?"

"Hey! What the hell?! Why are you taking your anger out on me?"

"Because this moment alone is enough to piss me off. What do you want?" I all but growl out.

"I'll call you back when you're more civil."

He hangs up the phone. I look down at mine, contemplating throwing it across the room. However, I decide to shut it instead. I pull on a pair of pajama pants, shove my phone in my pocket, and walk down stairs. Dad is putting his jacket on at the front door, "No Edward – "

I spin on my heels and glare at him, "I don't want to hear it. I don't know what happened after you and he washed dishes together the other morning, but I don't care anymore. Last night you acted like a complete jerk to Edward _and_ me! I'm not your maid! I'm your daughter! Or did you forget that? Do you not care about my feelings at all? Is that it? All you care about is some vendetta you have against Edward, apparently!"

Dad raises his hands in the air in surrender, "You need to calm down, Bella! That boy is bad news. I'm sorry you don't see that, but after this summer is over you're going to be left behind while he heads back to college! I'm trying to save you from heart break!"

"Ugh! I don't need you to save me from anything!" I cover my face with my hands, "I'm so tired of being angry. I don't care what you think or want or whatever…I'm going to be with Edward and I'm going to go over there today. I'm tired of him being around you. You have no respect – "

"No respect?! You want to talk about someone that has no respect and that's you and Edward! You've never talked to me like you have since that boy came into your life. You've always listened to me and you've always been polite, but lately it's like I don't even know who you are!"

"Really?! Well, I could say the same thing! I've never been treated with such disregard until last night and I can't believe it was you that did it! I love him, Dad! I'm going to be with Edward for a really long time so you should just get over – "

"No!"

I frown, unsure of what his negative answer is referring too, "No what?"

He shakes his head vehemently, "No."

He yanks the front door open and walks out, slamming it behind him. I stand there for a second, listening to him slam the car door, start the cruiser, and peel out down the drive way as he speeds off to work. I sigh, turning and walking into the kitchen. I fix a small bowl of cereal and go upstairs to take a shower and get dressed to head over to the Cullens'.

* * *

When I pull into the drive way, I don't see Edward's car. I park in my usual spot and walk up to the front door. The door opens quickly revealing Alice on the other side with an astonished look on her face, "What are you doing here?! Charlie is going to kill you!"

I shrug, "Whatever. Dad and I got into a fight this morning."

Alice pulls me into the house and up to her room after I take off my shoes by the door and hang my coat on the rack. We lay in her bed for a moment, with me on my back and her propped up on her elbow beside me. I roll over to face her, "Have I changed?"

She nods. I frown.

"For the better or for worse?"

"For the better," she answers without hesitation.

"How so?"

She tilts her head slightly, "You're happy when you're around him. You're carefree and cute and playful and in love and it suits you. He seems to be everything you've been wanting and he showed you that within the first few days without you having to say a word. You've matured, also. It's like Edward solidified everything for you. You used to be a little iffy when it came to college, but now you don't seem to wobble on the subject. I like the new Bella."

I smile at her before I pounce on her, hugging her to me. Before I can pull away, I hear a low chuckle, "I always knew I would have to watch out for my siblings stealing my girlfriend, but I never thought it would be Alice…"

I roll over and see Edward leaning against the door, "Hey."

He smiles crookedly at me, "Hi."

He holds his hand out for me, silently asking me to come with him. I kiss Alice on the cheek and she rolls her eyes, "I always knew I'd have to keep my brothers from my friends…"

She winks at us as I get out of her bed and take Edward's hand, letting him lead me up to his room. When he shuts the door, I turn to him, "What are you doing with a newspaper?"

He tosses it on the end of his bed, "I'm checking out apartments."

I frown, "But you've still got a while before you're heading back to Seattle."

He nods, pulling me into his arms, "Yes, but if I find a place now, then I could possibly find an apartment closer to campus."

He presses his lips to mine gently, nipping at my bottom lip. I smile, "Alice told me about the conversation between you and Mrs. Esme."

He pulls away, frowning down at me slightly, "Really. What did she tell you exactly?"

I run my hands through his hair, "How you wanted us to move in together when I head to college."

"Is that something you'd like? I mean I know we talked about you staying with me because they force freshmen into dorms, but…"

I press my finger to his lips, effectively silencing him, "I would love to."

He smiles around my finger, kissing it before pulling it away, "Good, then you can help me pick one out."

We climb onto his bed, "So, not that I'm complaining, but are you supposed to be over here?"

I sigh and shake my head, "No. I guess you could say I got tired of playing the good daughter."

He chuckles as he flops down on his stomach, opening the paper to the classified section. I lean against him, resting against his back and playing with his hair. He reads each classified out loud, "Here's a two bedroom, two and a half bathrooms…I don't know shit about square feet…"

I can't help but laugh at him, "And you're going to be a doctor?"

"What the fuck am I going to do with square feet when it comes to kids?"

I lay down beside him on my back, "Do we need two bedrooms?"

He smirks down at me, kissing my nose, "Not yet."

I roll over and look at the paper, "Then we don't need two bedrooms right now. The rent will be cheaper if you get a one bedroom apartment with one bathroom. We don't need much space. It's just you and me."

Grinning happily, "I can't fucking wait," he whispers.

He looks at me a little longer before turning to the paper and shoving it to the floor. He rolls onto his back and grabs me, pulling me on top of him, moving my legs to straddle his hips. He rests his hands on top of mine in the middle of his chest, "Let's do something."

"Like what?" I mentally cross my fingers, hoping he wants to do _something_.

He shrugs, "I don't know. Let's go to Port Angeles. We could go window shopping and get lunch. Hell, we can just walk around. I don't care what we do."

I rock my hips against his, "You don't care what we do?"

He groans, grabbing me and moving us off the bed. He sets me on my feet, "Okay, I care a little. I'm tired of you using me for my body," he says with a wink.

I roll my eyes and push him away from me, "Right, because Lord knows I'm the only one that gets pleasure out of it."

I try to walk away from him, but he pulls me back to him, pressing his chest against my back, "I think last night you saw how much pleasure I got from it," whispers against my ear.

I can't control the whimper that escapes me as his hands come up and grip my breasts gently. His lips work up and down my neck before coming back up again, "Come on, little girl. We need to out of this bedroom before it's too late."

I turn around in his arms, "Too late is good…"

He smirks at me, picking me up and carrying me out of his room. I pout, but he just kisses my bottom lip, "Later, baby. Let's have some fun with our clothes on for a little while."

I roll my eyes as he sets me down on the landing, "Wearing clothes is so overrated."

He nods, "I hope you still feel that way when we're living together."

The giggle that erupts from me is both happy and nervous. Living with Edward would be awesome! I wouldn't have to worry about him leaving in the middle of the night so he doesn't get caught. I wouldn't have to worry about when I would see him again. We could be together and not have to worry about anything normal couples wouldn't have to worry about.

I could see us sitting in the living room of some apartment, both of us doing our homework on the couch, touching and kissing occasionally, take-out boxes from that night's dinner on the end tables and free space of the coffee table, and the both us happy as can be.

Alice walks out of the kitchen when she hears us near the front door, "Where are you guys going?"

Edward smiles brightly, "Well, since we're both feeling rebellious, we're heading out to Port Angeles."

Alice's jaw drops, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Edward shrugs, "I don't think it is either, but that's the whole thing of rebellion, Alice. Trust me."

He winks at her and then takes my hand, "We'll be back shortly."

Walking out the door with my hand in Edward's is liberation at its best. We are throwing caution to the wind and not giving a damn about being caught. We want to be together and no one will stop us. Edward opens my door for me, "Your chariot, Ms. Swan."

I smile at him, kissing his cheek before sitting in my seat. He shuts my door and jogs around to his side of the car. He gets in and cranks the engine, "So, Port Angeles? Or are you feeling a little more rebellious and want to head to Seattle?"

I shake my head, "No, Port Angeles is better. It's closer."

"As you wish."

He pulls out of the drive way, taking my hand into his once he reaches his desired gear. Edward looks out his review mirror and then to me, "So, would you like to see a movie? Maybe head over to the small little county fair they have on the pier?"

I sigh, resting my head against the back of the seat, "I don't care what we do, Edward. I'm going to have a blast no matter."

He nods, "Well, then this should be the easiest date I've ever planned."

He kisses the back of my hand as we ride silently through Forks. I reach over to the radio, but Edward's swear stops me, "_Motherfucker!_" he whispers angrily.

I pull my hand back, "If you didn't want me messing with your stereo…"

He shakes his head, "Look behind us."

I turn around and see Dad's cruiser coming up behind us with his lights on, "Fuck my life."

"Ditto," Edward grumbles.

_________________________

Yeah, I know. I'm a bitch. :D Cliffhangers are the devil…again…I know. But it keeps you coming back, right? Yes? No?

The update will be in a couple of days hopefully. I've got the first page written if that's any consolation. :D

You know the drill, leave 'em of you got 'em. Reviews that is…someone left their kid with me last update…and they haven't came back to get him. He's starting to smell a little…

Anyone want a kid? It's free?


	7. Ch7 Blood on the Highway

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I. Own. Nothing. I don't know what I have to do to make you lawyer people believe that shit. Jebus! And I ain't making any money off this either! Can I please get the phone call and strip search I'm entitled too?!

**_AN:_** So, how do you like these apples? I updated all of…hell, I can't do the math…I updated a day or two ago…depending on when you get your alert…and here I am updating again! Aren't I fabulous? Yes, I know, please, calm down. *gets smacked in the face with a pair of panties* …yes, well, thank you for those…

*clears throat*

So in this chapter you will not find any lemony goodness. Though, you will find some good ole fluff. You will also find a long overdue of appearance from Emmett and Rosalie, an angry Edward, a strangely calm Bella, and an asshole Charlie. That last one was a given, though, right?

For all of you who wonder why Bella doesn't call Renee to straighten out Charlie's ass, you'll find out why in this chapter. I find it a little cliché and overdone, but really…what in my story isn't? Besides Edward's tattoos…those I believe are original. :D

Without further ado…I bring you…Chapter 7.

**_EPOV_**

Okay…so I might have been speeding…just a little…okay…so I was speeding a lot. Thirty-five in a twenty-five shouldn't be considered speeding…okay, it should be considered speeding, but why the fuck did it have to be Charlie pulling me over?!

I knew we'd get caught. I should've taken the fucking precautions to make sure we'd get caught on the way home instead of the way there. This is supposed to be mine and Bella's much desired first date, but I had to fuck it up and speed through town like my usual idiotic self.

I watch as Charlie gets out of the cruiser with a smirk on his face. I bet he's just happy as a fucking lark right now, getting the chance to pull me over. Even if Bella wouldn't have been in the car, I know he would still get a kick out of this shit.

Charlie saunters up to my window, tapping on it once he gets there. I look out the window and see his hand on his gun, like I'm going to try something. This is fucking ridiculous. I push the button to make the window slide down. I figure if he's going to be a twat, I will too.

"Something wrong officer?"

"Don't get an attitude with me, boy. Get the hell out of the car!"

I look at Bella and this catches his attention. He hadn't noticed the passenger since he was too busy gloating to himself. He bends down and looks in the car, "Isabella Marie Swan! Get your ass out of that car right now!!!"

The noise Bella emits is a little frightening. It's something between a shriek and a growl. She unfastens her seat belt and bolts from the car, coming around the front like she's about to kill him. I quickly get out of the car to hold her back. I couldn't have her rotting away in jail while all I was allowed was a conjugal visit every few months.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her back as she went off on her father, "How dare you pull us over! This is the lowest thing you could do!" she screams as her hands grab my arm in a death grip.

"Bella, baby, stop. I was speeding. He has a right to pull me over."

_Wait a second…did I just take up for the smarmy bastard?_

Bella looks up at me, completely deflated. Her body slumps against mine; her grip loosening, as I turn to her father. Charlie's face is slightly flushed and he looks pissed off for some reason. I just stopped a fight between him and his daughter and he looks angry about it.

_What the fuck?! Can I not win with you, old man?!_

"Get in the cruiser, Bella."

The grip she has on my arm tightens again. Her eyes narrow and I can tell that she's back in fighting mode, "No."

Charlie's chest puffs out, like he's holding his breath. He shakes his head and releases a long, slow sigh, "I didn't want to do this," he says in almost a whisper, "but I can't let him ruin your life…"

My grip on Bella tightens. I got a really bad feeling about this. Charlie looks at Bella with pleading eyes, "I tried to see it from your eyes, Bella. I tired looking at the boy like a man, but he's not. If he were, he wouldn't be speeding down the street with you in the car on the way to wherever you were going, and without my permission no less. I was willing to let you guys see each other with supervision…"

He is lying. I can feel it. The look on his face, in his eyes, it's all fake. He's trying to show Bella that he's just concerned about her, that he just wants to do what's best for her, but he doesn't. He wants me out of her life…out of his life.

He shakes his head again, "If you don't come with me right now and stop seeing Edward, then I'm going to send you back to Florida with your mother."

"No," Bella and I say in unison. He can't take her away from me. I won't let him.

Silent tears fall down Bella's cheeks, "Daddy, why are you doing this? Can't you see that I'm happy with Edward?"

Charlie shakes his head, "I see that you are for now, but once he's back in college things will change, Bella. Why can't _you_ see _that_?"

"Nothing will change," I say through gritted teeth, "I love Bella. This isn't some summer fling or passing fancy. I love Bella with everything I am and I'm not going to let you take her away from me. I know I was a shit kid growing up and I know that you can't see passed who I was to see who I am now, and that was fine…until now."

Charlie narrows his eyes, "If you were a better person, you wouldn't be taking her wherever you were going without my permission. You're still that same kid, Edward; always will be!"

Bella tries to break free from my grip, but I don't let her for two reasons. For one, she doesn't need to hit a cop and I'm pretty sure she would do that if I let her go, and two, this might be the last time I can hold her in my arms.

"You'd never give us permission! You'd continue to push Jake on us and he's just as rude as you are! There's no way we could enjoy a night together without it being ruined by you or him!"

Charlie's face flushes as he took in a deep breath, "You don't need to be _enjoying_ anything with him, Isabella!"

Bella stills in my arms, and laughs softly, "You think we're having sex, don't you? You think the only reason he's with me is because I'm putting out? Because obviously someone like me couldn't hold the attention of someone like Edward, am I right?"

A fresh wave of tears falls down her cheeks as she shakes her head. I pull her tighter against me, pressing my lips to her head, "Shh, baby, don't cry."

She pulls away from me, "Can you take me home? I just…I just want to be alone."

"Isabella, get in the cruiser. Now," Charlie demands.

I shake my head as I walk Bella over to the passenger door, "I think you've done enough damage, sir."

I walk back around to the driver's side, but Charlie stops me from getting in the car, "I'm following you back to my house."

I don't look at him as I stare down at the door handle, "I don't care what you do, but I'm not going to let you keep on hurting Bella. Despite what you think, I love the girl," I look into mirror images of Bella's brown eyes, "even if she is your daughter."

I open my door, pushing past Charlie as I get in. I don't wait for him to get back in his cruiser as I start the car and peel out, making an illegal U-Turn and heading back into town. I take Bella's hand into mine and find that it's wet from her tears. I shower her hand in kisses, hoping to give her some kind of comfort. She keeps her head turned away from me as she hiccups every so often from her sobs.

I pull into her drive way and slam the car into park. I turn in my seat and stop her from getting out of the car. I turn her face to mine, taking her hands in my own and holding them to my face, "Please, baby, let me make it better. Tell me what I need to do to make you happy again."

More tears fall down her face as she shakes her head, "You shouldn't have to try and make me happy, you've done nothing wrong."

I plead with her, "It doesn't matter if it's my fault or not, Bella. Your happiness is my responsibility."

She leans forward and brushes her lips against mine, "I just need some time to think."

I brush her hair from her face as I run my hand down her cheek, worry causing my throat to constrict, "Think about what?"

She shakes her head, kissing me again, "Don't worry, Edward."

I wrap my arms around her the best I can and bury my face in her neck, "I can't stand seeing you like this, Bella."

She kisses me below my ear, "I'm going to fix this. Just bring me my truck, okay?"

I pull away from her. Her face is strangely calm considering she was seconds from murdering her father on the highway only moments ago. She kisses me again and pulls away from me completely getting out of the car just as her father pulls up right behind me, blocking me in.

I get out of the car as Bella heads to the front door. Charlie gets out of the car with his ticket book and my mouth goes off before I can stop it, "You've got be fucking kidding me!"

Charlie stops halfway to the car and narrows his eyes at me, "What did you say?"

I sigh and shake my head, "Nothing. I said nothing."

He walks up to me, handing me the ticket, "You've only got a week to get it paid."

The slamming of the front door causes Charlie to jump. I keep my smile at bay as he straightens his jacket and gets in his cruiser, peeling out and heading back to town. I look back up at the house and see Bella standing in her bedroom window. She smiles down at me, waving to me. I smile back at her, blowing her kiss which she catches and places on her lips before blowing me one back.

I wink at her before I get in my car and leave. The entire ride home I worry about what Bella is up too. I pull into the garage and get out, only to have Alice and Jasper walking out of the house as I walk towards it.

Alice frowns, "Where's Bella?"

Jasper points to the ticket in my hand, "What's that?"

I sigh, "I got pulled over for speeding…"

Alice gasps, "He didn't!"

I shake my head, "He tried to get in the cruiser. He threatened her with sending her back to Florida with her mother – "

Alice gasps again, "Are you serious?! But she hates it down there!"

Jasper scoffs, "Why? I mean sure there's an occasional hurricane but it's still bound to be better than Forks."

Alice shakes her head, looking between Jasper and me but remains silent. I take a step closer, "What's going on in Florida, Alice?"

Alice shakes her head again, "Nothing."

I narrow my eyes at her and she fidgets. _Gotcha…_ "You're lying."

Jasper rubs his hand up and down her back, "What's going on, Alice?"

Alice looks between the two of us again and closes her eyes, "I can't tell you. Bella made me promise not to tell."

I crumple the ticket in my hand, "It's her stepfather, isn't it?"

Alice holds her breath and shrugs her shoulders. She grabs Jasper's hand, "Come on, we need to go."

"Alice," I call to her, trying to get her to stop and talk to me, but she ignores me, pulling Jasper towards his truck.

I swear to God…if that man touched my girl, I'm going to kill him. I storm into the house and throw my ticket and keys on the table beside the door, letting the door slam behind me. Emmett and Rosalie emerge from the kitchen.

"What's up your butt," Emmett asks as the two of them take a seat on the couch in the living room. I kick off my shoes and rip off my jacket as I make my way over to the living room, tossing the jacket on the back of the couch.

"An anal cop!"

Rosalie giggles, "Well, that could be taken a couple of ways…Charlie still isn't letting up, I assume?"

I start pacing in front of the fireplace, trying to expunge some of this excess adrenaline. It takes me a second trying to find the best place to start, "No," I start with answering her question, "he isn't letting up in the least. He keeps pushing and now Bella is in her room alone, as per request, trying to figure out how to fix this."

Emmett wraps his arm around Rosalie, "She's seventeen. She can move out without it causing problems. She could even drop out of high school and move to Seattle wi- "

"No," I cut him off, "She's not dropping out of high school. She's got a full scholarship to UW waiting for her if she finishes this year out with flying colors. I'm not letting her drop out."

Rosalie rolls her eyes, "What are you, her father? She can do as she damn well pleases, Edward."

I shake my head, "No, I'm not her fucking father, Rosalie, but I do care about her. Her future is important to the both of us and I'm not going to let her drop out just so we can be together."

Emmett leans forward, "What's got you so pissed off? I mean besides the obvious. There's something else bugging you."

Rosalie leans forwards with him, "Does this have something to do with you leaving with her but not coming back with her?"

I stop pacing and look at the two of them, "Charlie caught us. She got into a fight with him this morning and came over to the house. I was trying to make her happy, trying to lighten her already shitty day. I suggested we go to Port Angeles and get something to eat…have a date. Charlie caught me heading out of town. I was speeding. He didn't know Bella was even in the car until he got to the window. She got so angry when he told her to get into the cruiser. I had told hold her back from killing him."

Emmett chuckles, "_Blood on the Highway. The Bella Swan Story._"

Emmett and Rosalie snicker as I roll my eyes, "This really isn't a time for jokes, Em."

They're faces straightened as Rosalie motions for me to continue.

"Long story short, he threatened to send her back to Florida to live with her mother if she didn't leave me alone. She was floored by his statement and just started balling. She begged me to just take her home. She cried the whole fucking way and once we got there, she just told me that she was going to fix this. When she got out of the car, Charlie pulls up behind us, trapping me in and gave me a fucking ticket for speeding."

Emmett chuckles, "Dad is going to be pissed."

I sigh, shaking my head, "Dad is the least of worries. I'm scared of what Bella is going to do."

"Do you want me to go check on her?" Rosalie offers.

I shake my head, "No, I need to bring her truck to her. Could you guys help me out?"

Rosalie nods excitedly, "I've wanted to get my hands on that thing since I seen it! I'll drive."

We all get up and head towards the door. I slip on my shoes and grab my keys from the table. Emmett grabs the ticket and chuckles, "You got a ticket for speeding _and_ making an illegal U-Turn."

I snatch the ticket from my brother's hands, "That motherfucker!"

I crush the ticket in my hand again before releasing it onto the table, "I need to get out of this house."

Emmett took my keys from me, setting them on the table by the ticket, "How about you let me drive, Eddie-boy?"

I could punch him in his face for calling me that, but I just nod since it's a better idea. I would take Dad's Aston Martin out to the old abandoned highway later; maybe the roar of the engine and the speed would calm me down.

I follow Rosalie and Emmett out to the garage. Rosalie turns to me, "Keys?"

I motion to the truck, "In the ignition."

Rosalie skips happily over to the truck, jumping in the driver's seat with a large smile on her face. If she wasn't so vain, she'd be an awesome chick. She is a great mixture of boy and girl, but she's the vainest, most selfish creature I know. She looks out of for the people she cares about, but she will still put herself before them.

My Bella on the other hand had a habit of taking care of everyone but herself. I've watched her do it countless times with all of us. Even the smaller things, like when she gave Alice the bigger piece of cookie she broke in two. I know when she looks at herself in the mirror she doesn't see what I see. She feels awkward and self-conscious about herself and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why.

I get in Emmett's Jeep and push aside Bella's insecurities. I didn't care what she thought of herself. I'd make sure she understood how amazing she is for the rest of her life. Right now, I just needed to make sure we had a future together. I didn't think she'd break up with me, but I did think she'd try and postpone what we had until she got out of high school. I'm not going to let that happen. I can't. I'd go insane.

I instruct Emmett where to go with Rosalie following behind us. When we get to the house, Charlie's cruiser is nowhere to be found. I get the keys from Rosalie and knock on the front door, waiting about 30 seconds before I knock again.

The door opens and reveals a smiling Bella. She takes the keys from me and wraps her arms around my neck. I quickly wrap mine around her waist, "Hey, baby," I say a little breathily into her neck. I couldn't help the effect this girl had on me.

She hums happily, "Hey. Thanks for bringing me my truck."

She lays a soft kiss to my neck before pulling away to look at my face. I smile down at her, "Running me out so quickly?"

She runs her hand down the side of my face, "You'll come back though, right? Tonight?"

I rest my forehead against hers, "I don't think I should, but I can't very well stay away from you."

She smiles, pressing her lips to mine quickly, "I just want to run an idea by you," she pulls away enough to look into my eyes, "I'm going to need you to talk to your parents for me since I think I'm getting grounded tonight."

I nod, "Whatever you want me to do, baby. Just tell me."

She smiles sweetly, "I love you, Edward, so much."

I crush my lips against hers, pulling her gorgeous body tight against mine. I couldn't wait to have her, to love her completely. Her moan brought me back to the kiss, making me pull back before it got too far, "I love you, too, Bella."

Her eyes close and her smile turns lazy and happy, "I love hearing you say that."

I kiss along her jaw until I reach her ear, "Good, because I plan on telling you for the rest of my life."

Her grip around me tightens, "That sounds wonderful."

She kisses my temple before pulling away from me completely. She looks beyond me to find Emmett and Rosalie. I turn to see them standing against the side of his Jeep watching us, smiling like Cheshire cats. Bella waves, "Thanks for the assist."

Emmett nods his head while Rosalie waves back, telling her, "No problem, Bella. I would love to work on your truck if you don't mind. I could probably get another 5 or 10 miles per hours out of it."

Bella laughs softly, "Thanks, Rose. That would be great," she nudges me; "maybe I'd be able to keep up with my speed demon boyfriend."

We all laugh at her joke. She turns to me, kissing me once more before stepping backwards into her house, "I'll see you later."

I nod, "Yes, you will."

She smiles, winking before shutting the door. I sigh dejectedly, wishing I didn't have to keep telling her goodbye. I shove my hands in my pockets and turn towards the Jeep. I know I look pitiful, but I don't care. I want my Bella and I hate leaving her. This is supposed to be the happy-go-lucky time for us. We are supposed to think everything is all sunshine, rainbows, and puppies…but we can't seem to get to that.

I get in the backseat of Emmett's Jeep, turning down Rose's offer to ride in the front. I lean my head against the window and close my eyes, letting my imagination run wild with future visions of my life with Bella.

**_BPOV_**

I never knew how much it would hurt to hear my father tell me that I would have to put out to keep a guy like Edward; that my personality and who I was wouldn't be enough to keep him. I felt so low and worthless at that point that I didn't want to fight or argue or go anywhere but home.

I knew Edward didn't see me that way. I know to Edward I am his everything and we've _only_ fooled around. He treats me with such respect and care that there's no way he could be waiting for me to put out before he left. My father obviously knew nothing about Edward or myself to think that I would stand for a boyfriend like that or that Edward was that kind of a guy.

I wasn't sure what was running through Edward's mind when I left him in the driveway. My father just solidified my idea when he gave Edward the ticket. I knew when he pulled him over that was his plan, to write him up for everything he could. However, when his eyes landed on me, he lost it. When he told me he was going to send me back to Florida, I panicked.

I'd never told my father the real reasons I'd come to move here. He would've flown to Florida and killed Phil himself. Phil had never touched me, but I know he wanted too. The way he looked and talked to me was worse enough to make me want to come to Forks. I missed my mom, but she just brushed off my accusations like I was reading things the wrong way. She accused me of not wanting her to be happy and told me that I was being a spoiled brat.

_Like she ever did a fucking thing for me…_

I earned my keep around that house just like I do here. Nothing but the scenery and parental unit changed in my life…not until Edward. That is the reason I decided what I did. I couldn't let Dad send me back to Florida and I couldn't let him take Edward away from me. I couldn't last my senior year if I didn't get some kind of contact with him.

As soon as I Edward drove off, I walked over to my bed, where I'd laid the paper I'd snatched up from the coffee table on my way upstairs. I flipped it open to the classified and skimmed down to the jobs I could apply for. The diner is hiring for a part time chef and a part time waitress. The couple that used to work there ended up moving to Port Angeles. I called over to the diner to see if the positions are still open, which thankfully, they were. Now, I just needed my truck.

Thankfully, the wait isn't long at all. I'd had time to pick out an outfit to wear before Edward showed up. The roar of my truck engine lets me know they arrive. Edward knocks before I can get my jeans back on. I quickly pull them on and zip them up, pulling my shirt over my head as I make my way downstairs. An amazing feat, might I add…

I take the time to comfort Edward, knowing the suspense is probably killing him. He promises to come to my room that night and after a few more kisses, he, Emmett, and Rosalie leave. I run back upstairs and change back into the outfit I picked out. A simple pair of khakis pants, a dark green blouse, and matching green ballet flats made me look like I am both professional, yet qualified for the jobs available. I didn't need a business suit to apply to be a waitress.

I hop into my truck and head out to the diner, hoping against all hope that my father or anyone of the other police men aren't there. Thankfully, the diner is empty when I arrive. I walk in and Mrs. Betty, the older waitress, smiles at me as I walk in.

"Hey, Bella! How are you today?"

I smile brightly at her, "I'm great. I came by to see about the jobs you have available."

Mrs. Betty looks at me a little shocked, "Really? Why are you looking for a job?"

I smile, "Saving up for college."

I didn't need the whole town knowing my business and I knew she'd more than likely heard enough through the grapevine about how I was dating Forks' used to be bad boy. The less my father knew before I told him, the better. That way I could drop the bomb without him suspecting a thing.

Mrs. Betty must have bought the lie because she smiles sweetly at me, "That's right, you're going to be a senior next year!" she pauses for a beat as I nod my head, "So which position are you wanting exactly?"

I shrug, "Which ever one I can get. I'm a great cook; you can ask my dad. I can learn to waitress; I'm a fast learner."

She looks at me for a moment and nods, "I think Joe could teach you a thing or two in the kitchen," she motions to the kitchen door, "Come on back, sweetheart."

I follow Betty back to the kitchen where I meet Mr. Joe. He starts grilling me on ways to prepare certain dishes and I blow his mind with my knowledge. I walk out with the cook's position and my first shift scheduled for Monday morning, which was three days away. They informed me that I'd be working morning shifts on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Sundays which consisted of five hours a piece.

By the time I get home and change into my clothes I had on early, Dad drives up. I go into the kitchen and start dinner, waiting for the wrath that is my Dad to strike me down. I'm thoroughly surprised when he walks in the kitchen and goes straight up the stairs where I hear his bedroom door slam. I roll my eyes at his teenage like behavior.

As I finish diner, he comes downstairs. He takes a seat at the table as I place the dishes in between us. He loads his plate up with dinner before he looks at me, "You're grounded."

I nod, knowing that would happen. He takes a bit of his dinner, chews, and swallows, "That means no phone, no television, no computer, no Alice, and, sure as hell, no Edward. Do you understand me?"

I nod again, keeping my eyes on my plate. I have a feeling this is what suicide victims feel like before they end their lives. They accept everything because, soon, it won't matter.

"And this will last until you start acting right again."

I nod again. I can feel his anger rise at my silent agreements, "Tell me you understand!"

I look up at him, "I understand. I'm grounded for an undetermined amount of time in which I have no phone, no TV, no computer, no Alice, and no Edward. That's not too hard to understand."

He narrows his eyes at me as I go back to my dinner. The rest of dinner is very quiet. As soon as he's done, he gets up from the table, leaving his dishes like always, and heads into the living room to watch TV. I clean everything up and head up to my room, where I take a shower and change into my pajamas.

I curl up in bed with a book and listen for Dad to go to bed. Once I hear him walk up the stairs, I tap out a message to Edward, telling him Dad is turning in for the night. When his door shuts, I shake my head at the fact I still have both my phone and computer in my room. I wonder when he's going to realize he'd going to have to take them from me in order for me to stop using them.

About an hour later, Edward taps on my window. I quickly jump out of bed and unlock it, opening it for him, "Sorry," I whisper, "Forgot to unlock it for you."

He crawls through and smiles at me, "It's okay."

He pulls me into his arms and kisses me softly on the lips, "Hey," he says as he pulls away.

I smile, "Hi."

He presses his forehead against mine, "So do you want to tell me what the fuck going on before I lose my mind?"

I giggle and nod, pulling him to bed with me. He kicks off his shoes and tosses his jacket to the end of the bed. He's still in his jeans and shirt from earlier, so I know he's not staying. We curl up together on my bed.

I explain in detail my plan to him, getting him to understand why he has to ask his parents their permission before I can do anything. He agrees before I can even finish telling him everything. He congratulates me on my job and is happy about my plans.

Once all talk of my plans are over with, he cups my face in his hands, "Tell me what's so bad about Florida."

I pull away from him with a frown, "How do you know something's wrong?"

He pats his stomach, "Intuition, baby. They way you reacted…"

He sighs, rubbing his thumb over my cheekbone, pleading me with his eyes to tell him. I curl back against him, "It's Phil," Edward's body tenses, "He never touched me," he relaxes somewhat, "He just talked to me in a…he flirted, I guess. It was very disturbing. He tried talking to me about sex, wanting to know if I'd had sex before. The way he looked at me was disgusting. Mom told me some pretty mean things, but, to make a long story short, she told me I was misinterpreting his actions."

Edward pulls me against him tightly, "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I promise nothing like that will ever happen again."

I smile, nuzzling my face against his chest, "I know, Edward. I know you'll protect me."

"Always, baby. From everything."

It doesn't take me long to get sleepy while in Edward's arms. I always feel comfortable and relaxed while I'm with him, so naturally sleep comes easily to me. Before I can fall asleep, he bides me goodnight, telling me he loves me and letting me return the sentiment before he leaves. I crawl under the covers and pull the pillow Edward was laying against to my nose, breathing in deep and smiling happily.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up after Dad has left for the day. He leaves me a note telling me he expects me to abide by my punishment. I ball the paper up and toss it in the trash before fixing a bowl of cereal and vegging out in front of the television. Around noon, Edward calls me and tells me that everything is a go. He tells me everything they said and how they'd be happy to help me until college.

When I hang up the phone, I can't even begin to gage the elation I feel. I go upstairs, gathering all the things I'd need, and call Alice, letting her know that I am ready. She and Jasper show up in Jasper's truck. They take all the things I can give them, which is pretty much everything but a few things I need to keep my busy until Dad gets home.

* * *

I'm sitting on the couch when I hear the cruiser pull up. I put my book in my purse and wait for him to walk in through the back door like usual. He does so, calling out my name, "Bella?!"

I say nothing as he walks into the living room. He gives me his most confused expression. He motions to the kitchen, "Why isn't dinner ready?"

I shrug, "I got the cook's position down at the diner. I figure since cooking is going to be my job, you'll have to find other ways to feed yourself."

I stand and grab my purse and keys off the coffee table. I look up at my father, tears coming to my eyes. I wanted to do this with a brave face, but in the end, this still hurts.

"Also, you'll find that my room is pretty barren of my things. The Cullens have agreed to let me stay with them until I finish my senior year," Dad's face lost its color, "I'm moving out."

___________

Before you start pelting me with rotten fruit and vegetables, I'm sorry. Okay? …not okay…um, how about I update really quickly? Is that better? Can you put the nastiness down now? …no…okay…

*runs*


	8. Ch8 Its the best invention yet

**_AN:_** So, I'm going to go ahead and tell you this right now so you won't have to wait until the end…there's no cliffhanger. I repeat: There is no cliffhanger. I know…I'm just a fucking cauldron full of awesome. :D I don't have much to say about this chapter. There's some lemony goodness because after Bella's breakdown, I think she deserves it, don't you? Yeah, I thought so. :D And you, the audience, deserve it too, just because you guys are soooo totally awesome!

I would like to take this moment to give a large, massive, humongous, gigantic thank you to everyone that is reviewing and reading my story. I'm sorry I made you guys mad with Charlie's behavior, but he just wouldn't let up. I'm going to try and keep him out of these next couple of chapters, especially after this one. I'm pretty sure you guys will want him dead after this one. Edward and I are talking to some people…

But again…THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! for reading my story and reviewing. I love you all and to all here's the disclaimer…

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I own nothing, get off my fucking back! :P

Enjoy!

**_To recap:_**

_I'm sitting on the couch when I hear the cruiser pull up. I put my book in my purse and wait for him to walk in through the back door like usual. He does so, calling out my name, "Bella?!"_

_I say nothing as he walks into the living room. He gives me his most confused expression. He motions to the kitchen, "Why isn't dinner ready?"_

_I shrug, "I got the cook's position down at the diner. I figure since cooking is going to be my job, you'll have to find other ways to feed yourself."_

_I stand and grab my purse and keys off the coffee table. I look up at my father, tears coming to my eyes. I wanted to do this with a brave face, but in the end, this still hurts._

_"Also, you'll find that my room is pretty barren of my things. The Cullens have agreed to let me stay with them until I finish my senior year," Dad's face lost its color, "I'm moving out."_

**_BPOV_**

I wait a beat for him to say something, anything, but he just stares at me like he's in some kind of trance. I pull my purse onto my shoulder and turn to the door, "I'm sorry," I whisper, "I didn't want this to happen, but I'm can't keep fighting with you like this. I know this is selfish of me…but I think it's time I start looking out for myself."

I take a deep breath and walk towards the door, but Dad calls my name, "B-Bella…"

I close my eyes tight, praying for the strength to get through this. I open my eyes, turn around, and am shocked to see tears falling from my father's eyes, "I…you…"

I shake my head quickly, "Don't. Don't try and fix this now. It's too broken. You care more about keeping Edward from being happy than you did about letting me be happy. Whatever he did when he was younger couldn't be bad enough for you to treat me like this," I fight back my tears and take a deep breath, "I'm sorry it came to this. I love you, Dad, no matter what, but I can't keep doing this."

I turn back towards the door only to stop once again when he calls out to me, "Bella, you can't live with the Cullens. You can't ask them to support you. Think about them. You'll be a burden."

I close my eyes, trying to hold back the flood of tears that fall from my eyes, but find that I did so in vain. I sigh dejectedly, "Is that what I am to you, a burden?" I ask with an eerily steady voice. I don't give him the chance to answer me, "You won't have to worry about what a burden your daughter is being. That's why I got a job. I don't plan on letting them take care of me. I don't plan to let anyone take care of me. This is my decision and my responsibility. I've thought this through. This is my plan."

This time as I walk to the door, I don't let him stop me, no matter how desperately he calls my name. I walk straight to my truck and get in. I feel my mind shut down and as I start the truck and pull out, I go into auto mode. I can't handle the break down right now, not yet, not alone.

I don't even remember the drive to the Cullens' house, but I find myself pulling into my usual spot. As soon as I cut off the engine, my door opens and I'm swooped up into Edward's arms. He pulls me tight against his body and I cling to him even tighter. The tears I'd been holding back flow freely as he shuts my door and takes me into the house.

I vaguely register the concerned voices of the rest of the Cullens as Edward proceeds to take me upstairs. He walks us into his room, slams the door shut behind us, and takes a seat on his leather couch, cradling me in his lap. I feel like I cry for hours, begging to know why this had to happen. Edward doesn't give me answers, but comforts me, holding me tight, rocking me gently, and kissing my cheeks and forehead. I only find peace once sleep takes me.

**_EPOV_**

When I get home after leaving Bella, I pace the floor of my room, racking my brain as to what ideas are rolling around in hers. I try and think of ways to fix this myself, but I can't keep my mind away from Bella. She looked so calm and serene, like everything is normal and I was just bringing her truck to her.

I don't even notice the time until Dad knocks on my door before opening it. He gives me a sympathetic smile, "She'll do what she needs to do, Edward. You shouldn't worry."

I sigh, "I just hate being out of the loop on this. I want to help her."

Dad nods thoughtfully, "Maybe she doesn't want your help? She might just want to do this on her own. If she needs you she'll ask for you, Edward. You just need to be there for her when she does so."

I run my hand through my hair, "You're right. You're always right…"

He chuckles softly, "Usually," he winks at me, "Calm down and come eat dinner. You'll see her later and she'll more than likely tell you everything. For now, you need to eat."

I nod, following my father down to dinner. It's difficult to keep up with their conversation since my mind keeps running through scenarios with Bella. After dinner, Emmett convinces me to play video games with him while I wait to return to Bella. He beats me at all the games, and I let him think he does so legitimately. It's in the middle of a rather large boss fight that Emmett and I are winning, when Bella sends me a text.

I drop the controller and rush to the front door, grabbing my keys and jacket as I go. Thankfully, when I get to her house, she tells me everything she's been conjuring in her mind. She tells me she wants me to ask my parents if she can stay there until the end of her senior year. She tells me she has a job and the means to provide for herself, but she just doesn't have the money to get an apartment. She wants me to tell them everything and anything to get them to agree to the idea.

She's asking me for help, just like Dad said she would. She'd ask me when she needed me and she needed me now. I couldn't, no…I wouldn't let her down. I refuse to do so. She needs to be safe and happy and I would help her attain that. Once her talk of moving out tapers off, I ask her about Florida. If I didn't have her lying in my arms, I would've thrown something. Her parents weren't fit to be parents. I make a vow to make sure our children never have to live through those kinds of things.

Once she starts dozing off, I take the moment to slip out. We say our goodbyes and I leave, all but skipping back to my car. Once I get in, I haul ass to my house. I rush inside to find my parents waiting on me. I frown at them, but my mother smiles knowingly.

I narrow my eyes at her, "You know, don't you?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. What am I supposed to know?"

I take a seat on the couch in front of them and proceed to beg, "I've never asked much from you guys and I know I don't have the right to ask you to do this, but…Bella wants to move out and – "

"Yes," they both say in unison.

I stare at them for a second, blinking, "Seriously? I mean you'll let her move in?"

Mom nods as Dad leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "We wouldn't deny Bella a place to stay. She's as much part of the family as you are. However, with that being said, the both of you are going to have to adhere to some rules."

I frown, readying my argument about how we should be treated no different that Rosalie and Emmett, but I hold my tongue. Bella's happiness is more important than where I get to sleep at night. Our situation is different from Em and Rose. Rosalie isn't under my parents care, where as Bella would be. It would be like allowing Jasper to spend the night with Alice.

I wipe the frown off my face and nod, "Whatever it is we'll do it. I won't promise that we won't slip up, but I'll do whatever it takes."

Mom smiles brightly, clutching the front of her shirt over her heart, "We know, dear. It's all we ask."

For the rest of the night, I prepare the guest room. I dust. I vacuum. I change the sheets on the bed and make sure the bathroom is stocked with everything she'd ever need. Then I double check everything to make sure it's perfect. Leaving her father like this is going to be a very emotional thing for her to go through, no doubt. I can't let her think for a second that it's a bad decision to leave her father.

* * *

I wake up with a start. I didn't get into bed until five this morning. I told myself to set my alarm clock for nine so I could wake up and tell Bella the good news, but like a dumbass, I forgot. I grimace at the clock when I see that it's almost noon. I get up and grab my phone calling Bella.

"Please tell me you have good news…"

I can hear the tension in her sweet voice, "The best, baby. Pack your bags, you're moving in."

Her squeal of excitement causes me to remove the phone from my ear, "What did they say? Are you sure their okay with it?"

"They said to get your fine little ass over here as soon as possible," I tell her as I stretch out in my bed.

She chuckles softly, "Are you in bed?"

"Yes, and I'm terribly lonely."

"Well, you're going to have to stay lonely, cowboy. I have to pack and I also have to tell my father…"

I wish I could reach through the phone as she trails off, "Baby…"

"No, it's going to be okay."

"You're right. It's going to be perfect. We've got some rules to abide by over here, but it's nothing compared to what we have now."

She sighs, "That's fine. At least your parents are okay with us being together."

I nod, "That's right. They are. You can do this, Bella. I have every faith in you that you can leave. Be selfish for once, and when you get here, I'll be here for you."

"Promise?"

"You shouldn't even have to ask me that, Bella. Of course I will. We're meant to be, baby."

I hear her sigh again, "You're right. We are. I didn't mean to – "

"It's okay," I say, cutting her off, "Just pack your bags, little girl, and come home to me."

She groans softly, "I will. Tell Jasper and Alice I'm going to need their help."

"Absolutely. I love you, Bella."

"Love you."

I hang up the phone once I hear her phone click off and proceed to get ready for the day. Around three-thirty, Alice gets a text from Bella telling her she's ready for them to come and get her things. For the next thirty minutes, I pace the living room. The entire house is empty and I have nothing to keep me busy. As soon as Alice and Jasper arrive home, the three of us take Bella's things up to her room where Alice and I proceed to unpack.

Alice finally gets upset with me when I continue to go behind her to make sure everything she handles is perfectly in place. She tosses a pair of Bella's jeans onto the bed, "What the hell, Edward?! When did you get OCD?"

I look up from the book shelf I'm straightening for the fourth time. Alice looks pissed while Jasper looks amused. I shrug, "I just want everything to be perfect for her, Twinkle Toes. She's walking the fuck out on her father. I don't want her to have to worry about a damn thing when she walks into this room. What in the hell is wrong with that?"

Alice rolls her eyes, "Maybe she doesn't want her books filed that way. Maybe she'd like her jeans in the drawer instead of hung in the closet. It could help her adjust if she put some of her own things away."

Jasper reaches up and wraps his arm around Alice's shoulders, "Alice, he's trying to help. Look at it from Edward's point of view. The love of his life is about to go through a rather life altering situation. He's just trying to make everything easier for her."

I nod, crossing my arms over my chest, "Thank you, Jasper."

He chuckles, "Not so fast, Edward. You need to listen to Alice as well. Bella is going to need to make this space is her own. Whereas you are helping, in the same sense, you aren't."

Alice and I look at Jasper as though he's grown another head. I narrow my eyes at him, "What the fuck, Jasper? Are you Buddha reincarnate or something?"

Jasper chuckles and shrugs, "I just know things."

I shake my head and turn back to the book shelf, taking the books from the shelf and stacking them on their sides for Bella to put up. Her clothes I would hang and her toiletries I would put away. I couldn't sit still. Call it what you want: OCD or ADD, I couldn't keep my anxiety at bay.

A little after five-thirty, I hear the roar of her ancient truck coming down the drive. Alice calls to me from downstairs. I take one last glance around her room, noting all the boxes were gone and the bags were on the top shelf of her closet. Some of her clothes were piled on her bed, but mostly everything was put away. I have no time for anything more since she's here.

I rush out the front door, ignoring the call of my parents. The second I am outside, I get a bad feeling. I rush to her truck door just as she kills the engine. The look on her face is void of emotion and I know she's running on auto pilot. I grab her up in my arms, slamming the truck door and hauling her inside. Tears spill down her cheeks and onto my shoulder as I open the front door. She clings to me even tighter when she hears everyone's worried voices.

I narrow my eyes at all of them, warning them to back the fuck off for a while and let her calm down. Alice looks like she wants to protest, but my mother's hand on her shoulder stops her. I quickly carry her to my room, stopping for a split second at her bedroom door before I realize she needs familiarity. I walk in, shutting the door with my foot before carrying her over to my couch. I sit down and hold her to me as she begins to wail.

For the next couple of hours, she cries and begs to know why this is happening. I have no answers for her. I feel like this is completely my fault. If someone would've told me when I was a young dumbass that my shenanigans would hinder the relationship between the love of my life and her father, I would quickly have stopped them. I would like to think that I would've…

The only things I can provide to her are kisses and rocking her gently. Finally, she ends up wearing herself out and cries herself to sleep. I hold her for a little while longer, making sure she doesn't wake up crying. I get up carefully from the couch and lay her on my bed. I remove her shoes and jeans before wrapping the blanket around her beautiful body. I fight back the urge to crawling in bed with her and curl up behind her, knowing she doesn't need that right now.

I kiss her forehead and walk out of my room, leaving the door cracked open just slightly. I turn to walk downstairs to give everyone a heads up, but Alice and my parents are walking up the stairs. The three of them stop and stare at me, all questioning me with their concerned expressions.

I sigh, "She cried herself to sleep," I tell them softly so I don't wake her up, "I tucked her in bed," I tell my parents. They both nod as Dad says, "It's okay if she stays there for a night or two, but by Monday night, I expect her in her own bed."

I nod, hardly paying attention to his words. Alice takes a step closer to the door. I quickly turn on her, "Not now, Alice. She's sleeping. Just leave her alone."

Alice narrows her eyes at me, but my step towards her causes her to back off, "Fine," grumbles as she turns and walks back down the stairs. Mom and Dad move closer to me. Mom takes my hands, "Edward, is she okay?"

I shrug, "She's really upset. She cried until she fell asleep. I think she just needed to get it out."

Mom nods, running her hand down the side of my face, "She'll be fine in the morning."

Dad grips my shoulder, "Make sure she gets something to eat when she wakes up."

I scoff, "I can take care of her health, Dad."

We smile at each other as Mom pinches my cheek, "We're going to bed, dear."

"Good night and…thanks. A lot."

They smile, nodding their heads before turning and walking back down the stairs hand in hand. I turn back to my room and decide that going to bed is a mighty fine idea. I walk into my closet and pull on a pair of pajama pants and strip off my shirt. I pull the sheets back and pick Bella up, kissing her forehead as she snuggles into my arms.

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere," I whisper against her forehead, "I'm just getting you under the blankets."

She hums softly, pressing her lips to my neck as I lay her down on the opposite side of the bed. I get in behind her, molding my body to hers and holding her against me tightly. She pulls the arm she's laying on around her chest and shoulders, kissing my forearm, "Are we going to get in trouble?"

I take in a deep breath of her scent and breathe out slowly, "No. You have until Monday night to get in your bed."

She snuggles back against me, "Good."

I kiss her shoulder, "I love you, baby."

She chuckles softly, "I'm better, Edward. No need to worry anymore."

"Sure?"

She nods, "Promise. Love you."

She laces her fingers through mine against her stomach and sighs happily. I wait until I hear her soft snores before I allow myself to relax enough to finally fall asleep.

**_BPOV_**

For a split second, upon waking, I panic. Without opening my eyes, I know that my face is tucked against Edward's neck, my hands lying on his chest, and his arms wrapped around me snug. Edward being here is what panics me, but before I can jerk away from him to wake him up and get him out of my room, I remember that we're not in my room.

Everything from last night is a blur, but the one thing I remember crystal clear is Edward being there for me. I knew he would be. That was why I waited until I arrived at the Cullens' before breaking down. It was like he knew I needed him the second he opened my truck door. He tucked me in to bed and held me all night long after I passed out in his arms.

I kiss his neck gently, snuggling closer to him. I bite my lip when I feel his hard length press against my stomach.

_Thank you, God, for giving men morning wood. It is your best invention yet. Amen._

I slide my hand down his chest and under the waistband of his pajama pants, smiling at how he's rocking commando. I gently wrap my fingers around him, running them up and down his length a couple of times. He groans softly against the top of my head and pulls me against him tighter. I continue pumping him, gathering what I could from the tip of his cock to help lubricate my hand. His hips start rocking back and forth, thrusting into my hand gently. I kiss his neck and the stubble of his jaw line. His hand fists in the back of my hair, pulling my head back and looking me in the eyes.

His green eyes burn down into mine before he crashes his lips to mine. I pump him faster, squeezing and twisting right where he likes it. His arm that's trapped underneath us holds me against him as his other hand travels down my back, stopping once he reaches my backside. He grips it hard, causing me to moan against his mouth. He runs his hand back up my body, diving under my shirt. His hand ghosts across my stomach, and without any preamble, he dives into my boyshorts and his fingers slide into my wet core. The shallow thrust of his fingers and the rhythm he's using against my clit with his thumb brings me close to the edge, and fast.

I speed up my rhythm against his cock, trying to match his thrusts to my pumps. He pulls out of the kiss, pressing his forehead to mine and letting his lips linger over my own, "Fuck, baby. So close."

"Me, too," I tell him in a whimper.

"Come on, little girl. Come for me… I won't until you do," he groans.

So close. I could feel it starting to build. My whole body began to tingle with pleasure. He pulls his forehead from mine and presses his lips to the spot behind my ear, licking and blowing against it. That does it. My hand stills, gripping his cock as my orgasm hits me. I fight with myself to keep from calling out. I vaguely feel his body tense and hear his deep grunt as he releases against his bare chest and my t-shirt.

We remove our hands from each other's pants and look at one another. He kisses me passionately, pulling me even closer to him. After a moment, he pulls away from the kiss, kissing my cheeks, forehead, and nose, "You're so fucking perfect, do you know that?"

He releases his tight hold on me and I pull back enough to look at his face, "I think you might've told me that before."

He grins down at me, kissing me chastely, "I should start telling you every fucking day."

I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face. He rolls onto his back, running his hand through his hair. I sit up and look down at my shirt and his chest, laughing out as I see the mess he left, "Boys are so messy."

He sits up and wraps his arm around my hips, almost pulling me into his lap. His hand plunges back in between my legs, cupping me through my panties. He rests his forehead against mine, "You can get pretty messy too, little girl."

I cup his face between my hands, holding his head right where I want it as I devour his lips. Slowly, he pushes me down on the bed, maneuvering himself between my legs. I wrap my arms and legs around him, pulling him down on top of me.

I push him away from the kiss, looking into his eyes, "You said the next time you had me here, you were going to take me."

His brow frowns slightly as his eyes stare at my lips, "I can't. Not now," he kisses me softly, looking me in my eyes, "Soon, baby, very soon," he tells me before he starts kissing at the bottom of my neck and working his way up slowly until he reaches my ear, "I don't want you to have to hold back your moans or those sexy little whimpers," he pulls back and looks me in my eyes, "I don't want us to have to worry with interruptions," he grins at me crookedly, "I want to be able to pamper you afterwards," I close my eyes, smiling at his words as I envision all of it happening.

His hips start rocking against me, "Is this what you're thinking about? How amazing it'll feel for us to be connected in the most amazing way? Because it's going to be amazing, Bella. Afterwards, I'm going to bathe you from head to toe, making sure that you know how much I adore you," his beautiful grin turns into a sly little smile, "and maybe if you're feeling okay, we could do it again, because I'll never get my fill of you, my Bella; never."

I move my hands from his shoulders into his unruly auburn mane, gripping two handfuls and pulling his lips to mine. I rock my hips so we crash together. He breaks away from my lips and kisses his way down my neck, stopping at the collar of my shirt. His hips stop and he looks up at him, "We need to stop, Bella. At the very least, I need to get out of this bed."

I groan in disagreement, but his finger against my lips silences me, "Bella, I'm serious. My control is waning, baby. I want to take you. You don't know how bad I want to do it, but like I said I can't do it now," he puts all his weight on one elbow, freeing his other hand so he can grip my hip as his eyes roam over my body, "but I won't make you wait much longer."

I nod, "Promise me."

He presses his lips to mine, "I swear to you that we can be together soon."

I sigh against his lips, "Thank you."

He chuckles softly, "I'm not doing you a favor, Bella."

He gets off me and the bed, grabbing my ankles and pulling me to the edge of the bed where he's standing. He bites his lip as he looks down at me, lying on the bed in front of him with my feet propped on the edge of the bed, spread open for him. He runs his hands town the inside of my thighs, gripping them roughly when he gets close to my center.

"Fuck, Bella…you're killing me," he groans.

I grab his hands and pull him down on top of me, "I don't mean, too."

He chuckles softly before he kisses me feverishly. He slides his arms underneath me and picks me up as he stands up straight, "Fuck," I mumble against his lips."

I bury my hands in his hair, kissing him back just as heatedly as he started kissing me. He pulls away, "What?"

I wrap my arms around his neck, arching my back so I crush my breasts against his chest and push my ass harder against his hands, "I love how you can just pick me up like that. I love how you can manhandle me."

He squeezes my ass roughly, causing me to moan against his lips, "Dammit, Bella…" he spins us around and pushes me against a wall, where he pins me with his body. His hands come up and cup my face, one thumb stroking my cheek while the other runs over my bottom lip, "Do you like it that I can grab you up and take what I want from you," he asks me in a low, dangerous voice that went straight to my core.

All I could do was nod, my head falling back against the wall as my senses went into overload. His lips were on my neck, working their way up to my ear, "Little girl, you are moving into uncharted waters."

I look into his eyes, watching as his control crumbles with every pass his eyes make over my face and chest, "And that's a bad thing," I ask with a wink.

He growls softly, closing his eyes, "Bella, you need to get out of here. Now."

I lean forward and press my lips to his, "Why?"

He moves away from the wall and sets me on my feet, "Because I don't want to do something I'll regret," he pauses, gripping my hips, "Please, baby," he whimpers.

I kiss him once more, "Okay. I'll leave… this time."

I move away from him and grab my jeans, slipping them on before turning back to him where he flopped down on the couch. His head is thrown back against the back of the couch and his hands are covering his face. I walk over to him and take his hands, holding them in my own. He looks at me and I smile down at him, "I'm sorry, but I want to say this."

He nods, giving me a cautious look. I take a seat on the arm of the couch, resting my feet in his lap, "I want our first time to be special, just like you want it to be," he nods, confused as to what I'm getting at, "but after that, I want to explore uncharted waters. I want us to talk about our sexual fantasies and fulfill those for each other. I want to experience everything with you."

He closes his eyes and nods. I bend down and kiss his cheek, "We can talk about this in more detail later. I don't want to push you any further, Edward."

I try to move away from him, but he grabs me and pulls me into his lap. I can feel how hard he is against my thigh as he pulls me against him. He presses his forehead to my cheek, "Bella…"

I move away from him, crawling out of his lap and kneeling between his thighs. I grab the waistband of his pajama pants and look into his eyes, asking him silently to raise his hips. He grips the arm and cushion of the couch, raising his hips up. I pull his pants off and down until their around his ankles. He slides down the couch, moving himself closer to me, begging for what he knows I'll give him.

His hands slip into my hair as I grip his cock in my hand, pulling my hair out my face and out of his view. I look up at him as I lick him from base to tip. He whimpers as I twirl my tongue around the head of his length, and he groans as I take him into my mouth, letting his head fall back against the couch. I set a slow rhythm, but his hips start thrusting slightly, asking for more. One of his hands falls from my hair and lands on my back, "Please, baby, faster."

I look up at him as I pick up my pace, "_Fuck_, you look so beautiful sucking my cock."

I move faster and hollow out my cheeks. His hand on my back fists my shirt as the hand in my hair pulls a little tighter at my tresses.

"So close," he mumbles, "Don't stop…"

I reach up with my free hand and massage his ball, quickening my pace more as they tighten in my hand. I close my jaw slightly, using my teeth as I come up. He tries to say my name, but all he gets out is the 'B' before he finally releases. I hate the taste of his semen, but I know it means a lot to a guy for you to swallow, and, for Edward, I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy.

I pull away, licking him clean before I'm suddenly jerked up and pulled into his lap. He wraps his arms around me tightly, making it slightly hard for me to breath. He buries his face in my neck, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he says over and over again.

He pulls away from my neck and crashes his lips against mine, sucking on my bottom lip hungrily. I knew he could taste himself on my lips and I had to know, "You don't mind tasting yourself on my lips?"

He pulls away only far enough to speak. His lips brush against mine as he says, "It's a unique taste, not my favorite. You taste so much better, but it's really where I'm tasting it at that I enjoy more," he kisses me for a few seconds before pulling away and looking at me, "What about you? You seem to enjoy kissing me after I go down on you."

I giggle, wondering how normal this is, "I love the way I taste and I especially like it when I taste it on your lips."

I feel his legs kick at something, but don't ponder too long since he throws me onto the couch, "That's so fucking hot, Bella."

His hands go for my jeans, but I stop him, "Edward, we can do this later," he looks at me confused, "The longer we stay up here fooling around, the more anxious the rest of your family is going to get until they see me. I don't need Alice coming up here interrupting us," I kiss the heart tattoo and then his lips, "You needed that, and I gave you what you needed."

His hand cups my pussy; pressing his fingers against my jeans and feeling my moisture soak through, "You need it too, Bella."

I smile, shaking my head, "I don't need it. However, I do want it, but you can give it to me later, okay? Let's get dressed and be good kids. I'm pretty sure your parents want to talk to me, to us."

He sighs sadly, but nods his head, "You're right."

I smile at him, kissing him chastely before I get off the couch, "I love you, Edward."

He smiles up at me, grabbing my hands and kissing their palms, "I love you, Bella."

I hurry to my room to grab a shower and a change of clothes before anyone sees the state of my shirt. When I walk into my room, I expect to see my boxes and bags piled up in the middle, but I'm shocked to see most of my things put away. The room smells fresh and clean and there isn't a speck of dust anywhere. It looks like I've been living in the room for years.

I bat my eyelashes, fighting my tears back as I move towards my bathroom. Everything is in place like it would be in my bathroom back home…back at my father's house since this is my home now. I can't fight the tears back this time. I smile brightly at everything, giggling softly at how much my friends…no, my family loves me. In that moment, I vow to do my best for the Cullens. I want to be the best daughter for Mrs. Esme and Mr. C, the best sister to Alice and Emmett, and the best girlfriend/fiancé/wife for Edward. These people mean so much to me and I plan to show them how much they mean to me.

I speed through a shower and getting dressed. As I'm buttoning my jeans, a knock sounds at my bedroom door. I finish the task of fastening the button before I walk over to the door and open it. On the other side, Edward is standing with a fresh flower from Mrs. Esme's garden: a beautiful red tulip. He has it held under his nose as if he's smelling it, but I know he's hiding his sly little smile. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck, "Thank you for unpacking for me."

His arms snake around my waist, "You're welcome, little girl. I left you some things to do on your own as per the advice of Jasper; however, if you want my help, I'm here."

I kiss his chin, "I know. Thank you."

He brings the flower up and puts it behind my ear, "Fucking perfect…"

He turns around, crouching, "Get on. I'll take you down to the feast that Mom prepared for everyone."

"Mmm, I love your mother's cooking," I tell him as I get on his back.

He chuckles as he stands up, wrapping my legs around his waist, "Lucky for you, she cooks all the time."

I smile happily, kissing the back of his neck, "I am pretty lucky."

He presses his lips to my forearm before resting his cheek there, "That makes two of us."

We walk into the kitchen and I'm surprised to find_ everyone_ here. Usually Emmett and Rosalie are gone, Jasper doesn't make an appearance until the afternoon, and Carlisle is at work by this time, but all of them are here now. Edward sets me on my feet and pushes me to stand in front of him. Alice wastes no time nearly tackling me, hugging me fiercely, "I love you, Bella!"

I laugh softly, hugging her just as tightly, "I love you, too, Pixie Dust."

She pulls away and narrows her eyes at me, "I'll let that slide, but I will say that you're hanging around my brother too much!"

As soon as Alice releases me, Emmett picks me up in a big bear hug, "I love fresh meat!"

"Emmett," I hear Edward say warningly. Emmett just chuckles, "Get your panties out of bunch, Edwina. If I didn't pick on her, it would mean I didn't like her."

He sets me down and Rosalie steps in front of me, "I know we still have two weddings to go through before we're family, but I'd like to go ahead and think we are if you don't mind."

Her words bring happy tears to my eyes and all I can do is nod and whisper, "I'd like that," since I knew my voice would crack if I spoke any louder and Edward would be on red alert. She pulls me into a quick hug and steps out of the way.

Jasper smiles, "I'm proud of you, B. It's about time you thought about yourself first."

He gives me a quick hug as well. Then Mrs. Esme and Mr. C step up. Mrs. Esme takes my hands, "First and foremost, the whole missus and mister thing is stopping."

Mr. C nods, "From now on, its Carlisle and Esme…or you can still call me C, if you wish. It helps my street cred."

The whole kitchen laughs loudly at C's joke. I'll call him that to his face, but not in my head. Esme smiles brightly at me, "For now, we just want you to know that this is your home now. We'd like to talk more with you and Edward later," Emmett snickers and Esme cuts her eyes at him, "Privately."

I nod, "Of course."

Carlisle squeezes my shoulder, "Welcome to the family, Bella."

Esme and Carlisle hug me tight and I can't help but cry. Edward clears his throat, "Alright, alright, enough with making her cry. Can we please eat now?"

Just like that, the atmosphere in the kitchen shifts and it's like a normal morning in the Cullen house hold. Edward grabs my belt loop and pulls me back against him. He wraps his arms around me, pinning mine down. He kisses my cheek and whispers, "Are you okay?"

I rest my head against his, "Fucking perfect," I whisper back.

He chuckles softly, kissing me again before releasing me. He tells me to get us each a glass of milk while he fights off Emmett for me to fix me a plate. I grab us both a seat at the large dining room table, setting us side by side. Edward is the first to come out of the kitchen with two plates. I gasp at the amount of food he's gotten me, "Edward, I'll never be able to eat all of this! Are you trying to fatten me up?"

He chuckles, setting our plates down. He pulls out my chair for me and takes his seat after I take mine, "You could stand to gain a couple of pounds. Besides," he presses his lips against my ear, "this will all go to your hips and thighs, and I _fucking love_ your hips and thighs."

I shiver at his words and voice, "You're going to get us in trouble," I say as I push him away from me. He laughs out loud.

"I could use a good spanking," he says in a low voice.

I bite my lip to suppress my grin as I wink at him. He winks back and turns to his food. Slowly, one by one the rest of my family files into the room, poking fun at each other and laughing heartily about it afterwards. I take the moment to cherish this, knowing that times like these will be few and far between until we're all done with college and starting our lives.

Everything in this moment is perfect, and though I had to leave my father in order to obtain this level of happiness, I know it is worth it. Part of me hopes that my leaving will spur him on to do the right thing, while the other part of me doesn't care. I wish that Dad could be a part of this with me, sitting at the head of the table with Esme and Carlisle, laughing at Emmett as he picks on Jasper, but I can't help but think that's just wishful thinking. Life is what it is, and this is my life now. I don't think I could be more happier.

____________

The End.

LMAO! No, not really, but it felt like that as I wrote that last sentence. Don't worry my lovelies, I promise this isn't the end. They still have to have sex. I can't put the two of them through all this and just let you guys think they had sex eventually. That would make me truly evil and I am not…well, I'm not truly evil to people I like.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next update might come a little later than normal since I'm trying to figure out things these two kids can do until I get to their first date. They've got about a week (story-time) before they get to it, but fret not, I won't take long. :D

Again, thanks for all of you that are reviewing and everyone that is reading. You guys are too awesome to describe. :D


	9. Ch9 Okay, that's not sexy

**_AN: _** So, I really don't have too much to say. I would like to apologize again for the 'The End' joke. I didn't realize how many of you cared about this story so much. I had numerous death threats and threats to kick my ass. I had one person say it would've been a sufficient ending, but she's glad I didn't do it. I won't give her name in case you, the people, turn on her too. :P

I think might have come a little quicker than I had anticipated. I sat down and wrote out a time and realized a week really isn't that hard to fill. I'll talk more about that at the end, so hurry up and read the bloody chapter already! :P

I want to give a shout out to all the girls over at Twilighted Chat. You chicks make my night!

**_DISCLAIMER:_** If by now, you haven't figured it out, I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I do not own Twilight. If I owned Twilight, this would be cannon Edward and Bella…only in vampire form. :D

Enjoy!

**_EPOV_**

Isabella Marie Swan is the best girlfriend ever. I don't care what you think about your girlfriend or what you've heard about someone else's girlfriend. Bella is the best, hands down.

One of the things that make her amazing is the fact that she took charge of her life and is trying to stand on her own. That is fucking hot as hell, but really, that just adds to the fire that is my desire for this girl. I was proud of her when she asked me to talk to my parents about her moving in. I knew she would've done it herself had she been able too, but she wanted to surprise her father with the news and having my parents show up in the middle of the day would've caused the old lady across from the Swan house to have called Charlie immediately. Bella did what she could and had to do. I am there for everything else.

The second thing that makes my girl amazing is the way she woke me up. A week ago, when we first had our encounter, I thought it would take us a while before Bella was ready for us to move to a sexual place in our relationship. I knew she wanted me to be her first, but I just didn't know when she'd be ready for something like that. With that being said, I was floored when we fooled around the first time. The sweet innocent girl I knew had turned into this sex starved vixen that would take what she wanted from me whether it was up for grabs or not.

I'd been with several girls, but haven't had that many girlfriends. However, no matter the title of the female I woke up beside, none of them have woken me up with a hand job. I should never have put it past Bella to do something like that; especially after the waterfall incident. Bella was a quick learner when it came to playing my body the way she needed it played. …who was I to stop her learning process?

Of course, along with her sexual prowess, came her ability to undermine my resolve. She is very talented at pushing me to limit but stopping right before I do anything crazy. The way she makes me feel is phenomenal, but it wouldn't help to be out of control her first time. I didn't want to hurt her, and I would if I'd lost it before hand. She made me want to rip her clothes off and pound into her like my life depended on it.

The third and final thing that makes Bella amazing is how well she blends with my family. It took me the few years of college to realize how awesome my family is, which meant I missed out on a lot since I was a fucking dumbass as a teenager. Breakfast this morning filled me with such pride and happiness. My siblings and I found our perfect matches. We were lucky. We were even luckier that said matches got along with everyone. It was very simple to forget everything that had happened these past several days in moments like these. It was as if everything was perfect and right in the world, when it really wasn't.

My thoughts stop short when Bella and I arrive at her bedroom. She wanted to finish putting her things away before we sat down with my parents to have our big talk. I have a feeling that everything would be okay as I watch Bella cross the room to straighten her books. I knew she'd be happy here and whatever sadness she experienced, I would take it away as quickly as it arrived.

I take a seat behind her on the bed, leaning back on my hands as I take the time to admire her. My silence must have awakened her curiosity. She looks over her shoulder and grins at me, "Are you sitting there checking me out?"

I grin at her crookedly, "How can I not?"

She stands up a little straighter, causing her ass to poke out. She shakes her hips slightly as she giggles, "Like what you see?"

I lunge for her, pulling her back against me as I sit back on the bed, "Little girl, you're going to push me too far one day," I whisper against her neck.

She shivers slightly, causing me to smile. I like this reaction a lot better than her shy girl routine she had a week ago. I wrap my arm around her waist a little tighter and run my hand from her hip to the inside of her thigh. Her hand lands on mine, entwining her fingers with mine as I move them closer to her core.

She told me she didn't need it this morning, but I knew she did. She was just being responsible and I couldn't fault her for that. Alice walking in on us would've been the worst thing since she'd then have blackmail on me, and I knew Tinkeralice would use it to its fullest. However, she told me we could pick up where we left off later, and it was later.

I felt her hand push against mine, stopping my journey up her thigh. I frown, but before I can ask she turns her face towards mine, whispering against my cheek, "The door is open," her voice sounding a tad breathless.

I growled in frustration, "Tonight, little girl."

She gasps softly, "Tonight?"

I close my eyes and shake my head, "Not for _that_. I need the house to be empty for _that_."

I bend my head slightly and kiss her neck, moving up to her ear as I pull both my arms around her, "Tonight," I say in a low voice, "tonight, I'm going to taste you until I've had my fill of you."

She rocks her hips, making her gorgeous ass grind against my cock, "I hope you never get your fill of me," she whimpers.

"_Fuck_," I stand us up and spin her around, crashing my lips against her. It never fucking fails. She could always bring my resolve down. She was really pushing her luck and she didn't even know it. I couldn't wait much longer before I lost it and had to have her. I would just have to pray to God that I didn't hurt her.

I pull away from her after a moment, "You. Are. Going. To kill me."

She smiles sweetly, "What a way to go, huh?" she finishes with a wink.

I narrow my eyes and swat her ass playfully, "Watch it, little girl."

She groans as she pushes me away, "You're going to fucking kill _me_."

I chuckle as she turns back to her books. I look at the clothes at the foot of her bed, "Where do you want these?"

She looks over her shoulder, "Um, just throw it all in the drawers over there."

"Yes ma'am."

She laughs softly as she shakes her head and turns back to her books. I grab her jeans and slide them into one draw, then grab her shirts and do the same. I turn back to the bed after I open up her top drawer and smile, "Well, well, well. It looks like I found Bella's panty collection."

She spins around quickly, "Don't you even think about it, Edward!"

I pick up a pair of black lacy boyshorts and hold them up, smiling appreciatively, "When can I see you in these?"

She walks up to me and grabs them from my hand, "Go handle the books and I'll handle my panties."

I wrap my arms around her, pulling her against me, "I'm pretty sure I'll be handling your panties tonight."

She smiles and rolls her eyes, "You won't ever handle all of my panties."

I frown at her, "And why is that?" I ask as I release her and turn back to the pile of underwear, "Do you plan on withholding sex from me?"

I pick up another pair of panties but she quickly snatches them from my hand, "Bella, what the hell?"

She quickly grabs up the pile and walks over to her open draw, throwing them in and slamming it shut. She turns to me as she leans against the chest of drawers, "Not all my panties are sexy, Edward."

She looks at the bed and her eyes get big. I quickly turn and see a pair she missed. Before I can grab them, she dives for them. She crawls up the bed and shoves them under the pillow. I grin at her, "Are you the tooth fairy leaving me a present?"

I crawl up onto the bed and she narrows her eyes at me, "Edward…" she says warningly.

I smile at her, "Come on, baby…"

She shakes her head, "If you love me, you'll save me the embarrassment."

I sit back on my feet and roll my eyes, "What in the hell is so embarrassing about a pair of panties? Bella you could make a potato sack look sexy."

She shuts her eyes, "They're granny-panties, Edward."

I scrunch up my nose, "Okay, that's not sexy."

Her face falls and her shoulders sag as she looks away from me. I quickly grab her legs and pull her to me, causing her to fall on her back. I plant my fists on either side of her shoulders as I hover over her, "Bella, be realistic for a moment. Do you honestly think I care if you own a pair of granny-panties? You're beautiful no matter what. If you were leaning over the toilet vomiting your guts out, sick as a dog, you'd still be beautiful to me, Bella. A pair of granny-panties isn't going to make me less attracted to you."

She smiles up at me sweetly, "You always know how to say the right things…"

I lean down and kiss her forehead, "I just tell you the truth is all."

She grabs the front of my t-shirt and pulls me down to kiss her lips. She pushes me away when she's done with me and winks, "That's what I love most about you."

"So are you going to show me the panties?"

She shakes her head and pushes me off of her, "No."

I can't help but laugh as she gets off the bed and walks over to her panty drawer, throwing them in and shutting the drawer back. She walks back over to her books with her head held high like she thinks she's accomplished something. She turns her back to me to finish with her books. I get up quietly and try to sneak over to the drawer, but she stops me, "Don't even think about it, Edward."

I turn to her and see her back is still to me, "How the fuck did you know…?"

She turns around and grins, "I just did. Get over here where I can keep an eye on you."

I smile at her, moving to help her with her books. With the both of us working on it, we get all her books put away alphabetically, by author's last name, in no time. She flops down on her bed and smiles at me, motioning for me to join her. We lay facing one another not touching, her big brown eyes looking over my face as if she were trying to memorize me.

"How are you doing, baby?"

A small line appears between her eyes as she frowns, "I'll be okay."

"You had me worried yesterday," I whisper.

She smiles softly, "Everything I've done was so that we could be happy, so I could be happy. You had nothing to worry about."

I sigh, pulling her to me. I couldn't stand being this close and not touch her. She curled up to me, holding on to me just as tightly as I am holding on to her.

"Are you sure you're okay, Bella? If you need to talk, I want you to talk to me."

She sighs, "I'll be okay."

I tighten my grip around her, "That's not what I'm asking you, baby. Right now, are you okay?"

She shook her head, clutching onto me tighter, "I'm scared," she whispers.

"Of what?" I whisper back.

"Everything," she fists her hands in my shirt, "I know you love me and I know your family loves me, but at the end of the day, my father doesn't care about me and my mother would rather be with her new husband than have me around. It hurts."

I felt my shirt get wet and I held her tighter. Her small laugh confuses me, "Edward, if you hold me any tighter, I'm not going to be able to breathe."

I smile down at her apologetically, "I'm sorry, babe. I just…I can't stand to see you sad. Charlie will come around. I prefer you stay away from your mother if your step-father is around her, though."

She shrugs and looks down, wiping her cheeks, "I don't know…"

I kiss her cheeks, "Baby, I promise everything will turn out fine in the end," I whisper against her forehead before kissing it.

She sighs, "I wish I had your faith, Edward," she looks up into my eyes, "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I just feel so alone."

I can't help but crush her against me, "Tell me what I have to do."

She shakes her head, "It's not that simple, Edward. You can't fix this."

She pulls away from me and gets off the bed, walking towards the end of it where she begins to pace. I sit up, about to get out of bed, but she holds up her hand to stop me, "I've been a good daughter for the past seventeen years. I made good grades, obeyed my parents, and took care of them when it should've been the other way around. For seventeen years, I was okay with this. Then you came along and totally turned my world upside down…or right side up, I'm not really sure. For the past couple of years, I've been building this guy in my head. A guy that takes care of me, treats me like a fucking princess, wants me physically just as much as I want him, and isn't afraid to let me be me. He likes to hold me and makes me feel like I'm everything to him, makes me feel untouchable," she turns to me, "I found all of that in you. I was certain that after a while my father would look past what you did and see that you're everything I've ever dreamed of…but he didn't even give you the chance," she starts pacing again, "Instead of having this being a happy time in my life, it turned out to be so fucking bittersweet."

It hits me then that I should've stayed out of her life. I hear her continue to talk, but I can't get past the fact that all this is my fucking fault. My girl is hurting because of me. Had I just waited until I was a certified doctor with a name for myself that doesn't have anything to do with being Forks' juvenile delinquent maybe Charlie wouldn't have hated me so much.

I get up and stop her pacing. I take her hands into mine and get on my knees in front of her, "I _can_ fix this don't you see? I should've just waited like I wanted too. I knew we were meant for each other, but I was just selfish and didn't want to wait."

She frowns, "What are you saying?"

"I'll leave. I can go back to Seattle and wait for you. You can tell your father that you broke up with me, that I wasn't worth it. You can live your life – "

"In fucking misery," she growls, pulling her hands from mine and walking away, "Did you not just listen to what I told you?! Fuck, Edward! I can't handle you leaving. I won't be able too!"

I plead with her, "Don't you see this would be for the better? If I'm not in your life then your father will get off your case! You can have the normal senior year you were supposed to!"

Her hands clench into fists at her side, "That would be logical if you would never have came into my life! I could do that if I didn't know what I was missing!"

She falls to the floor, "Edward, please…"

I move over to her and pull her into my lap as I sit back on my feet. She wraps her arms around my neck, "I need you to get through this. I won't go back. Not until he sees that you're what I need."

I press my face into her neck as I wrap my arms around her tight, "Bella…"

"Please? Please don't do this, Edward. He's still going to think what he wants about you whether you're here or gone."

I feel her tears on my neck as she presses her face against the crook, "Please, please don't do this to me," she whispers, "I love you so much…"

I sit down on the floor, cradling her in my arms, "I won't. I won't leave you, baby. I'm just trying to make this better for you. You were happy before I came along…"

She shakes her head, pulling away to look in my face. Seeing her tears bring my own to my eyes, "Don't you see, you silly boy? Now that you're in my life, I can't be happy without you. I was happy before, yes, but that was because I was ignorant to your existence. There's no going back now."

I press my forehead to hers, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things worse…"

She shakes her head slightly, "Shh, don't. There's just something ingrained into you that makes you think you have to fix everything even when you can't," she sighs, brushing her lips against mine, "I need you through this. That's how you can fix this. Help me."

I nod, pressing my lips against hers, "Of course, Bella. Anything you need."

She presses her lips to mine, kissing me a little more wantonly. She is right on all accounts. I do have something built inside of me to make things right…only for her, though. _Whatever it takes to make her happy_. I thought she'd be happier with her father, living out her life like she was supposed to, but I apparently fucked that up for her. I didn't realize I'm everything she'd ever wanted. At least we're on even playing fields now.

A knock on the door pulls us to our feet.

**_BPOV_**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. My nerves are completely shot and Esme is at my bedroom door. I felt like I was seconds from losing the most important thing in my life. I don't know how he thought that would fix this problem, but he seemed pretty sure about it. I thankfully was able to talk him out of it. I really don't know what I would've done.

Everything feels right here; no doubt. However, at the end of breakfast my thoughts changed. I missed this and I had never really experienced it before. My parents were divorced so I didn't know what it was like to have family dinners or things like that. I had my mom…then she left me for Phil…then I had my dad…and he left me for vengeance. Now, there's Edward, and he almost left me for my own good. I don't know if I could've gone back to him after that…

I turn slightly, wiping my tears so Esme doesn't see them.

"Everything okay?" she asks softly.

I turn back around with dry cheeks and smile, taking Edward's hand, "Yeah, we're fine."

She looks between us, her eyes lingering on Edward, who's looking at me. She looks back at me and nods, "Are you two busy? Carlisle needs to head to the hospital in a couple of hours and we were hoping to talk to you guys before then."

I nod, "Yeah, um, right now's fine."

I take a step forward, but Edward's hand on my stomach stops me, "Give us a second, Mom."

She smiles empathically and nods, closing the door behind her. Edward turns me to him, lifting my face up with his finger under my chin, "I promise to be here for you, Bella. Always. I'm sorry, but – "

I place my fingers over his lips, "I don't want you to apologize anymore. You were just doing what you thought you should. It's okay…now," I tell him with a small smirk.

He smirks down at me, pulling me into his arms and kissing me softly, "I love you, Isabella Swan. Don't ever forget that."

I smile against his lips, "Never."

He kisses me one last time before taking my hand and pulling me out of my room and down stairs for our talk with his parents. Carlisle and Esme are standing in the living room. Carlisle is leaning on the couch while Esme rocks from side to side in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. Carlisle smiles at us, causing Esme to turn around. Esme motions down the hall, "Let's talk in the office so we can have some privacy."

Edward removes his hand from mine and places it on the small of my back as we walk down the hall behind his parents. The trek is quiet and quick. Carlisle opens the door for us, allowing everyone in first. The office is also a library of sorts. It doesn't have a large collection of books, but the collection takes up a whole wall. There are two large plush couches, two chairs, and a loveseat centered around a dark oak coffee table.

Edward and I take a seat on the loveseat. He places his arm behind me as he watches his parents take a seat in the chairs across from us. Carlisle leans back, crossing his ankle over his knee and spreading his arms out on the arms of the chair. Esme looks between the two of us before locking her eyes on mine, "We have a couple of things we'd like to discuss with you, Bella, and then the both of you."

I nod, pulling my legs up onto the couch and leaning into Edward who quickly drapes his arm over my shoulders. Carlisle smiles sweetly, "First of all, we don't want you to think that you're in any way some kind of burden to us. You love being here just as much as we love having you."

Esme adds, "We think you're a beautiful girl, inside and out, and we want to help you in any way we can."

I smile, "Thank you. I promise that you won't have to worry too much about me. I'll be working down at the dinner on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Sundays. So I can pull my weight around her with any financial aspects."

Esme and Carlisle look at one another before looking back at me with frowns. Esme shakes her head, "Nonsense. We won't take a penny from you."

I quickly explain myself, "I just meant for food and personal things like shampoo and soap, just – "

Esme cuts my off, "Bella stop."

I pull both lips into my mouth, effectively silencing myself. She sits up straight, "Here's the deal, Bella. When we agreed to take you in, we did so with the intentions of treating you as our daughter. That treatment entails free use of everything in this house, just like the rest of the children. Also, we'll take care of your food and personal items. That money that you made from the diner is strictly for your entertainment purposes. If you want to go to the movies, use that money. If you want to buy some new book, use that money. However, when school starts, Alice, you, and myself will go clothes shopping where you will _not_ use that money. The gas for your truck will be from our money. Do you understand?"

I frown, shaking my head, but Carlisle doesn't let me argue, "This isn't up for discussion, Bella. You've made an adult decision, but you're still a child. We're here to help you."

I felt the tears prickle at the back of my eyes as I shake my head again, "I can't accept this. I just…this is all too perfect."

Edward squeezes my shoulder, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. Esme smiles happily, "It's the least we could do, Bella."

Carlisle leans forward, "We would also like you to think about leaving the diner once school starts. It's important to us that you graduate with high marks."

I nod, "I was thinking about taking the afternoon shifts once school started, maybe during the weekends. I would like to keep it, even if it just means working every Sunday."

Esme nods, "We'll see how your grades are while working one day a week and proceed from there."

I nod, accepting the compromise. Esme and Carlisle look at one another before turning back to us. Carlisle clears his throat, "And this is where you come in, Edward."

Edward smirks. I roll my eyes as I look back at Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle folds his hands together, "Your situation is different from Emmett and Rosalie's. We have no responsibility over Rosalie and her choices. We're not her guardians. With you moving in here, Bella, you are essentially becoming a member of our family. We look out for you and your well being. You are equivalent to Alice. We wouldn't allow Jasper to spend the night over here, or if be some chance he did stay, he wouldn't sleep in her bed. Last night, we let it slide because of your emotional state. However, tonight I would like you to sleep in your own bed, Edward can accompany you, but come Monday night, there will be no sleeping in each other's bed. Is that understood?"

I nod, "Yes, sir."

I look up at my silent boyfriend and see his lips pressed together in a tight line, his eyes slightly narrowed. He looks down at me and his features soften, "Yeah, gotcha."

I give him a small smile, hoping to encourage him. He winks at me before turning back to his parents. Esme adds, "We'll be going away this weekend. Carlisle has a convention to attend in Seattle on Saturday morning. We plan on leaving Friday night and coming back Sunday afternoon. The house will be left to you two and Alice and Emmett."

Carlisle takes a deep breath, "Bella, this is a personal question, and I would highly appreciate a direct answer," I nod, "Are you on birth control?"

I nod again, "Yes, I am."

Carlisle and Esme sigh breaths of relief. Carlisle clears his throat, "It would be foolish of us to tell you to stay in your separate beds, just like it will be foolish of us to tell Alice not to invite Jasper over, but we ask that you be careful in everything you do this weekend."

They both gave us pointed looks. I feel like I'm being pressured into having sex all of the sudden. Edward and I nod. Esme sighs, "With that being said, we don't want to walk in on anything. We don't want to know about it. If we don't know about it, then it obviously isn't happening. Are we clear?"

We nod again. Carlisle stands, "Alright. Now that this awkward situation is over, I'm going to get ready for work."

Esme and Carlisle walk out of the office, leaving Edward and I staring at their empty chairs. I can't help but start giggling which spurs Edward's loud laughs. After several minutes, our laughter dies off. Edward sighs, pulling me against him, "Dad was right, that was pretty awkward."

A left over giggle escapes as I agree, "Yeah, just a little."

He presses a kiss to my forehead, "So it's a reasonably sunny day outside and we've got about three hours of it left, what do you want to do, Ms. Swan?"

I think for a moment, "Hm, how about we get a book and got to the garden and lie in the sun and read."

Edward scrunches his nose, "Not a big fan of the sun, personally, but I am a fan of laying with you somewhere."

I frown, "What do you have against the sun?"

He takes on a slightly evil air, looking up at me through his eyelashes and smirking devilishly, "It reveals my true nature, Bella."

I roll my eyes, "Well, I'd love to see your 'true nature', so come on!"

He chuckles softly as he follows me upstairs, "Pick out a book and I'll grab a blanket."

I do so and walk back downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. I take a look around the kitchen and smile. It is very big and stocked with all kinds of kitchen appliances. I decide to make a thank-you meal for the Cullens. It's the least I could do; give Esme a night off from kitchen duties.

Edward walks into the kitchen with a fuzzy plaid blanket, "Ready?"

I smile and nod, grabbing my book off the counter and tucking it under my arm to free up my hand. Edward takes it as he leads me out the back door towards the gardens. We find some shade under a tree and spread the blanket out underneath it. Edward sits down against the tree and I sit in between his legs, leaning against his chest. Edward wraps his arms around me as I open the book, propping it up on his arms, "So I was thinking about making dinner for everyone, and I wanted your help."

"I'd love too. What did you have in mind?"

I shrug, "I don't know, I hadn't thought that far in advance. I just thought of it when I walked into the kitchen for the water."

He hums thoughtfully, "I would love some of that chicken parmesan again."

I smile, "Really? You liked it that much?"

He scoffs, "I loved it, Bella. You're a great cook," he tells me with a kiss to my ear.

I smile a little brighter, "Good, then I'll make that again. When's a good night?"

He's silent for a moment before saying, "Tuesday."

"Great. I can't wait for Tuesday."

He chuckles softly as concentrate on my book, "Are you reading with me?"

"No."

"Then what's the point of us being out here with a book if you're not going to read it with me?"

His arms pull me a little tighter to his chest as he sits forward. He spins me around sideways and takes the book from my hand. He closes it and sets it to the side before looking me in the eyes, "You're right. I have something better I want to do that I think you'll enjoy."

Before I can say a word, I'm on my back with Edward hovering over me like he was earlier. He puts all his weight onto one arm and moves his other hand up my shirt, pushing his hand under my bra and palming my breast. I moan at the feeling, but catch myself. We're in the middle of his mother's garden. I place my hand on his chest, "Edward, we can't do this out here."

He bends down and presses hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses to my neck, "You aren't stopping me this time, little girl," he says in a low voice once he reaches my ear.

_Ugh...so good._

He grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls it up, pushing my bra over my tits along with it. Within seconds his lips were attached to my nipple while his free hand palms my other breast. My hands dive into his hair, pulling him closer to my chest as my back arches off the blanket. After a moment he pulls away from my nipple, kissing around the swell of my breast before switching his mouth and hand and taking as much time lavishing that nipple as he did the previous.

He moves down after another moment, kissing his way down my stomach until he gets to the top of my jeans. His hands come up to the button and I grab them, "Edward…someone could walk out here."

He grabs my hands and pins them down above my head, "Bella, I told you there was no stopping me this time," he moves my wrists into one hand and presses his lips to my ear as his free hand goes back to unfastening my jeans, "It's my turn to pleasure you. Now shut up."

He kisses me fiercely after that, causing me to moan loudly into his mouth. He pulls out of the kiss, "Keep your hands right here, little girl, or I'll tease you until you're furious."

I bite my lip and close my eyes, keeping the loud moan building inside me at bay. I just nod my head to tell him I would keep my hands where they were. He chuckles softly, "Good girl."

He releases my hands and moves back down my body, yanking my open jeans down my legs with my panties right with them. I see him smirk as he fingers the waistband of my pale pink lacy boyshorts, "So fucking sexy…" he mumbles.

He pulls my jeans and panties off my feet and sets them to the side. He spreads my legs open wide and licks his lips before diving into me. His lips latch onto my clit as his fingers start pumping in out of me. His free hand grabs onto my breast and starts pinching and twisting my sensitive peak. I bite down on my lip to try and stay as quiet as possible even though my body wants to scream out. I'd been wound up since this morning.

There is something about giving Edward oral that always makes me wet. He's totally lost in the pleasure and it makes him so beautiful. I rock my hips against his face, causing his hand to leave my breast and press down on my abdomen, "Stop moving," he commands me.

_God, help me. That shit is too hot…_

He removes his fingers from my entrance, bites my clit gently, and then moves his mouth south, fucking me with his tongue. How anyone is supposed to sit still with that, I don't know, but I have to do what he says.

"Please…I need to come…"

He removes his tongue from my entrance, "I'm not stopping you, baby."

He thrusts his fingers back inside of me, pumping a faster rhythm and he sucks roughly on my clit. His hand moves from my abdomen back to my breast and starts pinching my nipple again. His fingers curl inside of me, hitting a certain heavenly spot deep inside. At the same time, his teeth scrape against my clit and it happens. My body lights up, tingling from head to toe. The gentle pull above Edward's face releases and I fall over the edge.

Once the sensational feeling is over, Edward brings me back down to earth with gentle swipes of his tongue against my sensitive skin. He presses his forehead against my pelvic bone before showering it and my inner thighs with kisses. I smile lazily, "Can I touch now?"

He smirks at me, kissing his way up my body. His hands run up my arms as he lays his weight fully on top of me. It's hard to breath, but I can feel every inch of him against me. He kisses me languidly, entwining his fingers with mine above my head. He pulls out of the kiss a moment later, lifting himself off of me enough to hover above me, "Yeah, you can bring your arms down now."

He kisses me softly again as I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him back down to me. We kiss like this for a moment before he moves off of me, "Come on, we need to get back inside. Mom should be starting dinner soon."

I stretch out, feeling amazingly relaxed like usual after Edward gets me off. His eyes rake over my body, bringing his hand to run down my side. He bends down and starts kissing me everywhere: stomach, breasts, hips, belly button, up and down both sides. He turns me onto my stomach, kissing my back, down over my ass, and legs. He kisses the bottom of my feet before rolling me back over, "You need to get dressed. Now."

I nod, knowing his control is waning. I am extremely nervous about this weekend, because I'll finally have Edward completely. I knew it would be amazing no matter what everyone said. I didn't expect to get mine, but I knew he'd take care of my orgasms beforehand. This isn't about getting off. This is about connecting in the most intimate way. This is about being together completely: mentally, physically, and emotionally. I knew it would hurt. Edward was endowed. Not like a porn star, but he had something to brag about. I also knew that my body would open to him. It would be painful and uncomfortable, but once it was all over, he would take care of me. He would take his time and do it right. I had every faith that my weekend with Edward would be miraculous, and I couldn't fucking wait.

______________________

And there ya have it. I did some timelineing and found that we've got 5 to 6 chapters left, and man are we going to cover some ground in those chapters. That's all I have to say about that for now.

I know you guys don't want to hear that, but I like to prepare people for the ending. :D

Review if you got one. If not, thanks for reading!!!


	10. Ch10 I blow your mind?

**_AN:_** Alright, this chapter is kind of sort of a filler of sorts. I'm trying to drag it out a little before I get to the end. When I got to the end of the chapter, I was shocked that it was entirely in Bella's POV. We cover her first day of work and her first meeting with Jake since she moved out. I had planned to cover this, plus the family dinner Bella and Edward cook and her second day of work. However you get only half of that. So that means my chapter layout is all fucked up thanks to the fun times of Edward and Bella.

I would like to thank all my many reviewers!!! You guys rock my socks. I love reading and replying to every last one of you!!!! And to my readers…you rock my socks too. Anyone reading this rocks my socks. I love you all!!! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I own nothing…still. Just my house and car…that's it…no cool vampire story that's worth millions of trillions of what's ever past trillions. I'm just a lowly unemployed girl with a flair for stealing people's characters and turning them into my own. I hope you enjoy them as much as I do. :D

Enjoy and I'll see you below…

* * *

**_BPOV_**

After dinner, Edward and I offer to clean the kitchen for Esme. She has some work to take care of so we gave her the time to take care of it. Rosalie tries to help, but Emmett begs her to let us handle it so they can go to some party a friend of his is throwing.

"Please, babe? Edwina and Bella can take care of the kitchen."

Rosalie sighs, "Emmett we've been hanging out with your friends ever since we got here! I feel like I'm a freeloader."

Emmett rolls his eyes, "Rosie, you aren't a freeloader. You don't have to do things around the house just to be liked."

I scoffed, "Are you implying I offered to clean the kitchen as an effort to suck up to Esme?"

Emmett nods, "Duh?"

I roll my eyes as Edward throws a dish rag at Emmett, "Shut the fuck up, fool. Bella doesn't need to do anything to be liked, moron," he looks at Rosalie, "You'd do us a favor if you left just so you could get this idiot out of the kitchen."

Rosalie nods and pushes Emmett, who looks slightly affronted, "You didn't have to call me those names, dude."

Edward ignores his brother as Rosalie smiles at me apologetically before pushing her boyfriend out of the kitchen. Edward turns to me, "You know that you don't have to do this to impress – "

I place a finger over his lips, "I'm doing it to be kind. It's who I am. There are no ulterior motives in cleaning the kitchen."

I turn from him and return to gathering the dishes from the table, "There fucking better not be."

I look over my shoulder at him to find him smirking at me. I smile back and we fall into a comfortable silence as we clean up. The Cullens have a dishwasher so our time in the kitchen is cut in half. Once I shut the door to the machine, he spins me around and traps me against the counter, "So what would you like to do now, my Bella?"

I look at the clock and see that it's nearly eight o'clock. I kiss his chin, "I want to get ready for bed. I have to be at work at six in the morning."

He groans, "Bella, you don't need that job."

I roll my eyes and push him away, "I do, Edward."

I walk up the back staircase up to my room with Edward behind me telling me, "Baby, if you go to work, then it'll take away from our time together."

I giggle and shake my head, "Edward, I work from six to eleven. You won't even be awake while I'm at work."

"I'll still miss you."

I give a full out laugh this time and turn to him as we stop right outside my door, "Edward, how can you miss me while you're asleep?"

He wraps his arm around my waist and walks me backwards into my room, shutting the door. He presses lips to my ear, "I'm going to miss that beautiful body of yours pressed against me."

I hum happily as he kisses me below my ear, "I'm not quitting. I haven't even started the job yet."

I feel his lips pull into a smile, "Then you should quit before you start."

I roll my eyes and push him away, "I'm going to take a bath."

"Is that an invite?" he smirks at me.

I pull out a pair of panties and matching camisole from my dresser, "I didn't realize you didn't know you were automatically invited."

He motions upstairs, "Let me go grab a change of clothes."

I nod, kissing his cheek before he leaves. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the water. I find the perfect temperature and flip the switch to plug the drain. I turn to the mirror and sigh. Tomorrow is my first day of work. Ever. I'd hoped that this day would be a little more monumental. I hoped a lot of things would be monumental, and I guess in a way, they were. However, heading to work for my first day didn't seem all that amazing.

As I pull my hair in a ponytail, I contemplate the reasons for this job. It's a way to show myself that I can stand on my own. I shouldn't be dependent on anyone, no matter how badly they wanted me to be. I know the Cullens want to take care of me, but it's not their job, their place. I have to be responsible for my actions and moving in with my boyfriend's parents and allowing them to take care of me isn't responsible. I'll need to get insurance on my truck now that I've left my father. I can't expect him to pay it and I can't expect the Cullens to pay it. I'm pretty sure my father will drop my cell phone soon and I'll have to worry about that as well.

I pull my shirt over my head and my jeans off. I look at the water and see that it's almost halfway full. Once we add two bodies to the water, it'll rise. I shut off the faucet and turn back to the mirror. This had been my first full day as a pseudo-Cullen. It had gone well, I think. Tomorrow is going to be just as important as today. It may only be five hours of work three days a week, but it was my first job and no matter how upset I am that I can't share this with _my_ family, I am still excited and very nervous.

I run my hands over my collarbone and take a long hard look at myself. I feel different but I don't look it. I hoped there would be some kind of change in me physically that could show the world that I could stand on my own and take care of myself, but I looked no different from before Edward came into my life. I move away from the mirror and unhook my bra, pulling it off and tossing it with the rest of my clothes. I hook my thumbs into the waistband of my boyshorts, but stop when I hear Edward tell me, "Slower."

My breath catches in my throat at the huskiness of his voice. He sounds dark and dangerous and so very, very, hot. I pull my panties down slowly, letting them fall down when I reach my knees. I stand back up and kick them into the growing pile of clothes near the door. Edward walks out of the darkness of my bedroom and into the bright light of the bathroom. He shuts and locks the door, leaning back against.

"Turn around," he picks his hand up and motions for me to twirl around. I do, slowly, just in case. He walks up to me and places his hands on my hips once I've turn back to face him. He presses a soft kiss to my forehead, "I know this is planning _way_ ahead," he says against my forehead before looking down at my eyes, "but when we're living together, can you forgo cloths once a week?"

I laugh at him, resting my hands on his hips and forehead against his chest, "Only if you stay naked with me."

He chuckles, "I doubt I'd really have the choice. The fewer clothes I have on the easier it would be to fuck you on top of any surface."

I laugh before pulling away from him, "Well, get naked, Edward. It's bath time."

He smiles brightly and yanks his clothes off as I get in. I take a peek at him and see that watching me had a very, desired effect on him. I lean against the back of the tub but he quickly shakes his head, wagging his fingers at me, "Move forward, dear."

I pout and arch my back a little in an effort to poke out my chest, "Don't you want to lean against me?"

He looks at my breasts and shakes his head, "No, I'd rather hold those in my hands. Move it."

I huff and do as he wants. He gets in behind me and pulls me back against him. We sit like we did earlier under the tree. He peppers my neck with kisses and holds me firm, but relaxes into the water. I close my eyes and lean my head back against his shoulder and he leans his on mine.

"What were you thinking about when you were looking in the mirror?"

I shake my head, "Nothing important. Just looking at myself."

He scoffs, "Well, you were looking at something important so you obviously were thinking something important."

I roll my eyes behind my closed lids, "I was just seeing if I looked different. I feel different and I just wanted to see if the inside matched the outside."

His arms tighten a little and before he can say another word, I tell him, "Edward, I don't want to talk about it, okay? I just want to relax before my first day of work _that I'm going to_. I'm a little nervous."

Edward kisses my neck, "Let me drive you."

I smile, shaking my head, "You'd have to get up at like five-thirty in the morning."

He chuckles, "So? I'm taking you to work in the morning and I'll be there to pick you up."

I sigh, "You'd do that for me?"

He smiles against my neck, "I don't think you really understand the depths of my feelings for you, Bella. I would do anything for you."

I turn my head, pressing my ear to his chest, "Thank you," I whisper.

We sit like this happily until the water started to cool off. We proceeded to wash each other from head to toe before getting out and toweling off. We slip into our pajamas and slip into bed. I set my alarm clock for five o'clock and cuddle up to Edward. He holds me close and sighs, "I hate that we're getting separated after tonight."

I sigh, kissing his neck, "Until next weekend."

He chuckles softly, "Oh, yes, next weekend will be…memorable."

I frown up at him, "That bad, huh?"

He rolls his eyes and I laugh. I tuck my head back under his chin, "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything, love."

I giggle, "I think I like 'love' better than 'baby'."

He presses a kiss to the top of my head, "I'll remember to switch them up, but I doubt that's what you wanted to tell me."

I close my eyes and pray that this doesn't hurt my weekend, "I'm just…a little nervous."

He pulls away from me, propping himself up on his elbow as I roll over onto my back. He brushes the back of his fingers over my cheek, "Do you not want to do this?"

I quickly shake my head, "No, I want to. I want it to happen this weekend…" I sigh, "I'm just nervous. I mean I shouldn't be. We do everything _but_ have sex. I guess…"

I close my eyes, but before I say anything, he kisses me sweetly, "If you're about to tell me that you don't think you'll be enough to please me, we're going to have to go to couples' therapy for me beating the shit out of you."

I couldn't help, but laugh at what he told me. He cradled me against him, holding my head in the crook of his arm and gripping my hip as he held me against his body. I sigh, kissing his bare chest, "It does make me nervous," I say more to his tattoo than his face.

He smacks my ass. I jump at the contact, though it didn't hurt, and gasp his name. He looks at me expectantly and shakes his head, "I told you I was going to beat the shit out of you…"

He smacks it again. I jump and roll over on my back, "Edward, stop smacking my ass!"

He looks down at me with a frown, "How could you think such a thing, Bella? Have I not shown you that I'm completely in love with you?"

I sigh and rub my face, "This isn't going how I wanted it to go."

He sits up and pulls my hands from my face, "Baby, talk to me. Why would you think something like that?"

I sit up and take a deep breath, "I just want to be good for you, Edward. You've made me so happy that I…just…can't lose you. This is very important in a relationship…"

He shakes his head, pulling me into his lap, "Bella, listen to me, please, baby. I don't care what you think, okay? You're going to be great. I have no doubt that you will continue to blow my mind sexually until the day we can no longer have sex."

I frown at him, "Continue?"

He frowns right back, "Yes," he nods once, "continue," he repeats himself as if he were talking to a mental handicapped person.

I'm a little shocked, "I…blow your mind?"

He smiles brightly, "Baby, you rock my world."

I can't help the smile that spreads over my face, "Really?"

He rolls his eyes, "Do you think I would have such a hard time controlling myself if you didn't?"

I nod and rest my head against his shoulder, "That's true."

He moves forward and lays me back on the bed, "Now, are you still nervous?"

I curl back against him, sighing happily, "Not as much, no. I mean I was nervous about that but then again I'm still nervous about this being my first time. You know pre-event jitters."

He kisses the top of my head, "Yeah, I can sympathize with you there. We'll take it slow, love. If I hurt you, just tell me and I'll stop," he kisses me again, "I actually wanted to talk to you about this before it happened."

I look up at him, "Now?"

He kisses my nose, "It's as good of a time as any."

We talk for a little while before my eyes start getting heavy. It had been an emotional night last night and then a rather…active…and trying day today. I am ready for sleep to take me. We end the conversation for now and kiss one another goodnight before snuggling closer together and deeper into the covers.

* * *

At five o'clock the next morning the alarm goes off with a piercing buzz. Edward shoots up, "What the fuck?!"

"Alarm," I mumbled into the pillow. He slaps the top of it twice before it stops. I sigh, "It's going to go off again in nine minutes if you don't turn it off properly."

He sighs, rubbing his hands over his face, "That's fine. I need to get up."

He sits up and turns off the alarm before standing, looking down at me, "What do you want for breakfast?"

I can't help but smile at him and shake my head, "Nothing, baby, just get back in bed. It's too early to eat."

He shakes his head, "No, you need something. I'll go fix something light."

I watch him walk out of the room and smile even brighter. _Breakfast?!_ I know Edward isn't a morning person. I know for a fact that if he wakes up before eight in the morning, he's cranky. Yet, here he is acting all calm and happily going and fixing me something to eat before work. My smile grows a little wider and I fear that my face will break if I don't get up and take my mind off the incredibly sexy man downstairs.

I stretch before I get out of bed and change. A simple white t-shirt, pair of jeans, and sneakers are supposed to be what they want me to wear. I pull my hair up into a ponytail and brush my teeth. I look at myself and sigh, "This is it…"

I make my way down stairs and smile when I find Edward scrambling some eggs and drinking a cup of coffee, "Hey, baby."

He holds out his hand for me, wanting me to come to him. When I get close enough, he pulls me into his side and kisses me sweetly on the lips, "Breakfast is almost done."

I kiss the side if chest, "Thank you for making me breakfast, Edward. That's very thoughtful of you."

He smiles at me, kissing my forehead, "Think nothing of it, my Bella. Do you want some coffee?"

I smile and nod, walking over to the coffee maker and pouring myself a cup. I lean back against the counter and watch him work for a moment. He looks over his shoulder and smirks at me, "What?"

I cock my head to the side, "Just thinking about how amazing you are…"

He rolls his eyes and grabs the frying pan, scrapping the eggs onto a plate that has a slice of toast with a light smear of jelly on it. He sets it in front of him on the bar, "There you go, babe."

I climb onto the stool and devour the amazing food in front of me, "This is really good, Edward."

He puts the frying pan onto soak and turns to me, "I'm going to throw on a shirt and I'll be right back."

I nod as I chew up my bite of toast. He's back down before I even get a chance to finish. He cleans up my mess as I slip into my coat. He takes my hand and walks me outside. I'm a little shocked to find the Volvo already running. He smiles at me, "I snuck out and turned her on. It's a little cold out here this morning."

If I could fall in love with him in more, I just did. He opens the door for me and shuts it behind me once I'm inside. I buckle my seat belt as I watch him walk around the car and get in. Before he can put the car in gear, I stop him. He looks at me with a slight frown on his face, "What's wr - "

I cut him off with a kiss to the lips. I deepen the kiss for a second and pull back, "Thank you," I whisper against his lips.

"Why do you keep thanking me?" he whispers back.

I kiss him again, "Because you're so sweet and loving and it's all for me. Thank you for loving me."

He smiles, "It's nothing, love, really. If you want to work, then I'm going to be behind you 100% of the way, even if that means waking up before God ever intended to take you to work every day. I'll do it without question."

I kiss him again, "I love you, Edward."

"And I love you, my Bella," he kisses me again, "Now stop distracting me or you're going to be late!"

* * *

Edward kisses me goodbye with a promise to be here in time to pick me up from work. He wishes me a good day and heads back home. I turn to the diner in front of me and read the sign. _Home_; named this in an effort for people to desire a _Home_ cooked meal. I take a deep breath and walk in the front door to begin my first day of work.

* * *

Mrs. Betty and Joe let me have a break around eight o'clock. I'm still full from Edward's breakfast so I took I fix myself a soda and sit in the back of the diner people watching. It's still fairly early in the town of Forks and we had been slow all morning long. They told me this is the normal pace every morning until school starts back up. They had teachers and students alike come by for a quick breakfast to go.

I lean my head back against the booth and relax. The nervousness I'd felt this morning is completely gone. I am having a great time so far, but I still couldn't wait to get back home to Edward.

"Bella?"

My head springs up to find Jake standing in front of me. He smiles at me before taking a seat in the booth across from me, "Hey, Bells."

I force a small smile, "Hey, Jake."

He looks down at his hands fiddling with a beanie on top of the table, "Char-Charlie told my dad about what happened."

I sit up straight and look at my own hands in my lap, "I don't really want to talk about it Jake."

"I know," he says softly, "I just wish you'd get out of there and come back to us."

I look up at him with a scowl on my face, "Excuse me?"

Jake sighs, running a hand through his short coal black hair, "I just…I miss you, your father misses you."

I get up from the booth and shake my head, "Yeah, well, he should've thought of that before he started treating me like a slave."

Jake stood also. His six foot seven frame towering over me with no problem, "Bella, he was just trying to protect you."

I scoff, "I don't need anyone's help, Jake."

I walk past Jake and duck into the kitchen where he can't harass me any longer. Joe takes one look at me and then looks at Betty. I have no idea what they're communicating to one another, but Betty quickly starts getting an order out of Jake.

* * *

After Jake's visit the rest of my day is shot. I go through the motions of making orders until it's time to start severing lunch. Joe tells me that my job is to cook breakfast until ten and the start preparing for the lunch menu; cutting up tomatoes and lettuce, washing the breakfast dishes, and thawing out hamburger meat.

I finish my chores a few minutes early and Betty and Joe tell me to go ahead and clock out. As I walk out of the kitchen, I catch sight of a very attractive bronze haired man standing against his precious silver Volvo with his arms crossed and a red tulip from Esme's garden in his hand. My face lights up and Betty giggles.

I look over at her to find her looking at Edward, "He's been standing out there for the past ten minutes, sweetie."

I bite my lip and look back at him, "Has he?"

Betty giggles again, "Get out of here, girly."

I walk briskly to the door and straight into his arms. He wraps me up in his arms, picking me up off the ground and spins me around. He sets me on my feet, kisses me softly, and hands me the tulip, "Hey."

I smile up at him brightly, "Hi."

"How did it go?"

My day flashes before my eyes, lingering on Jake. I turn my smile up a notch, "Great."

I didn't want Edward to know that Jake harassed me while at work. He'd beg me to quit then and I didn't want to listen to it. I needed and wanted this job. He pouts slightly, "You didn't miss me?"

I roll my eyes and shove him away from me, "Not one stinking bit," I say with a wink.

He laughs at me, pushing me towards the car door, "Come on. Let's get you home."

I nod, "Gladly. I could go for a nap."

He nods, "What a coincidence! So, could I."

He opens my door and shuts it once I'm inside. I wait until he's on the road back towards home before I ask him, "You didn't go back to sleep when you got home?"

He shakes his head, "Nope."

I narrow my eyes at him and he sighs, "Okay, so I tried. I went to my room and laid there for about thirty minutes and couldn't sleep. So I got up and went down to your room and fell asleep for about an hour and half."

I pull his hand from the gear shift and hold it in my lap, "I'm sorry, baby."

He shakes his head, "Don't apologize for a thing. I plan to take you to work Wednesday and Sunday, too, and for the rest of the summer, so shut it, little girl."

I kiss the back of his hand and do as he wants. As soon as we get to the house, we head straight to my room where we curl up in bed and go right to sleep.

* * *

I wake up about two hours later to the smell of something delicious. I open my eyes and see Edward walking into my room with a tray of food. His eyes are fixed on the tray like he's scared something is going to spill over. I pull the blanket up enough to hide my smile as he places the tray on the nightstand beside the bed. He looks over at me and smiles, "You're awake."

I nod and sit up, "You fixed me lunch?"

He shrugs, "I wasn't sure if you'd eaten at the diner so I fixed us some chicken noodle soup and ham, cheese, and tomato sandwiches."

I pat the side of the bed, "Lay down with me for a second."

He smiles at me and does as I want. He lies beside me and I curl up to him. Everything Edward has done for me today has been selfless and without motive. I feel he deserves a reward for being the best boyfriend in the world. I start kissing on his neck, moving down his neck slowly until I come to the collar of his shirt.

I throw the blanket back and throw my leg across him, sitting up and straddling his waist. I slide my hands up his shirt, kissing the exposed _Cullen_ tattoo on his abdomen. I start kissing down his stomach but stop when I reach the waist band of his jeans. I slide my hands down his stomach, grabbing the button so I can unfasten them.

Edward's hands grab my wrist and stop me, "Baby, you don't have to do this. We should eat."

I smirk at him, shaking my head, "A sandwich isn't what I want in my mouth right now, Edward."

He groans throwing his head back against the pillows, "Please, God, give me the strength not to hurt her…"

I press my nose into the skin above his jeans as I unbutton and unzip them, "Why would you hurt me?"

He runs both of his hands through his hair as he looks down at me pulling him out of his jeans, "Because I want nothing more than to fuck you so hard that I would break you in two."

I pump his semi-erect cock a couple of times as I rock my hips against his thighs. His words affected me in a way that could only be judged by the dampness of my boyshorts. I dig my fingers into his hip, "That sounds really nice," I say before running my tongue up his shaft.

He growls at me before I wrap my mouth around him. His hands fist the duvet, and I swear I heard something rip, but I am too busy tending to him to pay too much attention to anything else. I move a little faster, using my teeth and hollowing out my cheeks. I bring the hand I'm holding him with up to my lips, pumping him as I'm bobbing my head. I push my hand under his shirt on my way up to his chest, pinching one of his pierced nipples. His breathing picks up and utters a few curse words.

After a moment, he stutters out, "Bella…I'm…"

I move a little faster and harder until seconds later, he reaches his climax. I pull back once he's finished and place him back into his boxer briefs. I look up at him to find his eyes closed and a lazy smile on his face, "Edward?" I call his name with a giggle.

He grabs my hand and pulls me up his body, kissing me soundly on the lips, "You're…"

He looks like he's really trying to search for the word. I place my fingers over his lips, "Shh, wait until you can think properly."

He chuckles softly before kissing me again. He kisses along my jaw and down my neck before he presses his face against my shoulder, "…magnificent," he breaths out.

I chuckle, "Are you back to normal?"

He nods, "Yeah, I think so."

He pulls his face from my shoulder and presses his lips to mine before he sits up and grabs the tray, "Now do you feel like have a sandwich in your mouth?"

We both grin at one another as I nod my head. He sets the tray between us in order to fix his jeans, "So tell me about your first day of work."

Before I could begin, there is a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opens and in walks Alice, Esme, and Carlisle. Alice smiles brightly, "Don't start the story without us!"

Alice came and sat beside me on the bed while Carlisle and Esme took a seat on the chaise lounge near the window. I retold my day, leaving out Jake, and answered all their questions about what I'd learned to do and my job responsibilities. Esme and Carlisle are so proud of me that I get a little misty eyed.

This is what should've happened at my house. I should have come home from work to my father begging to know about my first day of work. I try not to dwell on what can't be and focus on the amazing family in front of me. They love me as if I am their own and that's going to have to be enough.

Esme and Carlisle stand to excuse themselves from the room but I stop them, "Wait. I would like to cook dinner for everyone tomorrow night."

Esme shakes her head, but I don't let her speak, "Please, it would mean a great deal to me. Edward offered to help. I just want to…show you how much I appreciate what you've done for me."

Carlisle smiles at Esme, "I think that would be a lovely idea."

The look on Carlisle's face must have told Esme something because she looks back at me and agrees, "On one condition."

I nod, "You name it," I say with a bright smile.

"You do it because you want to do it, not as a thank you. We're helping you because you are our family, not because it's the right thing to do. Had there been some other reason why you needed to leave your father's house, then we would've have taken you in just as easily and quickly."

I nod, "Okay. No thank-you dinner, just dinner."

She nods, "Then we would love that, dear. Before you go shopping for the ingredients, let one of us know so we can give you some money."

I open my mouth to speak, but I know they won't want to hear what I have to say, so I shut it again. Edward smiles, "I'll get some money from you guys."

Carlisle winks at his son before escorting his wife out the door. I turn to Alice to find her deep in thought, "Alice?"

She look up at me with a large smile on her face, "I have to make sure everyone has something to wear," she jumps off the bed and spins around to us, "Is Jasper invited?"

I roll my eyes, "Of course."

She claps her hands, "Wonderful. If you need any help tomorrow, please ask me."

She kisses my cheek and then skips from the room.

Edward chuckles, "You know when my mother was pregnant with Alice she hardly showed at all. I remember Dad telling her repeatedly that it was normal for that to happen. I still to this day don't believe she was pregnant. I think Alice came to us as some sort of magical fairy and transformed into a baby girl for my mother. Alice isn't normal."

I toss my head back and laugh loudly, "You are fucking crazy!"

He shakes his head, "What's crazy is my wood sprite of a sister. She's either a magical fairy creature or she's on drugs…no one is ever that happy and energetic without the aid of something."

I take his empty bowl from him and set it on the tray, pushing the tray to the end of the bed. I throw my leg over him, straddling his lap, "Well, I guess that would explain your magical qualities as well."

He grabs my ass and pulls me against him, smirking down at where we would be connected if our clothes weren't in the way. I run my hands up his body until they grip his hair. I pull his head back until he's looking up at me. His hands run up my back, pushing me against him.

Right as my lips connect to his, there's a knock on the door frame, "Are we interrupting anything?"

_Fucking Emmett…_

Edward groans, "What the fuck does it look like?"

I slide off him, sitting beside him as Emmett and Rosalie walk in the door. Rosalie smiles, "We just wanted to see how your first day went. I see there aren't any major cuts or burns."

I giggle, "It's a miracle."

Emmett throws himself on the end of my bed, "So, this weekend the parents are going to be gone."

Edward narrows his eyes, "What do you think you're going to do?"

Emmett smiles slyly, "Just have a few people over."

Edward cocks an eyebrow at his brother, "I'm not having any part of it. We have our own plans."

Emmett perked up, "Oh, is that so?"

Edward sighs, "Yes, and when we get home I expect you to keep the party downstairs, do you understand?"

Emmett chuckles as he gets off the bed, "Are the two of you going to need some privacy?"

Rosalie backhands his chest, "Shut the fuck up, moron," she turns her smile on to us, "Don't worry about anything, you two. I'll make sure Mush for Brains gives you guys some space."

Emmett pouts, but Rosalie ignores him and hauls him out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I smile at Edward, "I like Rosalie."

He kisses my nose, "She's growing on me."

I get off the bed, "Come on. Let's go watch a movie or something."

For the rest of the night, Edward and I hang out in the den watching movies where we end up falling asleep. I wake up to something running down my nose repeatedly. I jerk my head back and come in contact with Edward's face.

"What the fuck, Bella?!"

I open my eyes and see Alice on the floor laughing so hard she can't breathe. I sit up and look down at Edward, "I'm sorry, baby, Alice made me."

Edward rubs his nose as he looks down at his sister in the fetal position still laughing. She finally pulls in a breath and lets out a loud snort. I shake my head; smiling down at her while Edward looks at her with pure contempt.

I move over to Edward and take his hand from his face, "It's not bleeding. It should be fine."

He rolls his eyes, "It still hurts like a son-of-a-bitch."

He gets off the couch and stomps out of the room. I roll my eyes at his moody behavior and look at the clock. It's nearly ten in the morning and he's still pissy. Alice smiles at me from her spot on the floor, "Good morning."

I roll my eyes again, "Whatever," I help her up, "Is there a reason you woke us up?"

She nods, "Yes. We need to get to the grocery story so we can get the ingredients for this amazing dish you plan on making."

"Okay, let me go grab a shower right fast."

Alice claps, "Go ahead and wash your hair so I can fix it later."

I smile at her enthusiasm and nod, "Yeah, yeah."

Alice smiles brightly before plopping down on the sofa to watch TV while I get ready. I walk up to my room and find Edward curled up in my bed. I bite my lip and crawl in bed with him.

"Come here," he grabs me before I can move, pulling me into him.

He wraps himself around me, trapping me against him. I kiss his neck, "Edward."

"Shh, it's sleepy time now."

I giggle, "For you, maybe, but not me. Alice and I are going to go shopping for tonight's dinner. You stay and sleep."

He groans, "Fuck."

I kiss his neck again, "Just sleep, baby. We'll be back, soon."

He sighs, releasing me, "I won't be able to go back to sleep without you," he whines.

I giggle kissing him softly on his pouty lips, "Grow up, you big baby. Come take a shower with me."

His eyes widen considerably at the idea, but his body just relaxes further into the bed, "No, I'm too tired. Go have some girl time with Alice."

He kisses me softly before curling himself around my pillow. I kiss his check, and get ready to take a long hot shower, catching up on all my unshaven body parts. I try not to fret about tonight. I want everything to go perfectly. Esme and Carlisle might not think it's a thank you dinner, but I'm cooking it as such. I want them to know that I appreciate everything. They mean so much to me and I know a dinner doesn't cover my gratitude, but to me, it's a place to start.

However, before I can get out of the shower, Edward walks in the bathroom. He pulls the door back and looks me up and down before stripping his clothes off and getting in with me. I smile as he turns me around and pulls my back against his chest, "What are you doing?"

Both of his hands grip my breasts as he kisses my neck, "You took too long," he growls out.

He spins me back around and presses me against the shower wall as he falls to his knees. He throws one of my legs over his shoulder, submerging his face between my legs. As my eyes roll back into my head as his tongue dives into my entrance, I hope to God Alice doesn't come looking for me.

______________

So…for all of you guys that are keeping record of the day we're on…its Tuesday morning. Which means we have the rest of the day…all day Wednesday…all day Thursday…and then all day Friday, resulting in Sexy Time with Edward and Bella on Friday night.

So if you remember that my chapter layout is now fucked up…we might or might not get another chapter before the Sexy Time with Edward and Bella. I apologize now, so don't complain! :P I want you guys to get attached to these two nice and snug before I kill them off. LMAO! No, I don't plan to kill them off but that was funny; almost as funny as that 'The End' scare I gave you guys a couple of chapters back. *sighs happily in remembrance"

Anyways!!! On with the rest of this End Note… I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you would like to review, by all means, I'm not going to stop you. If you would like to not leave a review, by all means, I'm not going to make you. I'll see you guys soon!!


	11. Ch11 For the love of God!

**_AN:_** Damn…I'm late. I usually have this up by now. What the hell is wrong with me!? Gah! Epic fail! I know! *sighs* At least it's here, right? So there isn't much to say about this. It doesn't hold everything I want, but that just means the next chapter will hold more than the date. That's right. I said the next chapter is going to hold the date. In Storyland, tomorrow will be Thursday, and for all of those that are reading this that have graduated from kindergarten you know that after Thursday comes Friday. :D And we all remember what happens on Friday night, right?!

*listens to the shouts for _Sexy Times with Edward and Bella_*

That's right, peeps. The good stuff. What the majority of you have been fighting through this plot for. It's here. It has arrived…well…next chapter. :D

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Yeap, still own nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zip. Zero. It all belongs to someone who IS. NOT. ME.

Okay…with all that out of the way, you may begin!! :D :D

* * *

**_BPOV_**

By the time Edward and I made it downstairs, Alice is putting on her shoes. She grins at me. "About time," she mumbles.

Edward's hand rests against my backside as his lips press against my cheek. "Love you."

I wink at him. "Love you."

Alice rolls her eyes. "Can we go now?"

I wrap my arm around hers. "Come on, Shorty!"

Edward calls to us as he walks towards the den backwards stopping at the door, "What are you guys taking?"

Alice holds up the keys to my truck. "Bella's truck. Mom has my car."

Edward frowns slightly as he presses his lips together. I shake my head. "I can't drive a standard, Edward. So, don't even think about it. Alice has got her cell phone, right?"

Alice nods, patting her side pocket. Edward sighs, "Okay."

He still doesn't look like he wants to let us leave. I turn to Alice, giving her a look that told her to give me a second. She sighs. "One second," she says pointedly.

She walks out the door while I walk over to Edward. I take his hands into mine and smile up at him. "Edward, my truck is fine, okay? She has gotten me to and from wherever I needed to go long before you came along. I love how you're so protective and cautious, but you're getting a little…carried away."

He cups my face in his hands. "Being concerned about your safety in that rusted heap of metal you call a truck is not getting carried away. Driving you everywhere you go would be getting carried away. However, I don't want to smother you," he tells me as he releases my face and takes my hands, "So, I'm going to teach you to drive a standard as soon as possible."

I roll my eyes. He jerks my hands, crashing my body against his before he wraps his arms around me. "I'm not taking no for an answer. That truck is on its last leg and I don't want you driving it unless it's your last fucking resort." He presses his forehead against mine. "Please don't argue with me on this. Just let me take care of you."

I sigh and nod, pressing my lips to his. "Okay."

He pulls me a little tighter. "Thank you, baby."

He showers my face with kisses until I laugh and push him away. "I have to go! Get back, you fool!"

He laughs, "A fool for you, love."

I roll my eyes. "That was just corny."

He kisses me chastely. "Go. I'll be anxiously anticipating your arrival."

I smile, shaking my head. "Try not to rot too much of your brain playing video games," I say with a wink.

He smiles brightly before walking into the den. I hurry out to the truck and hope in, 'speeding' to town where I spend the next couple of hours grocery shopping for tonight. Alice helps me pick out something for dessert and then demands that we get fresh flowers for the dining room table. Once we're back at the house, Edward helps us unload everything before Alice pulls me to her room to get ready for tonight.

"Alice, I have three hours to start dinner! You don't have the time to try another hair style."

Alice sighs, "Fine. We'll just leave it down…no, wait. This will only take a second!"

She pulls the sides back and clips it back with a pretty silver clip that matches my dark blue dress perfectly. She brushes some of my hair over my shoulders and smiles brightly. "You look great!" she exclaims with a quick clap of her hands.

I can't help but smile at her reflection. "Can I go now?"

She nods happily. "Yes, you're free."

I run from the bathroom. Alice calls out to me, "You forgot your shoes!"

"I'm cooking! I don't want to kill myself!"

I run down the stairs in a hurry, trying to get away from my fairy godmother before she decides to change something else. When I get into the kitchen, I start by pulling out all the dishes I'd need for tonight. I quickly loose myself to the process of making the dinner, until I feel someone watching me. I spin around to the face the kitchen door and see Edward standing against the frame with his long legs crossed at the ankles, his strong arms crossed over his broad chest, and a sexy smirk on those delicious lips of his.

His outfit makes him that much more desirable. He has on a pair of black slacks that fit him just right, a charcoal grey dress shirt that hugs his chest perfectly with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top three buttons undone, with a pair of black suspenders and shiny black shoes.

He pushes himself off the door frame and walks towards me. Its then I realize my jaw is slack and I'm acting like I used to when we first meet. He takes my hand into his and brings it above my head. "Turn around for me, love."

I spin around for him, slowly, just like he prefers. Once I'm facing him again, he pulls me against him. He presses his forehead against mine. "You look beautiful, Bella."

I kiss his lips chastely. "You look very handsome, Edward."

He kisses me again, pulling away to kiss my jaw before releasing me completely. "I'm going to try and help you, but those legs are going to distract me."

I wink at him. "Do I need to go put on a pair of jeans?"

He grins at me crookedly. "You better fucking not."

I can't help but laugh loudly at him. I push him away from me and look around the kitchen, trying to find him something to do. I assign him the salad. It's not much, but I love how he loads the salad down with all kinds of things.

I continually catch him checking out my legs. Every time I catch him I rub them together. His eyes shoot up to mine, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to warn me. Once dinner is almost complete, Edward brings a spoon over to the sink where I'm at. Instead of tossing it into the basin, he drops it on the floor beside me.

He frowns. "Well, would you look at that? Clumsy me."

He smiles at me apologetically and shrugs his shoulders, like he doesn't understand how he could've dropped that spoon. I roll my eyes as he falls to his knees beside me. He runs his hands up the back of my leg, stopping once he reaches my thigh, "I fucking love your legs, baby."

"Edward, get up," I tell him as I turn around to face him. "Everyone is here. Someone will walk in on us."

Edward picks my foot up, kissing the top of it as he works his way up, telling me in between kisses, "That would be…very rude of them…to interrupt me…while I'm…worshipping…my own personal…goddess."

_Fuck me running…_

He kisses the inside of my thigh and I moan. His head disappears under my dress and continues his kisses. My eyes roll into the back of my head at the feel of his magnificent hands gripping my ass and his amazing lips trying to get at me through my panties.

"For the love of God!"

I jump back away from Edward at the sound of Emmett's booming voice. Edward falls forward onto his hands, swearing angrily under his breath, "Goddamn motherfucking…"

Emmett has his back to us with his hands on his hips. "Are you done?! I'm not sure I want to eat this dinner if you're hands have been where I think they've been!"

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett!" Edward demands him through greeted teeth.

Edward turns to me, running his hand down the side of my face and giving me true apologetic smile this time. I cup his hand to my face and kiss his wrist before dealing with Emmett, "Don't be crude, Emmett."

Emmett spins around with a shocked expression on his face. "Crude!? Walking in on the two of you in _the kitchen_ is crude!"

Edward throws a potholder at Emmett's face. "Keep your voice down!" Edward whispers harshly.

Emmett narrows his eyes. "Wash your fucking hands, and turn on the red light when dinner is done."

Emmett walks out of the kitchen in a huff. Edward smirks down at the salad as soon as he's out of the room.

"Why is this funny to you?"

He smiles at me. "Because Rosalie told him that if he doesn't behave himself where our sex life is concerned, he won't have one."

I gasp, "Seriously?! How do you know?"

"I overheard them yesterday. When we went to change into our pajamas, I walked by their room and heard Rosalie arguing with Emmett about Friday night."

"Really?"

Edward nods. I smile. "I really like Rosalie."

He smiles at me, kissing my cheek. "Yeah, I do believe I do as well."

* * *

At five-forty-five dinner is finished. Edward and I set the table with Esme's second best dishes and dinner. Everyone is in the living room talking and laughing, enjoying each other's company. I sent Edward to get them while I made sure everything is perfect. As I'm straightening the flowers in the middle of the table, Esme's gasp grabs my attention. I turn around and see smiles on everyone's faces. Esme pulls me into a hug. "Bella, this looks amazing!"

I wink at Edward over Esme's shoulder. "It wasn't all my doing. You're middle child helped."

Esme let go of me and latched on to Edward. Carlisle smiles at me, "Thank you, Bella."

My first instinct is to repeat the sentiment, but instead I tell him, "You're welcome, Carlisle."

He smiles brightly and gives me a quick wink. He motions to the table. "Let's eat before it gets cold!"

Once everyone has a plate full of food and a glass full of some type of beverage, I stand, holding my glass out in front of me, "I promised you guys that this wasn't a thank you dinner, but I can't keep that promise. Just because you would help me out regardless of the situation doesn't make me any less gracious." Edward takes my hand. "So I want to thank you for being there for me and helping me when I needed it most. I love you all very much and you guys make me so happy." I couldn't keep the tears out of my voice. "To family," I declare with a raise of my glass.

Everyone stood and raised their glasses saying in unison, "To family."

* * *

After dinner, Rosalie and Alice insist on cleaning the kitchen. It's almost nine pm. We'd sat at the table talking and laughing and having a very special time. We bonded and declared Tuesday nights 'family dinner' night for the rest of the summer.

After everyone gushed over my cooking skills and bid me goodnight, Edward and I head up stairs. There would be no sleeping in each other's beds tonight. We stop in front of my door, where Edward spins me around to face him. He cups my face in his hands. "Don't be surprised if you find me in bed when your alarm goes off in the morning."

I tug on his suspenders, silently telling him to kiss me. He obliges my request, kissing me softly. After a moment I pull out of the kiss. "We need to listen to your parents."

He sighs, "But –"

I shake my head. "This is only for a little while, Edward. This weekend we'll get to be together, and there will be other weekends."

He nods. "I'll try."

I smile, kissing him again. "That's all I can ask."

We hug and kiss once more before I walk into my room. I lean against the door after shutting it, and survey my room. It's way bigger than my old room, and so much brighter. It looks as if I've lived here for years and not days. My clothes are tossed haphazardly all about my room, and not all of them are mine, taking note of the black t-shirt at the foot of my bed. I worried that it would take me some time to get comfortable here, but I felt right at home in no time.

_All thanks to the owner of the black t-shirt._

I slip out of my dress, and into the shirt. I crawl in bed and curl up to his pillow after setting my alarm for work in the morning. I pray that tomorrow will go better than yesterday. I would stay hidden in the back until Edward came to pick me up.

After figuring out that plan of action, I curl tighter around my pillow and go to sleep.

**_EPOV_**

I shut my bedroom door and look around. On the corner of my bed is a top of hers. I walk over to it quickly and pick it up. It's some lavender, lacy piece of material that I know would cover just enough of her body to make me want to rip it off of her. I press it to my face, smiling at her feminine smell. There is no way I'm getting any sleep without her tonight.

I toss the top back on my bed and sigh as I run my hands through my hair. I need something to keep my mind off of her. I yank my shirt out of my pants and pull the suspenders off my shoulders, letting them fall at my sides. I look at my guitar in the corner. I haven't picked that thing up since I left for college. I walk towards it, but change my mind. It would cause calluses on my fingers and it would hurt to touch Bella until they healed. I can't have that.

I pace my room for a moment trying to think of something that could tire me out. I pick up a book from my shelf and get situated against the headboard. I pull the pillow from the other side of the bed to my side and catch a whiff of my girl.

"_Fuck_," I groan.

I fall sideways onto my bed, burying my face in the pillow. This is not going to work. I look at the clock and see that it's already been an hour. She'd be fast asleep. She asked me to try and I did. Mission failed. I change into pair of pajama pants and a wife-beater. I sneak out of my room and head down to Bella's quickly opening and shutting the door as quietly as possible.

I look at the beauty in the middle of the bed. The full moon is shining right onto her, illuminating her in an otherworldly glow. I walk closer to the bed and see that she's wearing the shirt I left in her earlier today. Something about the sight stirs a sense of pride and arousal inside of me. She's asleep, so I won't wake her but tomorrow afternoon after she gets some rest, I'm so telling her about this.

I grab the throw-blanket off the chaise lounge in the corner and crawl in bed behind her, molding my body to hers and covering up with the blanket. It's not long enough to cover me completely so I just wrap it around my torso and pray my toes don't freeze. I sigh happily against the back of her head, but stop breathing the second I hear her say, "You lasted a whole hour."

"You're awake?"

She rolls over and smiles at me. "The door clicking shut woke me up."

I kiss her nose, "I'm sorry, baby."

She smiles at me sweetly, kissing my lips quickly. "Don't apologize for not being able to stay away from me, Edward."

I smile at her, kissing her nose again. She looks down at the blanket and frowns. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't want to wake you up by getting under the covers so I just –"

"Get under here with me," she demands, cutting me off.

I do exactly what she tells me and get under the blankets with her. She wraps herself around me, tucking her head under my chin. I smile against the top of her head. "I was going to wait and tell you this tomorrow after you got some rest, but you wearing my shirt is the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen."

She giggles, shaking her head. "I'll model for you in the morning."

I chuckle. "No, you better not. You'll end up being late for work."

She kisses my chest. "I love you, baby."

We pull each other closer together, snuggling further under the blankets, "Love you, too, little girl."

* * *

"Ugh," I groan at the sound of the blasted beeping noise.

The small amount of weight that is on my chest moves across it and the beeping stops. The weight collapses on me and its then I realize its Bella. The feeling of her breasts crushed against my chest is a very familiar and lovely sensation to wake up too. I kiss the top of head. "Come on, baby, you got to get up."

She groans in protest, so I hold her to my chest, toss the blankets back, and carry her to the bathroom. "Edward," she protests sleepily, "put me down."

I walk into the bathroom and flip on the light. Both of hiss at the brightness of the overhead bulbs. I set her down on the vanity and kiss her forehead. "Get ready. I'll go start breakfast."

I turn to walk away but she grabs my shirt and pulls me back towards her. She kisses me fiercely. "Thank you."

I smile against her lips, kissing her once more before telling, "You're welcome, love."

I kiss her once more and leave her to get ready for work. I'm usually not this nice in the morning, especially if I'm woke up by the incessant beeping of an alarm clock, but there's just something about Bella that makes me happy to be awake and doing things for her. I'd never fixed a girl breakfast before.

I walk into the kitchen and find Dad standing by the coffee pot. He sighs. "I told you no sleeping in the same bed."

I held my hands up in surrender. "It was entirely my fault. She told me to stay in my bed but I couldn't, so don't get onto her."

He nods. "I have no doubt of that."

I sigh. "I'm sorry."

Dad shakes his head. "Edward, you have to understand that this is very unacceptable. I understand that the two of you will one day be husband and wife, but right now, she's still seventeen. Right now, she's still under our care."

_Ugh, I hate it when he's fucking right…_

I nod. "Yes, sir. I understand. It won't happen again."

Dad laughs loudly. "There's no need to lie to me, Edward. I know it will happen again. Just try not to let it, understand?"

I nod in understanding as he walks out of the kitchen towards his office. As I start breakfast for Bella, I have an epiphany. It's the perfect idea. I'll wait and discuss it with her after work today. It will solve both of our problems.

_Fuck, I'm a bloody genius!_

Bella comes skipping into the kitchen a few minutes later, her cute little ponytail swaying back and forth…those amazing tits bouncing under her tight green shirt. I cock an eyebrow at her as she comes to a stop right beside me. "You're perky."

She smiles at me. "Must be the fact that my amazing boyfriend made me get ready this morning and is now making me…ugh…waffles. What did I do to deserve you?"

She stands on her tips toes and kisses my cheek before going over to the coffee pot to fix her a cup. I smile at her. "This is different."

She spins around and smiles at me. "What do you mean?"

I place her waffles on her plate and hand it to her. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I've never seen you…playful." I narrow my eyes. "Did you find Alice's stash?"

She laughs, shaking her head. "No, I'm not on drugs, Edward."

I lean back against the counter and watch her set her plate on the bar in front of me, drowning her waffle in syrup. She smiles at me. "What?"

I can't help but smile back. "I like this."

I walk over to her and kiss her cheek. "You're too young to be so serious all the time."

She snaps the waistband of my pants. "I'm not serious _all_ the time."

I grab her hips and attack her neck, kissing up to her ear as I run my hands under her shirt. "No, sometimes…you're passionate and sexy." I squeeze her breasts and kiss behind her ear. "And I fucking love those times."

She groans and pushes me away, "I have to go to work, and I'd prefer to do so with dry panties."

She turns back to her food with a frustrated sigh. I step up behind her chair and wrap my arms around her shoulders, "You can have your panties dry for now, love, but as soon as I have you home…"

I trail off, leaving her imagination to do the rest. I press a kiss to her shoulder and walk out of the kitchen, running upstairs to slip on some jeans and grab my car keys. I _definitely_ couldn't wait to get her home now.

By the time I get back down to the kitchen, she's rinsed her dishes and is putting them in the dishwasher. I lean against the door frame, "Come on, working girl."

She smiles up at me and takes my hand on her way out of the kitchen. I help her into the car like usual and head into town. The car ride is silent as she holds my hand against her body. I glance over to see her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side. She looks so peaceful and beautiful that I can't help but smile at the scene in front of me.

I imagine us driving like this coming home for Forks with good news for the soon to be grandparents. Bella is holding my hand like she is now, against her stomach. She would be asleep like she is now, worn out from all the morning sickness. I would have this same shit eating grin on my face like now, happy as a fucking loon.

Too soon, we arrive at the diner. I shake Bella gently, whispering, "Wake up, little girl."

She giggles. "I wasn't sleeping, Edward."

She kisses my cheek. "Thank you," she whispers before kissing me again.

I cup her face in my hand, pulling her lips to mine. I wasn't letting her out of this car without a proper goodbye kiss. She pulls out of the kiss and smiles. "Goodbye, Edward. I love you."

I grin crookedly, unable to keep the silly smile off my face. "I love you, too, baby."

I watch her get out and walk into the dinner. As soon as Betty greets her, I pull out of the parking lot and drive around town buying every local paper available. Once the passenger seat is full of newspaper, I head home. I haul the large stack of papers inside and toss them on the kitchen table. Mom walks in the kitchen not long after.

"What was that noise?"

I nod towards the large stack of papers on the table to indicate that was the source of the loud thwack she is asking about as I fix another pot of coffee. I turn to her as she walks towards them. "Are you looking for something in particular?"

I lean against the counter and cross my arms over my chest. "An apartment."

She looks at me with a frown. "Why so soon? School doesn't start until August."

I nod. "I know. I'm still going to need one."

She presses her lips together in a tight line and closes her eyes. "Please tell me this has nothing to do with Bella."

I frown. "What do you mean? Of course this has to do with Bella."

Her eyes shoot open, but instead of joy or worry, I see anger. She stomps over to me, which causes me to stand up straight and brace my arms against the counter for whatever attack she plans on giving. She pokes me in the chest with her manicured nail. "You are not about to leave her!"

I throw my hands in surrender. "Hold the phone! Who says I'm leaving Bella?! Why would you even think I'd do something like that!?"

She recoils slightly, and I can see the confusion in her eyes now instead of anger. "Then why are you looking for an apartment?"

I sigh and shake my head. "It's just an idea I had. There's no point in talking about it because I haven't even spoken to Bella about it. I think she should be the person I run this idea by first."

My mother crosses her arms and shakes her head. "I don't know what you have going on in your head but I swear on Carlisle's life that if you hurt her…"

I hold up my hands again. "I'm not going to fu-freaking hurt her! I thought by now this wouldn't even be a conversation to entertain let alone have."

I watch as my mother's righteous anger deflates and her shoulders sag. "I don't mean…" She sighs dejectedly before saying, "She just doesn't need any more heart break."

I nod. "I agree."

Mom pats my shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt."

I chuckle as I watch her walk out of the kitchen. I turn back to my task of fixing breakfast for myself before settling into the newspapers to find a nice small apartment close to the university and maybe a nice high school.

* * *

I pull into the parking lot of the diner and get out of my car. I take a seat on the hood like I did yesterday and wait for Bella to come out. I twirl the red tulip in my fingers and wait all of twenty seconds before the door opens and out comes a skipping Bella. I push off my car and catch her as she jumps at me.

"Someone had a good day at work," I tell her with a bright smile.

She smiles back just as brightly. "I did. I had a lot of fun with Joe and Betty. Are you hungry? I can make us some burgers to go."

I nod. "Let me grab my wallet."

She giggles and shakes her head. "Nope. It's on the house."

I frown at her. "Bella, I don't want you getting in trouble."

She rolls her eyes and squirms free of my arms. "Edward, we get to eat free. The employees, I mean. It's okay. Come on in and sit while I fix us some burgers."

Before I can protest, she pulls me back into the diner. She motions to the older lady behind the counter. "Betty, this is Edward. Edward, this is Betty."

Bella plucks the flower from my hands and kisses my cheek. "Sit. I'll be right back," she says as she pushes the tulip behind her ear.

I take a seat at the bar as Betty walks up to me. She looks like one of those ladies that everyone would refer to as Momma. She looks me over. "So, you're Edward, huh? I've heard a lot about you."

I smile. "I hope it's all good things."

She laughs softly. "Depends on who's talking."

_Charlie…_

I nod. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure to some people I'm the devil reincarnate."

She laughs again. "I don't know if you're that bad…"

Before she can finish her sentence, a patron calls her attention. She winks at me. "I'll be right back."

I look through the serving window separating the kitchen from the dining area. I can see Bella dancing around, frying burgers. She's usually such a klutz until you get her in a kitchen. Then the graceless girl becomes graceful and she's moving around like it's all so natural for her. If this were any other job, she'd already had to be taken to the emergency room.

I can't help but smile at the sight. Bella is always such a serious girl; not that I mind. I love how she's so mature for her age. She doesn't play games and tells you what she wants. I like that in a girl. However, this playfulness is so out of character. She's carefree and seventeen. Now that she doesn't have to take care of a household, she's free to be reckless and have fun. I don't even think she even notices the difference.

The guy in the back, who I assume is Joe, walks up and looks at me. He grins and nods towards Bella. "What did you feed her this morning?"

I chuckle. "She was like this when she woke up."

He just laughs and shakes his head, going back to whatever he was doing. Bella spins around. "Anything you don't want on it, babe?"

I smile. "Just onions."

She nods and spins back around, finishing up her job. I watch her wrap the burgers in thick white paper, shove a toothpick in the middle, set them in a separate boxes, and load the rest of the space down with fries. She shoves the two boxes in a bag and waves goodbye to Joe. "See ya Sunday, Joe!"

"See ya later, Bella. Have a fun three day weekend."

She giggles. "I plan to."

She gives me a wink and hands me the bag. "Want something to drink?"

I shake my head. "Nothing I can't get at the house."

She nods. "Then let's go."

We wave goodbye to Betty since she is still with a couple of costumers. As we turn to the door, it opens and in walks the motherfucking Chief of Police; Charlie fucking Swan. Bella stops in her tracks, causing me to almost bump into her. Charlie looks at the two of us, letting his eyes linger on Bella.

"Hey, Bells."

"Hey, Dad," she nearly whispers.

"H-how you been?" he chokes out.

I place my hand on her shoulder, causing her to stand up straight and proud. "Really great. You?" she asks in a very firm voice, letting him know that she isn't the one that made the mistake.

"Pretty good." He pauses of a second, nodding his head like he's decided something. "I…um, I miss ya, Bells."

She nods. "I miss you, too, but we need to go."

She takes my hand and pulls me out the door. Before we can get in the car, Charlie comes out of the diner. "Bella, wait!"

Bella is half way in the car when she stops. Pulling out and standing straight like she did a second ago, she turns to her father.

"I got a call from our insurance agent. He said you tried to put the truck under your own insurance."

She nods. "He told me he needed to find some forms…did he lie to me?"

Charlie nods. "He just wanted to make sure that you were who you said you were. You don't need to worry about it. I'll keep paying the insurance and your cell phone. You don't need to worry about paying bills at this age."

She scoffs and looks at the ground with a shake of her head. "Maybe you should inform Mom of that."

He sighs. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Bella shakes her head. "I don't want to hear it."

She gets in the car and slams the door shut. Charlie steps towards the car but I quickly place myself between her door and him. "Leave her alone. I think you've done enough."

Charlie narrows his eyes. "She's still my daughter."

I shake my head. "Only by blood."

I walk around to the driver's side and get in, handing Bella the bag of food. I quickly start the car and peel out of the parking lot. If he wants to stop me for speeding, he's going to have to catch me first. I speed all the way home trying to get the anger I have boiling inside of me out before I open my mouth.

Once we're parked in the garage, I turn and look at Bella. She's staring at her hands in her lap. She isn't crying and she doesn't even look sad. I take her hands in mine, bending down and kissing her knuckles. I feel her lips on top of my head. "Thank you for stopping him."

I pull back and give her a small smile. "You're welcome, baby."

I kiss her lips gently and quickly. "Come on. Let's forget about this even happening, okay? We have two fat juicy hamburgers and a shit load of fries." She giggles. "Also, I have something I want to run by you."

She perks up. "Really? What is it?"

I roll my eyes. "Inside."

She huffs and grabs the food. As soon as I can, I take the bag from her and walk ahead of her to open the door. I lead her by the hand up to her room where the newspapers and my laptop are set up. She looks up at me. "What is all this?"

I ignore her questioning and set the food on the end of her bed as I grab the throw-blanket and spread it on the floor. I toss her pillows on the blanket and motion for her to take a seat but she's too busy looking at what the newspapers are opened up to. I tug on her hand and she frowns up at me. I kiss her forehead and tell him, "Sit. We're going to discuss this while we eat."

We take a seat and open our boxes up to the amazing lunch she made for us. "This smells amazing, Bella." I take a big bite out of my burger and moan at the taste. "Dis iz gwate."

She laughs loudly as she munches on her fries, "Thank you."

I swallow and frown. She jumps. "Something to drink!" she exclaims suddenly.

I hold my hand up to stop her from getting up. "I'll get us something. Soda fine?"

She nods. "That would be great. Can you grab some ketchup too?"

She gives me a small pout and I wink before running down to grab some drinks and ketchup. I run back up the stairs and find her looking at a paper. She turns to me as I walk in. "These are all open to ads for apartments."

I shut her door and take my seat beside her. "Yeah, I got these papers this morning. I figure since tomorrow is your day off we could spend it in Seattle looking at apartments." I motion to my laptop. "I found a couple that aren't too far from the university, and they're also near some high schools."

She looks up from the paper. "High schools?"

I nod, turning my gaze back to my food, getting highly nervous all of the sudden. "Yeah, I was just thinking that maybe you could get into one of the schools in Seattle and we could go ahead and move in together."

"Are you serious?" she whispers.

I risk a glance at her. "If that's something you want to do."

She folds the paper up and stares down at it for far too long without saying something. I clear my throat. "It's okay if you don't want to. I understand. You've went to Forks for the past few years and Alice –"

She looks up at me and places her finger over my mouth. "I didn't say that," she says softly.

She pulls her finger away and kisses me. "I would love to move in with you, but you're right. I do want to graduate from Forks."

I nod. "That's fine. I'd still like –"

She stops me again with a small smile on her face. "Would you shut the fuck up?"

My eyes roll into the back of my head and I groan. She's so sexy when she's demanding. I can't help but listen to her. I nod as I open my eyes to find her smiling brightly.

"With that said I would love to move in with you and go to some school in Seattle."

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. "Really?"

She nods. "Yes. I would love for it to just be us."

My smile fades. "But what about friends? Or your job at the diner? Aren't I taking that away from you?"

She shakes her head. "No. I'm leaving it willingly. You aren't making me do something I don't want to already do, Edward."

I cup her face and crash my lips against hers. I pull away after a moment. "This is great. Fucking amazing."

She smiles, kissing me quickly. "Let's eat so you can show me where some of these apartments are."

After all but inhaling our food, we climb into her bed and spend all afternoon looking at these apartments. Some of the ads had websites that gave you a tour of the apartment, and that narrowed down our list. We found five that we decide to check out tomorrow. Bella is excited about the two of us doing something together outside of Forks. She smiles brightly. "This could be our first date."

I shake my head. "No. Our first date is not going to be us looking for apartments. Friday night we're going to have a normal first date: dinner and a movie."

She smiles at me, biting her lip. "Does this mean you'll think less of me if I sleep with you after our first date?"

She bats her eyelashes and gives me an innocently curious look. I look at her lips. My mind nearly goes blank and all I can say is, "No, baby, I won't," as my thoughts of her underneath me naked and moaning for me fill my senses.

I lean forward and kiss her lips, pushing her back on the bed as I lean over her. Unfortunately before we can even start to fool around there's a knock on the door. I groan and pull away from her as she sighs frustrated.

"Come in," she calls to the door, agitation ringing clear in her voice. Alice pushes the door open and leans against the frame with a cocky smirk.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Bella narrows her eyes. "Just like an annoying little gnat," she says before she sticks out her tongue.

I realize the two of them hadn't got a lot of time together lately. I kiss the side of her head. "I'm going to clean this up. Why don't you two go do something?" Bella frowns at me but I shake my head. "Don't argue with me, little girl. We can…play later."

Alice gags as Bella giggles. She kisses me quickly. "Love you."

She scrambles off the bed and skips over to Alice. "Come on, Tinkeralice!"

Alice narrows her eyes as she lets Bella pull her away from the room. "You better be glad I love you so much."

I flop back on the bed, willing my erection to go away. It never took much for Bella to have me ready to go. She a simple look and I'm hard as steel. _Damn vixen…_ The second I feel relief, I pick up our mess and get ready for in the morning. I get to have a whole day with my girl in Seattle apartment hunting. The thought itself fills me with so much pride and joy that I feel like I might explode. I need something to keep my mind off of this.

I could kick myself for sending Bella to hang out with Alice. _Fuck me… _That's what I get for being selfless…

_____________

Alrighty folks, there ya go. I'm not completely happy with the ending, but Alice wanted some Bella time and that meant cutting out the play time. Sorry. So, I'm thinking about four more chapters are left…until…well…ya know.

I apologize again for the lateness of the update. I've been rebeta'ing my previous chapters so their up to Twilighted's standards. You might notice a slight change in punctuation for all the grammar nerds out there. You can thank my Validation Beta over at Twilighted for making me a better person. :D

I'm going to get the rest of them all fixed up and start on the next chapter since I know if I don't give you guys the goods ASAP, there will be a mob at my front door demanding the smut. It's coming! (yes, the pun is intended.)


	12. Ch12 That's why I need you

**_AN: _** So here it is. _Sexy Times with Edward and Bella._ I'm not going to bore you with stinking details about this chapter. I will tell you it is very long: about 9600 without the Author's Note, Disclaimer, and End Notes.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't own Twilight or anything to do with it. Stop asking me.

* * *

**_BPOV_**

"You are so much better than any alarm clock I know," I say groggily to the amazing man whose lips are attached to my neck.

He chuckles softly, wrapping his arm around me a little tight and pulling me against him. "I'm sorry. I just missed you terribly last night. This weekend cannot get here quick enough."

I roll onto my back, smiling up at him as he leans over me. He runs the back of his fingers down the side of my face. I reach up and grab the back of his neck, pulling him down for a sweet, chaste kiss. "What time is it?"

He bends down and kisses my neck up to my ear. "Time for you to wake up. I'd like to get to Seattle at a decent hour, but I also want to pay homage to my goddess since I keep getting fucking interrupted," he tells me in that low, dangerous voice.

His hand ran over the top of my body, palming my breast, dragging his fingers across my stomach, and gripping my hip. I hold onto his forearm and run my other hand into his unruly mess of auburn hair. He removes his hand from me and grabs the covers, throwing them back and moving himself on top of me. His lips crash against mine and I can't help but moan at the feeling. I wrap my arms and legs around him as he settles against my body, thrusting his hips gently against me.

An idea pops into my mind of how we can both get off at the same time. We'd done it once before in my room back at my Dad's house, but I wanted to be on bottom this time around. I push him off me and am met with a confused look. I smile at him, kissing the side of his mouth. "Take off your clothes, Edward."

He groans against my neck before moving off of me and sitting back on his legs. He nearly rips his shirt off and throws it on the floor. He grabs the waistband of my pajama pants and boyshorts as I take off my shirt. I lay back as he takes off the rest of my clothes. He jumps off the bed and sheds his pants and boxer briefs before getting back on the bed. He moves to lie beside me but I quickly stop him.

"No, get back on your hands and knees," I tell him as I turn around on the bed so that my head is at the foot of the bed.

"_Fuck_," he groans. I position myself underneath him and look at him as he stares at my bare core.

"If I slap your ass, that means stop, okay?"

He just nods his head before his face disappears in between my legs. I grab his hips and pull him down towards me, so I can take him in my mouth. I move Edward's hips back and forth, giving him the idea to fuck my mouth. I can tell it's easier this way since usually when Edward is down there, I lose my entire thought process; even giving him a blow job takes too much concentration.

I feel his amazing tongue lap at my wet entrance before sucking my clit back into his mouth. His hips start moving a little faster as his fingers thrust into me and his lips, tongue, and teeth work against my clit. I reach my hands between us and pinch his nipples. He moans loudly against me, causing my hips to buck up into his face.

As the pleasure starts to build into something more spectacular, I grip onto the backs of his thighs and moan around his cock. He attacks my pussy with a newfound fervor as he tries to bring me to completion as fast as possible. His tongue replaces his fingers and that's all it takes. That magnificent tingle causes my limbs to stiffen and a low moan to erupt from deep inside, causing Edward to follow right after me.

Edward falls onto his side, grabbing me and pulling me against his chest, where he devours my lips. The mixture of us on each other's tongues is strangely arousing and I want nothing more than to do it all over again. Edward's hips start thrusting against me again, causing his spent cock to come back to life.

"Shower," I remind him.

He quickly scoops me up and gets out of bed, moving towards my bathroom faster than what a normal human should be able too. He wastes no time in pressing me against the shower wall, kissing me thoroughly as he fumbles with the knobs. I push him away after his third failed attempt. I turn my back to him as I turn the shower on, getting it nice and hot. Edward pulls me under the shower head, grabbing me up by the backs of my thighs and crushing me between him and the tiled shower wall. The cold feel of the tile causes me to gasp then moan at the strange pleasure.

The noise somehow spurs Edward on even more. He grabs my hands from his hair and pins them above my head. His hips continue to move but I'm far enough away that his erection is only rubbing my ass. He buries his face into my neck.

"I wish today was fucking Friday," he mumbles.

I arch my back, pushing my breasts harder against his chest. "Tomorrow night."

He removes his hands from mine and grips my ass as he nips and sucks his way up my neck lightly. "Tomorrow night," he whispers in my ear.

He lowers me to my feet and falls to his knees in front of me, giving me my second release for the morning. I repay him as we bathe each other afterwards, but he makes sure to get one up on me. As we're toweling off after our shower, I cup his face in my hands and kiss his nose, smiling. "Don't think we won't be equal by the end of the day."

He chuckles. "You know, most girls would be happy to have a boyfriend that wants to give them an orgasm every time he turns around with no reciprocation."

I shrug. "Well, by now I would hope you'd understand I'm not like most girls."

He spins me around in front of the large mirror and wraps his arms around me as he stares at my reflection with so much conviction that it causes my breath to hitch. "I know you're not like most girls, baby. That's why I love you." He kisses my shoulder, continuing the stare. "That's why I need you."

I turn around in his arms and kiss him soundly, whispering against his lips as I pull away, "I love you too, baby."

We rest our forehead together, basking in the euphoria of our moment for a few minutes. Edward pulls away, "Come on, babe, we need to get ready. The first apartment open-house starts at ten."

**_EPOV_**

It was just too tempting not to wake her up that way. I'd hardly gotten any sleep since I was confined to my room for the night. I'd finally fell asleep do to exhaustion. My alarm clock woke me up at five am. I wanted to have plenty of time to get a taste of my girl before we started our day. When I walked into her room and saw her sleeping peacefully, I couldn't help but take advantage of the situation. Even though that all happened several hours ago, I still can't stop thinking about it.

The first apartment we try isn't in a…friendly neighborhood. There is no way in hell I was about to let Bella be by herself in this apartment. Next year I'd be attending labs at all hours of the day and night. I could imagine leaving her in that apartment by herself at night, even if the apartment had enough flat surfaces that I could fuck Bella for a good couple of weeks without using the same spot twice.

_Fucking focus, perv!_

When we walk out of the apartment and settle back in the car, Bella looks over at me. "Why did you keep rubbing the counters?"

I clear my throat. "Um…I was just seeing if there were flat…enough."

Out of the corner of my eye, Bella frowns. "For what?"

I start the car and back out, avoiding her gaze. "Nothing. Where's the next address?"

Once I'm on the road, I look over at her. Her eyes are narrowed and she's biting her bottom lip. I look back at the road, and chance another glance at her before asking her, "What?"

She smiles wickedly. "You were thinking about fucking all over that apartment, weren't you?"

I scoff, shaking my head as I try and come up with something to say to deny the accusation. I glance at her again before looking back at the road. "Honestly, Bella," I begin my lie, chancing another glance at her, "I don't always think about sex," I tell her, chancing _another_ glance. Her face is still the same: narrowed eyes and bitten lips.

She continues to stare at me, wearing me down. She knows and she's just waiting for me to admit it. Maybe five seconds after I lie, I cave. "Fine! Yes! I was imagining fucking you all over that apartment! Are you happy now?"

She laughs, throwing her head back and hitting the window, which causes her to laugh harder as she holds the back of her head. I grip her knee and she stops laughing immediately. I look at her with my most serious face and ask her, "What do you find so funny, little girl?"

She smiles shyly, biting her lip again. Her cheeks flush and I know. A smile spreads across my face as I accuse her, "You were fucking thinking it too."

She leans over the arm rest in the middle, wrapping her arm around mine and slide her hand to my inner thigh where she grips me over my jeans. Her delicious lips press against my ear as she whispers, "How could I not? After this morning, I haven't been able to think about anything else."

I groan as she rubs me through my jeans and kisses behind my ear. I grab her hand and tell her in a low voice, "Little girl…now is not the time for reciprocation."

Her little giggle makes my semi-erect cock twitch. She sits back in her seat and sighs with a small smile on her lips. "Party-pooper."

I roll my eyes at her. "Yes, because driving in the middle of Seattle while my girlfriend rubs me off through my jeans isn't something I would normally go for. I'd just prefer not to walk around sticking to my underwear for the rest of our stay."

She nods. "Okay, okay. I'll behave."

I scoff. "Not likely, but thank you for trying."

She winks at me before pulling the piece of paper with the addresses written on it out of the glove box. She rattles off the next address as she puts it into the GPS device that I've loving named Arlene. This goes on for the next three hours in which we look at three more apartments. As we make our way to our final destination for the day, I take a detour. Bella hears Arlene tell me that I missed my turn. She opens her eyes and raises her head from where it was leaning against the window.

"What's wrong?"

"You're tired. You need some energy and we just happen to be in Seattle: The Coffee Capital of the fucking universe."

She smiles weakly. "It's okay. We just have one more place to look at for the day. Let's just get it over with and then we can go for lunch."

I grin at her. "Baby, it's past lunch. We're looking at an early dinner."

She shrugs. "Details. We'll eat after this last apartment."

"Okay. We'll eat after the next apartment."

I let Arlene direct me back to where I needed to be going.

* * *

Bella smiles at me when we pull up. "This looks promising."

The apartment is half of a house; the other half already occupied. I take Bella's hand as we walk up to the door, which opens the second we step onto the small porch. I assume the lady smiling brightly at us from the doorway is Ms. Joanne, the landlady listed on the website.

"Hello, I'm Joanne Thomas."

I extend my hand. "Edward Cullen," I introduce myself as I shake her hand. She turns to Bella, who smiles brightly at the woman. "Bella Swan," she says shaking Ms. Joanne's hand.

She looks between the two of us and asks as she motions for us to walk in, "It's really none of my business but I'm looking for long term residents," she says before turning to us with a smile, "I don't expect you to live here forever, obviously."

Bella offers, "We're looking for long term as well. We don't want a place that we'll have to worry about being evicted from halfway through school."

After our encounter with the first landlord we met with, we quickly learned that saying school rather than high school and college sat better with people. I don't think he would've given us the apartment even if we wanted it. He looked at me like I was some kind of cradle robber. We also found a little resistance when it came to our marital status. Since we weren't engaged or married, everyone seemed a little hesitant. Ms. Joanne seems like she more open to non-betrothed couples.

The lady shakes her head. "I only evict if you can't pay. As long as you can pay for the utilities and rent, then you can stay as long as you want."

She proceeds to show us around the small apartment. She rattles off square feet and all the amenities. The apartment is 700 square feet and we have a fenced in yard, a one car garage, and fully-furnished kitchen. Everything is exactly the size for two people. It's small and cozy and I can't wait to move the fuck in here. Bella ends up wandering around the apartment while Ms. Joanne and I talk about details.

"So the rent is pretty reasonable. It's six seventy-five a month. That total includes all utilities. There are cable and phone hook-ups but that's up to you guys to take care of. If there are any maintenance problems, I have a man that comes out here to take care of things like that."

"And the lease?"

"I lease for one year." She motions to somewhere in the back. "Your girlfriend said you were looking for long term, but it doesn't take anything but a signature to release. However, if you chose to move out before the lease is up, you won't get your deposit back."

"The neighbors?"

"Nothing to worry about there. It's an older couple, newlyweds. He's a landscaper and she's a hairstylist. They're quiet, which is something I'm also looking for. You two seem pretty young and I don't allow –"

I shake my head. "There's no need to worry about us being loud. Neither of us are that out going."

She smiles. "Wonderful. So what do you think?"

I nod. "This is great. Can you give us a moment to talk things over?"

She nods. "Of course! Take your time."

She walks back into the kitchen as I walk up the small staircase to find Bella standing in the middle of the bedroom with her arms crossed over her stomach and staring out the window.

"Bella?" I ask softly as I walk up behind her and encase her in my arms.

I see the small smile on her face as she turns her head so her ear is against my chest. "It's perfect."

I kiss the top of her head. "You think so, huh?" I ask in a whisper.

She nods before turning around in my arms. Her arms snake up my body until her hands around folded on the back of my neck. She leans against me, letting me support all her weight. She smiles brightly. "It's so small and cozy. It's the perfect size for us."

I rest my forehead against hers. "I agree."

"When can we move it?"

I chuckle softly, kissing her lips chastely before pulling away and taking her hand. "Let's go find out," I say as I pull her from the room. Ms. Joanne looks up from her seat on the kitchen counter. "Well?" she asks excitedly.

Bella quickly asks, "When can we move in?!"

Ms. Joanne smiles happily. "July 15th. That's when your rent will be due, the 15th of every month."

We sign a few papers and wait for her to check my credit before handing over half of the deposit; the other half will be given on the day of our arrival. Ms. Joanne walks us out, wishing us a good evening as she gets in her car. As soon as we get in the car, Bella throws herself at me.

"We have an apartment!!" she exclaims so loudly that I grimace at the echo in the car, but I can't help but laugh at her and pull her into my lap.

She smiles down at me, biting her bottom lip and cupping the side of my face with her hand. She rubs her thumb over my cheek and smiles a little brighter. "We have our own place," she whispers.

I slide my hand into her hair, guiding her face to mine, kissing her slowly. Her hands automatically fist my hair like usual. Her body relaxes against mine and she sighs happily, pulling out of the kiss. I rub my nose against hers. "I take it you're happy?"

She giggles softly and nods. "Very."

Our moment is ruined by the sound of her stomach. We laugh at the loud rumble and I help her back into her seat. "Let's go celebrate."

* * *

On the drive home, we decide to wait to tell everyone. No one even knew the real reason why we were coming to Seattle. They knew we were looking at apartments for me, but they didn't know that Bella would be moving with me. We wanted to have a long discussion with my parents about it and we wanted to wait until after the weekend. Bella didn't want to add any stress to their weekend and I didn't want to add any to ours.

When we get home, Alice practically jumps us at the door. "You guys are in time for movie!"

"What movie?" Bella ask as Alice drags her towards the den.

"_Underworld 2_!"

"Vampires?" I groan as we walk into the den.

Rosalie smile. "And lycans, too. My favorite."

Emmett chuckles. "You just like 'em big and strong, ain't that right, baby?"

Rosalie's smile turns into an eye roll as she elbows him in the ribs playfully with a wink. Bella and I curl up at the end of the couch. Everything is going great until that amazing sex scene. I feel Bella move a little closer against me, rubbing her breasts against my chest. I notice how the rest of the room seems to be feeling the same effects from the scene, but Bella's hand ghosting over my nipple brings me back to her.

I grip her hand and whisper in her ear, "Little girl, this is not the place."

She moves her face to my neck, kissing me softly before telling me, "I'm going to my room, and you're coming with me."

She tosses the blanket off us and gets up, pulling me with her. Alice groans, "Bella…"

Bella smiles at Alice. "I'll see you in the morning."

Alice's face lights up as Bella drags me from the room. On the way up, we pass Mom on her way down. She doesn't even look up from the magazine as she tells me, "Go to your own rooms."

I roll my eyes. "We aren't going to sleep."

She stops and looks up at us. "How did the apartment hunt go?"

I start pulling Bella from the place we stopped on the stairs. "Great. I'll tell you all about it in the morning."

She narrows her eyes at me but I hurriedly escape into the safety of Bella's room, where I shut the door and throw Bella over my shoulder, walking over to the bed, and tossing her down like a sack of potatoes. She smiles up at me as she starts to unbutton her jeans. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?" I ask as my eyes watch her hands intently.

She pushes her pants down and off, then sits up taking off her shirt. She lays back down in front of me in nothing but her matching purple bra and panty set. She trails her fingers along the top of her panties all the while smiling at me.

"Will you kiss me?"

I smirk at her as I crawl up her body, kissing a path up her torso along the way. When I get to her lips, she places a finger over my lips. I frown at her in confusion as she smiles at me a little wider.

"Where do you want me to kiss you?"

She keeps her eyes on mine as she takes my hand from her hip and slides into her boyshorts. "There," she sighs wantonly.

_Fuck. Me._

I get off of her, pulling on her hands to make her sit up. I crash my lips against hers as I unfasten her bra. She runs her hands up my shirt, letting me know she wants it off of me. She slips out of her bra as I tear my shirt off. I push her back roughly and yank her panties off, tearing them on accident, but I couldn't stop long enough to really care.

I push her legs open wide, spreading her out before me like a fucking buffet, because I planned to eat all I could. I try to be as gentle as I can as I attack her pussy. I can tell by her bucking hips, hand fisting my hair, and sexy little whimpers that I'm doing something right. I feel her body tense as I start thrusting my tongue into her.

All of the sudden her feet are on my shoulders and she pushes me off of her so hard that I stumble off the bed and onto her chaise lounge in the corner. Before I can ask her what the fuck she's doing, she's off the bed and in my lap, straddling me. She starts rocking her hips against mine as she attacks my mouth. I have no idea where this wildness is coming from, but I'll be damn if I stop to question it.

She pinches my nipples hard as her hands slide down my chest. My hands grip her ass even harder at the feeling. She breaks the kiss as she quickly unfastens my jeans and pulls out my painful erect cock. Her lips attack mine again as her hands starts working me roughly. I throw my head back against the chair, willing myself not to explode so quickly. However, before I can work up the will power, Bella removes her hand. My head shoots up and I see that her hand is at her entrance. Before I can ask her what she's doing, her wet hand is back on my cock.

I grip her thighs to stay grounded. "How does that feel, Edward?"

I thrust my hips up on every down stroke, imagining it's her tight, wet, pussy instead of her warm little hand. "Almost fucking perfect."

She leans forward, pressing her breasts against me and whispering in my ear, "What would be perfect?"

All I can do is groan at the feeling of her stroking me. Her perfect lips start trailing kisses up and down my neck, and I feel my control start to unravel. I'm tired of fucking her hand or mouth. I want her body. My mind stops all thought when I feel her mouth around me. I didn't even realize she'd moved away from me. I look down at the sight before me: my beautifully naked and horny girlfriend sucking me off like it's her favorite thing to do.

She looks up at me, and I can't take it any longer. My will power breaks faster than I can blink. I try and warn her but all I can manage is a growl before I explode. As the waves of pleasure pass, my body relaxes into the chair. I sigh happily as Bella kisses the tip of my cock before crawling up my body. I pull her to me and sigh against her neck. "That has to be one of the best orgasms I've ever had."

She giggles against my neck as she wiggles closer to me. I take a second to float back down to earth before I pull her chin up so I can look in her eyes. She smiles at me sweetly, kissing my jaw. I wrap my arms around her, holding her to me as I stand up and lay her on the chaise lounge. I waste no time in going back to doing what I was doing before she pushed me away. However, this time I'm not so rough with it. I bring her to orgasm slowly, burning in my memory the way she sighs my name as she comes.

She pulls me up to her, kissing me languidly as her body calms down. I slide onto my side, pulling her to me to do the same. We wrap ourselves around each other, caressing whatever we can reach. I press my lips to her ear and whisper, "You're so beautiful, love."

She giggles, pressing a kiss to my chest. "You're so full of it."

She smiles up at me, kissing my chin before getting up. I watch her walk over to the bathroom, where she flips on the light and looks back at me over her shoulder. She nods towards the bathroom, inviting me in. I pull off the rest of my clothes and follow her into the bathroom.

**_BPOV_**

I shield my eyes from the uncharacteristically bright Forks sky. I sigh deeply, letting my senses inform me that I am alone in my room. I couldn't wait for this shit to be over with. Of course the Cullen's house is obviously better than living with my Dad, but living alone with Edward would be the best. I would be living the life I had with my parents again. Where I took care of myself, but the difference is there is Edward this time. We'll take care of each other. Everything I do will be for us and our future instead of relieving my parents of their parental duties.

That apartment is small, but it is just right for us. It is perfect and not too far from a high school. Come this August I'd be an Ingram High Schooler…hopefully. I could see us living so happily without a care in the world. Sleeping in on the weekends and doing our homework together. I just hope that Esme and Carlisle don't get angry with me leaving them like this. They've done so much for me in this little span of time and I hate for them to think that I don't appreciate it.

I have to get my mind off this. I throw the covers back and slip on a pair of pajama pants before walking downstairs into the kitchen to fix breakfast. However, I find Esme already at the task. She smiles at me as I walk in. "Good morning, Bella."

I wave half-heartedly. "Good morning."

She laughs softly. "Sleeping any better?"

I shrug. "Okay, I suppose."

Before Esme can question me any further, Alice comes bouncing down the stairs. She smiles at me. "Great! You're up! After breakfast we can get started!"

She hopes into the seat beside me and Esme frowns. "Started on what?"

"Edward and I are going on our first date tonight."

Esme smiles. "Really? It's about time. I wish I could be here to take pictures."

Alice points to herself. "I've got it all covered, Mom!"

I groan. "There's no need for pictures, you guys. There will be more important things to take pictures of than our first date."

A deep groggy voice from behind me says, "If you don't care about our first date, then why are we having it?"

Before I can turn around, Edward's arms encircle my shoulders. "I didn't say I didn't care about it. I just mean that there are more important things to take pictures of. This date is the first of many. However, an engagement party or our wedding is only going to happen once."

He kisses my cheek. "You are so right."

Esme rolls her eyes. "It might not be important to the two of you, but it is to me. Alice is taking pictures, and that's that."

Edward frowns. "Shouldn't you be gone?" he asks with a wink.

Esme swats at him with the spatula. "Once Carlisle comes home from his rounds at the hospital we're leaving."

He kisses my cheek again before pulling away to get us some coffee. As Alice stated, after breakfast, she dragged me to her room where we spent the rest of the day primping and prodding with only one interruption at lunch time when Edward brought us something to eat and Esme and Carlisle came to say goodbye. Alice quickly shooed them away once we were done, making Edward take our dirty dishes with him.

After spending the day with my best friend, she had turned me into one fine piece of woman. Edward is going to flip. Even though it's just a simple date, dinner and a movie, Alice wanted me to look good. She dresses me in a cute dark green dress that comes to my knees with capped sleeves, a collar, and four buttons which she made me keep open. She pairs it with a cute black cardigan and black high-top Converses. She pins my hair back with some bobby-pins to keep it out of my face. I look cute and nerdy, and best of all, my legs are showing.

There's a knock at Alice's door. She claps her hands and grabs her camera. "Come on, Bella!"

When she opens the door, her face falls. "No. No, no, no. Go change."

I walk around to see Edward standing in the doorway with a red plaid shirt on over a white Batman t-shirt and faded black jeans. His hair is just as messy as usually and his scruff has grown to perfection. I smile at him. "Don't change."

Edward smiles wickedly, looking me up and down. "Fuck, you look good."

Alice moves out of my way as I walk up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wraps his around my waist, picking me up and kissing me. I hear a couple of clicks and turn around to see Alice with her disposable camera taking pictures of us. Edward rolls his eyes and sets me down.

"Come on, pixie. Get it over with."

We pose for a few pictures, making Alice really happy, but when she wants more and we realize we're going to be late if we don't leave, she gets a little upset, begging, "Come on, guys! Just one more!"

I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We have to go, Alice. You've got plenty of pictures."

She smiles at me, even though I can see the sadness in her eyes. "I know. I just want to remember this. I want you guys to remember this."

Edward pulls his sister into a hug. "We'll remember it, Alice."

When he pulls away, Alice stands there stunned. He grabs my hand. "Hurry, before it wears off."

We walk out the door, but Alice calls our names causing us to turn around. She snaps a quick picture and smiles. "Have fun, you two."

We laugh at her as we walk out the door. Edward leads me to the passenger side door. "Are you ready?"

I pull on his shirt, bringing him down to kiss me. "Absolutely, Batman."

He smiles against my lips before kissing me again. "Get in the car, Batgirl. I don't want to be late."

I get in waiting to comment before he's in his seat. I smile at him once he starts the car. "Doesn't this thing have a turbo button or something?"

He chuckles. "No. This is my Regular Joe car. The Batmoblie is in the shop." I frown at him and he just shrugs. "Oil change."

I laugh at our corny conversation. We fall into meaningless chitchat after that, talking about nothing and everything. Once we got to Port Angeles, he brings my hand up to his lips, kissing it before telling me, "So, I figure we could go see a movie than go to dinner. Is there anything specific you want to see?"

I shrug. "Is there anything scary?"

"Nope. I think they're showing _The Proposal_, _Land of the Lost_, and _The Hangover_."

I wrinkle my nose. "That's not very promising. Let's watch _The Proposal_. Ryan Reynolds is funny."

He nods his head in agreement as we pull up to the movie theater parking lot. We met in the front of the car and he takes my hand, walking us towards the theater entrance. We look at the times and see that we're right on time to watch the seven-oh-five showing of _The Proposal_. Edward pulls me in front of him, wrapping his arms around me resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You think he's cute, don't you?"

I try to look at him but he buries his face against my neck. "Who?" I ask him.

"Ryan Reynolds."

I giggle. "He's cute."

"I knew it," he whispers harshly. I can hear the humor to his angry voice.

I roll my eyes. "Like you don't think Mrs. Bullock is hot. Even I think she's hot."

I felt him stiffen slightly. "You think a girl is hot?"

I elbow him in the ribs and he retaliates with raspberries to my neck. I squirm trying to get away from him. Then all of the sudden, I get jerked forward. I look up and see Jacob standing there looking at Edward like he could kill him. I pull my wrist out of Jacob's grasp. "What the hell, Jake?"

I step back over to Edward, who looks like he could kill Jake just as quickly as Jake wants to kill him. Jake snarls, "What were you doing to her?"

I look around and see everyone is staring at us. I can feel my cheeks heat with embarrassment. I pull on Edward's hand. "Can we take this away from the crowd?"

Edward runs his hand down my back and nods. "Yeah."

His jaw clenches a couple of times and I take his hand to calm him down. I look over at Jake and beg, "Please?"

He nods, following us over to the side of the building away from prying eyes and ears. I stand between the two of them, hoping that my being here would keep them from going at each other's throats. Before I could say anything, Jake demands, "What were you doing to her?!"

Edward frowns, confused at what he is being accused of and angry because of Jake's anger towards him. I don't let him speak; however, because I know whatever he says will only piss Jake off further.

"He was tickling me, Jake. What the hell is your deal?"

I didn't think he could, but he looks even angrier. "Don't make excuses for him, Bella! Why are you with him if he hurts you!?"

I blanch. What the hell is he talking about? I look up at Edward to find him looking at the sky, shaking his head. He looks down at me and says one word, "Charlie."

I frown angrily. "What do you mean Charlie? What does my Dad have to do with this?"

"Every fucking thing," he spits out angrily. He starts pacing.

I turn to Jake. "Look, Jake, I don't know what my father has told you, but –"

"You're father told me that this piece of shit is a controlling and manipulative bastard! He told me about how he saw bruises on your arms. Why won't you talk to me, Bella? Why didn't you tell me you wanted more with me?"

Edward stops pacing and looks at Jake in awe. "What the fuck?"

I hold my hands up, shaking my head trying to understand what the fuck is going on here. I look at Jake. "Let's get a few things straight Jacob Black. My boyfriend has never hurt me. Ever. The only person who is hurting people is my Dad. I don't know why you believed his lies so readily, but I've never had a bruise from Edward that wasn't put there by _playing_. Edward has never touched me out of anger, do you understand!? Another thing is I don't have any feelings for you that are more than platonic. You're like a brother to me, Jake. I don't know why you would believe that so easily as well. I've never given you any reason to think that!"

Jake frowns, looking between the two of us. His eyes stop on Edward. "You're the same little punk that Charlie used to arrest all the time right?" he asks slightly confused.

Edward nods. "That was four years ago. In those four years, I've changed, but apparently Charlie doesn't want to see that. He's still pissed about all the shit I used to do."

Jake's temper dies down as he looks on in confusion. "I don't understand. Charlie told me that you fell for some punk that used to terrorize Forks. My Dad even said he was no good, then or now. Charlie said you've been harboring this crush for me for years because you didn't want to ruin our friendship."

I take a couple of steps away from Edward and stood in front of Jake. I take his hands into mine and look into his big brown eyes. "Jake, you and I are friends. I'm sorry if you wanted there to be more, but I'm in love with Edward. He treats me amazing, Jake, and he loves me."

He shakes his head. "I don't have feelings for you. I was just going to do what I could to get you away from him. Bella, I didn't know…"

I wrap my arms around Jake's torso, hugging my best friend like I used to. We'd grown apart these past few months. I'd never gone this long without talking to him and I missed him. Jake's big arms swallowed me up.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Charlie and my Dad told me all this and didn't think they'd lie to me…"

"I'm sorry," Edward says out of nowhere.

Jake and I turn to him, both of us unsure as to what he's sorry about. I release Jake and walk over to him. He wraps me up in his arms like Jake did.

"If I'd just fucking waited like I wanted to then none of this mess would be happening."

I pull him a little closer and nuzzle my face against his chest. "But then we'd be missing out on this."

He sighs, kissing the top of my head. "But you'd still be happy with your father and hanging out with your friends."

I sigh. "Edward, we've talked about this. Please…"

He pulls me a little tighter. "I know," he whispers.

Jake sighs. "I feel like an ass."

We look up to Jake as he walks closer to us. "Look, I'm sorry for all this I've put you two through. I wish things could be different…"

Jake sticks out his hand to Edward. Edward grins, releases me from his hold, and shake's his hand firmly, not like they did the first time, but the right way. Jake gives me a hug. "I'll see you later, Bells."

I smile at him. "I work on Sundays, Mondays, and Wednesdays at the diner if you want to stop by and say hi."

He smiles brightly. "Yeah. That would be great. Have fun tonight."

He pulls away and waves. We wave back as we watch him walk back around the corner. I turn to Edward and see the anger return to his face. I quickly hold his face between my hands. "Not tonight, baby, please. We can focus on all this tomorrow."

He sighs, closing his eyes and nodding. His body relaxes as he places his hands over mine, "You're right. Not tonight." He bends down and kisses me. "Let's go watch the movie."

I smile and nod, taking his hand and pulling him back to the line. We buy some snacks and get into the screening room right as the movie comes on. We watch maybe half of the movie before we start getting close. Thankfully, we sat in the back and no one could watch us make-out.

Dinner is no better. After the movie lets out, we walk across the street to this quaint little seafood restaurant. The food is great, but I can't concentrate on it for that long since Edward can't keep his hands to himself. I finally can't take it anymore and halfway through dinner, when our waiter comes back to refill our drinks, I ask for to go boxes and the check. He looks a little frightened.

"Is everything okay?"

Edward looks up at him. "Great. Wonderful. I'm ready for dessert, but I have to get out of here in order to get it. So could you hurry…please?"

The waiter looks back and forth between us before scurrying off to get our requests. I push Edward away from me. "Seriously. I can't take it anymore. Please?"

He bites his lip and looks down at my legs. "Alright, I'll stop until we get home…" He looks up at me and smirks. "But you better be ready once we get there."

I nod, biting my bottom lip. "I will be," I whisper.

He kisses me softly before the waiter walks back up. We quickly scoop everything into the boxes and Edward throws down more than enough money for the bill and the tip. "Keep the change, bud. Food was great."

He grabs my hand and all but drags me back to the car. I can't help but laugh out at his behavior. I have to tell him three different times to slow down on the way home. I just know we're going to get pulled over by my father. That would make this night just fucking beautiful. However, once we get to the house, it's still not as easy as walking up to his room.

Emmett meets us at the door, drunk as a skunk. Rosalie walks up to him, trying to drag him back from the door. Emmett laughs as he sees me. "It's the Virgin Swan, everyone!! Everyone say hi to Bella!"

I look around and can feel my face color at all the people in the middle of the living room. I turn my face to Edward, who's looking at his brother like he could beat him within an inch of his life. I pull on his hand. "Come on, Edward. Let's just go upstairs."

Rosalie agrees. "Yes, please. He's had too much to drink."

Edward stands in front of Emmett. Emmett smiles at his brother. Edward points his index finger in Emmett's face. Emmett's eyes train onto the tip of his finger as Edward starts moving it back and forth, then up and down. Emmett is so completely transfixed on Edward's finger that when Edward pokes Emmett between the eyes, he stumbles backwards and falls down. The entire room erupts into laughter, even Rosalie snickers.

I grab Edward's hand and pull him out of the living room while everyone is laughing over Emmett falling down. We hear Emmett get up and scream, "I'm going to fucking beat his ass!"

"In the morning! Sit your ass down!" Rosalie demands.

I lead him past my room, but he stops me. "Let's use your bed."

I frown. "But I thought you wanted to have me in your bed."

"I do, but I want to give this to you. I want it to be all about you."

I wrap my arms around his waist. "Then I want to do this in your bed. I want to be surrounded by you."

He presses his lips to mine, sucking on my bottom lip before pulling away. "Get you some things. I'm not letting you out of my room for the rest of the weekend."

He kisses my neck and spins me in the direction of my door before pushing me and swatting my butt. I quickly make a run through of the few things I would need and grab a small bag out of the closet, shoving everything I can into the bag as quickly as I possible.

**_EPOV_**

Fuck, my room is a dump. I try and clean things up before she comes up here. It's not like she's never been here before, but her visit this time is a little more special than the previous ones. I panic for a moment, wondering if I should light candles or put on some music or be naked when she gets in here. Thankfully, before I can do any of that cheesy shit, she walks in the door, shutting and locking it behind her.

I walk over to her and take her bag, setting it on my desk chair. She smiles at me and bites her bottom lip. "You're nervous."

I chuckle. "Yeah, I guess I am."

She walks over to me and takes my hand. "Me too."

I pull her to me, wrapping my arms around her. "Let's just take things slow."

She nods. "I'd like that."

Of course, looking at her plump lips keeps me from taking things too slow. I push her sweater off her shoulders slowly, taking the time to caress her arms as I push it off of her completely. Her skin is always so soft and warm. The sweater falls to the floor, but before I can reach down to pick it up, Bella pushes my shirt off of my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor as well.

She ran her hands down my arms until she came to my hands. She guided them to the hem of her dress before she lifted her arms up over her head. I peel the dress off of her, tossing it to the floor beside us. She's too sexy standing in front of my in her dark green matching bra and panties and her black Converses.

She reaches for the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and off of me, tossing it beside me. She takes the moment to run her hands over my chest, rubbing her hand over the heart tattoo. Her hand leisurely runs down from there until she reaches my jeans. She unbuttons each of the buttons slowly while looking me in my eyes. At the same time we both take off our shoes, causing us to laugh softly at our slight impatience. She wastes no time in pulling both my jeans and boxer briefs off together, helping me step out of them before standing back up.

I run the back of my fingers across the top of her bra until I get to the front closure. With a flick of my fingers, I have it unfastened. I reach up and push the bra off her shoulders like I did her sweater, letting it fall on top of it. I begin kissing my way down the middle of her torso, starting at her collarbone, down between her breasts that I take a moment to lightly squeeze, down her flat belly, and stopping once I'm on my knees. I reach up and pull down her panties at an achingly slow pace.

She runs a hand through my hair as I pull them down her legs, helping her step out of them. I continue where I left off with my kisses right under her navel. I kiss her bare lips before sliding my tongue along them. Her knees give out, but I catch her before she falls, picking her up and setting her in the middle of my bed. I go back to licking her clit and entrance, wanting her to get some pleasure before the pain.

**_BPOV_**

Everything feels like I'm moving underwater. It is so slow, but I couldn't speed it up even if I wanted too. The pace in which we undressed was perfect and the way his tongue is moving lazily in and out of me feels just right. I smile happily as my body starts to tingle. Edward replaces his tongue with his finger and sucks my clit into his mouth. That is all I need to fall over the edge. He knows exactly how to work me.

I feel his amazing lips kiss his way up my body gradually making his way to my lips. His kiss brings me back down from my high. I feel his erection pressed against my thigh and the subtle thrusting of his hips as his lips move from mine to my neck. I tilt my head slightly and whisper, "I'm ready," into his ear.

He pulls away and looks down at me. "Are you sure?" he whispers.

I nod, smiling slightly at his worried expression. I kiss him. "I'm sure."

He moves back, sitting down in the middle of the bed. I get up and straddle his lap, positioning myself right above his cock. He wraps his arms around me loosely, pulling me a little closer to him so he can take my nipple into his mouth. After he lavishes both breasts with his attention, he looks up at me. I press my forehead against his and lower myself onto him; inch by inch.

In order to keep the pain at bay, I bite my lower lip. I don't want Edward to freak out, and me screaming out would definitely do that. Halfway down, I end up whimpering against his ear. His arms still me. "Stop. Just take a second."

I nod, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. The feeling is so surreal. I can't believe this is finally happening. I feel tears come to my eyes, but try and keep them held back. Edward won't understand that they aren't tears of pain but tears of joy.

"Okay. I'm okay."

His grip on me lessens and he allows me to move. Finally, I sink all the way down and he's completely sheathed inside of me. Both of us are breathing heavily. I know this has to be hard for Edward, not to move and to give me time. Thankfully, the pain subsides and the feeling is just different instead of painful.

"I'm ready," I whisper against his ear.

He gently pulls me off of him and lays me on the bed. He maneuvers himself between my legs and lays on top of me, cradling me in his arms and keeping his weight on his elbows. He kisses me fervently before resting his forehead against mine. He eases back into me until he's once against completely inside of me.

The feeling takes my breath away as he starts moving a little faster. I grip at his shoulders as his lips attack my neck. He whispers to me, "I won't last long, baby…you feel…so fucking amazing."

The tears that I tried to hold back fall effortlessly down my cheeks. The feeling is so magnificent. To have this connection with him isn't like anything I've ever felt. Suddenly he stops and looks down at my cheeks. I quickly shake my head and tell him, "Good tears. Very good tears. Please don't stop."

"Good tears?"

I smile. "Happy tears."

He grins crookedly at me as he picks his speed back up. He presses his forehead against mine, kissing me when he can, but mainly panting against my lips. I feel the sweat on his back and smell the sex in the air. His hands curl around my shoulders as he starts moving even faster. I hold on to him, wrapping both my legs and arms around him tightly. I feel his body start to tense and I know he's close. I start kissing on his neck, under his ear. His pace picks up once more and he hits the most amazing spot deep inside. My gasp of his name cases him to peek, holding me tightly against him as he thrusts erratically for a moment, groaning my name as he does so.

After his release, he stays inside of me and holds me to him for a moment. I wrap my legs and arms around him even tighter, silently begging him to stay right where he is. I feel his lips on my shoulder and neck. "Are you okay?" he whispers in my ear.

"Fucking perfect," I giggle.

"Come on, baby, let's get cleaned up."

All I can do is nod my head. He holds me to him as he gets off the bed, slipping out of me. I whimper in his ear, causing him to pull back and look at me.

He cups my face in his hand. "I'm sorry, baby."

I smile at him, kissing him sweetly. "You didn't hurt me."

"Then what's wrong?"

I shake my head. "I like how you feel inside of me is all."

He smirks at me. "I like how I feel inside of you too."

Once we're in the bathroom, he runs us a bath where we soak for a little while before actually bathing. After our bath, we change the sheets and get back in bed, naked as can be.

"So, you're okay, huh?"

I roll my eyes. "If you ask me that one more time, I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

He chuckles. "Sorry for caring," he deadpans with wink.

I try and bite back a yawn because I'm not ready for this to be over with. He pulls me to him, kissing me soundly. "Go to sleep, little girl. We have all weekend to relive this moment."

I snuggle closer to him. "Promise?"

He chuckles. "You can fucking count on it."

I kiss his jaw and chest. "I love you."

"Love you, too, baby."

It doesn't take me long for the exhaustion to catch up to me.

* * *

My eyes shoot open and I see the little red numbers glowing at me. Three thirty. Why the hell are my eyes open? I roll away from Edward and tuck the blanket under my chin, thinking a new position is in order for sleep to return. I close my eyes, but find that sleep just isn't coming.

My stomach lets out a little grumble, reminding me of the half eaten dinner that was left in the back of Edward's car. He's going to be happy to know that his car is going to smell like fish for the next couple of days. I decide to sneak out of bed and slip down to the kitchen for a quick snack.

Once I'm dressed and in the kitchen searching for what I want, it hits me that I want some ice cream. I open up the freezer door to be met with nothing. My heart sinks at the sight of no ice cream. I look over at the clock and see that it's now three forty.

_Hmm…that gas station in town is open 24 hours a day…and they have ice cream._

Before I can argue with myself, I hurry towards the front door. I'll be there and back in no time, and I'll be able to enjoy my yummy ice cream in the den while I watch the rest of _Underworld 2_. I slip on a light jacket and my shoes, and grab my keys. I pray that Edward doesn't wake up at the sound of my truck. He'd get so angry with me for not waking him up or waiting until tomorrow for a silly craving.

I contemplate waiting until the morning and having Edward bring me to the store, but I don't need to depend on him for everything. I'm capable of driving my truck to town and getting ice cream in the middle of the night. That settles my mind as I jump in the truck, strap in, and start her up. I don't wait for it warm up. The longer it's sitting out here running the bigger the chance it will wake Edward up.

I drive down their winding drive way and pull onto the highway. I try finding a radio station with something good to listen to, but of course, I come up empty handed. Suddenly, a loud pop rings out and my truck starts pulling to the right.

_Fuck! A flat fucking – oh shit!_

My truck turns sharply and heads straight for the trees. I slam on the break, but it's too late. The truck slams head on into a large tree and jerks me forward, causing me to hit my head on the steering wheel so hard that I…

__________________

So…how'd you like that sex? Good? Great? Meh? How'd you like that cliffhanger? Good? Great? Are you forming a mob? How'd you like what I did with Jake and Charlie and Billy?

Regardless, I hope you enjoyed all of it. I plan to get the next chapter out ASAP, like usual.

As for reviews, leave 'em if you got 'em! Thanks for reading!


	13. Ch13 Look at what sleep got me last time

**_AN:_** I'm glad the sex was as good for you guys as it was for me. ;) I'll save all the important stuff for afterwards.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I own nothing.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THE MEDICAL FIELD AND EVERYTHING I USED HERE WAS STUFF I PULLED FROM THE WEB. IF IT'S WRONG, REMEMBER, I'M NOT A DOCTOR. :)**

* * *

**_EPOV_**

A low humming wakes me. It takes me a second to recognize what it is.

_Why the fuck is Bella's truck running?_

I rise up and look out the window to see it backing out of its spot rather quickly before taking off down the drive. I frown in confusion as I watch it go. A sinking feeling sets in my stomach, and I don't like it one bit. I get up and grab my jeans from the floor, slipping them on before looking around the room for a note or something. I go downstairs and look in the kitchen, then over by the door. I take a peek in the living room and the den as a last resort. No note.

I run back upstairs and grab my cell, dialing her number. After four rings, it goes straight to voicemail. I hang up and pull on a shirt before I call the number again as I walk back downstairs. As I pass Bella's room, I hear Etta James' _At Last_ coming from inside. I follow the music until it leads me to her cell phone. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face at the song she has for my ringtone, but then I realize its three-forty-five in the morning and Bella is in her dilapidated truck without her cell phone.

_What the fuck is she thinking?!_

I slide my phone in my back pocket and walk downstairs. I'll give her fifteen minutes. If I go after her right now, she'll blow the fuck up in my face as soon as I find her. I'm her boyfriend not her guardian. I pace back and forth in the living room while I wait for her to come back. I look at the clock on the mantel and see that it's only three-fifty. I just need to wait ten more minutes. I can do that.

After a few more passes by the clock, I look back and see that it's been two minutes. I shake my head. "She's just going to have to get pissed."

I pull on my shoes by the door and grab my keys, running out to my car. I speed off down the drive and take the right towards town. _Where else would she go?_ I don't even get a mile down the road before my whole world comes to a complete halt.

In the woods, wrapped around a tree, is Bella's truck. I slam on the breaks and jump out of the car.

"Bella!! Bella!! Fuck, baby, answer me!"

I run to the driver's side door and see her slumped over the steering wheel. I feel a strong urge to vomit, but I get control of myself and pull her door open, but the fucker won't budge. I run around to the other side to try that door. I look down and see the cause of the accident: a blown tire. I try the door and it won't open either.

_They're fucking locked, you dumbass!_

I start looking around for something to break the glass and find a thick branch near the front of the truck. I grab it and bust out the passenger side window. I unlock the door, pull it open and crawl across. I vaguely feel the sting of the glass as it cuts into me. My only concern is getting her to the hospital as fast as possible.

I unlock her door and push it open. I get her out of her seatbelt and pick her up, running over to my car and setting her in the passenger seat. Once I get back in the car, I pick up her hand and hold it to my chest. "Bella. Bella, please wake up!"

I'm at the hospital before I realize it. I park the car near the ER entrance and hop out. I don't even bother to cut it off or shut my door. I pick up Bella gently and hold her to me as I run to the door. A high pitched beeping sounds out to alert the nurses as we walk in. Everything happens in such a rush. They start demanding to know what happened. They need to know why she's unconscious, how long she's been that way, and why I'm bleeding. All I can get out is, "Car accident."

The doctor on hand, Doctor Harold Mitchell, takes her from me and sets her on a hospital bed. I watch them wheel her away as the doctor tries to get my attention.

"Edward, can you hear me?"

I feel my body start to jerk and realize Dr. Mitchell is shaking my shoulder. I look at him. "Son, were you in the car with her?"

I shake my head. "No, I found her."

I start walking towards the doors they took her through but Dr. Mitchell cuts in front of me. "Edward, you can't go back there. We need to take care of you."

I push his hand off of me. "I don't give a fuck about me! I'm fine!"

Dr. Mitchell nods. "No, you're not and even if you were you still can't go back there. I'm sorry. If you go with the nurses, I can go to her."

I take a step back, letting him know I won't cause any problems. He rushes off through the doors as a nurse walks up to me. "Is there anyone you need us to call for you?"

I keep my eyes on the doors as I tell her, "Yes, my father, Dr. Cullen…and Chief Swan."

The nurse's eyes got big at the mention of both names. She scurried off as another one came up to me. "I'm sorry, sir, but you're bleeding on the floor."

I tear my eyes away from the door and look at the floor around me. I am bleeding on the floor. I nod at the nurse and she leads me into a long room where two other patients are being treated. I watch as she removes the glass shards from my arm and hand.

"Does this hurt?"

I nod my head before asking my own question, "Can you tell me if she's going to be okay?"

She gives me a small smile. "I'll let you know as soon as we find something out. Are you her husband?"

I shake my head. "Not yet."

Another nurse walks up. "Mr. Cullen?"

I look up at her, but the look on my face made her gasp. I could only imagine what they saw in my eyes. I had no idea what kind of condition Bella was in when I found her. I didn't act like a doctor, that's for fucking sure. I should of checked for any broken bones or tried to stabilize her head incase her neck was broken, but I didn't do any of that shit.

"You-your mother is on the phone."

The nurse stitching up my arm nods to the phone mounted on the wall by the door. "The cord will reach."

The other nurse hands me the phone before walking back over to it, pressing a few buttons and nodding for me to go ahead.

"Hey Mom," I say in a voice I don't even recognize.

"Oh, Edward, baby, are you okay? Is Bella okay? What happened?"

"I don't know if she's okay. She was in a car accident."

"You weren't with her?"

"No," I whisper.

"Edward, I don't understand. What was Bella doing out at four in the morning if you weren't with her?"

"I don't know. I woke up to her truck leaving."

"Then how did you find her?" she asks, still confused.

"I tried to wait for her to come home, but I couldn't take it knowing she was in that fucking truck…I had a bad feeling so I went looking for her."

"Okay, okay. We'll be home as soon as possible. We're checking out right now. Have you called Charlie?"

"I told the hospital to. You might want to call Alice."

"I already have. She's on her way. Just hang in there, honey. Everything will be okay," she says trying to reassure me.

"Yeah. I need to go."

I don't listen to what she says next as I hand the phone to the nurse who hangs it up and leaves. The nurse that patched me up catches my attention. "I'll go see what Dr. Mitchell can tell us. If you go wait in the waiting room, we'll bring you some paper work for you to fill out."

I watch her walk out and look down at my arm. Halfway down the length of my forearm is now stitched close. Various other little nicks and scraps cover it, but I know they'll be nothing but a memory in a couple of days. The stitches, however, will scar.

None of this means anything to me. I have no idea what kind of condition Bella is in and feel like a complete and total failure. I was supposed to take care of her. If I can't even take care of her in the safe little town of Forks, then how the fuck was I supposed to do it in a big city like Seattle. I slide off the bed and head towards the waiting room.

However, before I can get there, something throws me against the wall.

"What were you thinking letting her get in that truck by herself at this hour?! I should be the shit out of you, you piece of –"

"Chief Swan!" a nurse calls out in shock.

My back is flat against the wall and his forearm is holding me across my chest. I turn my head and remind myself not to hit him over and over.

"I thought you said you grew up!" he screams in my ear.

"Chief Swan!" she screams out again.

I feel the tears hot on my face. My anger is getting the best of me and I'm about to break. Thankfully, before a second longer, I hear Alice.

"Charlie! No! Stop!" Alice runs up to us, trying to pull him off of me. "Please, Charlie!"

Charlie allows her to pull him away. I look up and see the fear and anger on his face.

"Get out of here," he tells me in a calm voice.

I shake my head. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You're done enough damage!"

"You want to talk about damage?" I ask quietly. "You want to talk about damage?! What about all the fucking damage that you've done?! How about lying to Bella's friend?! You told Jacob Black that I fucking hit her!"

Charlie looks shocked. He snaps his mouth shut and shakes his head. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh really?! Then why don't you go fucking ask Jacob. Or better yet your accomplice Billy!"

Dr. Mitchell walks out of the double doors they'd taken Bella through when we got here. Dr. Mitchell turns to the blonde nurse behind Charlie. "Bethany, what's going on?"

"Ch-Chief Swan attacked this man."

Charlie looks at Dr. Mitchell. "How is my daughter, doctor?"

Dr. Mitchell looks back at Bethany. "Is Dr. Cullen on his way?"

She nods. "Yes, sir."

I lean off the wall. "What's wrong with Bella?"

Dr. Mitchell raises his hands. "First of all, we need to calm down. Let's go into the waiting room."

It isn't until then I notice that Jasper is with Alice. We nod to one another as we take a seat in front of the doctor.

He looks at me. "Are you her husband?"

"Not yet. She's living with my family and me, though. We're all family."

Charlie rests his head in his hands. Dr. Mitchell nods, "Bella is unconscious right now. We're doing CAT scans and x-rays to make sure everything is okay on the inside. The important thing is she's alive and stable."

A small weight is lifted from my shoulders by his words. I lean back in the chair and cover my face with my hands, wishing this was all some horrible dream that I'll wake up from at any moment and find Bella lying beside me.

"With that being said, I won't have the two of you fighting in my waiting room. There's nothing either of you can do right now, but go home." Charlie and I both look at him incredulously. "Carlisle will be here soon and he can deal with the two of you."

Two large orderlies walk into the room, waiting for us to put up a fight. Charlie and I both turn to Alice. "Don't worry about it. I'm not going anywhere. I know how to behave myself in public."

Dr. Mitchell motions to the door, signaling for Charlie and me to leave. I get up and walk out, leaving Charlie behind me. As I walk out the door to my car, Charlie asks me, "Why can't you just leave her alone?"

"I told you in the beginning I was in love with her. That isn't something that has or will change," I tell him in the calmest voice I could muster.

"I just don't understand why it has to be _my_ daughter," he says looking at the sky. As if he was begging for an answer from God himself.

"Tell me Charlie. What would you do for everything you ever wanted? Would you not go after it because her father hates your guts?"

Charlie looks at me pleadingly. "How could you know she's everything you ever wanted?! You just met her!"

"I don't need to know her, Charlie. Knowing what happened to her when she was a kid or when she lived in Phoenix or Florida isn't what makes me love her. Her kindness and giving nature makes me love her. Her open mindedness and inability to judge makes me love her. After everything you've done to her, she still loves you completely. Even though you've treated her horribly, lied to her best friend, and treated the man she loves like the criminal he didn't grown up to be, she still loves you completely. I know she didn't leave her home for herself. She did it for me. She did it so I wouldn't have to be subjected to your disrespect. Every action Bella does is for someone else because you and her mother made her that way. When I look at your daughter, I see a woman that needs to be taken care of, that needs to be loved, and when she looks at me, she sees someone that can do that."

"If you care for her so much, why is she in that hospital?!" he demands, stepping closer to me.

I shake my head and look at the ground. "I don't know what she was thinking, Charlie. I woke up to the sound of her truck leaving. Only she knows what she was doing."

Charlie shakes his head. "This is entirely my fault," he whispers.

He wanders over to his cruiser. "Charlie, are you okay to drive?"

He doesn't answer me as he gets in and starts up the cruiser. I watch him back out of the parking spot and drive back towards the station. Part of me wants to go after him, but the part, the bigger part, agrees with him. I get in my car and head back to the house. I need to get all this blood off of me and get back to the hospital.

* * *

As I walk down the stairs, showered and changed, my mother comes busting through the front door. She sees me at the foot of the stairs and nearly tackles me.

"Are you okay?"

I wrap my arms around her and lay my head on her shoulder. "No," I whisper, "Have you heard anything?"

She pulls away. "Just that Charlie threw you against a wall in the hospital."

I shrug and move past her, walking to the foyer. "I need to get back."

"Let me drive you, dear."

"Mom?" Emmett calls from the kitchen. He walks out and sees my arm. "What the hell is going on?" he asks with a confused frown.

Mom looks at me and I shake my head, answering her unasked question. She tells Emmett, "Why don't you and Rose get dressed and come on down to the hospital? Bella's been in an accident." Emmett opens his mouth but Mom tells him, "I'll explain at the hospital."

Mom takes my keys and we get in the car. I didn't notice all the blood on the door and steering wheel before, but she just pats my knee and starts the car. I don't even let her pull into the parking space good enough before I'm out of the car and walking towards the entrance. Alice and Jasper stand when I walk into the empty waiting room.

"What have you heard?"

Alice looks at Jasper before looking at me and the sinking feeling I've been feeling since three-thirty gets worse.

"She hasn't woken up."

I fall into the chair beside me. "You mean she's in a coma?"

"Edward," I heard my dad sigh my name as he walks into the waiting room. Dad comes and kneels in front of me, "Have you eaten? You look rather pale. How much blood did you lose?"

All I can do is shake my head. Bella not waking up is so much more important than what's wrong with me. Dad tries to check my pulse but I push his hand away. "Don't worry about me, Dad. Bella is more important. Please just go fix her."

"Edward," Dad says sternly, "Listen to me, Bella wouldn't want you to sit here and refuse medical attention when you need it. Bella is stable; we're just waiting for her to wake up. You, on the other hand, have lost a lot of blood. If you don't eat here, then I'm going to send you home until you get something in your stomach."

"Ugh! Fine!"

They call my Dad's name over the intercom. He turns to Alice but Jasper steps up. "I'll get him some orange juice and a cookie or something from the cafeteria."

"I'll show you where it's at," Dad offers.

Alice sits beside me as Carlisle and Jasper walk out. Alice lays her head on my shoulder. "I failed her, Alice."

She takes my hand into hers. "No you didn't."

"I didn't protect her."

"You couldn't have stopped her unless you were awake, Edward. You can't be there twenty-four hours a day."

"Even when I found her, I panicked. I know I'm not a doctor yet, but I didn't even do any of the things I learned to do. I could be the reason she's in this coma."

"She's not in a coma Edward. She's just still unconscious. It's a little early to say for sure."

I pull away from her so I can look into her eyes. "I feel there's something wrong, Alice! I felt it since I woke up and she was gone. I felt it even worse after I got her out of that truck and I still feel it now!"

Alice sighs and nods. "I think it's just because we haven't seen her yet."

"Do you know when we can?"

She shakes her head. I sit forward, placing my head in my hands. "God, please let her be okay."

Alice's small little hand ran up and down my back. The both of us jump when we hear Charlie's voice. "You did what any man would do, Edward."

I stand and turn to the door. I never realized how much more of a father he looks like when he's not wearing his cop uniform. He ran a hand through his hair as he walks over to me. "There's nothing you could've done. There's no reason to beat yourself up over this."

We stand in front of one another, not looking at each other, waiting for the other to say something first. Alice gets up. "I'll let you guys have some time alone…"

We watch her walk out before we look back at each other.

"Those years you were terrorizing Forks were a long time ago. I know you've changed. Not completely, but enough. I didn't doubt that. I'd heard several good things about you when I spoke to your father." He sighs. "Every time I'd get a call about some kids terrorizing something, I felt like I was letting the town down. I couldn't catch you guys in the act to save my life. The times I did finally haul you in, it was never for anything I could get you sent to Remann Hall for. You being in my daughter's life, in turn _my_ life, just brought all those memories back and I didn't want that."

I sigh. "All I can do is apologize, sir. I had a lot of stupid issues growing up. Middle child syndrome and all that…"

Charlie chuckles softly. "The problem now is that in doing what I've done, I've failed Bella as a father. I've used her friend against her. Thankfully, I didn't mess their friendship up. I've already failed as a husband and a cop." He takes a deep breath. "I want to fix this. It's the only way I can get her back in my life."

I shake my head. "I don't know how much you're going to get back. She's planning on moving back to Seattle with me this fall. She's looking into finishing high school there and then going on to UW."

Charlie's mouth hangs open for a second as he looks at me in complete shock. Before I can say anything else Alice storms into the waiting room.

"What?! She's going to do what?!"

I pinch the bridge of my nose and take a deep breath. Alice was not supposed to hear that. Bella wanted to tell her on her own. Alone.

_Fucking perfect…_

"Alice –"

"When were you going to tell me!?"

"Bella wanted to tell you after we spoke to Mom and Dad. She wanted their approval before she told you because if she didn't get it, she was going to wait. We had this all planned out for Monday when they got home."

Alice crosses her arms over her chest. "You can't take her from me!"

Charlie nods. "I agree."

I hold up my hands. "I'm not _taking_ her anywhere. Bella wants to move to Seattle with me. I'm not making her do anything."

Dad walks into the waiting room. "What's going on in here!?" he asks in a hard low voice.

His eyes immediately fall onto Charlie and me, but I shake my head. "It's nothing. Alice just misheard something and got a little upset."

I gave Alice a pointed look. She takes a deep breath and nods her head, looking up at Dad, "Sorry, Daddy."

He nods, rubbing her back. "Keep it down. This is still a hospital."

Charlie asks, "Has she woken up yet?"

Dad shakes his head. "No, we're still performing some tests. Nothing's broken but the bump to her head is pretty bad. We feel it's the reason she's still unconscious. Blunt trauma to the head usually leads to unconsciousness."

"But the longer she stays out…" I can't even say the rest of it, let alone think it.

Dad shakes his head. "There's no reason to assume that she's in a coma. It's only been five hours since the accident. She's liable to wake up any minute." He motions to the chair. "You need to be resting. Has Jasper come back yet?"

"Here I am," Jasper calls from the door. He walks over to me with a couple of cookies and a bottle of orange juice out of the vending machines. "The cafeteria didn't have any cookies or orange juice oddly enough."

I smile at him. "Thanks, Jasper."

* * *

Rose and Emmett arrived not long after Mom and me. Alice called Jacob around seven am. The lot of us sat in the waiting room with little patience. If Charlie wasn't pacing, I was pacing. If Alice wasn't tapping her foot, Jacob was tapping his. We all sighed regularly and more than once I had to get some fresh air. Waiting isn't one of my specialties.

Finally, around ten am, Dad comes into the waiting room. Everyone perks up at the sight of him. Charlie stands. "Well?"

Dad looks Charlie in his eye and tells him. "She still hasn't woken up. We've tried a few things, but nothing seems to be working. She has a small skull fracture where she hit her head and a little swelling of the brain. Her vitals are strong but her brain activity seems to be slowing. We might have to put her on a respirator soon."

_She's in a coma… My God…_

"We have her in her own room right now. Room seven. I'll allow you to see her one at a time."

I don't wait for anyone to ask who wanted to see her first. I had to see her. I'm out of my chair and out the door before I even realize it. I run into room seven and see my girl hooked up to machines. The tears that fall down my face this time aren't from anger. The sight before me crushes my heart.

I slowly walk over to her and kneel by her bed. I pick up her hand, pressing it to the side of my face. "Bella? Bella, please wake up, baby. I need you to wake up. I need you, Bella."

I hear a loud wailing cry, but it takes me a minute to realize it's me. I beg her to wake up, to just open her eyes and look at me. She doesn't have to smile or say anything. I just need to see her beautiful brown eyes.

But she won't open them.

"I'm so sorry, baby," I whisper against her hand.

"Edward," a voice calls to me from the doorway.

I ignore them. I'm trying to wake her up! "Bella, love, please just wake up. Please?" I beg with everything I have.

"Edward, son, get off the floor," the voice tells me. It's much closer now.

I kiss her hand. "Baby, please, wake up," I whisper against her warm skin.

"Carlisle!" the voice calls out.

"_Please_, _please_, _please_, _please_, _please_ _wake up_," I beg again.

"Edward, please, son. You need to get up. Come on."

I feel a set of hands on my shoulders. I shake them off. "I'm not leaving her."

"Edward, you don't have to leave her, just get up."

I kiss her hand a couple of times before standing up. I look behind me and see Dad and Charlie staring at me like I'm going to break down at any moment. I look behind them and see Alice and Mom at the door crying. I feel the fresh wave of tears fall down my face as I look back at my girl. She looks like she's sleeping peacefully. She's so beautiful even with the large fissure on her forehead. It'll scar, but she'll still look stunning to me.

Dad motions to the chair in the corner. "Why don't you go sit over there, Edward? That way everyone else can see her."

I nod my head and reluctantly let go of her hand. I walk over to the chair backwards, never taking my eyes off of her. I keep watch on her monitors out of the corner of my eyes. If things start falling below normal, they'll put her on more machines. I can't think about that right now. I keep my eyes on the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breaths deeply.

The feeling hasn't lessened like Alice said it might. It's still there and strong as ever.

I watch as everyone comes in one by one. Charlie is first. He clutches her hand and apologizes over and over for what he's done and how he'll explain it all once she's awake. He promises to make things right with her and me and that when she wakes up things are going to be the way they should.

Alice comes in after Charlie. He doesn't leave. He stays like I do, sitting in the chair in the opposite corner. Alice walks up to Bella and takes her hand.

"You wouldn't believe this if you saw it, Bella. Your Dad and boyfriend are sitting in the same room and they aren't fighting." Out of the corner of my eye, I see her look between the two of us before looking back at Bella. "It's sad that it takes something like this to bring them together." She laughs lightly. "But this is just like you, risking yourself for the sake of others." Her voice fills with tears. "You've got to stop doing that, girly."

She kisses her cheek and whispers, "I love you," in her ear before walking out the door and into Jasper's arms where she starts crying. I hear Dad tell her, "It's going to be okay, Alice."

Jacob strolls into the room, watching me intently before taking Bella's hand. He smiles down at her. "Bells, you gotta wake up. Edward's losing his mind. I've never seen a guy act this way. You mean a lot to him, to all of us. You gotta fight, Bells. We need you here. The wor-world won't be the same without you." He takes a deep breath. "I love you, Bella."

He kisses her hand before holding it to his cheek. He sets it down gently before looking up at me. "If you need anything, let me know. I'll be back tomorrow."

I nod, not taking my eyes off of Bella. As he walks out, I hear my mother ask, "Emmett? Rose? Do you want to see her?"

"No, I'll see her when she wakes up," Emmett says.

"Yeah. I can't see her like this," Rose adds.

"Edward?" Mom calls out to me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you hungry? I'm going to grab something for Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper."

I shake my head. She runs her hand through my hair and tells me, "I'll pick you something up anyways. You'll get hungry later." She walks away from me and turns to Charlie. "Charlie, are you hungry?"

"No, thank you, Esme. I'm going to leave soon. I can't bear to see her like this. I need to call her mother and call the wrecker service."

As soon as everyone leaves, I pull my chair up to the side of her bed and lower the railing. I wrap my hand around hers and smile at how mine swallows hers whole.

"You know, I wanted to wake up with you this morning. I'd had it all planned out. I was going to shower you with kisses to wake you up like I did the other morning. We were going to make love and then take a nice hot bath together. I love bathing you, baby. I don't know what it is about bathing you, but I want to take a shower with you every day when we move in together. Once we were dressed, we were going to make breakfast and then I was going to teach you to drive a standard." I feel more tears fall down my face as I shake my head. "What were you thinking?" I whispered, "What were you doing? I wish I knew why you even got in the truck."

My mind filled with horrible scenarios of why she'd be leaving that early in the morning. I quickly squashed the ideas of her being unhappy. She reassured me time and time again last night that she was fine, that she was happy. Anytime there were tears, there was a smile right with it. She wouldn't let me stop holding her. She kept telling me how much she loved me. Everything was perfect last night and I _knew_ it would be perfect when we woke up! That was until I heard that roar of her truck…

An hour later, Mom comes back with something from the diner. She sets it on the table at the foot of Bella's bed before grabbing the other chair and moving it to the other side of the bed. She takes Bella's hand like me and tells me, "She'll wake up."

"Why do I have a feeling she won't?"

"I don't know," she whispers, "But I have a feeling she's going to wake up and be just like Bella and apologize for everything."

I lean forward and lay my head on her hand. "She's done nothing wrong. Her tire blew out on her."

"That's what Charlie called and told us."

"How is he?"

"I'm not sure. He sounds numb. Renee is on her way."

I pull my head up and look her in the eye. "Just Renee?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. Why?"

I feel my brow pull together. I'm not sure if I should tell her or not. This is Bella's secret, not mine, but I can't let that son-of-bitch anywhere near my girl.

"Phil…Bella doesn't like Phil."

Mom stares at me for a moment, reading my face and body language. Realization dawns on her face and she frowns. "I'll make sure to keep him away from her." She pauses. "He didn't…"

I shake my head. "No, but she thinks he might have if she stayed long enough."

Mom pats her hand and stands up. "I'll go and speak with Carlisle. I'd tell you to try and get some sleep, but I doubt you will."

"Look at what sleeping got me last time," I say with no emotion.

"Edward –"

"I know I can't be there all the time. I know I can't, but I can try. She means too much to me, Mom. I've never felt like this about someone before. Ever."

She nods. "Try and eat something."

I nod just to get her out of the room. I'm tired of everyone looking after me when my girl is in a coma. Ugh…I hate thinking that. She'll wake up. I need to listen to my mother for once. Derive some kind of hope from her words.

For the rest of the day, Alice, Mom, and Dad come and go. They stay and talk with me for a few minutes and try to get me to eat. Alice finally told me she'd tell Charlie about last night if I didn't eat something. It seems like Charlie is finally taking to the idea of Bella and me being together. I didn't want to ruin it so quickly, so I ate.

That night, Dad comes by before he leaves. He stands at the foot of her bed and watches Bella.

"There's a pull-out bed in that couch behind you. I know you won't, but I wish you'd at least lie down."

"I'll try," I tell him.

"She'll wake up, Edward. Her body is just recovering. Even though she had on her seatbelt, she still hit her head pretty hard on that steering wheel. She just needs a little time."

"How long is too long?"

"Thursday."

"How long is too late?"

"There's no need to even consider that, Edward."

"How long?!" I ask a little louder.

"It depends on her, Edward. How slow her brain activity gets, her heart rate, her breathing, it all depends." He sighs. "Don't think about it. She's young and strong willed. She won't give up that easily."

I nod, letting him know I took in what he said.

"Get some sleep, son. I'll see you in the morning."

I sit and watch her for a couple of hours before my eyes start to get heavy. When I start to doze off, I decide I need to do lie down, but I just can't let go of her hand. The idea to move the couch over to the bed presents itself. I move the chair and pull the couch over to her bedside. I grab the pillow and blanket at the foot of the couch and get comfortable, snaking my arm through the bar to hold it up so I could lay my hand in hers.

* * *

Sunday comes and goes with Bella not waking up. Betty and Joe from the diner come and see her. Alice and Mom come by with flowers. I ask Alice to bring me as many red tulips as she can because I wasn't leaving her side. Mom brought me some different clothes to change into but I didn't bother. Renee comes to the hospital, and thankfully, she's alone.

"Are you Edward?"

I look up at the new face. "Yes."

"I'm Renee, Bella's mother."

I stand and extend my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dwyer."

I try my damnedest to be cordial and show that I'm good son-in-law material, but I can't muster up enough will to care. Renee seems to understand. She pulls the other chair closer to the bed and takes Bella's hand.

"Do you know why she left?"

I shake my head. "No," I whisper.

Tears fall down Renee's cheeks. A small voice in the back of my head tells me that I should give her a moment alone with her daughter, but just can't do it. I need to be here when she wakes up.

The rest of Sunday passes and I find that I'm not the only one unwilling to leave Bella's side. I offer the couch to Renee as I keep watch over Bella. I watch her intent. Nothing's changed. Everything is still like yesterday, which is both good and bad. I talk to her when I think of things to say. I kiss her hand and ask her to wake up.

But she doesn't.

* * *

Monday comes and goes and Bella still doesn't wake up. My hope sky rocketed when her hand jumped and she moaned softly. Renee ran from the room to get a nurse, but Bella never woke up. Dad assured me it's a good sign. They took her for testing after that and found that her brain activity has increased since she'd came in, which is another good sign. However, she still hasn't woken up.

Alice brings the flowers I asked her to and my mother makes me leave to go take a shower. She uses the same technique as Alice: threatening to tell Charlie about Friday night. I roll my eyes at her childish tactics but go and take a shower anyways. I'm not gone more than thirty minutes and find that Bella still hasn't woke up.

Jacob comes by Monday afternoon. He tells me he's fixing up a car for Bella to trade in for a better car. I try and tell him that I'll take care of getting her a vehicle, but he quickly shuts me down.

"Look, Edward, I understand that you're madly in love with Bella. I get that. She's a great girl. A guy would be stupid not to love her, but before you came along, I took care of her. She's my little sister." He chuckles. "Even if she is two years older than me. The point is I'm not giving up that job as protector so easily. It's ingrained."

I sigh. "At least let me pay you for –"

"No."

"Jacob, you can't just give her a car."

He laughs at me. "And you can?"

I open my mouth to argue, but I had no ground. I decided yesterday to take her to get a car once she's ready. She has no idea that I have a trust fund with too much money in it. Thanks to my mother's side of the family and their old money, I would be able to take care of my girl and our family.

"Okay, okay, but you know you're going to have to deal with her telling you no."

He nods. "I know. I'm prepared for the fight."

I cringe. "Just wait until she's back to normal, okay?"

He grins. "Of course. I want a fair fight."

By the time Monday night rolls around, my dismal mood changes. My bad feeling turns into hope and I know she's going to wake up. Before I lay my head on the side of her bed to catch a little sleep, I kiss her hand and whisper, "I'll see you when I wake up, beautiful."

* * *

I fucking love it when she runs her hand through my hair. It feels like she's petting me, but the feeling of her short flat nails running against my scalp is so calming and relaxing. I understand why dogs dig this. I nuzzle my face against her leg and sigh.

"Edward?"

______________________

The high school and apartment from last chapter are real. I forgot to say that. The juvenile detention center mentioned (Remann Hall) is real too. I'm real too. :D

Also! If you want to see a picture of the banner Selita (Selita1990) made for me, you can go look this story up on www(dot)twilighted(dot)net. If you search under Jocasta you can find it a lot faster! Its amazing and she's amazing!

**_***THIS IS IMPORTANT!!_** I've got two more chapters planned out. I promise that's true this time. Honest! The last of these two chapters is a glimpse into the future. And remember, before you review, I'm not a doctor, so don't hate me for saying something wrong about Bella's condition. I'm an engineer, Jim, not a doctor! (Yes, I know that's backwards. LOL!)**_***_**

Also, I didn't realize how stupid I was, but I'm now able to receive PMs. So if you got something to add after your review, feel free to let me know.

Sorry if Edward was a little…emotastic in this chapter. You have to understand where he's coming from. Before you ask, Bella does NOT have amnesia. I had a lot people ask me that and I don't have time for her to have amnesia. LOL!

Okay. I'm done. Go review or read another story! xoxo


	14. Ch14 Wakey, wakey, Belly

**_DISCLAIMER: _****Even though I may look like Stephenie Meyer…I am not her. Sadly. :( Which means I own nothing that would cause me to make money as regards to this Twilight Sage stuff. Sadlyer. :(**

**_AN: _****So, I have nothing to say here. I'm saving the important stuff for the end. I would however like to take this moment to thank everyone that has read, put this story on favorite, and/or reviewed my story. You guys don't know how much I love reading all these reviews. You guys get me all twitterpated, and I totally heart you guys for that.**

* * *

**_BPOV_**

_What the hell is that damn beeping noise?_

It actually takes some effort to open my eyes. I look around at the room and gasp. I'm in a hospital. _What the fuck?!_ I look down at Edward sitting in the chair beside my bed with his head lying beside my leg with his hand around mine. I look behind him and see my mother asleep on the couch.

_Ugh…that means Phil's here…fuck. I hope Edward hasn't killed him…_

I lay my head back against the pillow and try and remember what I did this time to land me here. I remember our date Friday night…the confrontation with Jake…the movie…the restaurant. I can't help the smile that graced my lips as I remember our first time. I pull my hand out from under his and run my hand through his hair, scratching my nails along his scalp like he likes. He nuzzles his face against my leg and I smile a little wider.

"Edward?"

His eyes shoot open and his head snaps up. My hand slips from his hair and cups the side of his face. I scratch under his jaw like I was doing his scalp. I smile a little brighter, almost breaking my face in two, at the amazed look he has in his eyes.

He grabs my hand and holds it to his face. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

I pinch his cheek, causing him to jump back. I can't help the happy giggle that erupts. It feels like I haven't seen him in so long! "Nope," I tell him, my voice rough and groggy.

My smile fades at the scratchy sensation it causes in the back of my throat. Edward jumps up quickly and pours me a cup of water from the table at the end of my bed, where I see two vases full of red tulips. He brings the cup back over, taking a seat on the side of the bed, raising it up so that I could sit up.

I remember that I don't remember why I'm here. "What happened?" I ask before I take a sip of water.

He frowns slightly. "You don't remember? What's the last thing you _do_ remember?"

I look at him over the rim of my cup, but then look at my mother still asleep on the couch. Edward looks at her and then to me with a crooked grin. "You remember that?"

I pull the cup back and smile at him. "Very much so."

He brings my free hand up to his lips, kissing the back and my palm. "Where were you going?" he asks letting his lips ghost over my skin.

"I-I don't…" Flashes of driving my truck flitter through my mind. I remember there being a loud noise and then…oh God… I look up at Edward, horrified by what I must have put him through.

"Edward, oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I just wanted some ice cream from the store and I didn't know my tire was going to blow."

He holds his hand up, silencing me. "You were going to what store? The gas station? For ice cream? At three thirty in the fucking morning?"

I bite my bottom lip and nod. _What is wrong with me?! Ugh…_

He sighs heavily and shakes his head. "It's okay. You're okay. I don't care what the fuck you were doing. You're alive and you're awake and that's all I care about."

He cups the sides of my face and leans in, kissing me hard on the lips. He wraps me up in his arms and buries his face in my neck.

"I'm awake? How long was I asleep?"

"Too fucking long," his voice muffled against my neck.

"How long?" I whisper against his ear.

He sighs and pulls away from me far enough to look me in the eyes. "It's Tuesday, Bella."

I can't help the gasp that escapes me. "Are you serious?!"

He nods. "Trust me, when I tell you I know exactly how long you were asleep."

I rest my forehead against his. "No wonder it feels so long since I've seen you."

Edward presses his lips to mine, whispering against them, "The next time you want to go into town at three thirty in the morning, don't. I can't take care of you if you put yourself at risk."

I cup his face. "This isn't your fault," I tell him with as much conviction as I can.

He shakes his head. "I should've felt you move. I always feel you move. I know when you roll over, when you get up to use the bathroom, when you pull the blankets tighter…and the one time I don't feel you move…"

I kiss his lips. It's the only way I know to shut him up. I pull back after a second. "Edward, listen to me. My tire blew out. Had it not, I would've went to town, got some ice cream, and been back and in bed before you knew it. I used to do it all the time living with my Da-" I look over at my mother and see she's still sleep. I frown at Edward. "Where's my Dad?"

"I think he's at work right now. He's been working nonstop just so he doesn't have to think about you being here."

I frown harder. "You've spoken to him?"

He gives me a crooked grin. "A lot's happened while you were sleeping, little girl."

"Like what?" I whisper, hoping against all hope that he'll say what I desperately want him to say.

"You need you're rest, Bella."

He tries to get off the bed, but I stop him. "No, tell me now, Edward. I've been asleep long enough."

Edward looks at my mother and then back at me. "I guess you could say that we've called a truce. We fought and got kicked out of the hospital until we could calm down. We talked when we got back. After they let us see you, he's sort of treated me differently."

I shake my head. "I don't understand. What happened?"

He lets out another heavy sigh and shakes his head. He holds his hands with mine in my lap. "I woke up and you were gone. I knew you would've gotten mad at me if I'd immediately came after you and I didn't want to fight but I had to make sure you were okay. So I waited as long as I could before I went after you." He scoffs. "You should've heard that as two minutes…anyways, I found your truck and you…I didn't act like a doctor, Bella." He looks up at me. "I panicked and got you out of the truck without making sure you were okay first. When Dad said that we could see you, I didn't wait around for someone to tell me I could go first. I ran straight in here and…I just broke down."

I wrap him up in my arms and hold him close. "I'm so sorry, Edward. God, I'm so, so sorry!"

He presses his face to my neck and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, baby. I could've hurt you even further…"

I ran my hand over through his hair. "Shh, don't think about it. I'm okay."

He pulls back and I can't help but gasp again. Tears are running down his cheeks. I reach up and wipe them away. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, grabbing my hands and holding them to his face. He opens his mouth to speak, but my mother calling my name cuts him off.

"Bella? Oh God! You're awake!"

She jumps off the couch and wraps me up in her arms. "Easy Renee."

I smile at Edward as my mother ignores him. "Oh, baby, you scared me half to death! What in the world were you thinking when you got in that truck?!"

I sigh. "That I wanted some ice cream."

She frowns at me, anger flashing across her eyes. "Ice cream? Who goes to buy ice cream at three thirty in the morning?!"

She pulls away from me and Edward stands. "I'm going to run and get a nurse right fast."

I narrow my eyes at Edward for leaving me in here with my hysterically angry mother but all he can do is look apologetic, mouth the word 'sorry', and promise to be right back. My mother stands beside the bed with her hands on her hips.

"You've had everyone beside themselves with worry and all because you wanted some ice cream."

I sigh again, all of the sudden feeling too tired to deal with her. "It would have happened the next time I was in my truck regardless of the time. Just because I went into town at three thirty in the morning doesn't mean I automatically got a flat tire. I would've happened at three thirty in the afternoon if that was the next time I got in my truck."

"That hunk of junk isn't something you should be driving anyways! And what's this I hear about you moving in with the Cullens? I let you move up here and you think you can do as you please?"

Thankfully Edward walks in the room at that time. "Renee, she just woke up. Can you not attack her?"

The nurse walks over to me and Edward stands beside her, helping her in any way he can. My mother looks at me with disappointment all over her face. I keep my eyes down. Anytime she tries to play mother she ends up being a bitch, like right now. I see Edward watching her out of the corner of my eye and he doesn't look too happy.

The nurse looks at me. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Tired. I think my head is starting to hurt."

Edward's demeanor switches from bystander to controller. "Call Dr. Cullen, Janice." The nurse nods and walks out. Edward looks at my mother. "Renee, could you call Charlie and let him know Bella is awake?"

My mother looks at Edward slightly shocked. Edward is taking over the situation and she doesn't like that. She crosses her arms over her chest. "I really think I should stay with Bella."

Edward keeps his head down as he reaches for my wrist to check my pulse. "Renee, I'll be able to take care of Bella better until my father gets here. Could be please just call Charlie?"

My mother sighs and walks out without another word. "Edward, I have a heart monitor." I look down at Edward's hand on my wrist and gasp when I see the large gash on forearm. "Edward!"

"Shh, it's nothing. You're pulse is quickening, calm down."

"What happened?" I insisted.

He sighs. "When I got to your truck the doors were locked. I had to bust a window. While I was crawling across the seat to get to you, I slashed it open," he tells me quickly.

I bend my head down and press a kiss to his stitches. He runs his hand through my flat bed hair. I look up at him and he bends down and kisses my forehead. That's when I notice the bandage on my head since that is what prevents his lips from touching my skin.

"How bad is it?" I touch the covered wound.

He shrugs. "Pretty bad. It's going to scar."

I feel tears come to my eyes, but Edward releases my wrist and cups my face in his hands. "Don't you cry a single fucking tear over it, do you understand me? You're going to look beautiful no matter."

He kisses me softly and the tears disappear. "I love you," I whisper against his lips.

He smiles, rubbing his nose against mine. "I love you, too." He pulls away from me and grabs my wrist. I lay my hand on top of his. "What's going on with you and my mother?"

He sighs and looks over his shoulder. He walks around the bed and takes back his seat. He takes my hand back into his as I lean against the elevated mattress. "After she saw you and sat with me for awhile, I had to ask her about Phil. I had to know where he was. I didn't want him near you at all. I might have had a slight desperation to my voice because she got defensive and wanted to know what you'd told me." He pauses, looking apologetic. "I told her what you'd told me. How you didn't like him because he flirted. She got even more defensive and told me that you were reading his being fatherly as him being flirty. Anyways, we got into an argument about it. Then she threw the whole you moving in with us in my face, blaming me for it, telling me I made you do it." He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "It's been a very difficult couple of days."

I bring his hand up to my face and kiss his palm. "I'm so sorry, baby," I whisper against his skin.

He chuckles softly. "If you apologize one more time, I swear to God, Bella…"

I smile at him, kissing his palm again. Before I can say anything else, my mother and Carlisle walk in.

"Bella! It's so wonderful to see you're awake!!"

I can't help but smile and laugh at his enthusiasm. It's so great to see everyone. I feel like I've been gone for a lot longer than three days.

"Hello, Carlisle."

"How are you feeling? The nurse said you had a headache."

I sigh, holding Edward's hand a little tighter. "I'm feeling better now."

I heard my mother sigh, but didn't look up at her. I didn't need her shit right now.

Carlisle nods. "Maybe a light sedative to help you rest."

I frown. "No, I've been asleep for too long. I just want to go home."

Carlisle smiles sympathetically. "Bella, you're health is more important right now. I don't want to get you home just so you can pass out or lapse back into your coma."

Edward squeezes my hand. "It's okay, Bella. We'll be here when you wake up, trust me."

Carlisle chuckles. "Yes. Edward's only left your side once and that was because his sister and mother forced him too."

I frown at Edward. "Are you serious? You didn't go home to sleep?"

Edward frowns slightly and shakes his head. "I couldn't."

I kiss his knuckles and he smiles slightly. Carlisle asks, "Would you like me to take the bandage off?"

I touch the bandage on my forehead again and then look back at Edward. He kisses my hand, reassuring me of his prior statement. I look up at Carlisle and nod. Carlisle takes the bandage off slowly. I was a little scared it would hurt when he asked me but it didn't hurt at all. He touches around it, looking for swelling or infection I suppose. He smiles down at me.

"It should heal nicely. There will be some scaring, but I don't think it's anything that won't fade with a little time."

I nod. "It's fine."

Carlisle smiles at me. "It's good to have you awake, Bella. I'll inform Alice and the rest of the family, but I'm going to go ahead and get a nurse to give you a sedative."

I sigh, but nod. I'm not going to question him. He's the doctor, what do I know? Carlisle looks at my mother. "Have you reached Charlie yet?"

My mother shook her head and Carlisle motions for her to walk out of the room with him. She looks like she doesn't want to go and I know it's so she can scold me some more.

I lie back against the bed again and sigh. "Can you lay with me?"

He looks so torn when he shakes his head. "I'm not supposed to, and I think you're mother would kill me."

The look on my face must have broken his heart because he mumbles, "Fuck it…" as he pushes the rail down and climbs in. He wraps me in his arms and I smile at the feeling of being back against him. He's so safe and warm, and even though I've been asleep for the past three days, I've missed this too much.

It doesn't take long for the nurse to come in and laugh at Edward, telling him to get out of my bed before his father walks in. He does so begrudgingly. It doesn't take me long to fall back asleep once she's giving me something for my headache.

* * *

When I wake up, it's barely light outside and Edward is snoring softly on the couch. I wonder what day it is today as I stare at his beautiful face.

"Edward?"

He jumps awake and looks at me, smiling sleepily. "Hey, baby."

I sigh happily at the sound of his voice. "What's today?"

He frowns slightly and stretches. "Wednesday."

I look at the door and then back at Edward, scooting over and moving the blankets. He chuckles and gets up, shutting the door to the room and comes and crawls in bed with me. I snuggle back up against his warmth.

"How are you feeling?"

I rub my nose against his chest. "Happy. Safe. Warm," I tell him, remembering the feeling he gave me yesterday.

He pulls my body closer to him and sighs against the top of my head. "Good."

I pull back and look into his eyes. "Tell me about this truce with my Dad. What's going on exactly? I fall into a coma and you guys are talking? Best friends? Planning fishing trips?"

He laughs softly and shakes his head. "I'm not sure what's going through his mind. We've spoken about…some things. He knows about us moving to Seattle. So does Alice, by the way."

I gasp but he gives me that apologetic look I've seen far too much in the past several hours. "I let it slip to Charlie and Alice over heard me. He was talking about wanting you back in his life, but I told him you weren't even staying in Forks. He got upset, told me I couldn't take you away, but I cut him and told him it wasn't me. I asked and you accepted." I sigh, pressing my face against his neck. "If you've changed your mind, baby, it's okay," he whispers against my forehead.

I shake my head. "No, it's not okay. I want to live with you. _So much_. I want us to have our own place and to be together without any restrictions."

He sighs, "But?"

I close my eyes. "But I want to graduate with Alice. I want to get my relationship back with my father and Jake."

He pulls me against him tighter. "We'll figure something out, baby. Don't worry about it right now, okay?"

I sigh and nod my head. I try to listen to him, but I can't stop worrying. When Dad and Edward hated each other, my choice was simple. However, that's not the case anymore, according to Edward. Now I could have the chance at a normal relationship with Edward, living with my father, and … well, I'd end up going back to the way things were with my father and I don't want that. I want to be seventeen. It's different running a household for your father and running one for yourself. I want to be on my own with Edward.

"Bella…stop thinking about it."

I sigh exasperatedly. I roll on to my back and stare at the tiled ceiling. "I can't."

He chuckles softly. "You're going to give yourself grey hair by the time you're 18."

I turn my head to see his small smile. He rises up on his elbow and looks down at me, running the back of his fingers along my cheek. "If you want we can flip a quarter and decide that way. You want all of it, but you'll have to make a choice that will hurt someone."

I close my eyes. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

I feel him lean closer until his lips touch my forehead. "Hurt me."

My eyes fly open and I look at him like he's lost his mind. "What?!"

His lips ghost over my cheek. "Shh, you'll alert the nurses with your loud voice and rapid heartbeat." He pulls back and looks me in my eyes. "If it comes down between hurting Charlie or me, hurt me. I'll be there waiting on you no matter what. If you decide to stay with him, you can move in at the end of your senior year."

I cup his face in my hands. "You're fucking crazy, Edward. I can't do that. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to live without you for a year."

He kisses me softly, pulling away to rest his forehead against mine. "I don't want that either, but I want you happy."

I sigh. "Being with you makes me happy."

"I told you we'd figure this out, baby," he whispers, "Please just rest."

I nod, kissing him one more time before snuggling back against his chest. I knew there had to be a way to work this out. I would think of something to satisfy everyone, and maybe even myself.

* * *

I must have fallen back asleep because when I open my eyes, it's brighter outside and Edward isn't in bed with me anymore. I look around the room and my movement alerts the little pixie perched on the end of the couch whispering to Edward, Esme, and my Dad.

"Oh my God! Bella! You're awake!"

Alice runs over to my bed and crawls in, hugging up to me as she lays her head on my stomach. "I was so worried!! How can you still be tired after sleeping for three days straight!?"

Edward sighs. "Alice, I've explained this to you…"

Esme shakes her head. "Get out of the bed, Alice."

Alice hugs me tighter. "No," she says like a petulant child.

I hug her to me, smiling brightly. "It's okay, guys. Honestly."

Dad smiles at me, his eyes getting a little teary. "Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Daddy."

He walks over to my bed quickly, leaning down and hugging me tightly, crushing Alice's head between us.

"Can't. Breath," she chokes out.

Dad lets go of me and smiles down at Alice, ruffling her hair. "Sorry, Alice."

She just smiles back at him. Esme crosses her arms. "We have some good news for you."

"I get to get out of this godforsaken hospital?!"

Everyone laughs at me, but I am fucking serious. Esme nods. "Yes. Renee is with Carlisle right now, filling out some paper work."

I cringe thinking about the medical bills this probably caused. Edward steps forward. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "Nothing, just thinking about what this is going to cost."

Edward shakes his head. "Don't worry about it." Before I have the chance to ask why I shouldn't, Edward tosses some clothes on the foot of my bed. "If you notice, you've been unplugged. We'll leave so you can change."

Alice rises from her spot on my stomach. "Are you going to be okay to change?"

I frown. "I don't know. Stay?"

She nods. "Of course."

Edward winks at me before he, Dad, and Esme walk out of the room, shutting the door behind them. I sigh at Alice. "My mother…how much trouble has she caused?"

Alice's eyes widen as she shakes her head. "Too much! I've walked in on her talking down to both Charlie and Edward. I also over heard her talking to Phil on the phone. She's going to try and get you to come back home with her. She thinks we've corrupted you or something. Well, she thinks Edward has. She doesn't like him at all and I have no idea why. He's done nothing but fret about your condition and has hardly left your side. He's been nothing but the perfect boyfriend, but she's treating him like…Charlie did!"

I frown. "How is Dad treating Edward now?"

"Like nothing happened between them. He's good at the whole avoidance thing, ya know? Sweep it under the rug where no one can see and that means it never happened."

I sigh. "At least they're talking."

She nods. "I'd just accept it. Don't question it."

"You're right."

She scoffs, "Duh?"

I roll my eyes and push her out of the way as I get out of the bed. Alice stands by, making sure I don't fall over or get dizzy. As soon as I pull on my shirt, she takes my hand. "We need to talk."

I nod. "I know."

After I slip on my shoes, the two of us walk out of the hospital room. Edward is standing beside the door with a wheelchair. He smiles at me and I shake my head. "I don't think so, bud."

He chuckles. "I do. Hospital policy, love. Sit your pretty little ass down before I make you."

I narrow my eyes at him and he narrows his right back. He pushes the chair forward and I huff as I sit down. He pops a wheelie, which causes me to gasp and grab onto the arm rests.

He leans down and whispers, "Calm down, I've got you."

He kisses me chastely behind my ear before he wheels me to the front desk.

"One Isabella Swan reporting for discharge, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle, Esme, Dad, and my mother are standing around the front desk. Esme takes the chance to tell my parents, "Charlie, Renee, I insist that you come over for dinner tonight. We can celebrate Bella's release."

I can see my mother trying to find an excuse to back out of it, but Dad nods his head. "We'll be there, Esme. That sounds great."

I look up at Edward, who's still standing behind me. He smiles down at me, kissing my forehead. Carlisle hands me a small bag. "These are for any residual headaches from the head trauma. You shouldn't need them any more than a few days. If you have any headaches…say after Saturday, let me know. There could be swelling that we'll need to take care of. If you have any dizziness or light headedness, I'll need to know that also."

I nod. "You got it, Doc."

He smiles widely before turning to Esme. He kisses her cheek and bids us all a farewell. The rest of us walk outside quietly. Edward wheels me over to the Volvo, but my mother stops him from opening my door for me. "Edward, why don't you let us take her home?"

His hand twitches slightly, trying not to ball into a fist. "Because I don't know which home you'd take her to."

"Bella needs to spend some time with her father and me."

Edward shakes his head. "Bella needs her rest. Just because Dad released her doesn't mean she's completely healed. I won't have you hollering at her and upsetting her."

I sigh and stand up from the chair, holding my hands up once I find my balance. "Please stop. Mom, I'm going home. As in to the Cullen's house. I live there now. We can talk later tonight."

Edward opens the door for me when he sees me move towards it. My mother doesn't say anything, but then again I don't give her the chance. She grabs the wheelchair and takes it back to the entrance as Edward gets in the car. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment. "If it isn't your father, it's your mother. What the fuck is it about me?"

I lean over and kiss his cheek, working my way down his neck and telling him in between kisses, "Because they realize…I'm growing up…and they missed out…on raising me."

"Bella," he moans, "You need to rest…"

I run my nose against his jaw. "I feel fine."

He groans as he grabs my shoulders and pushes me away. "Baby, I'm serious. You still need to take it easy."

I huff and nod, letting him win this fight. He repositions himself in the seat, moving his erection so he can sit comfortably. I take note of this. I could easily break him down. He deserves something for staying by my side and I know just the reward to give him.

He takes my hand once we're on the road, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it firmly. "I'm sorry you're health is more important right now, baby."

I pull his hand towards my face and kiss each knuckle of his hand before resting it against my face. "It's okay. I understand."

He brings my hand back to his face and shakes his head. "No, I don't think you do." He rests his face against my hand. "Seeing you laid up in that bed…I lost it, baby. I knew you were okay. Dad told me you were okay. I just couldn't take it. I couldn't take you not being awake or hurt." He sighs against my hand. "Please don't push me, baby. I miss you badly, but you need to rest."

I nod. "I won't."

And I won't. I mean it. I don't want to upset him and I can wait until I get the all clear from Carlisle. We pull up into the drive way and he helps me out of the car. I don't need it. I can walk as fine as usual, but he makes sure to help me regardless. He leads me into the house where Rose and Emmett are sitting.

"Hey Speed Racer, how are you feeling?" Emmett asks me.

I roll my eyes, but can't help the smile that tugs at the corner of my mouth. "I'm good."

Rosalie shakes her head. "So what in the hell were you doing going to town at three thirty in the morning?"

I sigh. "I wanted some ice cream."

Rosalie nods. "Yeah, the Cullens don't seem to keep that in the house. I'll go to the store and get you some."

I smile. "Thanks Rose!"

Edward pulls me towards the stairs. "Mom's cooking dinner for everyone tonight. Charlie and Renee too."

I groan. Rosalie smiles. "We'll be here."

Edward nods. "Thanks."

He walks behind me with his hand on my lower back, guiding me to my room as he runs up to his room to get my things I brought up there Friday night. I walk into the bathroom and start a bath. I haven't had once since Friday night. I know I must smell like a winner. I pull my jeans off and turn to the mirror, brushing out my hair as Edward comes into my room. His steps falter slightly but he walks into the bathroom, unpacking the few things like soap and shampoo that I'd taken upstairs.

He doesn't look at me again as he walks out of the bathroom. I hear my mattress squeak and know he threw himself on the bed. I turn off the water and walk into the bedroom. I crawl up the bed beside him, where he's laying on his stomach with his arms covering his head.

His shirt is riding up and I can see the glorious pale skin of his lower back. I want nothing more than to run my tongue along the indentions there, but I suppress my need for him. I lay down beside him instead. He pulls his arms from over his head and looks at me, smiling slightly.

"What are you doing?"

I sigh. "I want you to come take a bath with me, but I know you can't."

He closes his eyes. "I want to take a bath with you, baby. So bad."

I shake my head. "It's okay. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

He scoffs and shakes his head. "Isabella Marie Swan…what am I going to do with you?"

I frown slightly, unsure as to why he's being playful with the scolding. He kisses my forehead. "I think I can contain myself long enough. Just ignore me poking you in the back."

I smile brightly. We get in the bath and I relax against him. He hums happily, kissing my already wet head.

"Betty and Joe came by to see you."

I groan softly. "I need to get back to work."

"You don't need to worry about getting back to work, Bella. You need to concentrate on getting better."

"Edward, I'm going to need money to pay these doctor bills."

"I told you not to worry about them."

I scoff. "As long as they're around, I'm going to worry about them."

"Then you don't need to worry about them since they're not around."

I pull out of his arms and turn around to look at him, confused as to what he's getting at. _He couldn't mean…_

"What did you do?"

He grins crookedly. "Why so accusatory?" I narrow my eyes at him but he sighs. "Okay, fine. I took care of them. I've wanted to talk to you about it for a little while now, but I never knew how to tell you. It's not like I could just wake you up in the morning and say 'Oh, baby, by the way, I've got close to three point four million dollars in my back account,' you know?"

My jaw drops at his words. "You've got what?"

He sighs. "I've got enough money to in the bank to take care of getting you a new car, any and all medical bills you will acquire, paying for all college expenses; yours, mine, and our children's, and living comfortably for the rest of our lives."

I shake my head. "You're joking?"

He shakes his head right back. "This isn't a joking matter. You don't have to worry about anything, baby. If you want to quit your job, you can. You seemed so determined to work this job and that you didn't need want anyone's help financially. I just let you go because you needed this."

I smile brightly at him before throwing myself into his lap. Water splashes out of the tub, soaking the rug beside it. Edward chuckles. "What are you doing?"

I wrap my arms around him tightly. "You're so amazing, Edward. You always know what I need and when I need it! You take care of me completely and I can't ever thank you enough for that. I love you so much. So fucking much!"

I can't stop myself and crash my lips against his. He wraps his arms around me tightly, kissing me back with just as much enthusiasm as I'm giving him. After a moment, he pushes me away. "Bella…no…stop…we can't."

I can't help the whimper that escapes me as I rest my forehead against his. "I'm sorry," I whisper.

He shakes his head. "No, don't be sorry, love. You haven't done anything. Let's just finish our bath and get out of here."

I agree. Once we're out of the bathtub, I head downstairs as he heads upstairs. He tells me he needs a little time away from me so he can calm down. I mentally kick myself for attacking him like that, but I don't complain when he needs to get away. I go downstairs and help Esme with dinner. She shoos me from the kitchen when my parents arrive with Carlisle arriving home from work right behind them.

After introductions and greetings are made, my parents pull me outside onto the back porch. Dad sits beside me, taking his hands into mine. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I…I never meant to drive you out of your own home. I was blinded by…everything. I hated myself more than I hated Edward. He just reminded me of something that I failed at and it only fueled my hate for him. I'm sorry and I know that nothing I say will get you back home, but I want to ask for your forgiveness. I don't want to not be a part of your life. You mean so much to me and you're leaving me so soon."

"Which is not happening," my mother adds.

I frown up at her. "Excuse me?"

She crosses her arms over her chest. "You're seventeen years old. You can't go running off to Seattle to live with that boy. How is he going to provide for you? You're making the same mistake your father and I did."

"Renee, that's enough…" Dad said in a low warning tone.

She shakes her head. "It's hardly enough. She needs structure."

I scoff. "Yes, because acting like a thirty year old at the age of fifteen is great structure. I didn't act that way because I wanted to, Mom! I acted that way because if I didn't, we would have constantly lost electricity, water, and phone services. You might have gone to play with kindergarteners everyday and worked, but I paid the bills. I knew about budgets and bills long before I even got my first period!" I take a deep breath. "I can't do this right now." I look at my Dad. "Dad, thank you so much for explaining to me why you hated Edward. I get it now. You thought you failed as a cop and probably a father as well. Edward reminded you of your failures and you took it out on him. He tells me you've been treating him differently." Dad nods. "Good. That means you can be a part of this amazing life I'm going to have." Tears come to my eyes at the thought of that life.

I look up to my mother. "I'm sorry that you feel that when you were my age you made the mistake of marrying Dad and having me. I know a couple of people who aren't sorry for that. One of them just so happens to be the guy you've been rude to the majority of your time here. Edward's a great man. He plans on taking care of me for the rest of my life and he has more than the means to do so. You might just see him as a tattooed college kid, but Edward takes care of me. He loves me and treats me with so much reverence that sometimes it gets too much, but I don't let it bother me because he can't help it. You can continue to hate him for whatever reasons, but one day he's going to be your son-in-law and the father of your grandchildren." I stand from my seat and stare my mother in her eyes. "For future references my children will come nowhere near you until you can respect their father. I won't allow you to put him down or talk down to him in front of them, and my children won't even know Phil. How dare you believe him over your own daughter!"

Dad stands up behind me. "What's going on here? What's about Phil?"

The backdoor opens. "Bella?" Edward calls to me cautiously. "Are you okay, love?"

I nod, keeping my eyes on my mother. "I'm fine, baby."

I walk away from them, leaving Dad demanding to know what I meant about Phil. Edward pulls me into the utility room by the backdoor. "What just happened?"

I press my cheek against his chest. "Dad explained to me why he treated you like he did and asked for my forgiveness. My mother, on the hand, was being a complete bitch." I told him what she'd said to me. He pulls me tighter against him. "Don't think about it, baby. Let's just have dinner and then get you to bed, okay?"

I nod, allowing him to take the lead and take care of me for the rest of the night.

* * *

My parents ended up fighting before dinner, causing my mother to leave for home. She hardly even told me goodbye. Dinner was pleasant without her, so I didn't care. Alice had cornered me after dinner, but Edward swooped in and told her to wait until morning. He brought me up to bed, where he left me for the night.

It's where I am now. Staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out what I wanted to do in regards to my senior year. I knew there had to be a way to please everyone. I just had to think of it. However, before I can come up with a plan, I end up falling asleep.

* * *

_I wake up to the alarm clock beeping in my ear. I had just enough time to get ready for school, grab a quick breakfast, and head out. I do just that, texting Edward as I go. It's our morning ritual to text back and forth until I'm walking into my first hour class. The great thing about senior year is the half school days. I get out of school at noon each day and then go to work at the diner on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. However, today is Friday, which means I go home, pack my bag and head to Seattle to spend my weekend with Edward like usual. He told me early this week we had plans to go see the Simon Pegg movie and pig out at Daphne's Taco Emporium. It sounded amazing when he told and it sounds even better now._

* * *

I wake up to something tickling my nose. I pull the covers up. "Alice…" I groan. She giggles.

"Wakey, wakey Belly."

"Ugh…" I groan again. She pulls the blankets off my face and smiles at me. I can't help but smile back at the little wood nymph.

Her smile fades gradually before she says, "You're leaving me."

I stare into her green eyes and try and find some encouraging words. Instead, I remember my dream. I dreamt I was living with my dad and going to school in Forks. I worked at the diner. Yet, during the weekends I stayed with Edward in the apartment we leased.

I smile at Alice and shake my head. "No, I'm not going to leave you. I can't tell you anything right now, but I have the perfect plan."

Alice tries to argue with me as I get out of bed and rush through a shower. Once I'm out, I run up to Edward's room, where I find him walking out of his closet dressed for the day. I greet him with a quick good morning kiss and pull him out of his room down to Alice's. She is just about to walk out of her room, looking like she's leaving. I stop her.

"I need you two to come to the station with me. I came up with the answers to all our problems."

Edward tries to stop me. "Bella, baby, slow down."

I shake my head. "No, Edward, I want to get this done so everyone can stop worrying."

He sighs. "Will you at least tell me what this is about?"

I shake my head again. "Nope. Come on!"

The three of us pile up into Edward's Volvo, heading to the station. Thankfully, Dad is at the police station and he's the only one. When the three of us walk in, we find him reading the newspaper. He looks up at us, smiles brightly, but then worry sets in. "What's wrong?"

I smile just as brightly as he did. "Nothing, Daddy. I just have the perfect answer to all our problems. This will make everyone happy, even me."

Alice chuckles. "This should be good."

"So, here's the plan." I point at Alice and Dad. "You guys want me to stay in Forks, while Edward wants me to go with him to Seattle. I want to go with him but I also want to stay here for my senior year. So the easiest solution is this: Monday thru Thursday, I stay with Dad and attend Forks High for my senior year. Friday afternoon to Sunday night, I live in Seattle with Edward."

I look at them expectantly. What I am expecting, I don't know, but I didn't expect the silence I was met with. Edward frowns and leans forward in the chair in front of Dad's desk. "You expect me to allow you to drive to and from Seattle every weekend alone?"

I nod. "Yes, because you're going to be the amazing future husband I know you're going to be and buy me a safe and reliable mode of transportation and probably some kind of new cell phone."

He frowns a little harder. "You mean you aren't going to put a fight with that?"

I shake my head. "I'm willing to make whatever sacrifices I have to in order to get that plan. If that means I have to drive some kind of tank wherever I go, then I'll do it."

Dad, Edward, and Alice look at one another, wondering if one of them has a problem with plan. Alice is the first to stand and smile brightly. "I think it's a great plan, Bella. I get you for my senior year, you get to stay in Forks for your senior year, Charlie gets you for one more, and Edward gets you on the weekends."

Dad nods. "I'm with Edward. I don't like you driving back and forth to Seattle by yourself, but I don't think I have too much of a choice in this. I don't think any of us do. You're going to do this regardless, aren't you?"

I smile, shrugging my shoulders. "It's the best plan of action. We're all happy. Edward and I have to suffer, but we can text and call during the week until our little heart is content. Then we get one another on the weekends. We don't have any rules and can be free to be happy and a normal couple."

Edward smiles at me. He stands. "If you let me get you a nice car, then I won't put up a fight."

Dad stands as well. "I'd like to help."

Edward shakes his head. "There's no need, sir. I have too much money. Buying Bella a car will hardly put a dent in the account."

Dad sighs. "I'd still like to help. I'd like to make sure you're getting a good deal and I'd also like to help pay."

Edward shakes his head again. "I can't allow that. You're more than welcome to accompany me. I'd really appreciate that, but with Jake's donation of the car he's working on, it won't be much."

I frown. "Jake's doing what?"

Edward smiles at me. "Jake is assuming his role as protective brother. I tried to talk him out of it, but he refused to listen to me. He's building a car from scratch for you to trade in to get a better car."

My jaw drops. "No way."

He chuckles softly. "Yes way."

I deemed Tuesday nights for Jake once this schedule began. I would need some time with my other best friend. My schedule would be full of things and I know that some Fridays I wouldn't want to go to Seattle and some Sundays I wouldn't want to come back to Forks, but I knew this was worth it. I could have everything. I could graduate in the same school I've been in for my last years of high school. I could start living with my father again. I could graduate with my best friend. I could hang out with my other best friend. Most importantly, I could have my boyfriend all to myself on the weekends.

We all got what we wanted in the end, and really everyone's happiness is all that matters to me.

THE END!

_________________

The conversation Renee and Bella had about her going for ice cream at three thirty in the morning is a conversation I've had with several of my reviewers. LOL!! I meant to tell you guys in the previous chapter, but for all of those who have silently wondered who in the hell goes into town to get ice cream at that hour of the morning…I'll have to raise my hand. I do it all the time. I crave chicken at odd hours of the day and sometimes the only place that has any is the gas station in town. *shrugs* So…I don't think it's that crazy. LOL!

So, I've got some good news, this isn't really the end. The sequel is _The Maiden Swan and the Cullen Domain. _Here's the summary: The not-so-virgin Swan is moving out of Forks and into Seattle with her beautiful tattooed fiancé, Edward. When their perfect bubble pops, how will the maiden Swan fair in the Cullen's domain?

I hope to see you guys there! :D


	15. Quick Author's Note

So, here's the deal, ladies and gents. There WILL be a sequel. _The Virgin Swan and the Cullen Intuition_ is over. The new story is called _The Maiden Swan and the Cullen Domain_.

Here's the summary:  
The not-so-virgin Swan is moving out of Forks and into Seattle with her beautiful tattooed fiance, Edward. When their perfect bubble pops, how will the maiden Swan fair in the Cullen's domain?

I hope you enjoyed the story and will follow Edward and Bella through more of their wacky adventures solving crimes and .... wait...sorry. LOL! Wrong plot line. I do hope you join me for the sequel, though, even though there won't be any crime solving. :D


End file.
